Mira en tu corazón
by Marie McHale
Summary: Edward Cullen es un arrogante multimillonario que es herido de bala en un callejón. Bella Swan es una joven estudiante que le salva la vida, el no cree en el amor y ella aun no lo he encontrado, ¿ que pasara cuando ella le enseñe que la riqueza no es material? ¿ podrá hacer que él cambie su opinión?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, volví y esta vez con una historia propia, yo espero que les guste y que me den sus sugerencias, pues porque es la primera vez que publico algo escrito por mi, el capitulo es cortico pero es porque es la introducción a la historia, espero tener mas inspiración y seguir escribiendo .**

**Por favor sean buenas conmigo :(**

**Bienvenidas (os) sean**

* * *

No podía creer la hora que era, ella nunca se permitía regresar tan tarde a casa, sabía que era peligroso caminar desde la estación hasta su pequeño apartamento, pero se había entretenido demasiado hoy en la fundación y en ese momento sentía que nada ni nadie podría arrebatar las satisfacción de poner un sonrisa en el rostro de esos niños que tanto lo necesitaban, así que se armaría de valor y tomaría el camino corto por el cual tenía que atravesar el callejón aunque sabía que lo más sensato era tomar el camino alterno ya que debido a la cantidad de locales de comidas y la droguería veinticuatro horas era más seguro pero se demoraría por lo menor diez minutos más en llegar a casa y en esos momentos lo necesitaba con urgencia así que se puso los audífonos, dejo sus temores atrás y emprendió su camino, y estaba ya casi saliendo de la parte oscura, una cuadra más y estaría en su apartamento cuando escucho unos gritos, unos tipos armados bajándose de una motocicleta gritaban a un hombre en un auto, ellos le ordenaban que descendiera mientras le apuntaban, el hombre abrió la puerta y empezó a salir del carro con una serenidad impropia de alguien a quien están atracando, los hombres le gritaban que se apresuraran y él lo hacía con suma calma, como muestra de una suave resistencia, como si en esos momentos mientras estaba siendo apuntado por esos hombres él se diera el lujo de intentar dominar la situación.

Ella se quedaría ahí ocultándose detrás del contenedor ya que no sería de mucha ayuda si por dárselas de heroína llamara la atención y terminara metida en una situación en la que no quería estar, así que marco desde su celular al 911 y en el segundo tono le contestaron, le informo a la operadora de la situación y de la ubicación en la que se encontraba e intento tomar la placa de la motocicleta pero no podía, si me asomaba más quizás tal vez pudiera verla pero el malandro número dos se daría cuenta de su presencia y terminara empeorándolo todo.

Edward se cuestionaba como había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que podía deshacerse el solo de la motocicleta que abordaban dos hombres y que habían empezado a seguirlo en un semáforo del distrito financiero, él había pensado que tenía el control de la situación ya que su casa en Newbury Street quedaba relativamente cerca y pensó que podía perder los tipos antes de llegar a ella, pero saliendo de Chinatown lo habían cercado, ellos estaban armados y el no así que no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber quien llevaba las de perder en un enfrentamiento así que tendría que utilizar todas su habilidades para salir de este impase, no por nada era considerado como uno de los mejores empresarios del país, su capacidad de negociación, su astucia y su carácter lo habían llevado a la cima, esta situación era casi irrisoria en comparación con todos los obstáculos que había superado a lo largo de su vida, además era asquerosa mente rico y podría llegar a un acuerdo económico con los maleantes en el que ambas partes salieran beneficiadas, así que lo mejor era enfrentar este asunto como todo en su vida, sin emociones, no tendría miedo ni furia solo conseguiría el objetivo que en este caso era salir lo más ileso posible tanto física como económicamente, le dio la cara a los dos hombres mientras ellos le apuntaban.

-_Bájese del auto-_ le ordenó uno de los tipos mientras el otro revisaba que no hubieran testigos y lamentablemente para el así lo era.

Se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del auto como ellos le ordenaban pero no como ellos querían.

_-Apúrese-_ le grito el otro hombre, que se notaba mucho más nervioso que el que le hablo primero. Termino de salir del auto y cerró la puerta.

_-Félix, dispárale y_a- le dijo el tipo nervioso al que claramente llevaba la voz mandante, este último se volvió y le dio una gélida mirada dándole a entender que el que daba las órdenes ahí era él y le dijo.-_ Demetri, tenemos que hacer que parezca un simple robo no podemos simplemente matarlo y ya, investigaran demás si no lo hacemos y es no es lo que queremos que pase_ .-

Miraron a Edward y pensaron que tenía la apariencia de ser un hueso duro de roer, así que lo que tenían que hacer, tenían que hacerlo ya.

quítese es reloj, denos la billetera y las llaves del auto dijo Félix

Edward tenía que hacer algo ya, alguien había contratado a esos tipos para matarlo, tendría que negociar con ellos y ser muy hábil porque de lo contrario no habría mucho que hacer.

_-Señores, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo muy beneficiario para ustedes, les daré un buena suma de dinero y no se ensuciaran las manos con un asesinato_- les dijo con mucha calma y seriedad, tenía que trasmitirle eso a los bandidos.

_-No nos interesa, haga lo que le decimos-_ respondió el Félix mientras le apuntaba listo para disparar en cualquier momento. Se escuchó el estruendo que se produce cuando algo metálico se estrella con fuerza contra el suelo, Bella se había tropezado y había caído cuando iba a conseguir ayuda en vista de que la policía no llegaba, todas esas situaciones con armas la ponían nerviosa. Los hombres no la habían visto puesto que el callejón estaba muy oscuro, pero si consiguió que sospecharan que no estaban solos y que por consiguiente se pusieran más nerviosos, muy a lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas, no tenían tiempo así que mientras uno se montaba en la motocicleta el otro le apuntó a Edward en el pecho y disparó, se montó en el carro y salieron del lugar a gran velocidad.

Bella no lo podía creer, ella tenía que hacer algo así que corrió hacia el hombre en el suelo y vio que la habían herido un poco más abajo del hombro, con los pocos conocimientos que ella tenía podría calcular que la bala podría haberlo herido en un pulmón y se veía muy mal, tenía los ojos abiertos pero parecía inconsciente, temblaba y sangraba profusamente, ella nunca había sentido con tanta fuerza la necesidad de ayudar a alguien como la sentía en ese momento, pero la situación era extrema y ella no sabía qué hacer en casos como esos, así que se concentró en mantenerlo respirando ya que era cuestión de segundos que la policía llegara pues las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

_-Por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo-_ Bella suplicó como lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo, en aquella ocasión sus ruegos no habían funcionado, pero esta vez ella tenía la esperanza de que sí lo harían, en ese momento llego una patrulla con dos oficiales, uno de ellos corrió a ayudar y el otro se quedó analizando la zona con el arma en la mano.

_-Señorita, ¿qué ha pasado? –_ le pregunto el oficial.

Ella relato con rapidez lo que había sucedido mientras el otro llamaba la ambulancia. a pesar de que el reloj dijera lo contrario a ella le parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, y solo rogaba que la ambulancia no se tardara tanto como la patrulla, porque si ese era el caso el hombre en el suelo no se salvaría, cada segundo que pasaba perdía mas color y respiraba menos aun cuando los policías hacían lo que estaba en sus manos por salvarlo, ella solo quería dejar de sentir ese miedo brutal y la sensación de estar perdiendo algo importante, porque ella ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre e intentaba convencerse de que esos sentimientos eran solo el reflejo de lo que hacía tantos años había pasado.

La ambulancia llegó y de ella se bajaron dos paramédicos que lo revisaron de manera rápida y lo subieron a una camilla, Bella quería saber que iba a pasar y como iba a estar él pero ella no tenía ese derecho porque en realidad no era nadie, así que retrocedió unos pasos y vio como se lo llevaban, sintiendo que se llevaban algo de ella también pero sin saber qué.

_-Señorita yo sé que situaciones como estas pueden perturbar un poco pero nos gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas_ -dijo uno de los policías, ella accedió y respondió todo lo que le preguntaron deseando ya estar en su casa, cuando terminaron el interrogatorio los agentes le ofrecieron llevarla a casa y aunque solo le quedaba cuadra y media por recorrer ella accedió, no quería que nada pasara ya había sido suficiente por una noche y ella quería llegar a su casa, era lo único que tenía en mente cuando salió de la universidad pero no se había resistido a ir a ver a sus niños y con los sucesos de la ultima hora sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

_-Es aquí_ -le dijo a el policía que iba conduciendo y mientras se bajaba de la patrulla el policía que iba de copiloto se voltio y le dijo- _es usted una buena ciudadana, ese hombre probablemente hubiera muerto sin su pronta colaboración_-. Ella solo sonrió pues no sabía que decir, entro al edificio, tomo el ascensor y en medio minuto estuvo en su apartamento, le parecía que habían pasado eones desde la última vez que había estado en el cuando en realidad tan solo habían pasado alrededor de 14 horas, necesitaba quitarse esa ropa y tomar una ducha, no se había dado cuenta la cantidad de sangre que tenía encima, necesitaba con urgencia que ese día terminara para dejar todo lo que había pasado atrás aunque ella tenía la sospecha de que nunca podría dejar atrás esos ojos verdes profundos que la miraban de manera tan agónica.

.

.

.

El hospital más cercano era el Tufts Medical Center, quedaba solo a unas calles de donde le habían disparado a Edward Cullen, mientras era ingresado por urgencias los paramédicos trataban de mantenerlo con vida y el también trataba de aferrarse a ella pero cada vez era más difícil, sentía mucho dolor y no podía respirar, era como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con un hierro al rojo vivo. trataba de visualizar en su mente los rostros de todas las personas que a las que quería, solo vio a su familia, a lo largo del tiempo él había apartado a todas y cada una de las personas que alguna vez intentaron acercársele y supuso que eso estaba bien pues cuando se es una persona tan poderosa no se puede confiar en nadie, las buenas persona ya no existen y el sabia eso, pero cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido que ya no podría seguir luchando en su mente escuchó _-Por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo_- y él supo que tenía que hacerlo, incluso cuando no conocía a la persona que le había dicho eso, cuando ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro con claridad, sabía que era una mujer joven a la que él había visto salir del callejón adyacente a las fábricas textiles, le pareció extraño pues en esa calle parecía no haber nadie pero luego de ser herido la vio correr hacia él y fue todo lo que pudo ver, ahora escuchaba el ajetreo medico a su alrededor pero no era capaz de comprender con claridad lo que pasaba, de repente empezó a sentir menos dolor y volvió a escuchar aquella voz suplicante y luego se sumió en la inconsciencia.

.

.

El estridente sonido de la alarma la despertó, ella no se quería levantar se sentía muy cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero tenía que ir a la universidad y luego pasar por la fundación, Bella estaba terminando sus estudios de trabajo social en la universidad de Boston así que todos los días se levantaba temprano para ir a sus clases y luego a la fundación y hoy no iba a ser la excepción, ella no dejaría que un incidente en el que ella no tenía nada que ver la relevara de su rutina, sus sueños dependían de ello y ella no podía olvidar la promesa que le había hecho a su padre. en unos pocos meses se graduaría pero allí no quedaban sus estudios, ella quería tener su propia fundación pero primero tenía que estudiar, hacer su posgrado y si podía su tan soñado master en sociología y trabajo social, sus padres le habían inculcado el amor por los demás ya su padre era policía y su madre un ama de casa que incluso en los días más austeros encontraba la manera de brindarle algo a quien lo necesitara y ella estaba orgullosa de eso incluso cuando su padre ya no estuviera y su madre no quisiera verla, ella los amaba y quería que estuvieran orgullosos de lo que le habían inculcado. pensó en la inmensa sonrisa de su padre y sus sabios consejos y le dolió el alma y se sintió culpable, recordó la expresión de dolor y furia de su madre y como le había gritado que era su culpa, Bella nunca pensó que un capricho adolescente causaría la muerte de la persona que más amó en el mundo y también la que más la amó a ella, porque todas las personas a las que ella ayudaba a diario le tenían aprecio, la veían como una gran persona algunos incluso le decían que era un ángel, ante eso ella solo sonreía pero sabía que no era verdad, ella se había esforzado por ser una buena persona, una "buena ciudadana" pero ella sentía que a veces no era suficiente, sentía que necesitaba más y se llenaba de furia con eso porque ella sabía que había gente en condiciones mucho peores que la suya, niños que nunca conocieron a sus padres, que no supieron lo que es una caricia materna, un beso en la frente y unas buenas noches de las personas que te dieron la vida y ella todavía se daba el lujo de quejarse y no quería sentirse así, ella tenía a Alice su alocada compañera de apartamento y a jasper, los dos eran geniales y los quería mucho pero a veces era extraño pues ellos dos eran una pareja y necesitaban su espacio así que ella se iba sola a dar un paseo por ahí cuando ellos se ponían muy románticos, esos momentos eran los que la hacían darse cuenta que en realidad estaba más sola de lo que ella quería creer.

Mientras se daba una ducha, Bella pensó en el hombre al que aquellos maleantes le habían disparado, no podía dejar de preguntarse si había sobrevivido y si así era ¿Cómo se encontraba ?, ese cuestionamiento le había ocasionado algunos problemas al dormirse la noche anterior, ella quería saber si se encontraba bien pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, se vistió con afán pues ya era un poco tarde, no tendría tiempo para desayunar así que lo haría después de que saliera de clases pues si llegaba tarde a su clase de política de los servicios humanos con la profesora Shepard está encontraría la manera de sancionarla por retrasarse así fueran cinco minutos pues se podría decir que Bella no era su persona favorita en el mundo así que ella prefería evitarse contrariedades. Salió con prisa de su apartamento ya que tenía que llegar pronto a la estación y tomar el bus que la llevaría a el campus del rio charles en fenway, cuando llego al campus miro el reloj y suspiro con alivo, habia llegado temprano.

.

.

Rosalie Cullen estaba sentada en la sala de espera del Tufts medical center, a su lado se encontraba su prometido Emmett McCarty, se habían conocido en la universidad y habían sido inseparables desde entonces, al principio de su relación Edward se había opuesto un poco pero para ella había sido algo no inesperado pues su hermano mayor solía ser sobre protector y muy desconfiado, ella sabía que se debía a que desde la muerte de sus padres se habían hecho muy unidos pues sentían que solo se tenían el uno para el otro aun cuando no era así pues sus tíos se habían esmerado en hacerlos sentir como si ellos fueran sus padres, y así era al menos para ella y creía que para su hermano también. Edward era un hombre un poco frio, para muchos incluso una mala persona pero ella sabia que no era asi, ella sabia por todo lo que el había pasado, las muchas veces que lo habían humillado y como lo había afectado la muerte de sus padres y su posterior escándalo en ese entonces ella era una niña con unos aproximados diez años y pudo superarlo más fácil pero Edward era casi un adolecente y todo eso lo había marcado de manera mas contundente, el se habia llenado de ira con todo a su alrededor e hizo todo lo posible para que la gente lo notara, su comportamiento paso de ser calmo y tierno a tormentoso e incomprensible al principio sus tíos Esme y Carlise habían creido que era una etapa post- duelo y habían tratado de lidiar con ello incluso tomaban terapia para ayudar a superarlo pero habia sido en vano, toda medida parecía contraproducente cada vez era mas uraño y desconfiado, se iba a los puños con cualquiera, la gente se burlaba de el y empezaron a verlo como un caso perdido incluso ella que lo amaba como nadie, luego fue a la universidad y su comunicación con la familia fue poca, se mudo a cambrige al otro lado del rio y vino a boston en pocas ocasiones, luego conoció a Tanya una estudiante de segundo año de leyes y quedo encantado y si antes sus llamadas eran pocas después fueron nulas, ella se sentía abandonada por su hermano pero estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado a alguien asi que nunca hizo nada para impedir el evidente cambio de su hermano, el dejo de vivir por el solo existía por Tanya lo que el no sabia era que mientras el la amaba ella no podia porque la maldita mujer no tenia corazón sino una caja fuerte y Edward se dio cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde cuando ella le habia sacado grandes cantidades de dinero y se había ido con un mejor postor, el sufrio mucho y eso termino de empeorarar su dolor y de acrecentar su ira, a Rosalie le había dolido el alma verlo sufrir de esa manera y había empezado a enojarse con el mundo también, pero no por mucho tiempo pues meses después cuando entro al primer año de universidad conocio a Emmett y lo único que le dolia era no poder ver a su hermano feliz y ahora estaba asustada de perderlo, los médicos no habian salido a darle información y ella se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa, Cuando la habían llamado a avisarle que lo habian herido se había querido desmayar, aparentemente se había tratado de un robo aunque al parecer los ladrones no habian tenido mucho tiempo y solo se habían llevado el auto aunque no entendía porque el disparo, Edward era un hombre inteligente y ella podia estar casi segura que si el no hubiera visto otra elección que entregar el auto lo hubiera hecho sin oponerse así que eso de el disparo le parecía muy sospechoso.

_«Familiares del señor Edward Cullen»_ dijo un medico entrado en años que llegaba a la sala de espera.

_«Nosotros»_ respondió Emmett

_« ¿Parentesco?_ » preguntó el doctor

_« Yo soy su hermana Rosalie Cullen, él es mi prometido Emmett McCarty_ » respondió

_-Bueno señorita cullen las noticias son favorables, la intervención ha sido exitosa y hemos podido extraer la bala sin causar muchos daños, su hermano estará bien muy pronto, sin embargo lo tendremos en cuidados intensivos hasta mañana al mediodía para ver como evoluciona así que será mejor que se vayan a descansar porque no podrán verlo sino hasta mañana-_ dijo el Doctor casi recitando como un autómata, era claro que ese hombre llevaba años ejerciendo no solo por su aparente avanzada edad sino por la carencia de emoción que ponía al explicar algo tan delicado a una persona como el estado de un ser querido, aun así Rosalie le agradeció y vio cómo se marchaba de la sala de espera.

_-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, cariño?-_ pregunto Emmett

_-quiero llamar a mamá para que este más tranquila, aunque estoy segura que de todos modos van a suspender el viaje de sus bodas de plata_- le dijo Rosalie a Emmett, mientras pensaba en la mujer que había cuidado de su hermano y de ella como si fueran sangre de su sangre y sintió un nudo en la garganta, la vida no era justa en muchas ocasiones, Esme era la mujer más buena y maternal que cualquiera hubiera conocido y aun así no había podido tener hijos, por eso cuando ella y Edward habían quedado solos Esme había sido la primera en salir en su búsqueda y había quedado más que satisfecha cuando en la lectura de la voluntad de sus padres su padre hubiera indicado a su hermano Carlise como responsable de ellos.

Esme y Carlise habían sido fantásticas figuras paternas, sus padres los amaban pero no pasaban demasiado tiempo con ellos, los querían pero a su manera, a veces Rosalie se sentía culpable por pensar así de las personas que le habían dado la vida, pero en realidad ella no podía evitar comparar y a veces sentía que se dejaba llevar por todo lo que dijo la gente de sus padres al morir, ella no quería creer pero eran tantas cosas.

marco el numero ya conocido y después de unos tonos Esme contesto.- _Rosalie, cariño como está tu hermano_- fue lo primero que pregunto Esme quien estaba muerta de miedo porque algo le pasara a su niño.

- _Él está bien Esme, acabamos de hablar con el médico_-Rosalie respondió, aun sabiendo que nada de lo que ella dijera podría calmar a Esme.

-_¿Pero que dicen? ¿Ya está fuera de peligro? ¿Cuándo sale del hospital?- _preguntó Esme casi atropellándose en palabras.

-_Esme, él está bien, el medico dijo que lo tendrán en cuidados intensivos hasta mañana, pero solo para ver como evoluciona y luego lo pasaran a una habitación y ahí lo podremos ver y pues si tiene un buen progreso lo dejaran salir esta semana- _respondió Rosalie tratando de transmitir calma a su madre.

- _Está bien cariño, eso me tranquiliza más, sin embargo tu padre y yo viajaremos a Boston cuanto antes, te pasare a Carlise, quiere hablar contigo-_

-_Está bien_

_- Hola Rosie, ¿Cómo estás? -_escucho Rosalie la voz cargada de tranquilidad del hombre al que quería como un padre.

_-Bien papá, todo está bajo control. _

_-Me alegro mucho hija, es una pena que estés pasando por esto sola, es un verdadero infortunio-_dijo Carlise afligido y realmente preocupado por sus hijos, no quería imaginar lo que sintió su princesa al estar a punto de perder a su hermano, estaba realmente preocupado por Edward, esta situación era escalofriante y no quería pensar que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a su hijo_. _

_-no te preocupes papá, todo va a estar bien _respondió Rosalie

_-Rosie, tu mamá y yo llegaremos a Boston a eso de las dos de la tarde, ¿sería mucha molestia que tú y Emmett pasaran por nosotros al aéreo puerto? _

_-Por supuesto que no papá, allí estaremos, cuídense, los amo. _

_-Y nosotros a ustedes, princesa _

_-Emmett yo no quisiera irme, pero me parece lo más sensato, Edward nos necesita estando pleno y si no descansamos no lo vamos a estar._- dijo Rosalie sonando cansada.

_-Tienes razón nena-_ dijo Emmett bastante agradecido de que Rosalie hubiera tomado esa decisión, no era que el no quisiera a Edward, pero en realidad no tenía sentido quedarse ahí, aunque si Rosalie hubiera decidido quedarse ahí él lo hubiera hecho también, en la amaba y le dolía verla tan asustada, salieron de ahí y estaba contento de no respirar ese olor a hospital.

* * *

**¿ Que les pareció? yo espero que le haya gustado y me lo hagan saber y si no pues también, yo se que a las personas que suelen leerme las tengo acostumbradas a capítulos diarios, pero esta vez no va ser asi y quiero explicarles los motivos:**

**1. Las anteriores historias eran adaptaciones y me era mas facil publicar diario.**

**2. ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre, ya no estoy en el colegio, ahora soy una chica de 17 años que se esta adaptando al mundo universitario, asi que si dentro de cuatro años cuando haya terminado la carrera de derecho, necesitan un abogado me pueden decir y con mucho gusto les ayudo, jajajajajajaja.**

**Marie McHale**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! No me demore tanto como esperaba, sus reviews, alertas y favoritos me inspiraron de una manera que no imaginan, así que si quieren seguirme inspirando, ya saben que tienen que hacer. Espero que les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten sobre manera y si son sensibles lloren también, porque yo lo hice un montón.**

**gracia por la recomendación de separar los dialogos, gracias a eso me di cuenta que fanfiction me eliminaba las viñetas, asi que por eso puse liniesitas que no me las eliminan. ;) **

**Este capítulo se los dedico a Andie Cullen Smythe y a Black Angel lilith quienes fueron las primeras en dejar sus reviews.**

**Pd: en este capitulo podrán notar que Yo Amo Jasper, y conocerán mas de bella, aunque me falta narrar a profundidad lo mas decisivo en su vida.**

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa maldita cama de hospital pero ya estaba desesperado, aunque tenía que agradecer el hecho de estar vivo, no había podido dejar de pensar en la mujer joven que se había arrodillado junto a él y le había suplicado que se mantuviera con vida, como si él fuera importante, como si una persona como el hiciera falta en el mundo.

_-Mi niño, mi pobre bebe ¿cómo estás?, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-_ entro Esme en la habitación abalanzándose sobre Edward, dándole besos y acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño.

_ Estoy bien Esme, ¿no me ves?_ respondió Edward de una manera un poco ruda, Esme de inmediato retrocedió como si hubiera sido abofeteada, Edward odiaba ser tan rudo con ella, era la mejor persona que existía en el mundo pero es que la frustración de estar ahí quien sabe cuánto tiempo lo estaba volviendo loco, además Esme y Rosalie habían estado mimándolo como un maldito niño pequeño cada una de las veces en las que lo habían visto, estaba agradecido que quien se hubiera quedado anoche a "cuidarlo" hubiera sido Emmett, quien apenas Rosalie, Esme y Carlise se habían marchado le había preguntado cómo estaba y al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de él, que estaba cansado de que le preguntaran lo mismo cada cinco minutos, se había acostado en el sofá de visitas y en menos de diez segundos había empezado a roncar como una endemoniada locomotora, al principio le fastidió pero luego se había dado cuenta que los ronquidos de Emmett a pesar de no dejarlo dormir, ahogaban de manera sutil la dulce voz de aquella chica del callejón y tampoco tenía que soportar los cuidados exagerados de su madre y hermana, en esos momentos sintió una enorme simpatía por Emmett lo que no duro mucho porque el muy desgraciado había empezado a hablar en sueños y se podía decir que los sueños de Emmett no eran nada castos y había ciertas cosas que él no quería saber de su hermana, suspiro , no tenia de otra, luego había amanecido y otra vez Rosalie y Esme habían llegado a consentirlo como si no fuera lo suficientemente humillante no poder ir al baño sin que alguien fuera a "ayudarlo".

_-Lo siento es solo que no estoy cómodo-_ dijo Edward sintiéndose como es desgraciado que era al ver la cara de tristeza de la mujer que lo amaba como un hijo.

Si lo sé, discúlpame por hacerte esto más difícil, no es mi intención solo es que estoy muy… no importa, ahora estas bien dijo Esme sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa de verdad, pero él tenía una manera secreta de hacerla sonreír, aun cando se sentía como un malnacido por no hacerlo siempre.

_-No es tu culpa, mamá-_ y le sonrió con calma, y fue todo lo que necesito para que Esme volviera a lucir si sonrisa radiante y se le llenaran los ojos de agua, se mordió el labio con fuerza para reprimir las lágrimas de alegría.

Te voy a dejar solo un momento, voy averiguar cómo va Carlise solicitando tu atención medica en casa, estoy segura no se lo negaran, es el director Esme necesitaba salir de esa habitación o iba a empezar a hacer una escena, él la había llamado mamá, todo lo demás no importaba y a la vez todo valía la pena, su niñito la quería de verdad.

Bella llego a su apartamento y respiro tranquilidad, Alice se había ido a correr la media maratón del centro comercial y por supuesto había arrastrado al pobre de Jasper con ella, aunque cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que quedarse ahí pensando en esos ojos verdes que habían estado atormentándola los últimos cuatro días y ni siquiera la habían dejado dormir, se había acercado a el Tufts medical center pero no se había atrevido entrar, sabía que él estaba ahí porque la ambulancia en la que lo habían recogido decía el nombre de la clínica y allí había estado parada media hora tratando de decidir si entrar o no, pero no lo hizo, ella no sabía si ahí estaba su familia o si estaba casado o algo y su presencia se pudiera malinterpretar, ella solo quería salir de dudas y ya, ella no sentía nada por ese hombre es más ni siquiera lo conocía solo quería calamar esa desesperación que la atravesaba cada vez que él se colaba por sus pensamientos, ella tenía que olvidar ese incidente y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, empezaría dejando de pasar por los callejones textiles no importaba que tomara más tiempo, no volvería a tomar ese camino.

_-Hola bella-_ dijo Jasper mientras entraba al apartamento cargado de bolsas y paquetes.

_-Hola Jazz, ¿quieres un poco de ayuda?-_ le pregunto bella compadeciéndose de el al verlo tan cargado y estaba segura que no había terminado de subir todo.

_-No gracias bells, ¿qué clase de caballero seria si hago esforzarse a una dama?-_ respondió Jasper con una sonrisa mientras daba la vuelta a buscar los demás paquetes.

Jasper era el hombre más tierno que ella jamás hubiera conocido, bueno el segundo después de su papá, era definitivo el hecho de que Alice se había ganado la lotería.

Bella iría a preparar la cena, el pobre Jasper debía estar hambriento ya que conociendo a Alice como la conocía, estaba segura que no habían parado ni para comer, pero Jasper con tal de ver a Alice feliz era capaz de vender un riñón, recordó con una sonrisa cuando era a ella a la que le gustaba Jasper, él era su misterioso y sexy vecino de al lado, ella por supuesto nunca se había atrevido a hablarle y solo se limitaba a admirarlo cuando se lo encontraba en los pasillos y a espiarlo por la terraza, aun se sonrojaba cuando el a veces le recordaba cuando él la encontraba mirándolo embelesada y ella se tiraba al piso- suspiro- habían sido tiempos maravillosos cuando aún era una niña de casa que dependía totalmente de sus padres, cuando su única preocupación era nunca encontrarse a Jasper cuando su mamá la mandaba a sacar la basura en pijamas, luego su padre murió, podía recordar con claridad ese día, ella nunca había sido la chica más aceptada por los demás ella era introvertida y estudiosa, además era siempre la más pequeña del curso pues sus maestros de la escuela elementaría habían considerado que ella estaba adelantada para su edad así que había subido un curso, aun cuando ella ya era joven para su grado así que cuando tenía dieciséis ella estaba en el último año , ese día por fin la habían invitado a reunirse con los demás, irían a la casa de Jessica Stanley la chica más popular del curso, a celebrar que esa era la última semana que pisarían los pasillos del instituto, ella había querido ir y su madre no la había dejado alegando que ella era muy niña y le podían pasar cosas, ella en su fiebre adolecente no había querido escucharla y apenas su mamá se había dado la vuelta, ella se había ido todo parecía ir muy bien, bajando las escaleras se había encontrado a Jasper y ella agradeció porque ese día se había esforzado en arreglarse más de lo que hacía usualmente y había sido su primera conversación .

_-Llevas prisa ¿no?- le había dicho _

_-Algo – había dicho ella casi hiperventilando_

_-¿Te llevo?- pregunto el, queriendo tener un gesto amable con su tierna vecinita que usualmente se veía tan insegura y hoy tenía casi un brillo de rebeldía, que la hacía ver más bonita._

_-¿ enserio?- había dicho ella casi tartamudeando_

_-Si- respondió el con una sonrisa gigante, ella le inspiraba mucha ternura, a pesar de ser una niña casa, ella siempre parecía muy capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo._

_-¿Sin importar a donde vaya?- pregunto ella con incredulidad_

_-Oye no te va pasar nada, solo quería ser amable, pero si no quie...- _

_-¡Si¡ si quiero-_

Jasper sonrió y le tendió el casco y le hizo señas para que se lo pusiera, ella parecía estar pensando seriamente lo que iba a hacer, el casi podía ver los engranajes dar vueltas en su cabecita, ella respiro como tomando fuerzas se puso el casco y se subió a la moto.

_-¿hacia dónde vamos?- le pregunto Jasper_

_-Beacon Hill, 201 charles Street- respondió ella con excitación_

_-Así que te escapaste- dijo Jasper con un tono de humor ocultándolo con acusación _

_-No tenía de otra mamá no iba a dejarme venir – dijo ella a la defensiva_

_-Oye nadie te está acusando, es más me parece bien que te liberes de vez en cuando, eso de ser hija de un policía no debe ser muy cool que digamos- dijo Jasper _

_-Pues no es tan malo, solo a veces, creo que papá se obsesiona con la criminalidad, pero usualmente es muy normal- respondió ella recordando todas las veces que sus padre le había dado cátedra acerca de los peligros de la calle._

_-Si tú lo dices- dijo Jasper riendo por la manera en la que ella se expresaba- llegamos._

_-Oye muchísimas gracias, no había planeado mucho mi escape así que no sabía cómo llegar- dijo ella realmente agradecida_

_-Hey no te preocupes, tómalo como un favor de vecinos- dijo – Ah y pásala bien, no hagas demasiadas cosas malas- y sonrió._

Ella estaba demasiado emocionada, su vecino que nunca hablaba le había hablado y la había ayudado a escaparse, ese día cada vez se ponía mejor, entonces hizo algo que en otra situación ella no hubiera hecho, se acercó y le dio un beso en la parte baja de la mejilla casi llegando a la boca, le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa de Jessica.

La fiesta pasaba con normalidad, aunque ella no se sentía tan a gusto, le parecía bien integrarse un poco con sus compañeros de grupo así que sonrió y aceptó la copa que le estaban ofreciendo, la música estaba a alto volumen pero aun así se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

_-Bella ¿puedes abrir?_- dijo Jessica con sus voz nasal

Bella se paró y abrió la puerta y se asustó mucho a su padre vestido de oficial y con una expresión furibunda.

_-Nos vamos ya a casa bella, ve a buscar tu abrigo-Dijo Charlie Swan de una manera en la que nunca le había hablado a su hija._

Bella que estaba cansada de siempre respetar las normas sintió una llamarada de rebeldía correr por sus venas.

_-Y si no ¿ qué?- dijo bella con furia_

_-¿ qué te pasa bella? Nunca te habías comportado de esta manera, nunca habías hecho que me sintiera tan decepcionado de ti – _dijo Charlie mientras miraba como su hija lo miraba como si fuera lo peor del mundo, atrás algunos de los jóvenes con los que ella estaba se reían, se sintió mal por hacerle esto pero bella tenía que entender que las cosas no se daban cuando ella quisiera y como ella quisiera.

_-¡Bien! Porque yo nunca los había odiado tanto- _dijo furiosa, sin pensar que se arrepentiría toda la vida de aquello que había dicho.

_-Tierra llamando a bella-_ dijo Alice que llevaba como quince minutos hablándole del nuevo bolso Prada que había conseguido a mitad de precio y bella ni se había dado cuenta que ella había empezado a hablar, solo había estado tajando pan con aire ausente.

_-Lo siento ali, estaba un poco distraída- _dijo bella mientras empezaba a armar los sándwich.

_-¿Un poco? ¿Enserio?, bella has estado más que ausente en los últimos tres días, ¿Qué te pasa?- _pregunto Alice con preocupación, ella sabía que para contar sus problemas bella siempre prefería a Jasper pero no estaba demás intentar, tal vez fuera un mal de amores y ella era una excelente consejera, aunque pensándolo bien al última vez que bella había tenido tiempo para un hombre había sido… nunca, esa chica se había entregado de lleno a su carrera y eso a Alice no le parecía del todo sano.

_-No es nada, solo problemas en la fundación ya sabes que a veces nos faltan fondos- _dijo bella.

Ella no había contarle a nadie lo del incidente del martes en la noche, pero estaba considerando seriamente robarse a Jasper unos minutos y hablar con él, ella necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando y no creía que Alice fuera la correcta, es decir no es que no confiara en Alice, solo es que ella solía ser muy imprudente y bella quería olvidar lo que había pasado y Alice no la dejaría si le contara. A veces se sentía mal por no ser con Alice como era con Jasper pero es que era muy difícil, Alice sabía que su padre había muerto y que no se llevaba bien con su madre, pero no sabía todo lo demás en cambio Jasper había estado ahí, la había abrazado la mañana en que había llegado con la ropa llena de sangre de su padre, la había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que no era su culpa, la había dejado entrar a su apartamento cuando se quedaba en el pasillo para no ver a su mamá a los ojos y ver todo ese odio y decepción, la había dejado llorar en su hombro, le había dicho que todo estaría bien aun cuando cada día era peor que el anterior, la había defendido el día que René se había salido de sus cabales , había estado con ella cuando rene se marchó, le acariciaba el pelo mientras lloraba, se había encargado de que comiera, había descuidado su universidad por estar con ella y la había besado, la había besado mucho, aunque de eso no se sentía muy orgullosa, Jasper no la amaba y tal vez ella tampoco y solo se hubiera aferrado a él como a una tabla de salvación, se habían brindado compañía y cariño y ella sentía que sin él no podía respirar, luego había puesto el anuncio en el periódico para compartir el apartamento y que Jasper pudiera ir a sus clases sin sentir que la estaba abandonando, Alice había sido la primera en ir y de inmediato a bella le había agradado, ella tenía esa chispa que bella necesitaba para salir adelante y en menos de dos días Alice se había mudado completamente a el apartamento que alguna vez había albergado a una familia, a su familia.

luego Alice había conocido a Jasper y había visto las sonrisas en sus rostros, Jasper de repente dejo de besarla tanto, siguió tratándola con el mismo cariño y la misma entrega pero ella veía como miraba a Alice como se le iluminaba el rostro cuando ella hablaba y hablaba sin parar, bella por supuesto se había puesto celosa y había cambiado con Alice y había llorado en las noches sintiéndose impotente y odiándose a sí misma por impedir que dos personas se amaran, pero sentía que si dejaba ir a Jasper no podría seguir viviendo, había sido muy egoísta porque ella no era nadie para impedir que las cosas fueran como tenían que ser, Alice siempre estaba hablándole a Jasper, era obvio que ella sentía lo mismo que él, a veces Alice también se ponía furiosa con bella, no decía nada pero ella lo notaba, en esos días tomaba una actitud casi burlona, criticaba las ojeras de bella, su pelo o como se vestía y ella se sentía mal pero suponía que se lo merecía, así que tomo una decisión y le dijo a Jasper que ella no podía seguir viendo como alejaba a dos personas que era obvio que querían estar juntos, Jasper le había dicho que no importaba que él quería estar con ella, pero bella sabía que no era verdad que el solo no quería que ella estuviera más triste, así que le había dicho que se fuera, que se fuera si el motivo por el cual estaba ahí era ella porque no podía seguir siendo la lastima de nadie, se sintió mal de haber sido tan ruda con el pero si no lo hacia Jasper nunca hubiera permitido que ella lo alejara.

Días después tomo el tren y se fue a nueva york, se quedó en un hotel barato y visito los museos, necesitaba ese tiempo para saber que iba a hacer con su vida. Un día saliendo de comprar el desayuno en una cafetería, se encontró a una mujer que se veía desesperada, hablaba a la gente pero ellos pasaban ignorándola, como si el simple hecho de que la mujer estuviera necesitada la hiciera menos que los demás, bella se conmovió y se acercó a la mujer, esta le conto que tenía dos hijos pequeños y no tenía con que darles de comer, que habían estado durmiendo en la calle y hasta ayer lograron conseguir cupo en un albergue pero sus niños tenían hambre.

_-Por favor ayúdeme- _le había dicho la mujer, bella le había dado la bolsa con su desayuno y veinte dólares más, la mujer se había emocionado y había empezado a llorar, le había dicho que ella era como un ángel, ese día bella se había dado cuenta que la única manera de recuperar su vida, era viviendo para los demás.

Volvió a Boston una semana después y empezó a diligenciar todo para empezar la universidad, había conseguido una beca y empezó a trabajar de niñera cuidando a dos adorables gemelas en Roxbury aunque no lo había hecho por mucho tiempo pues no era que lo necesitara mucho ya que Alice le pagaba todos lo meses lo del apartamento, eso le alcanzaba para pagar servicios y comprar algo de comida y la policía le giraba un pensión del ochenta por ciento por la muerte de su padre en servicio, el otro veinte por ciento lo recibía su madre, bella no quería ese dinero, ella quería a su papá vivo pero ya no había nada que hacer, aun así intento que toda la pensión fuera para su madre, pero no se podía al ser valores que su padre había acordado en vida, bella quería llamar a rene, saber cómo estaba, si le faltaba algo pero bella sabía que por más que ella intentara su madre no le iba a contestar así que ella se resignaba a saber que estaba en su querida Italia, de donde provenía y muy seguramente en casa de su abuela.

_-Chicos la cena esta lista, ¿Alice puedes ir por el jugo, por favor?_ -dijo bella mientras ponía los platos en mesa.

Alice se paró con rapidez y fue en busca del jugo mientras Jasper se sentaba en la mesa y se sobaba el estómago.

_-¿Podríamos hablar luego?_ -le dijo bella en un susurro a Jasper.

_-Estaba esperando que me lo dijeras-_ respondió Jasper con una sonrisa

En ese momento Alice llego con una bandeja con los tres vasos de jugo y los puso en la mesa.

_-Ya sé que están secreteando, pero no voy a decir nada-_ dijo Alice mirando a bella fijamente.

Jasper le sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño atrapado haciendo una travesura, bella se sorprendió ¿era ese su Jasper? , cada día le aprendía más mañas a Alice, en realidad ella también le había aprendido cosas a Alice, ella solía no preocuparse para nada acerca de la ropa o el maquillaje y Alice le había enseñado que el exterior ayudaba un poquito al interior, no es que fuera mucho pero todo tenía que estar en armonía y para bella cualquier cosa que ayudara era bienvenida.

_-¿Cómo les fue hoy?- _ pregunto bella

_-Genial, mi maestra de moda contemporánea alabo mi nueva colección y dijo que yo era su estudiante más talentosa, eso fue lo que me animó a ir de compras -_dijo Alice extasiada

_-Alice, tu no necesitas ánimo para ir de compras, ese ánimo vive en ti_ -dijo bella risueña

Jasper rio y Alice lo miro feo.

_-Amor no te molestes, para mi es algo bueno así te mantienes en constante contacto con lo que amas-_ dijo Jasper disculpándose, bella se sorprendió de las habilidades persuasivas de Jasper.

_-Es verdad-_ dijo Alice con gesto orgulloso.

_-Bella estos sándwich de pavo están deliciosos y yo te tengo una buena noticia-_ dijo Jasper

_-Muchas gracias, ¿Qué es?-_ dijo bella

_-Mi madre llamo y dijo que tenía unas donación generosa que hacerle a tu proyecto-_ dijo Jasper mirando como el rostro de bella se iluminaba cuando las cosas se daban para poder ayudar a los demás.

Nadie sabía cómo amaba el a esa niña, bueno en realidad Alice lo hacía, las amaba locamente a las dos pero de diferentes maneras, Alice era el amor de su vida, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida y Bella era su remanso de paz y aun cuando ella creía que no hacía nada por él, Jasper era consciente de que ella lo había salvado, si bella no hubiera aparecido en su vida, el nunca habría conocido a Alice y si lo hubiera hecho, de todas maneras no se hubiera dado la oportunidad de amar porque así era él. antes de conocer a bella Jasper era un niño rico, alguien que había crecido con todos los privilegios y no le importaba la esencia de las cosas, luego se había cansado de que todo se le diera tan fácil, así que se había mudado a el primer lugar que había encontrado, barato pero no tan malo y la había conocido, la primera vez que la vio pensó que era bastante bonita pero la descarto de inmediato por ser tan "común" y sencilla, se preguntó cómo podía sonreír cuando sus recursos eran tan básicos, pero luego la vio comportarse, la vio sonreír a los ancianos de la calle, la vio tratando de entender a la señora cho aun cuando no tenía ni idea del mandarín, la vio sacando la basura en pijama y con pantuflas de conejita y la vio mirándolo a él como si valiera la pena, él no se había enamorado pero si se le había calentado el corazón y eso había sido un gran acontecimiento ya que el solía tener un trozo de hielo donde se supone que debía ir su órgano cardiaco. Se la había encontrado esa noche saliendo del apartamento con prisa, había adivinado sus intenciones y le había ofrecido llevarla en su moto, ella había aceptado y al bajarse le dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso que le alegro la noche, si ella supiera que ese día se sentía tan decepcionado de el mismo y tan solo hasta que ella en su inocencia y creyendo que hacia algo muy malo lo había besado al lado de la boca y había salido corriendo, pero luego había ocurrido la tragedia y el sintió el deber de no dejar que un alma tan pura y buena se hundiera en la tristeza, aun le dolía el pecho cuando recordaba en su mente la imagen de bellita con su ropa llena de sangre, se veía rota y como si en una noche se le hubieran sumado diez años más de vida, él no había tenido de otra la había ayudado a cargar el peso que llevaba en el alma.

_-Jazz eres lo mejor de este mundo, no sé qué haría sin ti- _le decía bella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

_-Hey bells, tranquila la donación la va a hacer mamá no yo-_ le dijo Jasper mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

_-No es como si no supiera que tu estas detrás de esto, eres el mejor- _bella dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Jasper le creyó, le creyó que era el mejor y que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

_-Me voy a poner celosa, me voy a poner celosa y si eso a mí me pasa me los llevo de compras-_ cantaba Alice con voz infantil.

Ellos se empezaron a reír y terminaron su abrazo, aun cuando sabían que Alice estaba bromeando y lo único que quería era tener un pretexto para arrastrarlos a sus sesiones maratónicas de compras.

_-Gracias bells por la cena, estuvo deliciosa -_dijo Alice mientras recogía los platos.

_-Yo estoy de acuerdo-_ dijo jazz mientras se disponía a ayudar a su novia.

_-¿Quieren que los deje solos para que hablen?-_ les preguntó Alice mientras lavaban los platos.

No ali, no te preocupes, yo creo que Jasper está cansad y yo también, además he decidido que cuando hable de eso, se lo diré a los dos dijo bella, ella sabía que Alice entendía que la conexión entre Jasper y ella pasaban los límites de lo controlable.

_-¿Estas segura?-_ pregunto Alice -_si estoy, segura-_ respondió bella.

_-Hasta mañana bells-_ dijo Alice

_-Que tengas dulces sueños mi nena, te amo-_ le dijo Jasper mientras le daba un abrazo.

_-Yo más, tonto -_le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Lo hice bien? Amaron a Jasper tanto como yo? Siiiiiiii? Digan que si, siii?**

**Bueno dejando mi episodio de amor obsesivo por Jasper, les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y quiero que si pueden, quieren y no les da miedo me dejen más ñ.ñ **

**Déjenme saber qué piensan.**

**Marie Mchale**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Hola! Ya vine otra vez, Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, favoritos y follows, anteriormente yo colocaba todos los nombres abajo pero es un trabajo un poco fastidioso así que mejor respondo los reviews, me gusta que ustedes sepan que leo y agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios porque eso es chévere ¿no? , que le responda a uno acerca de su opinión, saber que de verdad le importa a la persona a la que se lo enviaste, creo que aún no he respondido algunos reviews pero prometo que lo haré y a las chicas que no tienen cuenta, les respondo por aquí pero sería mucho mejor que se crearan una y así sería más fácil ¿sí?**

**Bueno este es un aviso, en este capítulo tocare un tema ideológico que a algunas personas puede molestarle como lo es la religión, en realidad no pretendo ofender a nadie ni a sus creencias pues las respeto, solo di una opinión sana respecto a un tema y esta opinión no tiene la intención de modificar los pensamientos de nadie ni de burlarme de lo que piensan, espero que entiendan eso y lo respeten porque lo que yo quiero con esta historia no solo es publicarla para tener reviews y ya, en verdad quiero que sea algo de calidad, algo con lo que otras personas se puedan sentir identificadas y les genere un intención de conocimiento porque he notado que cada vez nos importa menos la calidad de los fic que leemos y solo nos tiende a gustar los besos, el sexo, la popularidad, el alcohol y cosas muy superfluas, que no digo que este mal ni que todos los fic que tengan estos temas sean malos, en realidad algunos son cool y muuy emocionantes ;) y lo digo con conocimiento de causa porque yo no solo publico historias sino que también las leo, pero de verdad creo que es importante que busquemos calidad y seamos niñas, mujeres (y si hay hombres acá en fanfic, también ellos) inteligentes que piensen más allá del romanticismo que suele vivir en nosotros y nos preocupemos también por lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor… perdón por extenderme tanto y ser tan cansona **

**Saludos a ninacara que me dejo un comentario y no se lo respondí por no estar en fanfic, pero en verdad agradezco su comentario y me encanta que también ame a Jasper ;)**

**[los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía ]**

"**La creatividad es la inteligencia divirtiéndose" Albert Einstein**

* * *

Bella empezó su ritual nocturno, tomo una ducha y se puso su pijama, se acostó y pensó en Dios, bella no era muy religiosa su mamá era católica y Charlie no pertenecía a ninguna religión, él tenía su propio credo el mismo que bella tenia actualmente, hubo un tiempo en que bella cuestiono la existencia de todo ser metafísico y dejo de pensar que había un ser que podía interferir en asuntos humanos, su mamá solía discutir con ella cuando hablaba de la manera en que creía. por mucho tiempo bella fue una niña convencida de que para salvar su alma tenía que ir a la iglesia los domingos, rezar padres nuestros y avemarías pero luego había crecido y había empezado a leer y a darse cuenta de que no había verdad absoluta, ella respetaba las creencias de los demás pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con ellas, René por supuesto quería inculcarle el catolicismo a su hija y Charlie la defendía diciendo que estaba bien que fuera diferente y cuando bella lloraba después de las discusiones con su mamá, él solía buscarla y hablar con ella.

_-No llores princesa, comprende a tu mamá _– le había dicho Charlie a su adorada hija una tarde mientras ella estaba en la terraza después de una discusión con René por no haberla querido acompañar a la iglesia.

_-¿por qué ella es así? ¿Por qué solo quiere juzgarme?- _había dicho bella con rabia.

_-Te voy a contar una cosa, cuando eres policía ves muchas cosas no muy buenas que te hacen_ _dudar de que hay alguien cuidando de nosotros, pero también ves otras como el nacimiento de un niño, la mirada de alguien cuando le salvas la vida, la alegría de una madre cuando le devuelven a su hijo y muchas otras cosas que te hacen recapacitar un poco además el estar en un cara a cara contra el peligro todos los días te hace necesitar algo a lo que aferrarte, algo que te de la esperanza de estar protegido más allá de las barreras mortales pero ¿sabes cuál es la ciencia?- _pregunto Charlie a bella mientras esta se sorbía la nariz

_-¿Cuál?- _respondió ella con voz un poco ronca

_Tener claro que a Dios no le gusta la opulencia, a él no le gusta estar siendo venerado todo el tiempo porque él nos ama y no le gusta vernos arrodillados, a él le gusta que confiemos en él, que le agradezcamos por los favores que nos hace, que le contemos nuestros miedos y alegrías, que estemos dispuestos a jugárnosla por el así como él se la juega a todo por nosotros porque el antes que seguidores quiere amigos, personas a las que amar y que lo amen, él no quiere templos ni diezmos ni sacrificios de hambre, él quiere que pensemos en el como el piensa en nosotros y que le confiemos nuestros pasos para el así cumplir con sus santos propósitos, eso es lo que tienes que tener claro acerca de Dios mi querida Isabella.- _dijo Charlie con convicción, sabiendo que acababa de darle una gran enseñanza a su hija.

_-¿ósea que tu si crees en Dios?- _le pregunto bella con incredulidad pues su padre nunca hablaba de temas tan polémicos como la religión.

_-Por supuesto que lo hago cariño, solo que no necesito ventilarlo por ahí, las cosas en las que crees son tuyas y de nadie más por eso tampoco trato de influir mis creencias en nadie porque entiendo que somos humanos y nadie tiene la verdad en sus manos, así que tú decides mi amor en que crees y en que no pero aun así yo te doy la humilde opinión de este viejo no tan sabio.- _dijo Charlie y sonrió

Ese día Bella abrazo a su padre pensando que se había ganado al mejor del mundo y que él tenía la razón, no volvería a discutir con su madre por un tema tan dispar.

_-No sabes cuánto te extraño viejo loco- _le dijo bella a la fotografía de su padre que estaba en la mesa de noche.

Había estado recordando demasiado en estos últimos días, pero hoy había sido el día en que más lo había hecho. Apago la luz e intento dormir pero no pudo, veía el rostro de su padre mirándola fijamente, diciéndole que la amaba con su último aliento, ¿Por qué había sido tan terca? ¿Porque había sido justo ese día en el que la había picado el bicho de la rebeldía? .Su padre la había sacado de la fiesta dejando atrás algunas risas de sus compañeros y la había montado a la patrulla donde los esperaba Billy el compañero de su padre por años, él tenía un hijo un año mayor que bella que siempre que la veía se quedaba embelesado, eso a bella le parecía escalofriante pero Jacob era un buen chico así que a ella le caía bien.

_Reportando a todas la unidades un robo en 102 Stanford Street, vecinos divisaron dos hombres armados, patrulla más cercana actuar con prontitud.- _sonó por el radio de la patrulla.

Los dos policías se miraron, habían enfrentado estos casos millones de veces por lo general eran casos sencillos en los que llegaban y atrapaban a los ladrones gracias a la seguridad de este tipo de locales así que irían, los atraparían y los pondrían a cargo de las unidades de la zona y en el caso que se dieran a la fuga ellos no participarían en la persecución, no con bella en la patrulla.

_-Escúchame Isabella, por nada del mundo se te ocurra salir de la patrulla ¿me oíste?- _le dijo Charlie a su hija apenas llegaron al lugar del delito.

Bella lo había escuchado y no tenía intención alguna de salir de la patrulla, pero no le iba a responder pues estaba muy enojada como para hacerlo. Vio como su padre y Billy se bajaban de la patrulla y se apresuraban a apuntarle a los dos hombres que estaban saliendo de la lujosa joyería, ellos también le apuntaban a los policías y bella se asustó, ella no quería que le pasara nada a su padre pero él se veía tranquilo como si el hecho de que lo estuviesen apuntando con un arma fuera algo muy usual y común, así que ella trato de calmarse y cerró los ojos para imaginar que estaba en otro lugar , a lo lejos escuchaba las voz de su padre ordenándole a los ladrones que bajaran las armas y también se escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas, las patrullas de la zona estaban llegando.

El ladrón al que le apuntaba Billy Black se dio cuenta de la presencia de una chica en la patrulla y pudo deducir que ella sería el punto débil de los policías, así que el tipo empezó a cambiar su posición estratégicamente mientras sostenía el arma de manera en que pudiera quedar cerca de la patrulla, en realidad no disfrutaba mucho la idea de hacer más largo este robo pero sabía que Laurent era más débil y que era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera por vencido y el otro policía lo esposara y a él no le quedaría de otra que hacer lo mismo y si algo tenía claro James era que no quería volver a la cárcel, así que dejó el arma que tenía en la mano en el suelo para despistar al policía, en ese momento llego otra patrulla, los policías se bajaron y les apuntaron y mientras Billy alejo con el pie el arma james se dio la vuelta y apunto a la chica en la patrulla, de inmediato Charlie dio la vuelta y fue todo lo que necesito Laurent para dispararle en la espalda, en ese momento se abrió fuego, Billy Black disparó al hombre que le había apuntado a bella mientras los otros policías hacían los mismo con el hombre que había disparado a Charlie, A bella no le importó nada apenas vio que su padre caía de rodillas salió de la patrulla y corrió hacia él.

_-¡Papá!-_ le habría gritado ella en su miedo desesperado al verlo en el suelo sangrando de manera impresionante y con la mirada fija en su rostro, los policías dieron aviso y corrieron a mirar el estado de su compañero en el piso y el panorama no era muy alentador, la bala había entrado por la espalda y se le había incrustado en el pecho, estaban contemplando los últimos minutos de vida del jefe Swan, Billy trataba de alejar a bella que lloraba y gritaba descontrolada a su padre en el piso.

_-Perdóname papá por favor, perdóname pero no te vayas- ll_oraba bella y besaba el rostro ensangrentado de su padre, bella había leído alguna vez que cuando un herido sangraba por la boca, nariz u oídos, había muy poco por hacer pero ahora ella no pensaba en eso, ella solo pensaba en que si algo le pasaba a su padre ella no encontraría la forma de -superarlo. La ambulancia llego de inmediato y subieron a Charlie en la camilla.

_-Por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo-_ le suplico en llantos bella a su padre, que mientras lo subían a la ambulancia dijo lo último que diría y lo único le importaba decir.

_-__Te amo princesa- _fue un murmullo casi inaudible pero bella si lo escuchó, era lo que él le decía todos los días, era lo que él le decía cuando se despedía.

A bella no la dejaron ir en la ambulancia pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir que la llevaran a su casa no cuando su papa se estaba luchando la vida en una ambulancia camino al hospital.

_Llévame con él, por favor-_ le suplico a Billy mientras lo miraba a los ojos, él ni siquiera pudo dudarlo, la mirada que ella le daba era una mirada fuerte y cargada de dolor así que se montó en la patrulla y bella lo siguió, puso las sirenas y tomo camino siguiendo a la ambulancia.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, ya habían ingresado a Charlie al quirófano y habían dado aviso a René.

Bella ni siquiera lloraba, ella solo le rogaba a Dios que esta pesadilla acabara de inmediato, que su padre estuviera bien y la abrazara y le diera un beso en la frente como era su costumbre, pasaban minutos interminables y ella seguía suplicando por la vida de su padre aun cuando una parte de ella ya había perdido la esperanza.

René Swan no lo podía creer, debía ser una broma una muy mala broma Charlie no podía estar herido, ella lo había llamado para que fuera a buscar a bella a casa de Jessica Stanley así que nada malo podía haber pasado, con el corazón en la mano salió a la calle y cogió el primer taxi que paso y pidió que la llevaran al longwood medical area, cuando llegó al hospital y pregunto por Charlie Swan la enfermera de la recepción hizo un gesto que no supo identificar aun así le dijo que los médicos no habían salido a dar parte y que tenía que pasar a la sala de espera, ahí estaba bella toda ensangrentada y con mirada fija y a su lado con gesto abatido se encontraba Billy Black y fue todo lo que necesito ver René para saber lo que había pasado, en ese momento entro un médico.

_-Familiares de Charlie Swan-_ dijo el galeno con tono pasivo

_-Nosotros_- respondió René

_-Es usted la esposa ¿verdad?-_ pregunto el médico, estas noticias eran la peores de dar pero tenía que hacerlo, eran cosas que pasaban.

_-Si ¿qué sucede?-_ pregunto René muy alterada.

_-Lamentamos informarle que su marido no ha soportado la intervención, se desangro demasiado y la bala fue a dar muy cerca del corazón, lo siento mucho-_ dijo el médico con mucho pesar.

René no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba desesperada no podía creerle lo que el médico le decía, ella no podía simplemente perder el amor de su vida y ya, ella tenía que hacer algo, pero lastimosamente en estos casos lo que un ser humano podía hacer no era nada, así que simplemente lloró, lloró por Charlie a quien la vida no le había dado la oportunidad de vivir un día más, lloró por ella que había perdido al hombre de su vida con quien había hecho tantos planes y con quien había construido un hogar, pero sobretodo lloró porque su corazón le dijo que nada volvería a ser igual y que probablemente ella no podría volver a su hija en los ojos sin ver a Charlie reflejado en ellos y la odió por eso porque ella era la responsable, Charlie no patrullaba en esa zona él no tenía por qué estar ahí, pero bella no le había querido hacer caso y su desobediencia había cobrado la vida de la persona que más amaba, de la persona por la que ella había dejado todo atrás, su país, su familia y todo lo que ella alguna vez había conocido, René vio a bella sentada en la silla, con la mirada perdida y sin derramar una sola lagrima.

_-Eres tú la culpable-_gritó René con una furia inexplicable, bella no respondió nada y eso incremento más su ira.-_ tu no disparaste el arma pero eso no significa que no hayas sido tu quien lo mató- dijo_

_-René de que hablas, bella no tiene nada que ver en esto-_ le dijo Billy Black

_-No trates de defenderla Billy, ambos sabemos que tengo la razón_- dijo René en medio de sollozos desesperados.

_No René, no tienes la razón y solo estas empeorando una situación que de por si es dura-_ dijo Billy quebrándosele la voz, Charlie había sido su hermano del alma desde la academia de policías y Billy siempre había creído que si alguno de los dos muriera en servicio iba ser él y no Charlie, era un suceso muy desafortunado lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

A bella no le importaba que su mamá la estuviera juzgando, tal vez porque ella creía que tenía la razón o tal vez porque estaba segura de que nada podía hacerle más daño que perder a su padre quien había sido todo para ella, en esos momentos bella entendió que el verdadero dolor no tenía lagrimas ni palabras porque esos dolores van en el alma donde ninguna lagrima que derramara ni ninguna palabra que dijera podría aminar el peso desgarrador que en estos momentos sentía y que probablemente llevaría toda la vida. Su madre y Billy se habían encargado del papeleo y luego René se había ido del hospital sin siquiera mirarla, Billy se había sentado a su lado derramando lágrimas y acariciándole la espalda intentando darle consuelo, pero a bella nada podía consolarla porque lo único que ella quería ya no podía ser y era que fuera su padre quien estuviera a su lado, bella suspiro de manera agónica y profunda y sintió que le caía el peso del mundo en sus hombros, era irónico como sus ansias de vivir habían terminado en muerte y no en su propia muerte que era lo más injusto si no en la muerte de una de las personas que le habían dado la vida.

_-__Vamos nena, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí_- le dijo Billy Black con tono lastimero.

Bella no respondió, pero se dejó guiar por los pasillos del hospital por los que momentos atrás habían entrado con la esperanza de que todo fuera a estar bien, cuando llegaron al frente del viejo edificio donde quedaba su apartamento bella sintió temor de entrar a su casa, no solo por su madre que obviamente no se encontraba bien sino porque tenía miedo de que la realidad se le viniera encima y ella simplemente no pudiera soportarlo, Billy vio el miedo en la mirada de bella y se ofreció a acompañarla pero bella sabía que él estaba tan cansado como ella así que decidió que lo mejor era dejar a el hombre tranquilo y declino aun así Billy le dijo que le avisara a el más mínimo percance, bella le agradeció mentalmente el gesto y se bajó de la patrulla lista para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y se agarró de los costados para asegurarse de que el pecho no se le fuera abrir en dos, subió las escaleras a paso lento y arrastrado y cuando alzo la cabeza vio a Jasper que la miraba con intensidad desde la mitad del pasillo , se acercó y la abrazó bella no sabía que hacer así que solo dejo que el la abrazara porque de algún modo eso la hacía sentir mejor, no era mucho en realidad podía ser nada pero había algo en ese abrazo , como si de repente algo en ella sintiera que se creaba un lazo que le alivianaba la carga en sus hombros y en su alma.

_-Fue mi culpa-_ susurro bella con una voz que no parecía la de ella, parecía la de alguien mucho mayor o como la de alguien que se estuviera quedando sin aire poco a poco.

_-No lo es, no creas algo que no es verdad bella, nunca lo hagas-_ le dijo Jasper y le dio un beso en la frente, y parecía raro porque ellos nunca se habían hablado hasta esa noche.

Los recuerdos nunca la iban a dejar tranquila, justo cuando ella pensaba que lo había superado llegaban a atormentarla y hacerla sentir lo que no quería, escucho las risas de Alice y Jasper en la sala y pensó que era bien que por lo menos dos de tres estuvieran felices, se sentía cansada así que hizo algo que esta semana había sido habitual y se tomó una pastilla para dormir , cuando Morfeo empezó a tomarla entre sus brazos lo último que vio en su mente fue el rostro de su padre, que se rejuvenecía y cambiaba de formas hasta que ya no era su padre sino el hombre del callejón.

.

.

.

Edward abrió los ojos y vio con alivio que se despertaba en su cama aún tenía que estar bajo el cuidado de la molesta enfermera, pero por lo menos estaba en su casa donde era amo y señor.

_-Señor Cullen que bueno que se haya despertado, le voy a traer su desayuno y llamó su madre y dijo que la policía venia para tomar la declaración –_ dijo la enfermera con su voz estridente.

Edward asintió y la enfermera salió de la habitación en busca del desayuno, minutos después llegó la policía y Edward le relato lo sucedido, dio el perfil de los maleantes y puso la denuncia, los policías recomendaron contratar seguridad personal, a Edward no le gustaba mucho la idea la verdad era que nunca la había gustado pero esta vez era más que necesario así que acepto las recomendaciones de los oficiales.

_-Hasta luego señor Cullen, esperamos que se termine de recuperar prontamente_- dijo el policía.

_-Yo deseo lo mismo, muchas gracias –_ dijo Edward

Cuando los policías eran guiados a la puerta por la señora cope Edward se acordó que había algo que quería saber y que esos policías podían decirle.

_-Oficial Uley-_ llamo Edward, el oficial y el compañero se dieron la vuelta

_-¿si señor Cullen?-_ pregunto el oficial

_-A mí me gustaría saber la identidad de la persona que me socorrió en el callejón, para agradecerle obviamente-_ dijo Edward añadiendo la última parte al ver la cara de desconcierto de los policías.

_-Fue la misma persona que dio anuncio a las autoridades, una señorita llamada…no lo recuerdo bien ¿ recuerdas su nombre Embry?-_ dijo Sam Uley

_-Isabella Swan -_ dijo Embry

_-Eso Isabella Swan, es una joven universitaria que pasaba por ahí en el momento que usted fue atacado, ella de inmediato llamó a emergencias y nos dio la ubicación, fue muy oportuna.- _dijo el oficial Uley

_-Muchas gracias oficiales- _dijo Edward, los oficiales asintieron y retomaron su partida.

Isabella Swan tenía un bonito nombre y gracias a ella estaba vivo, probablemente ella también era la responsable del ruido que había puesto a los atacantes nerviosos y los había hecho actuar bajo prisa porque de otra manera ellos lo hubieran matado.

_* Por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo* _volvió a escuchar Edward en su mente y pensó que era una frase muy cargada de sentimiento, un sentimiento que no podría haber sido despertado solo por él había algo en aquella joven estaba seguro porque era como si el dolor de su voz lo llamara a protegerla.

_-qué diablos estoy pensando_- dijo Edward reprochándose a sí mismo la preocupación por esa chica, tal vez era el hecho de que ella le había salvado la vida y él ni siquiera la había recompensado y ella probablemente estuviera esperando su recompensa.

Edward sabía que todo el mundo ser recompensado, en este mundo de mierda nadie hacia un acto de bien sin esperar nada a cambio tal vez por eso ella le suplicaba que viviera porque si él se moría quien le iba a entregar su beneficio, y la voz en su cabeza era solo el recordatoria de que tenía algo pendiente así que si le daba algo caro en "agradecimiento" esa voz iba a desaparecer, tenía que llamar a su secretaria, daría la orden y se solucionaría su problema, ¿ qué tan difícil podría ser?.

_-Lauren, necesito que contacte a alguien, se llama Isabella Swan y es estudiante universitaria cómprele una joya que sea elegante y cara y se la hace llegar- _dijo Edward con voz autoritaria.

_-¿Y cuál es la dirección?- _pregunto Lauren un poco confundida

_-Averigüe, tiene un nombre y un dato clave, llame a J. jenks no sé, pero a más tardar mañana la señorita Swan debe recibirla en su casa.-_ dijo Edward con impaciencia, odiaba la ineptitud.

_-De acuerdo señor Cullen, ¿ quiere que la nota diga algo?_- pregunto Lauren temerosa

_-Solo gracias … y tal vez mi nombr_e- dijo Edward

_-Muy bien, hasta luego señor Culle_n- dijo Lauren, y Edward de inmediato colgó

Todo iba volver pronto a la normalidad pensó Edward, dentro de dos o tres días mas no necesitaría la enfermera y podría volver al trabajo aunque no podía esforzarse mucho, tenía que conseguir guarda espaldas así más tarde llamaría de nuevo a Lauren y le diría que lo contactara con una agencia de seguridad, la conversación con los policías y luego la llamada a Lauren lo tenían agotado, la bala le había perforado un pulmón y aunque no había sido tan profundo le costaba mucho no agitarse, la verdad era que le dolía un poco la herida pero no iba a quejarse, él era un hombre fuerte, él era como su padre.

A Edward le gustaría saber si sus padres donde quiera que estuvieran se sentían orgullosos de él, Edward recordó con un nudo en la garganta a sus padres, para muchos ellos no habían sido las mejores personas, incluso tal vez no hubieran sido los mejores padres pero Edward los amaba, sus padres habían construido una empresa para dejar un legado a él y a su hermana por eso el no entendía porque Rosalie estaba tan interesada en dejar todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus padres atrás pero él no podía por eso había estudiado arquitectura aun cuando amaba la medicina pero él no podía dejar de lado todo por lo que sus padres habían soñado, cuando sus padre habían muerto en aquel accidente de tránsito muchas personas habían empezado a especular de la transparencia de sus procesos, de que los lotes en los que construían eran obtenidos de manera ilegal y muchas otras atrocidades que a él le habían envenenado el alma y más le había dolido cuando al asumir el control de la empresa, revisando los archivos había encontrado que muchas de esas cosas podían ser verdad, él nunca había hablado con nadie de eso y no iba hacerlo sus padres tenían que descansar en paz, por eso Edward había pasado los últimos años localizando a los posibles perjudicados por los errores de sus padres y saldando cuentas que nunca debieron haber existido y dándoles un poco más de dinero para pagar su silencio pues no quería más comentarios alrededor de sus padres, a pesar de que ellos no hubieran sido un muy buen ejemplo ellos le habían enseñado a Edward a luchar por sus sueños, a ser fuerte y a no dejarse vencer por nada ni por nadie y era lo que él hacia todos los días, con la diferencia de que Edward lo hacía de una manera licita.

A lo largo de la vida Edward había perdido muchas veces, había caído pero se había levantado con la dignidad que era propia de él e impropia de muchos, pero aun así su caída más estrepitosa y la más dura de superar con la dignidad intacta había sido la de Tanya, él se había dejado llevar por esa mujer y ella le había pagado mal incluso cuando había pasado tanto tiempo aún se reprochaba lo imbécil que había sido, todos habían visto la clase de sanguijuela era Tanya menos el que estaba más concentrado viendo las exuberantes curvas de su cuerpo, el llamativo color de su pelo y el azul tormentoso de sus ojos y porque no decirlo, estaba muy concentrado en lo que ella era capaz de hacer en la cama en eso sobretodo, pero había dejado que ella lo engatusara que le sacara dinero, que dejara de importarle todo lo demás para solo concentrarse en ella y luego ella se había ido con Alec Vulturi un pelele hijo de un magnate italiano al que había sido más fácil de engañar, a Edward le habían herido el orgullo más de lo que le habían herido el corazón, y dejo de creer en el amor y en las mujeres a excepción de las mujeres de su familia, ellas solo querían cosas materiales y el solo quería pasar un buen rato así que porque involucrarse cuando podía darles un buen regalo, llevárselas a la cama y no volver a hablarles. pensó en la isabella swan, preguntándose si ella era igual, por supuesto que debía ser así, era una mujer

* * *

_**Bueno se podría decir que Edward es muy raro o medio bastardo y espero que entiendan porque no entre tanto en su historia como la bella, Edward es un tipo duro así que el trata de afrontar las cosas como si ya no importara aun cuando lo hacen por eso es que él no se pone con recuerdos ni nada, el tipo va a lo que piensa sin ponerse con recuerdos ni nada, como se diría por ahí " va al grano" así que no me odien a mí, odien a Edward ( pero no por mucho tiempo). Por otro lado esta bella que es muy sensible y que aunque ella lidia con las cosas a ella le "Afectan" más por así decirlo aunque ella sea más feliz que Edward o no sé, ¡chanfles que confusión! Jajajajajajajjaajjajajjaja perdónenme si las confundo estoy loca y me hace falta sueño –o–.**_

_**Déjenme saber lo que piensa, si les gusto, si no o si creen que apesto y que debo retirarme como intento de escritora ;)**_

_**Muuuuuuua**_

_**Marie McHale**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡Hola! Ya volví y justo en el tiempo estimado, no olviden de que a menos de que pase algo, estaré actualizando de tres a cuatro días y esta vez han sido tres ****, he estado súper enganchada con esta historia, mi profesor de derecho penal me odia porque me la paso escribiendo en su clase, el pobre esta tan viejo que no sabe lo que hago, pero igual sabe que no le prestó atención, así que si pierdo el semestre les echo la culpa a todas y cada una de ustedes jajajajajajajja, no mentiras, yo soy una niña responsable y si viera que escribir en la universidad afectara mis notas, dejaría de hacerlo pero como no lo hace no me importa en lo absoluto así que no se preocupen no voy a interponer una demanda jurídica contra ustedes.**

**espero que este capitulo le encante, nos enteramos de algunas cosilla de bella y jasper y porfin el bendito asunto de la joya**

**Pd: sé que no he respondido sus mensajes, pero prometo que ahora mismo lo voy a hacer, lo prometo.**

_**Clofy: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo, déjamelo saber ;)**_

_**Isa Robsten: gracias por tu recomendación, la tuve muy en cuenta y espero que se note un poquito el esfuerzo, espero que con el transcurso de la historia vaya mejorando en eso y un abrazo tipo Emmett para ti también.**_

**[los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía ]**

* * *

Bella se levantó un poco más tranquila y relajada como si algo en ella supiera que se acercaba la calma.

_Buenos días bella-_ dijo Alice que paso como un torbellino por su lado, con el pelo ya estilizado e impolutamente vestida, era impresionante como hacía para hacer todo eso en tampoco tiempo, sin embargo Alice le dejaba la cocina a bella pues se podía decir que en eso no era muy buena, la única vez que había intentado cocinar Jasper había acabado en urgencias por intoxicación, bella había sido un poco más inteligente y había declinado amablemente excusándose diciendo que estaba llena y no había tocado la comida, el pobre Jasper que era incapaz de negarse a cualquier cosa que Alice dijera se había comido todo el plato y había sufrido las consecuencias.

_-Buenos días Ali, no te pregunto cómo amaneciste porque es obvio que muy bien-_ le dijo bella

_-El secreto para una buena mañana es una excelente noche, Jasper es ummm - _dijo Alice levantando las cejas sugestivamente

_-Bien por ti, pero agradecería que te lo guardaras para ti- le dijo bella realmente incomoda_

_-Ay Bells no te hagas que tú también probaste de sus mieles- _dijo Alice con un sonrisa burlona

_-Pues te equivocas garrafalmente, yo no probé de sus "mieles"- _dijo bella totalmentesonrosada

_¿enserio? No te lo creo- _dijo Alice sorprendida

_-Pues créelo- _dijo bella

_-Ósea que ustedes estuvieron casi un año solos en este apartamento dándose besitos y compartiendo todo ¿ y nunca tuvieron sexo?- _pregunto Alice un poco incrédula

_-Alice, porque eres tan desvergonzada _– dijo bella sonrojándose

_-¿Qué? Si así se llama S.e.x.o, creo que ya somos lo suficiente grandes para llamarle " el cuchi cuchi" – _dijo Alice con su habitual poderío al hablar

_-Ok ya entendí, pero de todas maneras Jasper y yo nunca hicimos nada de eso no sé si te acuerdas pero yo había perdido a mi familia y estaba realmente devastada, además lo de nosotros no era asunto de piel, eran sentimientos y lazos de hermandad solo que los confundimos en el camino- _dijo bella deseando que esa conversación se acabara ya.

_-Bueno te creo y me alegro, no te lo tomes a mal pero no se es muy tranquilo pensando que tu novio se acostó con tu mejor amiga es decir que tu mejor amiga es la ex novia de tu novio así que me has quitado un gran peso de encima_- dijo Alice realmente aliviada, bella y Jasper deberían aprender a confiar más en ella aunque a veces ella fuera loca, hablara duro y sufriera de una carencia absoluta de la vergüenza, a ella le gustaría saber cosas, hubiera tenido más paz mental si ellos le hubieran contado esto pero como se empeñaban en ser los súper secreteos ella tenía que morderse las uñas o escuchar detrás de las paredes.

Bella empezó a hacer el desayuno de Alice pues ella hoy no tenía mucha hambre así que solo se tomaría un jugo, estaba sacando el omelette del sartén cuando sonó el timbre, Alice fue a ver quién era.

_-¿Diga?-_ dijo Alice

_-Traigo una encomienda para la señorita Isabella Swan _– dijo el mensajero, así que Alice lo dejo subir

_-Una encomienda para ti bella-_ Grito Alice

_-¿para mí? Alice ahí está tu desayuno-_ dijo bella

_-Gracias y si eso dijo el mensajero-_ respondió Alice

Se oyeron dos golpes suaves en la puerta y bella miro por la mirilla y efectivamente era un mensajero, bella abrió y el joven le tendió un paquete.

_-¿Señorita Swan? Por favor firme aquí –_ dijo tendiéndole también una planilla, Bella primero vio de que se trataba y se quedó en shock ¿quién le había enviado eso? , miro la nota que acompañaba la exuberante joya _* Gracias, Edward Cullen*,_ Bella supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, se lo dijo la manera en que su corazón latía desbocado solo con ver ese nombre plasmado en ese papel, pero era algo muy impersonal y bella no creía merecer esa joya, no era que no le gustara, todo lo contrario le picaban las manos por tocar la fría y fina superficie de la gargantilla que parecía costar un ojo de la cara y tal vez un riñón.

_-Señorita podría firmar por favor-_ le insto el mensajero

_-Necesito que usted devuelva esto a quien lo envió-_ le dijo bella y el mensajero la miro como si estuviera loca.

_-Bella no puedes devolverla, si no la quieres yo estaría encantada ¡es la última colección de Chopard!_ – dijo Alice con su voz cada vez más aguda

_-Alice yo no merezco esto y no me pertenece, tiene que ser devuelto-_ dijo bella con seriedad, mientras el mensajero la aniquilaba con la mirada.

_-Si te lo enviaron a ti, dice Isabella Swan y esa eres tú por supuesto que te pertenece-_ dijo Alice al punto del colapso, bella se dio la vuelta para hablar con el mensajero, dando por finalizada la conversación con Alice.

_-Mire ¿ qué tengo que hacer para que devuelva esto?- _pregunto bella al furioso mensajero

_-Tiene que firmar la planilla que le di hace un tiempo y escribir abajo que requiere la devolución de la entrega y cancelar diez dólares de sobrecargo-_ dijo el mensajero

Bella lleno la planilla y firmo el recibido e hizo lo que le dijo el mensajero para solicitar la devolución de la entrega.

_-Mire_- le dijo bella al mensajero cuando le entregaba la planilla- _ya traigo el dinero_- le dijo y se fue en busca de los diez dólares.

Bella saco el dinero de la lata de la cocina y se le ocurrió algo, así que busco lápiz y papel y escribió una nota. Le entrego el dinero y la nota al mensajero y este de inmediato se fue con gesto de alivio, probablemente el pobre chico estaba pensando que bella era una loca poco inteligente pero era porque él no sabía lo que había pasado. Bella se dirigió hasta la cocina a lavar los platos y allí se encontraba Alice con gesto abatido.

_-No te lo voy a perdonar nunca bella_- dijo y salió con aire dramático de la cocina, bella solo sonrió pues Alice le había dicho esto las ultimas 364 veces en las que bella no la había dejado maquillarla y peinarla a su extravagante antojo.

Bella siguió con sus oficios, gracias a Dios que era sábado y tendría un poco más de tiempo, aun así iría a la fundación a visitar a los niños pues Alice y Jasper irían a una de sus típicas salidas de fin de semana en las que siempre terminaban en el centro comercial y ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sola en ese apartamento.

_-Hola bells-_ dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina

_-Hola jazz, ¿cómo amaneciste?¿eh?_- dijo bella sonriendo y alzando las cejas como la había hecho Alice hace unos momentos, Jasper se sonrojó violentamente y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

_-Bien, algo impresionado de lo rápido que puede viajar la información, pero bien- _dijo Jasper mientras abandonaba la cocina para ir en busca de Alice.

Bella pensó en Edward Cullen y suspiró, en cierta manera se alegraba que él se hubiera tomado la molestia de enviarle un regalo así fuera lo más desubicado del mundo, le hacía tener una esperanza de que tal vez él pensaba en ella como ella pensaba en él, y lo más extraño de todo fue que eso en cierta manera la hizo feliz.

_-Hasta luego bella, que tengas un gran sábado-_ le dijo bella mientras pasaba de la mano con Jasper.

_-Las probabilidades son pocas pero lo intentaré, gracias, y espero que tengan un genial resto de día-_ dijo bella deseando que en verdad ellos la pasaban muy bien. Jasper se acercó a ella para despedirse y darle un abrazo. A él no le gustaba dejarla sola y hacerlo le daba cargo de conciencia, él había prometido nunca abandonarla y era justamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

_-Bells ¿si quieres puedo quedarme?_, _estoy seguro que encontraremos algo que hacer los tres.- _le dijo Jasper realmente preocupado, él sabía que bella no se había encontrado muy bien en los últimos días y le dolía el alma dejarla así.

_-De ninguna manera, ustedes van a salir a divertirse y la van a pasar muy bien sin mí, ¿entendido?- _dijo Bella

_-Yo creo que bella tiene razón, ella seguramente tiene planeado verse con su enamorado rico y misterioso.-_ dijo Alice maliciosamente, y ahi estaba el motivo por el cual bella no podia confiar tanto en alice_._

_-Bella no tiene ningún enamorado Alice, ¿de que estas hablando?- _dijo Jasper muy serio, nadie se metía con su niña sin antes tener su permiso.

_-Por supuesto que sí lo tiene, ¿ quién envía un chopard de última colección, si no está realmente interesado?- _dijo Alice

_-¿Te enviaron una joya? ¿quién te envió una joya?, si querías una joya podías decírmelo a mí, yo te la daría con gusto antes de que te la diera algún tipo que quiera sacar provecho de ello luego.- _dijo Jasper repentinamente molesto.

_-¿sí? ¿le darías una joya a ella solo porque no quieres que se la de nadie más? ¿de qué va eso Jasper? ¿me darás una joya a mi si te dio que tengo un pretendiente?- _dijo Alice furiosa.

_-Ya te he dado joyas a ti, ¿tienes un pretendiente? ¿desde cuándo?- _dijo Jasper cada vez más furioso.

_-¡Suficiente!- gritó bella- ya no se peleen más, voy a decir algo seriamente y no voy a repetirlo, no tengo ningún enamorado y no, gracias, no quiero joyas, así que los dos van a dejar de pelearse como imbéciles por el asunto de la joya.- _dijo bella seriamente

_-Bien, ¿quién te envió la joya?- _preguntó Jasper

_-¿ tanto te interesa?- _preguntó críticamente Alice

_-Ya no más, asunto terminado- _dijo bella

_-Hablaremos luego- _dijo Jasper mientras salían

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?, se preguntó Bella, ella sabía que ahora no se podría librar de Jasper y sus cualidades inquisidoras, y lo que menos creía era que la preocupación de Jasper le trajera problemas con Alice.

.

.

.

Edward estaba concentrado en el trabajo que tenía atrasado, era prácticamente la primera vez que se ausentaba de su trabajo y no se sentía muy cómodo con lo que ello significaba. Desde que Edward tenia diecinueve años empezó a preocuparse por el rumbo de la empresa, el confiaba en que Carlise era un excelente albacea y en los servicios que prestaba como representante de la familia, pero sin embargo desde esa corta edad empezó a sumergirse en los archivos y proyectos de la constructora, luego había ido al universidad a terminar de prepararse para entregarse de fondo a el patrimonio que le habían dejado sus padres. Edward había pasado por todo tipo de pruebas y no había nada que pudiera debilitarlo, de eso estaba totalmente seguro, él no era como el común de las personas y era por eso que era mejor que ellos, pensó Edward arrogancia, no había nada ni nadie que fuera un reto digno de él, era por eso que el ochenta por ciento del tiempo los ignoraba y el veinte por ciento restantes eran ocasiones estrictamente necesarias.

_-Señor Cullen, me retiro-_ le informó la enfermera cope

_-Muy bien, ya me encargué de su pago y muy seguramente ya pueda encontrar la suma acordada previamente en su cuenta bancaria, gracias por los servicios prestados.-_ dijo Edward sin expresar emoción alguna.

_-Ok, ¿desea que haga algo más antes de irme?- _pregunto la enfermera deseando que no fuera así, el señor Cullen podía ser todo lo guapo que quisiera pero la verdad es que era un ogro malagradecido.

_-No muchas gracias, puede retirarse-_ dijo Edward deseando poder por fin estar solo en la tranquilidad de su casa. La enfermera dejó las llaves en la mesa y se marchó, casi tirando la puerta detrás de ella.

Edward sintió que podía dormir en paz, su instinto protector no le permitía dormirse tranquilo mientras hubiera alguien extraño rondando a su alrededor, además la señora cope tenia cara de quererle inyectar una sobredosis de morfina, eso había empeorado considerablemente su insomnio.

Paso aproximadamente media hora tratando de dormir y seguía sin poder conseguirlo, pero de repente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen borrosa de Isabella Swan y se sintió más tranquilo, así que siguió pensando en ella, tratando de imaginar lo que él no tenía claro, como la forma de sus ojos o la estructura de su nariz, podía recordar su larga cabellera color caoba cayendo a sus lados cuando se agacho a su lado para socorrerlo, trato de imaginar sus labios y recordó que temblaban mucho cuando le acarició a él la frente, y eso lo hizo sentirse mejor, sentir que a alguien fuera de su familia podía importarle lo que a él le pasara, y con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido poco a poco, cayendo en el sueño tranquilo y reparador que tanto había deseado.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sintiéndose casi renovado, se levantó de la cama y respiro profundo, la molestia ya no era mucha y mañana podría estar como normalmente lo estaría un lunes en su oficina. Entro a la cocina y sintió como su estómago reclamaba por comida, así que inmediatamente llamo a pedir su desayuno y en menos de quince minutos se encontró desayunando, hizo todo lo que normalmente haría un domingo, excepto hacer ejercicio ya que los médicos le habían recomendado no hacerlo y él no quería volver a tener a la enfermera psicópata rondando por su casa, estuvo mucho tiempo revisando los planos del nuevo gran proyecto en North end y cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de dormir, se acostó en su cama y volvió a pensar en Isabella Swan, pero esta vez en su reacción al recibir la gargantilla que Lauren había escogido para ella. Lauren había enviado unas fotos con las posibles joyas a enviar y él había escogido la que él había creído más conveniente, esperaba que a ella le gustara y que tal vez quisiera saber más acerca del remitente, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando?, tenía que dormirse ya y dejar de pensar en alguien totalmente insignificante como lo era la chica Swan.

Cuando Edward arribó a la oficina muchos de sus empleados se acercaron a preguntarle por su estado y desearle pronta recuperación, él sabía que ellos no lo hacía con intención verdadera pero de todas maneras trataba de esbozar una falsa sonrisa y despacharlos no tan educadamente.

_-Buenos días señor Cullen-_ dijo Lauren

_-Buenos días señorita Mallory-_ respondió Edward

_-Señor Cullen, tiene correspondencia-_ le dijo Lauren a Edward

_-Tráela a la oficina-_ dijo Edward, Lauren lo siguió y mientras él se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, ella pensó en la reacción de su no muy cordial jefe cuando ella le mostrara lo que tenía para mostrarle.

_-Esta es una carta del ministerio de obras públicas, esta es una invitación a un baile benéfico que organizan los Withlock y este paquete es la devolución de la joya que enviamos a la señorita Swan-_ dijo Lauren un poco temerosa

_-Está bien, puede retirarse-_ dijo Edward con gran molestia, Lauren obedeció y apenas se retiró, Edward tomo el paquete sin importarle los dos otros sobres, que podían ser más importantes a los ojos de cualquiera, pero no para los de él.

Edward abrió el paquete y efectivamente ahí estaba la joya, pero perdió relevancia al ver una nota con garabatos, que al parecer provenía de la señorita Swan.

_*Señor Cullen, es muy generoso su gesto de agradecimiento pero creo no merecerlo es por eso que se lo devuelvo, le pido que no malinterprete el gesto como algo grosero porque no lo es, simplemente considero que sería una muestra de poca moral si acepto tan excelsa joya, Atentamente Isabella Swan*_

Ella lo había rechazado, que se creía esa jovencita impertinente, tal vez no le había gustado, tal vez ella había averiguado su nombre y al saber quién era el, esa joya le había parecido una minucia en comparación de lo que podría valer la vida de Edward Cullen, ahora estaba seguro de que ella era como las demás, y se enojó no solo con ella sino con él porque en el fondo había albergado una esperanza de que ella fuera diferente, pero eso no se iba quedar así.

_-Lauren, ¿cómo hiciste para contactar a Swan?-_ preguntó Edward a su secretaria

_-Le dije a Jenks, como usted sugirió_- respondió Lauren temerosa

_-¿qué averiguó_?- pregunto Edward de manera hostil

_-Espere un momento_- dijo Lauren hecha un manojo de nervios mientras buscaba el papel que le había entregado Jenks- _Isabella Marie Swan, nacida el 13 de septiembre de 1992, es hija de Charlie Swan, un policía fallecido hace cuatro años y de René Giuliani una inmigrante italiana, es estudiante de último año de la universidad de Boston en la carrera de trabajo social y vive en un apartamento en la 98 Stuart Street de Chinatown.-_termino de decir Lauren casi aliviada.

_-Muchas gracias-_ dijo Edward y colgó, se quedó pensando en la información que le había dado Lauren, la chica era una universitaria de veinte años, ¿porque le había rechazado una gargantilla de mil dólares? ¿que tenía esa niña en la cabeza?

Edward estuvo muy pensativo el resto del día, no podía dejar de pensar en la osadía de Isabella Swan y sintió que los datos que había recibido de ella esa mañana, no habían sido suficientes para calmar su sed de ella. Pensó en que debería enviarle otra cosa, pero la chica no había recibido un chopard, no iba a recibir cualquier cosa. Entonces tuvo una idea, le enviaría algo a lo que el ser humano no podía resistirse, algo que corrompía a millones de personas en el mundo cada segundo, ella no lo iba a rechazar.

_-Lauren ven a mi oficina-_ le ordenó por el interno

Después de hacer lo que había planeado, se sintió más tranquilo, pero también más intrigado, la señorita Swan no se imaginaba a quien había despreciado.

* * *

**Aaaah estoy emocionada, no se imaginan cuanto, tienen que dejarme saber lo que pensaron de este capítulo, porque a mí me encanto es más creo que estoy hiperventilando y cuando empiezo a hacer eso mi hermano me mira feo****.**

**Bueno ya cambiando de tema, creo que bella tomó la mejor decisión de su vida, aunque no es fácil renunciar a algo como eso y menos si tienes a Alice rogando a tu lado, la considero enormemente. Edward sigue siendo un poco imbécil, pero aveces se porta bien y es medio tierno, vamos a ver que pasa. Uuuuuuuh estoy loca ;)**

**Pd: Sean buenas conmigo y déjenme muchos reviews y tal vez me inspire en la clase de jurídico romano y tengan el siguiente capítulo en menos de lo que se esperan ;)**

**Marie McHale**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo y en menos del tiempo esperado, resulta que como se han portado tan bien dejándome reviews que leo en celular en la universidad, me inspiro y ahora no solo me odia el profesor de penal, si no que todos lo demás también. Además aquí en Colombia ayer fue lunes festivo, así que tuve tiempito para escribir, hoy lo termine y apenas llegué de la U, lo publiqué **

**Este capítulo está muy bueno, por fin se encuentran y también sabemos lo que Edward le envió a bella, también pasa algo con Alice que hará que veamos un poco más acerca de cómo se siente.**

**Respondo a las chicas sin cuenta:**

**Angeles MC: Muchas gracias****, espero que te siga gustando.**

**ryu akai: Muchas gracias por tu review, creo que fuiste la única que comentó algo acerca del baile y tienes razón, algo pasara y será una bomba. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y este capítulo porque hasta ahora es mi preferido ;)**

**Pancha:me encanta que te encante, gracias por tu review y por supuesto que vas a tener de esta historia para ratos :)**

**alysson: gracias por leer el fic, y por dejar tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo. **

**Guest: tienes razón, bella no es como Edward se la imagina y se dará cuenta de eso pronto. Besos a ti también**

* * *

**[La gran mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia si, y no doy consentimiento de que sea republicada o adaptada sin mi consentimiento]**

* * *

-_Hola señorita bella, ¿Cómo ha estado?-_ pregunto Jimmy un niño de seis años quien soñaba con secretamente con casarse con bella.

_- muy bien Jimmy, ¿y tú? ¿Has comido tus vegetales?-_ dijo bella entrando en su papel de mamá gallina.

_- por supuesto, los he comido todos.-_ dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa orgullosa

_-solo porque sabía que hoy vendrías después del almuerzo y si no lo hacía yo te lo diría- dijo_ Ángela, ella era la encargada de ese lugar, bella la admiraba mucho pues a sus veintiocho años Ángela hacia una labor muy difícil y poco remunerada, pero también muy satisfactoria, Ángela se había puesto a cargo de esta fundación y lo hacía de maravilla, al principio todos había dudado de su capacidad por ser tan joven, pero ella le había demostrado a todo el mundo de lo que estaba hecha.

_- No es cierto-_ replicó Jimmy mientras se alejaba avergonzado a jugar con los demás.

- así que como va todo bells- pregunto Ángela, bella le había contado el sábado en la tarde todo el asunto de Edward Cullen y a Ángela le había parecido una interesante historia.

_- no ha pasado nada, le devolví su joya y seguro él lo entendió y ya, fin del asunto- respondió bella un poco desanimada_

_- está bien, pero si pasa algo me llamarás y me lo dirás, ok- dijo Ángela_

_-ok- _respondió bella

El resto de la tarde se la paso jugando con los niños y ayudando a los médicos practicantes a que se dejaran revisar y cooperaran a la hora de ponerles las vacunas, cosa que no fue difícil ya que cada uno gritaba más que el anterior, menos Jimmy que se hizo el fuerte porque ahí estaba bella y no quería que ella pensara que era un niño llorón.

Apenas empezó a ponerse el crepúsculo, bella decidió que era tiempo de irse a casa, se despidió de sus niños y de Ángela y se fue, había tomado como regla personal no regresar a su casa tarde pues ella no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Cuando por fin entro a su apartamento vio un sobre debajo de la puerta, lo tomo y se fue a su cuarto y sin darle mucha importancia lo puso en su mesa de noche. Hizo lo mismo que todos los días, preparo la cena, se despidió de Alice y Jasper que se comían la cara en el sofá y se fue a dormir. Estaba intentando conciliar el sueño cuando sintió que abrían la puerta de su habitación.

_-¿está dormida mi muñeca?- _preguntó Jasper desde la puerta, bella se dio la vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

_-¿estas enojada conmigo? _- preguntó haciendo un puchero

_-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- _respondió bella

_- no lo sé, he sentido que estamos como distantes, no me gusta estar así contigo- d_ijo Jasper, a bella le pareció que Jasper era un amor y que no quería perderlo.

_- tal vez lo hemos estado, pero nada una noche de charla y chocolate no pueda solucionar- _dijo bella sonriente

_- pues voy por los chocolates, ¿siguen en el mismo lugar?- _preguntó Jasper

_- eso creo- _dijo bella, estaba feliz de poder pasar una noche hablando con Jasper, ella realmente sentía que lo necesitaba, contarle a Ángela había sido un poco liberador, pero Jasper era su mejor amigo y eso era muchísimo mejor.

_- ya llegue- _dijo Jasper

_- y Alice- _preguntó bella

_- me mando al diablo esta noche, dijo que iba a repetir todos los capítulos de fashion pólice, y ya sabes que no soporto ver a esa maldita y operada vieja de Joan rivers burlándose de todo el mundo como si ella no fuera la gran perra sin alma que es.- _dijo Jasper con furia

_- jajajajajajaja, lo sé, en realidad creo que ella es muy mala, pero que te enojes con ella no va a hacer que la saquen del aire- _le dijo bella

_- desgraciadamente- murmuro Jasper- ¿crees que si consigo que papá hable con alguno de sus amigos, la puedan mandar al carajo?- _dijo Jasper

_- no lo sé, a veces se me olvida que eres un niño rico, hasta que dices algo como eso- _dijo bella molestándolo, ella sabía que odiaba que lo llamaran de esa manera.

_- bella, no entres en terreno peligroso además no puedes juzgarme, pase la gran mayoría de mi vida siendo uno, es difícil dejar de ser ciertas cosas- _dijo Jasper defendiéndose

_- por mí no tienes que dejar de ser nada, para mi eres lo que más amo, seas un niño rico o no- le dijo bella seriamente_

_-lo se bells, es por eso que te quiero tanto- _le respondió Jasper

_- te noto algo raro jazz, ¿te pasa algo?- _pregunto bella

_- quería que habláramos de ti bella, lo mío no es muy importante- dijo _Jasper, pero bella no le creyó

_- me lo vas a decir ya, porque o si no, no va a salir nada de mi boca esta noche- _le dijo bella

_-está bien, lo que pasa es que las cosas con Alice van mal, no es que no la ame, tu sabes que lo hago pero ella ha cambiado y mucho, ella solía ser diferente, más alegre y menos frívola, a veces pienso que le importa mucho el qué dirán, y siempre me presiona para que haga cosas, ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que me mude de aquí y no puedo bella, no quiero irme de aquí- _dijo Jasper, ella sintió que lo que estaba pasando a él le dolía y sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpear a Alice.

_- ¿has tratado de hablar con ella respecto a eso?- _pregunto bella

_- le he hecho pero siempre responde la misma mierda, y estoy empezando a aburrirme de la situación, es decir ella es genial en muchas cosas y nos entendemos muy bien físicamente, pero luego hace comentarios que me hacen preguntarme porque carajos ando con ella- _dijo Jasper

_-¿qué dice?- _preguntó bella

_- no tiene importancia, son cosas muy raras que de repente se le ocurren_- dijo Jasper un poco nervioso, a bella le hizo sospechar que ella tenía algo que ver pero no lo presionó.

_- si tú lo dices- _respondió bella

_- vas a contarme lo que te pasa si o no- _insistió Jasper

Bella le conto todo lo que había pasador con el tipo del callejón, incluso le conto que él era el de la joya, Jasper prestaba atención a todo lo que ella le contaba y meditaba silencioso mientras ella seguía narrándole lo sucedido, cuando bella terminó Jasper la miro un poco confundido.

-_así que solo te mando una joya y ya, ¿ni siquiera un nombre?-_ pregunto Jasper

_-sí, se llama Edward Cullen-_ dijo bella

_-¿Edward Cullen? ¿Enserio?-_ pregunto Jasper repentinamente molesto

-¿_Por qué lo conoces? ¿Fueron a la misma escuela de niños ricos? Peor aún ¿vieron juntos la clase, regalojoyaslogia, o algo así?-_ pregunto bella

_- bells déjame decirte que escoges los peores momentos para ser graciosa, Edward Cullen es un bastardo de la alta sociedad, el cree que nadie es mejor que él, probablemente lo de la joya tenga un motivo muy oculto, de eso estoy seguro-_ dijo Jasper de repente muy serio

_-¿cómo lo conoces?-_ preguntó bella

_- íbamos a el mismo colegio de "niños ricos"- _respondió Jasper-_ él era dos o tres años mayor que yo, pero era muy raro, muchos de los chicos se metían con él, sus padres murieron en un accidente y el quedo un poco trastocado, luego nadie se metió con el porque se volvió agresivo, nadie podía hablarle excepto su hermana Rosalie, que es como de mi edad tal vez un poco menor, ella es una buena persona hace poco no encontramos, resulta que su novio es Emmett un gran amigo mío-_ le dijo Jasper

_- pobre, tal vez por eso se comporte como un "bastardo", tal vez solo está muy enojado con la vida-_ dijo bella

- _entiendo lo que piensas bella, pero el suele muy hostil y antipático, así que si el intenta contactarte de nuevo me lo dirás ¿de acuerdo?-_ dijo Jasper, él sentía que para bella ese tipo era algo más que lo que ella creía, ella le había dicho como se había sentido respecto a Cullen, ella ni siquiera sabía que podía ser, pero sabía que no era normal.

_- lo hare, lo juro-_ dijo bella

_- está bien, ahora duerme, mañana tienes clase con Shepard-_ le recordó Jasper

_- ni me lo recuerdes-_ dijo bella

- _hasta mañana cielo, hoy no tocamos los chocolates, pero mañana tal vez lo hagamos-_ dijo Jasper y se fue.

Bella se quedó ahí acostada, pensando en todas las cosas que Jasper le había contado acerca de Edward Cullen y no lo podía creer, sintió una pena grandísima por él pero sintió que lo comprendía, de una manera u otra ella también se había quedado huérfana. Pensando en Edward Cullen se quedó dormida, y soñó que ella podía hacerlo sentir mejor, soñó que ella aliviaba su dolor.

A la mañana siguiente bella se levantó más tranquila, había hablado con Jasper y había sabido más acerca de Edward el del callejón, así que había pasado una gran noche. Se levantó de la cama y vio el sobre que había encontrado bajo la puerta ayer, lo abrió y casi se muere al ver lo que era, ¿quién se creía que era ese tipo?, le había enviado un cheque de diez mil quinientos dólares.

_*espero que esto si sea de su completo agrado, atte. Edward Cullen*_

Bella se terminó de cambiar, pensaría que hacer con el cheque luego, pero estaba segura que recibirlo no. Estuvo distraída toda la clase con la señora Shepard y fue un milagro que ella no se aprovechara de eso para restarle puntos a su examen, igual no le hubiera importado, ella tenía más cosas en las que pensar.

-Ángela necesito contarte algo- le dijo bella a Ángela por teléfono, apenas salió de clase ella supo que tenía que hacer algo, pero si le contaba a Jasper él buscaría a Cullen y se iría a los golpes y ella no quería eso.

-_cuéntamelo todo amiga-_ respondió Ángela, bella le conto todo lo del sobre y ella le respondió de inmediato.

_- ve y tíraselo en la cara_- dijo Ángela

_-que haga ¿Qué_?- pregunto bella

_- ya me oíste, él tiene que saber que no todo es acerca del dinero y quien mejor que tú para demostrárselo-_ dijo Ángela

_- aun así, ¿Cómo llegare a él?, no tengo su dirección- _dijo bella

_- ¿se te olvida que es una figura del jet set bostoniano?, además su constructora es la más famosa del país, voy a buscar en internet y te la envió en un texto, ármate de coraje bella, piensa que el intenta humillarte, el piensa que eres una maldita interesada.-_ dijo Ángela dándole aliento a bella para su enfrentamiento con Edward Cullen.

Cinco minutos después ella tenía en su celular la dirección de la constructora Cullen e iba en camino. Cuando llegó le pareció algo surreal, era un edificio grande y muy bonito, Edward Cullen no la iba a humillar, él casi podía estar saboreando su victoria pero ella le iba enseñar que la vida era muy diferente a como él lo creía, el portero la dejo subir ya que ella dijo que iba de parte de los Withlock, ella esperaba que a Jasper no le molestara que ella hubiera usado su apellido para entrar a ver a Edward Cullen. Llego a la parte de oficinas y todo parecía muy equilibrado y bien diseñado, al fondo vio una puerta negra enorme y ella supo que ahí estaba Edward Cullen, caminó temblando por dentro pero reflejando mucha determinación por fuera.

_-señorita ¿necesita algo? –_ pregunto la voluptuosa secretaria casi con desdén

_- si, a el señor Edward Cullen-_ dijo bella sin titubear

-_vera, el señor Cullen no atiende sin citas y menos a la gente del común- dijo la secretaria_

_- Pues eso a mí me importa un bledo, dígale que Isabella Swan quiere hablar con el-_ dijo bella con fiereza, al escuchar el nombre la secretaria se asustó un poco e iba a llamar a su jefe pero él ya se había adelantado y estaba detrás de ellas.

_- así que la señorita Swan tiene carácter-_ dijo Edward y cuando ella se dio la vuelta supo que no solo tenía carácter, sino que también era hermosa, muy hermosa, pero entonces recordó que esas eran las más peligrosas.

_-por supuesto, tanto como usted arrogancia_- le dijo bella muy enojada, él sonreía de esa manera fría y cínica y a ella no le gustaba que el la mirara así

_- ¿que desea señorita Swan?-_ pregunto Edward

_- entregarle su cheque, yo no quiero nada de nadie y mucho menos nada suyo- le_ dijo bella con firmeza.

_- está siendo usted grosera, señorita Swan_- dijo Edward entre molesto y consternado, ¿quién se creía esa jovencita?

_- el grosero es usted que cree que puede enviar dinero y joyas caras, como asumiendo que yo los quiero, asumiendo que yo los necesito y está equivocado, así que tome su cheque señor Cullen, que usted no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo.-_ dijo bella molesta

_- solo trate de recompensarla por lo que usted hizo aquel día por mí, pero al parecer la arrogante es usted ¿o es que acaso le sobra el dinero?-_ dijo Edward con altivez.

_- lo que yo hice no lo hice esperando nada a cambio, yo vivo para ayudar a la gente y no espero lucrarme haciendo ello porque si yo lo que quisiera fuera dinero dedicaría mi vida a otra cosa, y el dinero no me sobra pero no me falta y no quiero que me sobre, mucho menos si me lo da usted-_ dijo bella cada vez más molesta.

_- por favor señorita Swan, deje sus cuentos para quien se los crea, no hay en este mundo quien no muera por el dinero-_ dijo Edward con cinismo.

Bella no podía creerlo, ella nunca había visto tanta ira camuflada en una persona, y le por algún extraño motivo se sintió triste.

_-crea lo que quiera señor Cullen, sin embargo aquí está su cheque y déjeme decirle una cosa, yo veo gente que se duerme todos los días con el miedo si se van a poder levantar al día siguiente, veo gente que han llegado a los más bajos estados del ser humano y he visto muchos niños que han crecido sin nada ni nadie, pero nunca había conocido una persona más triste que usted.-_ dijo bella, dejo el sobre en el escritorio de la secretaria y se fue, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho y ganas de llorar.

Edward se quedó perplejo, nunca nadie le había dicho nada parecido, pero ella no tenía razón, ella decía ver toda esa gente muriéndose y sufriendo y decía que él era más triste que ellos, ella no tenía razón, él tenía todo lo que quería y ella no era nadie, ni siquiera había vivido lo suficiente para conocer a las personas, él tenía casi diez años más que ella y sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo y era un lugar frio y sin esperanza.

.

.

.

Bella llego a la puerta de su apartamento y se sintió más segura, aun así seguía sintiendo esa molesta opresión en el pecho. Giro la llave y entro, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, Alice y Jasper tenían una discusión, bella no los veía porque al parecer estaban en el cuarto de Alice pero sí que los escuchaba.

-todo lo tuyo es acerca de bella, bella esto, bella lo otro, si tanto te gusta porque no te quedaste con ella- grito Alice

-porque no puedes entender que no es de esa manera, bella es como mi hermana, ¿es tan difícil?- respondió Jasper

-porque es muy difícil tener que compartir a tu novio, con una simplona como bella- grito Alice

A Bella eso la lastimó, ella consideraba a Alice como una amiga y llevaban mucho tiempo compartiendo su hogar y le parecía que era injusto que Alice la criticara ahora, y fue todo lo que bella necesitó para ponerse a llorar, la vida no era justa en muchas ocasiones.

-¿Qué ganas con ofenderla? ¿Porque siempre tienes que hacerlo?- le preguntó Jasper a Alice

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que defenderla? Ella es medio boba pero creo que puede hacerlo sola- dijo Alice

-Alice suficiente- dijo Jasper furioso

Bella tenía que irse de ahí, ellos saldrían y la verían para en la mitad de la sala llorando como una idiota así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta e iba saliendo cuando Jasper la vio.

-¡Bella!- grito Jasper, ella no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con él, no quería ocasionarle menos problemas así que corrió, corrió sin mirar atrás con los ojos empañados, a lo lejos escuchó que Jasper y Alice la llamaban pero no quiso parar, quería estar sola y regodearse en su miseria solo por una noche.

Llegó a un parque y se deslizó en una banca y comenzó a llorar, lloraba por todo y por nada en especial, lloraba porque lo necesitaba y porque sentía que no podía más y en algún punto de su llanto se le ocurrió, que no solo lloraba por ella sino por aquel hombre que sufría y que se enfrentaba al mundo, tal vez no debió ir a enfrentar a Edward Cullen, tal vez había sido una pésima idea pues solo había servido para ponerse más sensible y para quebrar toda su fortaleza.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó sollozando y tiritando de frio. Escuchó el sonido de una moto y no necesitó mucho para saber quién era.

_-Bells que haces ahí, mi cielo-_ dijo Jasper con ternura en la voz, bella no respondió, no tenía fuerza para hacerlo, y eso a Jasper le partió el alma.

_- yo en verdad siento que escucharas eso, Alice de verdad lo siente y está muy preocupada por ti-_ dijo Jasper

_-no es solo eso, ella puede pensar lo que quiera de mi-_ dijo bella

_- Bella ¿Qué te paso?-_ dijo Jasper preocupado.

_-Nada importante jazz, solo estoy muy cansada-_ respondió bella, Jasper se sentó en la banca y puso la cabeza de bella en su regazo, y acariciaba su cabello.

_-amor, está muy frio, es mejor que volvamos a casa_- dijo Jasper. Bella asintió, se paró de la banca y caminó hacia la moto, con Jasper tras de ella.

Llegaron a su casa y ahí estaba Alice, sentada en un sofá y mordiéndose las uñas.

_-¡Bella!, Dios santo, que bueno que estés bien-_ dijo Alice, salió corriendo y la abrazó con fuerza, en realidad estaba muy asustada. Ella no quería decir esas cosas, solo lo hizo porque estaba muy enojada y tenía celos.

_- Si, tranquila-_ dijo bella

_- ¿podemos hablar, por favor?-_ suplicó Alice

- _Sí, claro-_ respondió bella, incluso cuando lo único que ella quería hacer era dormir. Caminaron juntas y en silencio hacia la habitación de bella.

_- bella, yo te quiero explicar porque dije lo que dije-_ dijo Alice

- _no tienes que hacerlo Alice, no es necesario, tu tendrás tus razones.-_ respondió bella

- _la cosa es que estaba muy celosa y enojada, estuve distanciándome de Jasper todo este tiempo porque he sido una idiota, pensé que él estaba enamorado de ti y que lo que el sentía por mí era muy poco, tu sabes que yo suelo tener toda esa locura y pensé que él se había cansado de mí, es que ustedes tienes todos esos lazos tan fuertes que son tan difíciles de entender, pero te juro que ahora lo hago, después de ver como él se desesperó cuando vio que corrías es imposible no hacerlo, él te adora bella y tú haces parte de su vida-_ dijo Alice mortificada.

-_Alice, Jasper y yo nos queremos mucho y eso es algo que no se puede negar pero él no siente por mi nada en un plano romántico y yo tampoco, probablemente nos hemos tocado el alma pero no tiene comparación a lo que él siente por ti, nos ama a las dos en grandes cantidades pero de distintas maneras y te lo digo porque fue lo que vi hace años, cuando me aleje de él. Él estaba conmigo, pero se le iba la vida mirándote y escuchándote hablar y no te voy negar que me dolió y que estuve celosa, pero luego llego el tiempo en que pude entenderlo y es hora de que lo hagas tú también, porque si tratas de forzarlo a que cambie lo que siente solo lo lastimaras más, y no estoy dispuesta a permitirlo_- le dijo bella con convicción

_-Tienes razón y lo siento mucho_- dijo Alice

_-Está bien Alice, no somos iguales y tenemos nuestras maneras de aceptar las cosas- _dijo bella

_-Respecto a lo que dije, lo dije porque estaba celosa y tenía envidia_- dijo Alice

_-¿envidia? ¿De mí?, Alice tu misma lo dijiste, soy una simplona-_dijo bella incrédula

_-Si bella, tu no necesitas de grandes cosas para llamar la atención, te vistes en tu estilo, que muy contrario a lo que dije es muy bonito, casi no usas maquillaje, eres buena con la gente y a pesar de que no hablas mucho, siempre les agradas, en cambio yo tengo siempre que estar perfecta, siempre sonreír y hablar hasta por los codos y sin embargo hay personas a las que no les agrado- _dijo Alice con tristeza

_- Alice no tienes que agradarle a todo el mundo, los seres humanos no somos moneda de oro como para caerle bien a todo el mundo, se tú y con eso mucho te querrán y los que no lo hagan no sabes de lo que se pierden, eres una gran persona Mary Alice Brandon, y nadie puede cambiar eso- _dijo bella

_-¿aun cuando sea muy intensa?- _pregunto Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

_- Aun cuando lo seas- _respondió bella

Alice la abrazó fuertemente y le besaba las mejillas, bella comprendió porque Alice se comportaba de esa manera, y esperó que lo que ella le había dicho le ayudara un poco.

_-Eres la mejor- _dijo Alice, salió de su habitación con su andar digno de una bailarina y le lanzo un beso antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bella se quedó ahí tirada en la cama, ni siquiera se quitó los zapatos pero estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida. Jasper entró a la habitación a ver como seguía bella, y sintió tristeza al verla ahí dormida, tan indefensa de un mundo tan peligroso que intentaba golpearla, y ella con tanta esperanza en que las cosas podían cambiar. Le quitó las botas, la chaqueta, la bufanda y la arropo.

-_Que tengas dulces sueños, mi cielo-_ dijo Jasper, apago la luz y se fue.

.

.

.

Edward no podía dormir, cada vez que lo intentaba pensaba el Isabella, ella era indudablemente hermosa y tenía carácter, él quería creerle todo eso que ella había dicho acerca de que las cosas era diferentes, pero entonces se acordaba de Tanya y de otras personas que solo habían querido de él dinero, ¿Por qué ella tendría que ser diferente? Se preguntó.

Él era un hombre que se había enfrentado a la vida y esta no había hecho más que darle porrazos una y otra vez, él no podía dejarse enredar por las bonitas palabras de Isabella Swan y bajar la guardia, había hecho eso una vez y no había salido nada bueno de eso.

Pensó en lo hermosa que era, tenía una belleza pura, no mucho maquillaje ni mucho esfuerzo y lucia realmente bella, había tratado de imaginársela a partir de lo que había recordado en el callejón pero indudablemente ella era mucho más hermosa de lo que el imaginaba. Tenía que superar ese asunto con ella, pues sospecho que ella podía debilitarlo y él no se podía dar ese lujo, él tenía que ser fuerte como su padre y nunca desfallecer.

Finalmente se quedó dormido y como había sido usual desde el atentado, escucho la voz de Isabella, pero esta vez no le suplicaba que viviera, esta vez le decía que era la persona más triste que había conocido.

* * *

**¡Muerome! Ya se encontraron y ya ella está influyendo en él, aunque muy poco.**

**Respecto a Alice, como se han dado cuenta ella no es mi personaje favorito, pero quedaba raro que fuera mala como yo quería ( Huahuaha) así que dio un giro radical a su personalidad y va a ser buena de ahora en adelante, lo prometo **

**Déjenme saber que pensaron del capítulo, a ver si me inspiro otra vez .**

**Marie McHale**


	6. Capitulo 6

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo cumpliendo con mi deber, les cuento que a pesar de que se portaron bien conmigo, y estuvieron dejándome sus comentarios, no pude inspirarme en clases, es más estuve a punto de dejar una nota disculpándome porque no iba subir en una semana, pero no lo hice, hoy a últimas horas de la noche y después de dos vasos de té y tres varitas de incienso ¡Pum! Llego la inspiración, y pues acá en Colombia son casi las dos de la madrugada, pero aquí estoy reportándome y cumpliéndoles como siempre.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que se pasan por esta historia y me dejan sus reviews y sus follows, para mí son súper importantes, y también un saludo a las lectoras silenciosas y aunque me gustarían que no fueran silenciosas apreció que se tomen el tiempo para leerme.**

**Perdóneme si no respondo todos su reviews estoy un poquito falta de ánimo, pero ya se me pasara y volveré a ser la misma yo cansona de siempre, aun así tratare de responder algunos.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**[La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer, pero la trama y demás me pertenece a mí y no doy autorización de que sea adaptada o republicada sin mi consentimiento]**

* * *

**Contesto a las chicas sin cuenta**

**Guest: ya las cosas con Alice se están arreglando y pues sabremos de bella y Edward. Me alegra haberte alegrado la tarde ¿podría alguien arreglar mi semana?, no mentiras, con que me dejes un review me daré por servida. Respecto a que seas trabajadora social, que cool! Me encanta esa carrera, sin embargo ya me metí en el derecho tal vez le dé un enfoque social, eso me apasiona demasiado por si no se nota mucho ajjajaja… besos y abrazos.**

**Clofy: hola, gracias por tu review y pues como siempre digo, me encanta que te encante, tratare de siempre publicar pronto, saludos.**

**ISA28: gracias por leer y por tu review, tratare de actualizar pronto.**

**Alysson: gracias ;) si es muy bueno que bella no sea la típica boba que se queda callada, de vez en cuando que pelee un poquito. Saludos**

**Ryu Akai: Alice puede ser un poco estresandte, pero de vez en cuando se comporta, y me alegro que ames a Jasper ¡Yo lo hago! Y bueno pues respecto a Edward y bella no diremos que será todo tan fácil, pero pasaran cosillas interesante. Saludos**

**Karian18: yo también la veo algo manipuladora, pero bueno aca en la historia empieza a ser buena amiga y visionera ;) Jasper siempre protegerá a bella. Saludos**

**Angeles Mc: gracias por tu review, y tienes razon ¡el enfrentamiento fue lo máximo! Bueno espero que te guste la Alice buena que viene en los próximos capitulo. Saludos**

* * *

**_Pd: en mi perfil pondre las imagenes de algunas cosas, que ayudar mi imaginación, como el vestido de bella, el maquillaje, el peinado y otras cosas._**

* * *

.

_-Bella, por favor acompaña a Jasper al baile-_ pidió Alice

_-Alice, no quiero ir a un lugar lleno de gente a la que no conozco y con la que no encajo, y menos si para ir tengo que usar vestido-_ dijo bella

_- Bella, por favor, yo con gusto iría pero tú sabes que no puedo, Cynthia me mataría si no llego antes del parto-_ dijo Alice poniendo pucheros

La hermana menor de Alice, Cynthia con tan solo dieciocho años había quedado embarazada y el padre del niño como buen cobarde había huido, por lo tanto Alice había prometido a su hermana acompañarla durante el parto y como la fecha estaba cerca Alice tendría que viajar pronto a Biloxi. Alice no podría acompañar a Jasper al baile anual de caridad que organizaba la señora Withlock. Ella no dejaría que Jasper fuera solo, no con todas esas perras de la alta sociedad sueltas por ahí, pero bella era su amiga y ella serviría de compañía y así espantaría a todas las bandidas, bella era bastante bonita así ella no lo creyera, ese era uno de los motivos por el cual había estado celosa, pero ahora entendía que ellos no la iban a engañar y que eran solo amigos, eso era bueno porque se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

_-Alice, por favor no me hagas hacer eso-_ dijo bella, suplicante.

_-Por favor Bellita, di que sí ¿siiiii?-_ dijo Alice con más pucheros. Bella no se iba a resistir a eso, era cuestión de segundos en que ella dijera que sí.

_-No puedo creer que vaya a decir que si-_ dijo bella

_- Yo sabía que tú no ibas a ser tan mala conmigo-_ dijo Alice emocionada_- vamos a comprar el vestido-_

_-Alice, no me hagas arrepentirme, además el baile es dentro de cinco días-_ dijo bella esperando salvarse de las compras con su hiperactiva amiga.

_- Tienes razón. También tenemos que comprar los accesorios, corre a cambiarte bella que estamos atrasadas-_dijo Alice. Bella abrió la boca sorprendida y dispuesta a quejarse pero no lo hizo, y se fue a cambiar.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas y media en el centro comercial y a Alice no le había gustado ningún vestido y los que le habían gustado a Alice no le habían gustado a bella.

_-Es este, este si es- dijo Alice con un hermoso vestido en la mano-_ _ve a medírtelo, bella_- afanó

-_Está bien-_ dijo bella. El vestido le parecía bastante bonito.

Cuando bella salió del mostrador y se miró al espejo, se quedó impresionada, le costaba creer que la mujer glamurosa que estaba en ese vestido brillante era ella, así que levanto un brazo para comprobar que se moviera a su vez, ¡Era ella!

_-No lo llevamos-_ dijo Alice a la dependienta

_- Alice ven acá-_ llamó bella_- ¿has visto el precio de este vestido? ¡No puedo pagar algo como eso!-_ exclamó

_-No lo vas a hacer, Jasper iba a pagar mi vestido y como yo no voy a ir, pagará por el tuyo_- dijo Alice

_-Alice, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero este vestido es un Elie Saab y tiene el astronómico precio de $10.984 dólares-_ dijo bella ofuscada

_- Bella porque eres así, el vestido vale la pena ¿te has visto al espejo?-_ dijo Alice

-_Por supuesto que lo hice, pero no voy a poder mirar a los niños de la fundación a los ojos, sabiendo que me gaste la suma que los mantendría sin problemas un año, en un vestido para una noche- _dijo bella

_- Bueno, pues llamaré a Jasper y le diré que tendrá que ir solo a ese evento que odia, solo porque tú decidiste tener ataques de conciencia justo cuando encontramos el vestido perfecto_- dijo Alice un poco estresada

_- El me comprenderá- _aseguró bella

_- Pues ya lo veremos- _dijo Alice, mientras se alejaba con el teléfono en la mano.

Bella entró al vestido y se quitó el vestido con pesar, se sentía tan bonita y confiada en él, pero no podría visitar a los niños de la fundación, mucho menos a los del piso de enfermedades terminales del hospital, ni a nadie que necesitara ese dinero sin sentirse como una bastarda sin alma. Deseó no ser tan noble y poder comprar ese vestido sin remordimientos, pero no podía.

_-Toma, jazz quiere hablar contigo- _dijo Alice, mientras le largaba el teléfono

_*Hola Jazz* _

_*Bells, me dijo Alice que me vas a dejar ir solo a el baile, no lo hagas por favor_*dijo Jasper casi suplicando.

El realmente odiaba ver a todos esos malditos monopolistas creyendo que eran buenos solo porque donaban algo de lo mucho que ganaban (o en muchos de los casos robaban). Ellos en realidad no querían ayudar a la gente, ellos quería que los vieran en sus autos de lujo con sus mujeres y todo lo que podían derrochar, ellos no eran como bella, ella si era buena y ella si quería ayudar personas, por eso el entendía que ella no quisiera comprar el vestido. Ya que el evento lo organizaba su familia no podía darse el lujo de faltar, e ir solo no era una opción, el probablemente se pondría a gritar de la frustración y arruinaría la velada a su madre. Bella era su salvación.

_*Jazz, sabes que no puedo hacerlo aun si lo intentara no podría*_ dijo bella

_*Bells, te prometo que no me separare de tu lado, no será tan malo si estamos juntos*_dijo Jasper

_*Jazz tú sabes que la frivolidad no va conmigo, yo no puedo dejar que pagues este vestido_* dijo bella

_*No es como si fuera la gran cosa, tú sabes que el dinero no es problema*_ dijo Jasper

_*Por supuesto que sé que contigo el dinero no es problema, pero yo no puedo olvidarme de que muchas personas en el mundo se están muriendo de hambre, y yo comprándome un vestido de más de diez mil dólares* _dijo bella un poco ofuscada

_*Bells tranquila, piensa de esta manera. Vendrás al baile conmigo y mamá hará las donaciones a las fundaciones que tú quieras, tus niños, los jóvenes de las calles, los niños de la fundación del cáncer, las que quieras. Tú sabes que esos bastardos donaran cantidades exorbitantes de dinero, solo para quedar bien y demostrar que no les duele regalar el dinero*_ dijo Jasper

_* Jasper, no me hagas esto*_suplicó bella

_*Bells, todos saldremos ganando, tú no me puedes negar que no quieres ese vestido y yo no iré solo a ese baile y todos los de tus fundaciones recibirán ayuda ¿Qué más hay que pensar?*_ dijo Jasper presintiendo su victoria.

_*está bien, iré*_ dijo bella con resignación

_* Por eso es que te amo*_ dijo Jasper

_*Pues en estos momentos yo no te amo*_ respondió bella

_* Ok, acepto mi condena ¿puedes pasarme a mi duende?*_ dijo Jasper

_*Ok, chao*_ dijo bella

_-Alice, es Jasper_- dijo bella mientras le entregaba el teléfono

_-Ya pague el vestido, toma-_ le dijo Alice y le tendió el gran paquete

Bella no pudo replicar pues Alice ya se había ido con el teléfono en la mano. A bella le picaban las manos por volver a tocar la maravillosa tela del vestido y por un momento se sintió eufórica de poseerlo.

_-Vamos por los accesorios y los zapatos-_ dijo Alice apenas terminó la llamada

_-Alice algo que no me duela en el alma comprar, por favor-_ rogó bella

_-Está bien, compraremos algo muy a tu estilo, sencillo y delicado, pero no una baratija-_ dijo Alice

_-Imagino que es la máxima concesión que podre tener, así que no voy a replicar_- dijo bella

- _Sabia decisión-_ apuntó Alice

Después de una hora más de desacuerdos y tiendas, por fin encontraron lo que buscaban. Pagaron y a la salida Alice dijo que fueran a buscar algo de comer.

_-¿Cómo se llama?-_ preguntó Alice mientras esperaban la comida

_-¿cómo se llama, quién?-_ preguntó bella

_-Tu admirador secreto que te envía joyas-_ respondió Alice con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro

_-No es un admirador secreto, es un tipo al que le dispararon en un callejón hace unas semanas, yo iba pasando y llame a la policía y lo mantuve despierto mientras llegaba la ambulancia-_ dijo Bella. Ella no quería hablar de Edward Cullen, pero supuso que se lo debía a Alice así que por eso le contó.

_-bella, eso es toda una historia de amor-_ dijo Alice con su voz aguda y muy emocionada

_-No Alice, no es ninguna historia de amor, el tipo solo envió esa joya porque creyó que yo estaba esperando alguna recompensa, el probablemente pensaba que si no me daba nada yo iría a la prensa a decir "le salve la vida a Edward Cullen y ni siquiera dijo gracias" –_ dijo bella con un poco de tristeza

_-espera, ¿dijiste Edward Cullen?-_ dijo Alice repentinamente alterada

_-Si-_ respondió bella encogiéndose de hombros

_-Bella, ¡él estará en el baile de caridad!-_ grito Alice emocionada

_- ¿Qué? ¡No_!- dijo bella alterada

_-¿No quieres verlo?-_ preguntó Alice

_-Sí, digo ¡no!-_ respondió bella nerviosa

_-¿Por qué no quieres verlo?-_ preguntó Alice

_-¿Por qué la última vez que lo vi, insinuó que era una interesada que lo único que quería era su dinero y yo le grite que era la persona más triste que había conocido_- dijo bella ofuscada

_-¿Qué hizo, que?-_ pregunto Alice

_- Ya lo escuchaste, dijo que yo moría por su dinero –_ respondió bella

_-¿Y porque diría eso?, tú le devolviste una joya de miles de dólares.-_ dijo Alice

_-Y también le devolví un cheque de diez mil quinientos dólares.-_ dijo bella

_-¿y aun así dice que quieres su dinero?, ese tipo es un imbécil-_ dijo Alice

_-¿estas segura que estará en el baile?-_ pregunto bella

_-Pues él va todos los años, y estoy segura que está en la lista de invitados de este año-_ respondió Alice

-_Ahora sí que no puedo ir-_ dijo bella

-_Vas a ir con ese vestido y esa belleza y le vas a mostrar de lo que se está perdiendo-_ dijo Alice

_-Alice él no está interesado en mi-_ dijo bella con tono lastimero

_-¿Tu como sabes?-_ preguntó Alice- _yo estoy segura de que si te vio y luego te escucho hablar de ayudar gente y todas esas cosas lindas de las que tú hablas, sintió algo por ti-_ dijo con convicción

_-Por supuesto que sintió algo por mí… fastidio, ¡deberías haber visto su maliciosa expresión!-_ dijo bella

- _De todas maneras, vas a ir y ese tipo se va a tener que morder la lengua, además estarás con Jasper, nada malo puede pasar_- dijo Alice

El mesero llegó con la comida, y estuvo tratando que coquetear con Alice y bella.

_-Somos lesbianas-_ le dijo Alice

_-¿de verdad?-_ pregunto el chico

_-Sí, lo somos y vivimos juntas hace tres años, es una relación muy estable_-dijo Alice

_-Nos amamos de verdad-_ añadió bella

El mesero parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de asma, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular.

-_Bueno eso es algo malo, es decir, muchos hombres morirían por estar con alguna de ustedes y pues no se puede, pero si alguna vez quieren ir a mi casa juntas y no sé hacer algo, pueden hacerlo esta es mi dirección-_ dijo mientras les largaba un papel_- mi nombre es Mike._

_-Bueno Mike, lo pensaremos_- dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa

_-¡Sí! ¡Piénsenlo! ¡Por favor!-_ dijo Mike, supremamente emocionado

_- No prometemos nada-_ dijo bella, siguiendo el juego

_-Adiós Mike-_ dijo Alice mientras se paraba y dejaba el dinero en la mesa

_-Ojala sea un hasta pronto-_ añadió Mike

_-Quizás-_ dijeron las dos a unísono

Bella y Alice salieron del restaurante y tomaron camino a su casa entre risas y comentarios.

_-No puedo creer que no te hayas sonrojado-_ dijo Alice

_-Yo tampoco, es más ni siquiera puedo creer que te haya seguido el juego-_ dijo bella entre risas

_-cómo crecen de rápido los hijos-_ dijo Alice limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

_-Esta va a ser una historia memorable-_ dijo bella

_-se la contaremos a nuestros hijos- _aseguró Alice

_-Me alegro que ya no estés dudando de mi-_ dijo bella

_- y a mí me alegra no hacerlo, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero-_ dijo Alice

_-Y yo a ti Alice-_ dijo bella con emoción

Llegaron a su apartamento y dejaron las compras en el sofá. Alice había comprado alguna que otra cosa para su viaje.

_-estoy orgullosa de tu compra-_ dijo Alice

_-Es un hermoso vestido-_ dijo bella

_- Sí que lo es, ese Edward Cullen va a babear el piso-_ añadió Alice

_-Alice, a él no le intereso-_dijo bella

_-Pero a ti si te interesa él-_ afirmó Alice

_-No, no me interesa, Edward Cullen es una persona desagradable y nada ni nadie va a hacer que cambie de opinión-_ aseguró bella

_-Di lo que quieras bella, pero yo estoy segura que el destino no te puso en ese callejón solo porqué si- _dijo Alice

_-Alice, ¿vas a empezar otra vez con tus cosas del destino_?- preguntó bella

_-Es la verdad, la vida y el destino se están confabulando para que una persona como tú le enseñe a alguien como él que la riqueza que de verdad importa no se encuentra en las cuentas bancarias, ni en propiedades, ni en los lujos. Le vas a enseñar también a mirar en su corazón y a encontrar la belleza de las pequeñas cosas de la vida y lo vas a dejar entrar en tu alma y en tu vida. ¡Bella, esto va a ser magnifico!- _grito Alice

_-Estás loca porque eso no va a pasar ¿sabes qué tipo de persona es Edward Cullen?, aun así estoy orgullosa por lo que dijiste de la riqueza que importa- _dijo bella

_-Llevo tres años viviendo con una trabajadora social ¿Algo tenía que aprender, no?- _dijo Alice

_-¿veremos a Jasper hoy?-_ preguntó bella

_-No, tiene mucho trabajo, su padre está planeando jubilarse así que el tomara el mando de la empresa-_ dijo Alice

_-No puedo creerlo, imagino que Jasper no está muy contento-_ dijo bella

_-No lo está, es algo duro asumir una posición con tanto poder además sabes cómo es jazz, a él no le gustan las reuniones, ni todas esas cosas que ser el gran jefe significan-_ dijo Alice

_-Tienes razón, además tendría que pasar más tiempo en la empresa-_ dijo bella con pesar

_- Si, no lo veremos tan frecuentemente-_ añadió Alice

_-Tal vez deba mudarse, el presidente de una de las compañías financieras más grandes del mundo, y viviendo en un apartamento en Chinatown-_ dijo bella

_-También se lo he dicho pero no quiere hacerme caso, él decía que yo quería apartarlo de ti y en parte tenía razón, pero eso era antes y ahora solo me preocupo por él-_ dijo Alice

_-Tenemos que hablar con él, yo vi lo que le paso a ese hombre en el callejón y no quiero que le pase nada similar a Jasper-_ dijo bella

_-Tienes razón, pero Jasper cree que si se muda complace a su padre y esta tan molesto y decepcionado con él por todos esos rumores de la subcontratación en Asia, que no hará nada que su papá crea conveniente-_ dijo Alice

_-La subcontratación es un tema delicado Alice, se aprovechan de la necesidad laboral de las personas para negarles prestaciones y beneficios laborales, sin mencionar los bajos salarios y es algo muy horrible, pero Jasper debe entender que cuando se está en un punto tan alto como lo está el padre de Jasper tiendes a ser algo corruptible y a tener personas que no actúan con bien a tu alrededor, tal vez él sea responsable de muchas cosas pero su padre no puede estar aquí, en Europa y en Asia, y está tratando de emendar su error, Jasper debe ver eso-_ dijo bella

_-Tienes razón, el señor Withlock es una buena persona, hablaré con Jasper_- aseguró Alice

-_Si es lo mejor_- dijo bella

_- Bells mañana temprano viajare a Biloxi, así que me voy a dormir, hasta mañana- _dijo Alice

_-Hasta mañana duende maligno- _dijo bella

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado de manera rápida y ya era el día del baile, bella casi no había podido dormir de la ansiedad y los nervios. Sonó su teléfono celular y bella no necesito ser adivina para saber quién era.

_-Dime que dormiste bien y no tienes ojeras-_ fue el saludo de Alice

_-Hola a ti también, estoy bien ¿Y tú?-_ dijo bella siendo sarcástica

_-Bien, pero dime, ¿cómo tienes el pelo? ¿Usaste la crema que te di para que te aplicaras todos los días?-_ dijo Alice con afán

_-Si lo hice Alice, lo juro-_ dijo bella. La verdad es que había hecho todo lo que Alice le había dicho, no porque realmente lo disfrutara, pero por algún no muy extraño motivo, quería verse bien el día del baile.

_-Bueno estoy más tranquila con eso, llamé a Kate, es una amiga de la facultad y probablemente estará en casa en unos minutos, ella te ayudará a arreglarte-_ dijo Alice

_-Gracias Alice, eres un sol-_ dijo bella con cariño

_-¿No me has recriminado?, esto es muy raro, tu Isabella Swan has permitido que envíe a alguien a peinarte, maquillarte, etc. ¿Y no me has gritado?-_ dijo Alice incrédula_-¿Amaneciste con fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal hoy_?- preguntó de nuevo

_-No Alice, estoy bien, pensé que no te gustaría que te recriminara cuando los hiciste por mi bien, pero si quieres puedo empezar a hacerlo-_ dijo bella

_-¡No!-_ grito Alice-_no lo hagas, bueno dejando todo eso atrás, quiero que no solo te veas hermosa, si no también te sientas hermosa, y recuerda esto, "Nunca estarás completamente vestida, sin una sonrisa"-_ dijo Alice con convicción

_-Gracias ali, te quiero_- dijo bella realmente agradecida

_-Y yo a ti, pero ahora ve a abrir la puerta-_ dijo Alice y colgó

El timbre sonó y bella suspiro profundo y fue a abrir. Efectivamente era Kate la amiga de Alice, era una joven bonita medianamente alta, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, pero no del verde con el que bella soñaba, un verde más claro.

_-Hola, tú debes ser bella, yo soy Kate y vengo a pasarla genial-_ dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A bella no le fue difícil entender porque la chica era amiga de Alice.

_-Hola Kate, pasa y bienvenida, muchas gracias por haber venido-_ dijo bella amablemente

Kate pasó y evaluó el apartamento, luego sonrió y la miró.

_-Me gusta, es cálido_- dijo Kate

_-Gracias-_ respondió bella

_-Bueno por donde empezamos. Tienes un bonito cabello y un buen cuerpo, pero chica tu cara es preciosa-_ dijo Kate

_-Gracias_- Dijo bella totalmente sonrojada

_-Oh, no me agradezcas, solo digo la verdad-_ dijo Kate-_ pero muéstrame el vestido, quiero inspirar tu look en el.-_

Bella la condujo hasta su habitación, allí saco el vestido y se lo mostro.

_-¡No! Acabado de tener un orgasmo visual con este vestido_- gritó Kate. Ella era un poco desbocada para el gusto de bella, pero estaba acostumbrada ya que vivía con Alice, además había venido hasta acá para ayudar a una extraña así que bella solo sonrió.

_-Es muy bonito-_ dijo bella

_-Eso es poco, yo mataría por este vestido-_ dijo Kate y se volteó con cara de pocos amigos, bella se asustó y tragó saliva, pero apenas hizo eso Kate soltó una estruendosa carcajada

_-Debiste ver tu cara-_ dijo Kate aun riéndose, así que bella se sonrojó aún más.

Mientras que Kate se inspiraba en el vestido Bella se fue a bañar, Salió y de inmediato empezó Kate a trabajar, primero fue el pelo con el cual hizo un gran trabajo con tan solo con un recogido simple logro que estuviera genial, luego la maquilló de manera sutil para resaltar su belleza natural. Bella se puso el vestido y se miró al espejo, quedo impresionada.

_-¿Esta soy yo?-_ pregunto bella

_-Por supuesto que lo eres, y te ves hermosa y la verdad es que considero no haber tenido que hacer mucho-_ dijo Kate

_-Muchas gracias Kate, eres un amor-_ dijo bella

_-Lo sé, me lo dicen todo el tiempo-_ respondió

Minutos después Kate se fue porque tenía que encontrarse con su novio Garrett, y bella quedo esperando a Jasper. Segundos más tarde escuchó dos golpes en la puerta, era Jasper.

_-Wow-_ dijo apenas la vio

_-¿Nos vamos?-_ preguntó bella nerviosa

_-Sí, quiero ver la cara de esos idiotas cuando me vean llegar con la chica más hermosa del baile-_ dijo Jasper. Bella se sonrojó y sonrió.

_-¿muy duro desprenderte de tu moto?-_ pregunto bella mientras Jasper le abría la puerta del mega auto que tenían al frente.

_-Algo, probablemente llore mientras conduzco este auto_- dijo Jasper con burla

Bella pensaba que Jasper era un loco conduciendo, y eso era porque nunca lo había visto conduciendo un auto, en realidad no era loco era demente.

_-¿Podrías bajar la velocidad?-_ preguntó bella

_- No nos va a pasar nada bella- aseguró_ Jasper

En cuestión de segundos se encontraron enfrente del majestuoso club donde se celebraba el baile, Jasper se bajó del auto y le entregó las llaves a valet parking que lo esperaba, Jasper abrió la puerta del copiloto y tendió la mano a bella.

_-Me acompaña, hermosa señorita-_ dijo Jasper

_- Por supuesto honorable caballero-_ respondió bella y le tendió la mano a Jasper para que la ayudara a salir del auto. Recordó lo que Alice le había dicho de la sonrisa, así que miro a su gran amigo y sonrió.

_- Nunca te había visto con esmoquin, te ves muy bien-_ le dijo bella

_- Y yo nunca te había visto con vestido y mi sorpresa es aún mayor, no porque no supiera que eras hermosa, solo que hoy sobrepasas los limites, es más si no estuviera locamente enamorado de mi duende intentaría algo contigo-_ bromeó Jasper

_- No hay manera posible en que tú no estuvieras locamente enamorado de Alice, además ya tu intentaste algo conmigo y si no recuerdo mal fui yo la que te boté-_ dijo bella sonriente

-_Touché-_ respondió Jasper riendo

Siguieron el pasillo que los dirigía al gran salón donde se celebraba el baile y cuando llegaron a la entrada Jasper tendió el brazo hacia bella y ella lo tomo nerviosa.

_-Gracias por estar aquí bella, eres la mejor-_ dijo Jasper

_-Para que estamos los amigos, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo_- dijo bella

_-¿Cómo Bruno Mars?*_- preguntó Jasper

_-Como Bruno Mars_- respondió bella.

Entraron al salón y por unos segundos todas las miradas estuvieron en ellos, bella se puso nerviosa pero no lo demostró *puedo hacerlo* se dijo mentalmente. Caroline Withlock sonrió desde la otra esquina del salón, su hijo se veía perfecto acompañado de su mejor amiga bella.

_-¿Me disculpan?_- dijo a las personas con las que estaba hablando, y se dirigió a saludar a su hijo

_-Hijo mío_- dijo apenas estuvo cerca de él, y lo abrazó

_-Hola mamá, ¿Cómo va todo?_- pregunto Jasper mientras la abrazaba

_- bien como siempre, pero ahora mejor_- respondió Caroline

_-Me alegro-_ dijo Jasper

_-Hola querida Bella_- dijo Caroline mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

_-Hola señora Withlock, es un placer verla otra vez_- respondió bella educadamente

_-El placer es mío cariño, te ves maravillosa el día de hoy-_ dijo Caroline

_-Usted también, por supuesto-_ dijo bella. La señora Withlock era una mujer de cuarenta y seis años, pero se mantenía muy linda, a pesar de su edad, tenía los mismos ojos dorados de Jasper y el pelo color miel, él se le parecía mucho y había heredado de ella toda su nobleza.

_-Ah, no es lo mismo cielo, los años pasan y eso es inevitable-_ dijo Caroline

_-Pues los años no le afectan a usted, sigue siendo maravillosa-_ dijo bella

_-Eres un encanto_- aseguró Caroline

-_Concuerdo de manera absoluta-_ dijo una voz masculina, era el padre de Jasper.

_-Señor Withlock, ¿cómo está usted?_- preguntó bella

_- Bien cariño, pero sabes puedes llamarme Paul_- respondió el señor Withlock

_-Padre-_ Saludó Jasper

_-Jasper hijo, Seria un sacrilegio preguntarte como te encuentras porque en compañía de tal belleza deduzco que muy bien-_ respondió Paul

_- En efecto_- respondió Jasper

_- esperamos que disfruten el baile, o por lo menos que no la pasen tan mal_- dijo la madre de Jasper

_-Trataremos-_ respondió Jasper. Bella solo sonrió

_-Con su permiso nos retiramos-_ añadió el señor Withlock y se marcharon de la mano.

_-Son adorables_- dijo bella. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos y de hablar algunas veces con ellos cuando habían ido a visitar a Jasper en un par de ocasiones.

_-Si tú lo dices_- respondió Jasper

_-Jazz no deberías ser tan duro con tu padre, él se equivocó y está haciendo todo lo posible por remediar eso, aun cuando la falla no fue totalmente suya-_ dijo bella

_-El no debió jugar con la necesidad de esas personas, no estuvo bien hecho eso, y tú lo sabes-_ dijo Jasper molesto

_-Lo sé Jasper, pero también sé que tu padre está tratando de enmendar el error, tú mismo dijiste que la compañía aliada en Asia había sido la de los contratos irregulares ¿Por qué estas siendo tan duro con tu padre?-_ dijo bella

_-El piensa dejarme a cargo con toda esa mierda y no quier_o- dijo Jasper

_-Cielo, es normal que estés asustado por asumir nuevos retos pero tu padre te quiere a ti ocupando su puesto porque sabe que puedes hacerlo mejor, sabe que no cometerás sus mismos errores-_ dijo bella

_-¿Y si no?-_ pregunto Jasper temeros y giró su rostro

Bella se hizo al frente de él y le tomo el rostro con sus manos.

_-Todo irá bien, ¿recuerdas?_-le dijo bella. Eso era lo que Jasper le había dicho cuando ella había creído que no podría continuar cuando su madre la abandonó.

_-Tienes razón-_ dijo Jasper y le dio un beso en la frente.

.

.

Al otro lado del salón, hablando con la poco inteligente Gianna Thomas, se encontraba Edward Cullen.

_-Edward ¿me escuchaste?_- preguntó Gianna. Pero Edward no la había escuchado ni quería hacerlo, para lo único que tenía cabeza en este momento era para Isabella Swan que se encontraba en la mitad del salón con sus manos puestas en la cara del maldito Withlock, ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué estaba con Withlock?, ella había hablado con total naturalidad con Paul y Caroline, tal vez ella era la novia del bastardo. No, eso no podía ser, Jenks no le había dicho nada de eso aunque tal vez él no había hecho una investigación profunda acerca de su vida personal.

_-Ya viste el vestido de la acompañante de Jasper, es hermoso, un Elie saab de última colección_- comento Gianna. Edward si escuchó eso y le sorprendió. Según lo que el sabia de Isabella Swan, ella no podía pagar un vestido como ese, así que probablemente Withlock lo había hecho, y esa era la confirmación de que ella era igual a todas, había dicho todo eso de que no le importaba el dinero y semanas después se encontraba en un baile de alta sociedad, con un multimillonario del brazo y vistiendo alta costura. Edward sintió un dolor palpitante en el pecho y le molestó, él había empezado a tener esperanzas en ella.

* * *

*** cuando bella y jasper mencionan a bruno mars, se refieren a la cancion "Conut on me" de su álbum mas reciente, escuchenla que es muy cool y entenderán la amistad de bells y jazz***

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, si quedó feo les pido que me disculpen, no lo hice en mis mejor estado anímico pero lo intente y pues si les gusta va a ser genial. Les cuento que en próximo capítulo habrá un enfrentamiento Edward/Jasper, no se irán a los puños (por poquito) pero si habrá algunas amenazas, Edward se dará cuenta de que las cosas no son como parece y tal vez busque a bella. Creo que estoy diciendo mucho.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos para todas, y ojala estén durmiendo ya que no puedo :(**

**Marie McHale**


	7. Capitulo 7

**¡Hola! Llegué y esta vez con mejor ánimo.**

**Gracias a todas por dejarme sus reviews, follows y favorites de verdad aprecio cada uno de ellos. Quiero agradecer a Kareenh por aguantar mi estado de ánimo y no permitir que escriba tontadas, también quiero agradecer a quimera777, Andie CullenSmythe y por supuesto a mi querida Mystery -Thief que alegraron demasiado con sus palabras. ¡Gracias chicas!**

**Bueno les voy a decir que este es un capitulo cargado de emociones y las que sean lloronas como yo van a llorar. No saben lo ridícula que me veo escribiendo llorando como una magdalena y limpiándome las lágrimas jajajajaja, mi familia está considerando seriamente en recluirme en un sanatorio mental ¿pueden creerlo?, pero bueno ese es el precio de ser un artista incomprendido. Jajajajjaaajajaja que loca estoy, tal vez tengan razón ¿sabe alguna de un hospital psiquiátrico con conexión wi-fi para los internos? Si saben de alguno háganmelo saber, porque no puedo irme a uno donde no pueda seguir publicando esta dejo de bobadas y las dejo leer ¡disfrutenlo!**

**Pd: Ya saben que las imagenes de la ropa y esas cositas estan en mi perfil.**

* * *

**Respondo a las chicas sin cuenta**

**Ryu akai: Pues acertaste con lo del enfrentamiento, Edward puede ser un poco pasado, esperemos que todo se solucione. Gracias por tu review ha sido divertido de leer :)**

**Angeles Mc: Gracias a ti por tu review, bella cambiara mucho la manera de pensar de Edward. Saludos desde Colombia hasta puerto rico :) **

**Alysson: Casi dejo que Jasper le pegará a Edward, pero complicaría las cosas y me entenderás cuando leas el capítulo. Tal vez mas tarde deje que le den su coscorrón para que aprenda :) saludos.**

**Kariana18: Gracias a ti por dejar tu comentario y por tus buenos deseos. Edward se irá dando cuenta que bella no es lo que él piensa y se va arrepentir jajja. Besos y abrazos.**

* * *

**[La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer, pero la trama y demás me pertenece a mí y no doy autorización de que sea adaptada o republicada sin mi consentimiento]**

* * *

.

.

.

Llevaban aproximadamente una hora en el baile, y no había sido tan malo, había saludado alguna gente y había dejado que Jasper hablara, en realidad estaba observando todo a su alrededor, todo eso era muy extraño para ella y no le parecía precisamente fascinante pero si algo enigmático, era como si cada uno de los invitados estuviera en una lucha silenciosa por sobre salir, con la obvia excepción de Jasper y ella que lo único que querían era estar lejos de ahí.

_-Jasper hermano, ¿cómo estás?-_ vociferó un hombre grande y musculoso, que se encontraba acompañado de una hermosa mujer rubia.

_-Muy bien Emmett ¿y tú?-_ respondió Jasper

_-Bien hermano, feliz con mi rose-_ respondió Emmett, Rosalie a su lado sonrió ampliamente.

_-Rosalie, es un placer verte hoy-_dijo Jasper

_-Lo mismo digo-_ respondió ella

_-Ella es mi mejor amiga Bella, ellos son Emmett McCarty y Rosalie Cullen -_ dijo Jasper

_-Es un placer conocerte bella_- dijo Emmett

_-El placer es todo mío-_ dijo bella

-Un gusto bella- dijo Rosalie y le dio un besos en la mejilla- me encanta tu vestido-

_-Muchas gracias_- dijo bella y se sonrojó

-_Oye amigo y ¿Dónde está tu novia?-_ preguntó Emmett

_-Está en su casa en Biloxi, su hermana va a dar a luz-_dijo Jasper

_-Umm, Así que traes a tu amiga_-dijo Emmett suspicaz mente

_-Emmett eres un asco de persona, no es lo que imaginas en tu mente sucia y pervertida-_ dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

_-¿Ah, no?-_ preguntó Emmett escéptico

_-No, bella es como mi hermana_- dijo Jasper ahora serio

_-Bien, ya entendí_-dijo Emmett alzando las manos. Rosalie solo rió.

_-Fue un placer hablar con ustedes, hasta luego-_ dijo Rosalie mientras se retiraba

_-Hasta luego.-_ respondieron ellos

_-Bells, será que puedo dejarte sola unos segundos, iré al baño-_ dijo Jasper

_-Jazz no es como si me tuvieras que pedir permiso para ir al baño-_respondió Jasper con una sonrisa

_-Ok, no me demoro-_ Jasper se fue y la dejo en la mitad del salón, así que ella empezó a escabullirse para llegar un rincón.

_-Vaya, vaya señorita Swan, es toda una sorpresa encontrármela aquí esta noche-_dijo Edward Cullen. Había estado pendiente de ella, la había visto interactuar con Rosalie y Emmett y la vio tratando de salir de la mitad del salón cuando Withlock la había dejado sola, el de inmediato había aprovechado para ir a enfrentarla.

_-Señor Cullen-_dijo Bella a modo de saludo

_-Déjeme felicitarle por sus cualidades interpretativas, casi logra convencerme de todo aquello que dijo hace un tiempo en mi oficina, es una pena que se le haya caído su teatro-_dijo Edward con cinismo

_-No sé de lo que está hablando, señor Cullen_-dijo bella

_-Por supuesto que sabe de qué estoy hablando, usted es un vividora tal y como lo pensé desde un principio-_ dijo Edward poniendo todo su empeño en ser hiriente.

_-Le exijo que me respete, señor Cullen, está muy equivocado con migo pero si eso es lo que quiere pensar, váyase y déjeme tranquila-_ dijo Bella con furia

_-¿Qué me vaya?, es usted la que debe irse porque yo a diferencia de usted sí pertenezco aquí, usted tan solo es la perra de Withlock por quien sabe cuánto tiempo_- dijo Edward ofuscado.

_-¿Que acaba de decirle a ella?-_dijo Jasper que llegó en ese instante a golpear a Edward Cullen, de inmediato lo agarró del cuello de la camisa. Edward no opuso fuerza ni lanzó el primer golpe, espero a que Withlock lo hiciera y mientras él lo desafiaba con una sonrisa burlona.

_-Jazz no hagas esto, no vale la pena_- decía bella alterada. Ya habían llamado la atención de muchos de los presentes.

_-Le dije la verdad, ella probablemente sabe lo que es así que no importa que se lo diga alguien más-_dijo Edward con arrogancia

_-Jazz suéltalo, por favor, no merece que le pongas la más mínima atención-_dijo bella

_-Hijo hazle caso a bella, suéltalo-_ dijo Caroline que había llegado a detener el altercado.

_- Amo a bella y ella es como mi hermana, no voy a permitir que nadie la irrespete mucho menos un bastardo como Cullen-_ dijo Jasper

_-Jazz suéltalo, no vale la pena corazón, ni siquiera me toca lo él dice-_ dijo bella. Jasper de inmediato lo soltó.

_-Que tengas una excelente noche Withlock-_ dijo Edward con cinismo mientras se tentar a Withlock a que le pegara.

_-No caigas en su juego-_ le dijo bella a Jasper al oído

_- No lo haré_- respondió Jasper-_¿estás bien?-_ le preguntó

_-Si-_ respondió bella aunque no era verdad, a ella le habían dolido todas esas cosas que Edward había dicho pero ella no lo iba a demostrar y muchos menos se lo iba a decir a Jasper porque entonces el iría a la búsqueda de Edward Cullen y estaba segura de que no sería un encuentro pacifico.

_-Mamá, ¿Por qué siempre invitas a ese bastardo de Cullen? ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza_?- preguntó Jasper molesto

_-Jasper, nosotros conocimos a Edward y a Elizabeth y somos amigos de Carlise y Esme, y Emmett y Rosalie son grandes personas, no podemos pasar una invitación a la familia Cullen y excluirlo-_ dijo Caroline

_-Pues piénsalo dos veces la próxima vez, porque si el viene no vengo yo-_ dijo Jasper molesto

_-Hijo mío, no seas así_-dijo Caroline- _tal vez Edward no se muy cordial y puede llegar a fastidiarle a muchos, pero no es para una pelea_- añadió ella

_- ¿Qué no es para tanto?, le dijo a bella que era mi perra de turno-_ dijo Jasper furioso

_- No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?-_ preguntó Caroline escandalizada

_- Es un maldit, y la próxima vez que lo vea le arrancare la garganta para que no se atreva a lanzar una ofensa más contra bella-_ dijo Jasper colérico

_- No quiero oír más acerca de violencia, Jasper tú eres un Withlock y debes comportarte como tal y los Withlock no somos violentos, somos inteligentes, prudentes, educados, nobles y racionales, si Cullen quiere comportarse como un troglodita que lo haga, pero tú no te vas a rebajar a su nivel-_ dijo Bob Withlock.

_-Tu padre tiene razón Jasper, deja las cosas así-_ dijo bella

_- Es lo mejor, ahora disfruten el baile que Cullen ya se fue-_ dijo Caroline

_-Lastimosamente no lo hemos hecho todos-_ dijo una elegante mujer de edad cercana a la de Caroline.

_-Esme, no va para ti_- dijo Caroline apenada

_-Lo sé_-dijo Esme

_- Edward no se comportó de una manera adecuada, ofender a una dama nunca es aceptable-_ dijo Bob

_-Espero puedan disculparlo y por supuesto a mí también, después de todo fui yo la que lo crie-_ dijo Esme con pesar

_-No tienes la culpa de los errores de Edward, cada uno debe cargar con sus propias cruces_- dijo Jasper

_- ¿podría hablar con usted, señorita Swan?-_ preguntó Esme

_-Yo no creo que sea conveniente-_ dijo Jasper

_-lo entiendo-_ respondió Esme

_-Yo creo Jasper, que la señora Cullen me preguntó a mí y por el contrario yo creo que si es conveniente-_ dijo bella, a ella le parecía muy mal no atender al pedido de la señora Cullen.

_- Me alegro, ¿puedes acompañarme?-_ dijo Esme mientras le tendía el brazo. Bella lo tomo y se alejó con ella.

_-No me he presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Esme Cullen –_ dijo la Esme a bella

_-Un gusto señora Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella Swan-_ dijo bella

_-Un hermoso nombre-_ dijo Esme

_-Muchas gracias_- respondió bella sonrojándose

_-Quiero disculparme por cualquier cosa que Edward allá dicho-_ dijo Esme

_-Usted no tiene que disculparse conmigo, usted no me hizo nada-_ dijo bella

_- lo sé, pero sin embargo me siento mal-_ dijo Esme

_-No tiene porque, Edward es el que debe asumir sus errores así como yo los míos_- dijo bella

_-¿Qué error pudiste cometer tú?-_ preguntó Esme intrigada

_-Haber venido, yo tenía el presentimiento de que no sería algo muy bueno.-_dijo bella

_-Eso no es un error bella, ¿te puedo decir así?-_ dijo Esme

_-Por supuesto, la verdad es que encuentro algo extraño que me llamen Isabella. Tal vez si lo sea-_ dijo bella

_-¿podrías decirme por qué?-_ preguntó Esme

_- porque yo sabía que él estaría aquí y la última vez que hablé con él no fue una charla muy amena-_ dijo bella apenada

_-¿de dónde se conocen ustedes?-_ preguntó Esme

_-¿Él no se lo dijo?-_ preguntó bella

_-Edward es algo apático así que él no habla mucho con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo que soy su madre-_ dijo Esme. Cuando Esme dijo la palabra madre bella se sorprendió y Esme lo notó.

_-En realidad soy su tía, pero para mí Edward es como un hijo, yo lo amo a él y a su hermana-_ dijo Esme

_-es muy gesto muy bonito de su parte-_ dijo bella

_-Gracias, pero no nos desviemos del tema ¿Cómo se conocen?-_dijo Esme

_-Uum, este yo estaba en el callejón de Chinatown el día en el que lo hirieron-_ dijo bella apenada

_-¡fuiste tú!-_ dijo Esme

_-¿yo, que?-_ preguntó bella

_-Tú me lo salvaste-_ dijo Esme con emoción

_-Yo no hice tal cosa, yo solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho-_ dijo bella

_-No seas modesta, los policías nos dijeron como ocurrieron las cosas-_ dijo Esme

_- ¿Atraparon a los ladrones?-_ preguntó bella

_-No son ladrones, son asesinos que querían matar a mi niño y lastimosamente no los han atrapado, sin embargo la policía dice estar muy cerca de hacerlo-_ dijo Esme con pesar

_-Lo lamento, ojala lo hagan pronto-_ dijo bella. Ella en verdad quería que pasara, por algún extraño motivo no quería que nada malo le pasara a ese enigmático y triste hombre que tanto la odiaba.

_-Todos lo hacemos-_dijo Esme

- _¿Él se ha encontrado bien del disparo?-_ preguntó bella

-_Sí, gracias a ti- _dijo Esme_- los policías nos dijeron que si los matones no hubieran actuado de manera tan presurosa ellos probablemente hubieran matado a Edward, y los médicos dicen que la bala no alcanzo a perforar por completo el pulmón así que él está y estará bien.- _añadió

_-Eso es algo muy bueno- _dijo bella. Ella había estado arrepintiéndose de haber pasado por ese callejón, pero ahora no lo hacía porque si ella no lo hubiera hecho y Edward Cullen estuviera muerto y esta madre estuviera llorando a su hijo.

_- Gracias Bella por permitirme esta charla contigo- _dijo Esme. Bella reparó en ella. Era una mujer muy linda, tenía el rostro en forma de corazón y los ojos y el pelo color caramelo, pero lo más hermoso que tenía era su sonrisa tierna y maternal. A bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta porque ella quisiera que alguna vez su madre la hubiera mirado de esa manera.

_-Adiós señora Cullen_- dijo bella

_-Hasta pronto bella_- dijo Esme. Esa muchachita le parecía muy tierna y ella tenía la esperanza de que ella pudiera hacer algo por Edward. Ella lo conocía y sabía que a él le gustaba, solo que no sabía cómo manejarlo y por eso había reaccionado tan mal el día de hoy, tendría que hablar con su hijo.

.

.

.

Edward llegó a su apartamento y se empezó a desvestir con furia, no podía creer que Withlock no hubiera caído en su provocación, con las ganas que tenia de romperle la cara.

_-¡Malditas seas Swan!-_ gritó y tiró con furia todo lo que estaba en la mesa.

Ella era la culpable, ¿porque tenía que haber ido con él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente?

Tomó un baño para calmar su furia y para aclarar su mente, ella no tenía nada con Withlock pues él había dicho que la amaba como a una hermana ¿Cómo podía ser eso?, Jasper Withlock era hijo de una dinastía de multimillonarios, Jasper no era como él que había visto a sus padres trabajar y había sabido que era tener que prescindir de ciertas cosas porque simplemente no se podía. Pero Isabella no era como ellos y no había manera en la que ella pudiera relacionarse con Withlock, ella venia de una familia de clase media y aun así había luchado por prepararse y por ayudar a los demás, ella no merecía que la hubiera tratado de esa manera.

_-Withlock tiene razón, soy un maldito bastardo-_ se dijo

Ella debía tener un lazo muy fuerte con Jasper, ella lo había llamado corazón y había estado preocupada por él.

_-Estoy celoso, maldita sea, estoy celoso por una universitaria-_dijo con rabia

Había tenido una noche larga. Dormiría y se olvidaría de todo esto, además había tomado algunas copas de champagne y se le había subido a la cabeza.

Se quedó dormido y soñó con Isabella.

_* Tus palabras ni si quiera me tocan*_ le decía ella con gesto despectivo y se alejaba, por algún motivo el empezaba a perseguirla y en el camino se encontraba a Withlock que se lanzaba a golpearlo, él lo evadía y seguía corriendo y cuando llegaba a un callejón oscuro ahí estaba ella tiraba en el piso y sangrando como lo había estado él hacía unas semanas.

_*por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo_* le decía él mientras acariciaba su frente.

_*por siempre*_ respondió ella.

El sueño termino y el abrió los ojos, pero estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido.

.

.

_-Gracias por acompañarme, bella_-dijo Jasper

_-Oye me has dicho eso un millón de veces_- dijo bella

_-pero es que por mi egoísmo de obligarte ir ese maldito te insultó.-_ dijo Jasper

_-Jazz, supéralo-_ le dijo bella

_-No puedo, nadie te llama de esa manera y no le queda un hueso roto para lamentarlo, no pude matar a Cullen porque eso hubiera sido darle la victoria de caer en su juego.-_ dijo Jasper

_-Jazz, suficiente_-dijo bella

-_Es que tengo los puños calientes_- dijo Jasper

_-Señor puños calientes tu no me podrás cuidar toda la vida_- dijo bella mientras se reía

_-Por supuesto que si-_ dijo Jasper con seriedad

_-Jazz creo que llegó el tiempo de que te mudes de aquí_- dijo bella mientras se le quebraba la voz

_-No vamos a discutir ese tema_- dijo Jasper serio

_-Jazz serás el presidente y dueño mayoritario de State Street corporation, no puedes vivir en un apartamento en Chinatown_- dijo bella

_-¿Por qué no? Deje de ser un idiota superficial y frívolo aun cuando parecía imposible y todo gracias a ti, puedo hacer cualquier cosa-_ dijo Jasper

_- Por supuesto que puedes hacer cualquier cosa, me salvaste de la oscuridad en la que estaba pero no es seguro que te quedes acá, ya viste lo que le paso a Edward Cullen en solo una cuadra de distancia, no podré estar tranquila sabiendo que todos los días cruzas la ciudad y te arriesgas solo para estar aquí conmigo-_ dijo bella con desesperación

-_No puedo irme bella. Hay algo que nunca dije, y es que tengo miedo de irme- dijo Jasper_

_-¿Puedes explicarme porque?- preguntó bella intrigada._

_- cuando yo vivía con mis padres yo no era feliz. Ellos me quieren y yo los quiero pero no me sentía como si fuera un hogar, se sentía como un lugar donde llegar y dormir. Siempre estaba en ese costoso colegio y ellos trabajando, nos encontrábamos una hora al día y mi mamá se empeñaba en tratarme como un bebé y mi padre como a un hombre adulto y yo no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Cuando estaba allá siempre soñaba con tener una hermana, tu sabes que los padres siempre les prestan más atención a las chicas y así dejaría de tener la carga de ser el foco de las miradas paternas, pero también quería una hermana a la cual proteger como lo hago contigo, un hermana a la cual decirle que hacer o a la cual espantarle los perros hambrientos como lo hago contigo y amar a una hermana como te amo a ti. Y luego me mude aquí y te vi ser totalmente diferente a lo que son muchas personas, ¿te acuerdas el día que la señora cho perdió su perro y estaba desesperada dando vueltas por ahí?-_ Jasper miró a bella y ella asintió, así que el prosiguió

_- Ese día tú te esforzaste en entenderla y ayudarla de una manera especial algo que me calentó el alma y empecé a sentirme en casa, comencé a pensar que si había bondad en el mundo y aun cuando alguien habla de algo bueno yo te recuerdo a ti entregándole el perro a la señora cho y su cara de felicidad, ella quería hacerte saber que estaba muy agradecida aun cuando tu no pudieras entenderla y tú solo sonreías y asentías totalmente sonrojada, eso me hizo sentirme agradecido de estar vivo, tú me hiciste sentirme agradecido de estar vivo. Cuando me mirabas por el balcón yo me sentía como si valiera la pena porque estaba seguro de que si tu veías algo en mi era porque de verdad tenía algo bueno, algo que entregar a los demás y después paso lo de tu padre y a pesar de que fue muy triste, me dio la oportunidad de estar contigo no solo en el plano sentimental sino más allá, era como si tú me calentaras el alma, tú me diste más de cualquier cosa que yo te hubiera podido dar a ti y ahora tengo miedo de irme y de olvidarme de todo lo bueno que me has enseñado y cambiar y volver a ser el Jasper frívolo que fui hace tanto tiempo, yo no soy tan bueno como tú crees bella, tú no eres el único motivo por el cual estoy aquí, estoy aquí porque no estoy dispuesto a olvidarme de mí, no estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que me enseñaste-_ dijo Jasper totalmente abatido

Para cuando Jasper terminó de hablar bella lloraba de manera inconsolable.

_-No llores mi cielo-_ le decía Jasper

-_ Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que probar que tan fuerte eres y que tanto toqué tu alma_- dijo bella entre lágrimas

_-No bells, no puedo hacerlo_- dijo Jasper

_- Si es verdad todo eso que dices, cada vez que estés apunto de hacer algo de lo que no puedas estar orgulloso, te vas acordar de todas las cosas buenas que hemos pasado juntos y lo pensaras otra vez, además que no vivamos al lado no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos, me llamarás, te llamaré y nos visitaremos- _dijo bella

_-¿Lo prometes?-_ preguntó Jasper

_-Lo prometo- _dijo bella y se le escapó un bostezo

_-Cielo ya estas cansada, vamos a dormir_- dijo Jasper

Bella entro a la habitación y se fue a bañar, salió de la ducha y se puso la pijama y cuando salió del baño Jasper estaba dormido en su cama_._

_-Hazme espacio tonto- _le susurró ella al oído. Él se corrió y levanto la sabana para los dos_._

_-Buenas noches bells- _susurró Jasper dormitado

_-Buenas noches, jasie jazz- _le dijo ella y con eso se quedaron profundamente dormidos y abrazados_._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Pueden decirme, siiiii? **

**Edward es un imbécil, eso que le dijo a bella estuvo muy mal. Si a mí alguien me dijera perra sin ningún motivo tendría que perderse de la faz de la tierra porque o sino lo buscaría y le arrancaría la piel así fuera con los dientes… bueno superando mi estado de loca violenta, les pregunto ¿Qué opinan de Jasper? ¿No es muy tierno? Aww lo amo, ese discurso que dio a bella me hizo llorar.**

**Déjenme muchos reviews y estaré muy contenta y así podrán leer el próximo encuentro entre bella y Edward ¿Siiiiiiiii?**

**Las quiero de aquí a la luna y en tacones**

**Marie McHale**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola, hola mis queridas y adoradas lectorcillas :)**

**He vuelto de nuevo y como siempre. Yo sé que ya las tengo acostumbradas a leer locuras en esta parte de la actualización, pero esta vez la utilizaré para responder algunas preguntas que me ha hecho y aunque ya están en el fic pues de todas maneras las respondo para quienes se las pasaron por alto.**

_**1. ¿cuantos años tienen los personajes?**_

_**Bella: 20 años**_

_**Edward: 29 años**_

_**Jasper: 26 años**_

_**Alice: 22-23 años**_

_**Rosalie: 25 años**_

_**Emmett: 28 años**_

_**Esme y Caroline: 47 años**_

_**Carlise y Bob: 50 y 55 años respectivamente**_

_**2. ¿Puede bella quedarse con Jasper?**_

_**Pues lastimosamente no **__** también era lo que yo estuve pensando en un pequeño periodo de tiempo, pero luego me di cuenta que no, porque se necesitan más como hermanos que como pareja.**_

_**3. ¿Por qué bella va a terminar la universidad con apenas veinte años?**_

_**Pues la verdad es que no lo pensé, bella terminó el colegio a los 16 pues creo que ya lo explique en uno de los capítulos y también porque yo lo terminé a esa edad así que la puse y ya. Investigue un poco la carrera de bella y la universidad y la apliqué en el tiempo el que ella la empezó y pues eso dio. Tal vez si sea un poco joven pero es que bella es muy inteligente y eso la hace sobresalir.**_

_**4. ¿viven Alice, bella y Jasper en el mismo apartamento?**_

_**No, ellos viven en el mismo piso pero no en el mismo apartamento, Jasper prácticamente vivió con bella cuando ella se quedó sola pero apena llegó Alice él se volvió a mudar.**_

_**5. ¿cada cuánto actualizas? **_

_**Pues ya había dicho que mínimo dos o tres días y máximo cuatro y por muuucho cinco, aunque espero que sean siempre dos o tres días. Me ha dicho que soy un poco rápida escribiendo: p. en parte es verdad y en parte no. Lo que pasa es que en vez de hacer capítulos muy muy largos, hago capítulos de mediano contenido, es decir de 7 a 10 páginas así no se pierden del hilo de la historia.**_

**Pues creo que esas son todas las que me hicieron y si pues si les surgen dudas no duden en preguntármelo, es mejor que me pregunten para que no queden con vacíos y se puedan llegar a sentir perdidas. Si no quieren hacerlo por aquí pueden agregarme en Facebook como Marie McHale, que es la cuenta que tengo para responder las cosas de los fanfics o pueden seguirme en twitter como MarieSierr12 y pues de inmediato las sigo para que hablemos por DM.**

**Muchisimos besos y abrazos paratodas ustedes porque sin su apoyo esta historia no podría ser.**

**Saluditos especiales para Angy (Mystery-thief), Quime ( quiemera777, perdón es que tengo la costumbre de poner nombres corticos), Andie ( Andie Cullen-Smythe) que siempre están ahí y ya las siento super cercanas, casi como amigas, me alegran demasiados sus reviews y las extraño cuando se demoran.**

**Tambien a Black angel lilith que la extraño y siempre me sigue en mis locura y me da buena vibra, a Steph con quien ya nos habíamos leído en nacida para seducir y ahora me sigue en esta nueva locura y conejo azul con quien también nos habíamos leído con anterioridad y siempre, pero siempre me deja sus reviews.**

**Las quiero mucho! Y pues a todas la demás también :)**

* * *

**Respondo a las chicas sin cuenta**

**GENNE: ¡Hola, Bienvenida! Como siempre digo, me encanta que te encante y espero que sigas aquí y te siga gustando muuucho. Gracias por tu review. Saludos**

**Steph: ¡Viniste! Estoy más que feliz con que te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tus palabras. Actualizaré pronto y espero que te guste. Besos y abrazos**

**Ryu Akai: Tus reviews son lo máximo, cuando los leo siempre pienso " esta chica si que entiende mis lios" jajajja porque siempre logras deducir todo lo que pasa en el capítulo y me lo haces saber y eso es muy cool ;) gracias, gracias, gracias y espero que te siga gustando.**

**Alysson: Gracias por tus palabras *(sonrojo)* no crei que me hubiera quedado tan bien, pero si tú lo dices :) saludos desde Colombia hasta perú.**

**Ninacara: Gracias por tu review, espero seuirnos leyendo :)**

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Bella se despertó y lo primero que vio fue un rostro hermoso y masculino marcado por las sabanas, era su Jasper que roncaba como una locomotora a su lado. Ella se levantó y se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Terminó y se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el desayuno cuando al abrir la puerta Jasper se despertó.

_-¿A dónde crees que vas sin mí?-_ preguntó Jasper con voz ronca

_-A prepararle el desayuno a mi bello durmiente-_ dijo bella con humor

_-Te acompaño-_ dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba.

Bella estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno cuando Jasper le dijo -_¿Y si me caso con Alice?-_

Bella se sorprendió un poco, pero de inmediato se alegró_-Eso estaría bien, es decir ustedes se aman, no habrá pareja más feliz que ustedes_- dijo con una sonrisa

_-Tienes razón-_ dijo Jasper

_-¿cuándo se lo dirás?_ – preguntó bella

_-no le sé_- dijo Jasper

_- ¿Podría ser después de la graduación_?- preguntó ella

_-Sí, eso es perfecto, ella será una diseñadora de modas comprometida-_ dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

_- Sera genial-_dijo bella

_-¿Me ayudarás con el anillo?-_ preguntó Jasper

_-Por supuesto, será un honor-_ respondió bella

Desayunaron entre planes y risas. Bella estaba muy feliz por sus dos amigos y se sentía orgullosa de Jasper. Él estaba asumiendo muy bien todos los cambios en su vida.

_-Cielo el desayuno estuvo delicioso-_ dijo Jasper

_-Gracias tonto-_ dijo bella

Recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos, y cuando estaban disponiéndose a ver una película sonó el celular de Jasper. era su padre diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él.

_-Bells tengo que irme-_ dijo Jasper con pesar

_-No te preocupes, estoy bien-_ dijo bella

_-él quiere hablar conmigo acerca de los recientes problemas que hemos tenido-_ dijo Jasper

_-Ve y se razonable-_dijo bella

_-Ok, te quiero-_ dijo Jasper y se fue a su apartamento.

Bella pasaría otro sábado totalmente sola y no quería hacerlo, no quería quedarse sola para recordar las palabras de desprecio de Edward Cullen ni recordad sus ojos color esmeralda mirándola con malicia. Le afectaba demasiado todo lo que tenía que ver con ese hombre y eso no era bueno.

Estuvo un tiempo paseándose por la casa limpiando aquí y allá y recogiendo un poco el desorden y entonces sonó el timbre.

.

.

Edward había estado toda la mañana pensando en Isabella y él sabía el motivo, tenía que disculparse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Él nunca se disculpaba con nadie, nunca lo había hecho a excepción de unas pocas veces cuando era estrictamente necesario, como cuando hería a Esme o habían negocios de por medio. Recordó que cuando quiso "agradecerle" ella le había devuelto la joya y el cheque así que su forma tradicional de disculparse no serviría con ella, maldición.

Se quedó ahí tirado en sofá, pensando en que podría hacer para disculparse con Swan. Estaba seguro que si se disculpaba por todo lo que había dicho ella abandonaría su mente y todo volvería a ser normal. Había pasado con la joya, la envió y se sintió más tranquilo pero ella no había ayudado cuando la devolvió ni mucho menos cuando lo fue a buscar a su oficina. Eso había empeorado las cosas pues él tenía suficiente con la voz en la cabeza y luego ella había venido y le había puesto la imagen y todo se había vuelto un lio.

Escuchó el teléfono, se paró y lo tomó.

_-¿Quién habla?-_ preguntó de manera tosca

_-Hola cariño, es tu madre-_ respondió Esme con voz dulce. Edward de inmediato recogió su furia.

_-Hola Esme, ¿Cómo estás?-_ dijo Edward siendo lo más amable que podía ser

_-Bien hijo, un poco consternada con tu comportamiento de ayer en la noche-_ dijo Esme con cautela

_-Lo sé, lamento haberte hecho pasar tal vergüenza-_ dijo Edward con tono áspero

_-No cariño, a mí no me hiciste nada, te lo hiciste tu-_ dijo Esme con tono condescendiente

_-De que hablas-_ dijo Edward

_-te conozco hijo, tu verás lo que te digo y me darás la razón-_ dijo Esme

_-Esme no necesito que te pongas en ese plan, ¿podrías hablar claro_?- dijo Edward al borde de perder la paciencia

_-Ella te gusta y mucho-_ dijo Esme

_-¿Quién?-_ dijo Edward aun cuando sabia a quien se refería

_-¿Quién más? Pues bella-_ dijo Esme

_-¿Bella?-_ dijo Edward curioso

_-Isabella, hablé con ella anoche y dijo que le gustaba que la llamaran así. Es una buena joven, muy bonita y amable-_ dijo Esme con alegría

_- Así que hablaste con ella. Probablemente habló de la deplorable persona que soy y de cómo la trate ¿No es así?-_ dijo Edward irritado.

_-Pues fíjate que no. Es muy poco habladora, más bien tímida. Me dijo que ella también tenía la culpa de que tú lo que había pasado ¿Puedes creerlo? –_ dijo Esme

_-¿Por qué dijo eso?-_ preguntó Edward cada vez más curioso.

_-Dijo que a ella le habían dicho que tú estarías ahí y aun así fue y eso había sido un error, porque la última vez que se habían visto las cosas no habían ido bien-_ explico Esme

_-¿tú que le dijiste a ella?-_ dijo Edward cada vez más interesado en la conversación

_-En realidad no mucho, fue una conversación más bien corta. Le pregunté cómo se había conocido y unas pocas cosas más-_ dijo Esme

_-¿Ella que te dijo?-_ preguntó

_-Me dijo que había estado en el callejón la noche que te hirieron y me preguntó que si te encontrabas del todo recuperado y también preguntó si habían atrapado a los tipos-_ contó Esme. Esa conversación había despejado toda duda acerca de Edward e Isabella. Ellos estaban letalmente atraídos así ninguno de ellos lo supiera o quisiera reconocerlo.

_-Umm ya-_ dijo Edward fingiendo indiferencia

_-Edward cariño, ¿Aun no lo ves?-_ dijo Esme

_-¿Ver qué?-_preguntó Edward confundido

_- Ella te interesa demasiado-_ dijo Esme

_-No es así-_ alegó Edward

_-Cariño, nunca habíamos tenido una conversación en la que estuvieras realmente interesado_- dijo Esme

_-No es nada, solo quiero saber cómo disculparme con ella y pensé que si sabía más cosas se me ocurriría algo, no es que esté interesado-_ dijo Edward a la defensiva

_-¿y qué fue lo que le dijiste?, los Withlock estaban realmente ofendidos- dijo_ Esme curiosa. Había querido preguntárselo a bella la noche anterior, pero había temido hacerla sentir incomoda así que no lo había hecho.

_-¿Es necesario que te lo diga?-_ preguntó Edward reacio

_-Pues no si no quieres, pero estaba pensando en ayudarte con lo de la disculpa y pues creo que el tamaño de la disculpa es directamente proporcional al tamaño de la ofensa_- dijo Esme con suspicacia

_-le dije que era una vividora y la perra de turno de Withlock-_ dijo Edward con brusquedad

_-¡Edward! ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?-_ preguntó Esme horrorizada

_-No lo sé, simplemente tenia furia con ella y se lo dije_- dijo Edward ofuscado

_-¿Por qué estabas furioso con ella?-_ preguntó Esme

_-Tengo que responder todas tus malditas preguntas-_ dijo Edward malhumorado

_-Edward Anthony Cullen-_ dijo Esme a modo de reprimenda

_-Está bien. Se lo dije porque ella había ido a mi oficina a devolverme un cheque que le envié por lo del callejón, ella se puso furiosa y dijo que ella no me había ayudado por recibir una recompensa y también dijo un montón de estupideces acerca de que no le importaba el dinero, yo me moleste y le insinué que ella era una interesada. Luego me la encuentro en ese baile de sociedad, vistiendo alta costura y de la mano de un multimillonario ¿Qué querías que pensara?-_ explicó Edward

_-Edward hijo, acumulas error tras error_- dijo Esme con pesar

_-Lo sé-_ dijo Edward con seriedad

_-Creo que debes buscarla y disculparte con ella-_ dijo Esme

_-No, no voy a ser un débil que busca niñatas estúpidas-_ dijo Edward

_-A mi parecer no es una niñata estúpida_- dijo Esme

-_Pues a mí sí. Dice que ve gente en la miseria y aun así luego se atreve a decirme que soy la persona más triste que ha conocido. Es una insolente-_ dijo Edward con furia

_- Ay mi niño, si tu pudieras ver que tal vez ella tenga razón-_ dijo Esme con pesar. Le dolía admitirlo pero era verdad, ella nunca había visto tanta tristeza y tanta furia como la veía en los ojos de Edward.

_-Esme no me estas ayudando-_ dijo Edward molesto

_-Lo hago cariño, claro que lo hago-_ dijo Esme

_- Pues no parece_- dijo Edward

De repente Esme tuvo una idea. Edward era un hombre de desafíos y si ella lo desafiaba a buscar a bella, muy seguramente él lo haría. – _Pues si ella no te interesa y solo quieres disculparte, hazlo-_ dijo Esme con tranquilidad

_-¿Qué dices?-_ preguntó Edward

_- Tú dices que ella no te interesa para nada, pues pruébalo. Ve y discúlpate con ella y asunto resuelto, al fin y al cabo que puedes pasar, según tu solo es una niñata estúpida-_ dijo Esme con suficiencia

_-Tal vez tengas razón-_ dijo Edward

_-Por supuesto que la tengo-_ dijo Esme desafiándolo

_-Hasta luego Esme_- dijo Edward

_-Hasta luego hijo_.- respondió Esme y colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando terminó la llamada Edward se encontró sintiéndose más ligero e incluso esperanzado. Esme tenía razón, si Isabella no significaba nada como él decía se disculparía y todo volvería a la normalidad_. ¿Y si no?_ Le dijo su lado pesimista. No ella no era nada, se disculparía y todo tomaría su curso normal.

Se cambió y buscó el documento que Lauren le había pasado con la información de Isabella.

**98 Stuart Street de Chinatown, apartamento 303. **Anotó la dirección en un pedazo de papel y se fue.

Cuando llegó al pequeño y rustico edificio donde vivía Swan, vio salir a Jasper Withlock y se llenó de furia. ¿Cómo una hermana?, si claro. Iba a marcharse cuando reparo que Withlock tenía una ropa casual, algo totalmente diferente la noche anterior así que probablemente el solo había pasado a hablar con ella. Espero a que Withlock arrancara y apenas él lo hizo, se bajó del carro y oprimió el botón que lo comunicaba con el 303. Espero unos segundos hasta que al fin se escuchó.

_-¿Quién es?-_preguntó la dulce voz de bella Swan. Edward sintió un malestar parecido a el pánico escénico pero le hizo frente y respondió.- Buenos días señorita Swan, es Edward Cullen-

Bella se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Edward Cullen. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? ¿Porque justo hoy que se encontraba sola? , se preguntó bella nerviosa. No era que temiera a que Edward Cullen le hiciera daño, bueno no del todo. Tenía miedo de estar a solas con él, frente a frente y que eso la superara.

_-Señor Cullen, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-_ preguntó bella con voz firme. Ella no dejaría que el viera cuanto la había dañado.

_-Vine a hablar con usted-_ dijo Edward

_-Pues yo creo tener claro todo lo que usted piensa de mí, así que no entiendo que hace en la casa de una perra de turno_- dijo bella con molestia. No debió decir eso, le demostraría que le había hecho daño pero es que estaba muy enojada con él.

Edward se molestó al escucharla llamarse de la forma en la que él lo había hecho. La había lastimado y por algún extraño motivo eso lo hizo sentirse mal. _-Señorita Swan. Estoy aquí para disculparme por lo que dije, y de verdad me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de eso-_ explicó Edward

_-Perfecto. Si lo que quiere es disculparse, lo disculpo ahora si no le molesta tengo cosas que hacer-_ dijo bella

-_Señorita Swan. Estoy siendo lo más amable posible, vine aquí a disculparme pero no le voy a rogar para que lo haga, si no lo quiere hacer está bien y si siente que puede hacerlo hable conmigo. No tiene que dejarme subir, puede bajar y dejar que me disculpe como se debe hacerlo. Las faltas se reconocen como se hicieron, y yo la ofendí de frente así que creo que debo disculparme de tal manera-_ dijo Edward con convicción

_-Está bien. Bajare en un segundo-_ dijo bella con resignación

Bella se miró en el espejo del living, se veía bien. Kate se había encargado de hacerle la cera así que no había problema alguno con que ella estuviera en shorts. Su pelo también estaba moldeado por el tratamiento que Alice se había encargado que usara los cuatro días anteriores del baile, en general se encontraba decente. ¿Por qué le importaba como se veía para Cullen? Se preguntó y de inmediato bajo a encontrarse con él. Cuando abrió la puerta del edificio ahí estaba el, viéndose tan imponente como siempre porque incluso cuando se desangraba en el suelo, Edward Cullen se las había arreglado para verse sexy. ¿Qué carajos estoy pensando? Se preguntó bella mentalmente

_-Señorita Swan-_ dijo Edward a modo de saludo. Reparó en ella y se quedó anonadado, algo que tenía que reconocer era que Isabella Swan era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera conocido. Ella ni siquiera hacia un esfuerzo por verse más bella y aun así a él le costaba verla directamente sin perderse en su belleza. Si ella tenía maquillaje era algo no muy notorio, porque él no podía notarlo. Tenía puesto un pantalón corto color arena con un cinturón café, una camisa color claro y sin mangas y ni siquiera tenía zapatos y aun así Edward la encontraba maravillosa.

-_Señor Cullen-_ respondió bella. Bella notó dos hombres que se encontraban uno en cada costado del edificio. Ellos intentaban parecer casuales, pero era obvio que se encontraban alertas, entonces bella se acordó de lo que dijo Esme acerca de lo que le había pasado a Edward. No había sido un robo sino un intento de asesinato. Bella sintió un escalofrío al recordar que eso había pasado a una calle de ahí.

_-Yo solo quería disculparme por lo que dije ayer en la noche, fue muy desubicado de mi parte todo lo que dije y no tenía motivo para hacerlo- _dijo Edward. Bella miró a su alrededor y vio a los dos hombres que intentaban parecer casuales y que estaban cada uno en un costado de Cullen. Ella pensó en que a tan solo una cuadra de allí lo había herido, y recordó lo que Esme había dicho en el baile. A él lo querían asesinar, ella tembló ligeramente ante el recuerdo de él luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

_-Señor Cullen. Debido a las infortunadas circunstancias creo que lo más conveniente es que hablemos en mi apartamento_.- dijo bella algo nerviosa y mirando a los guardaespaldas.

-Sí, yo también lo creo- respondió Edward con cierto alivio. Bella entró al edificio y guió a Edward hasta su piso. Cuando estaban al frente de su apartamento escucharon un llamado.

_-¡Hey Bella!-_gritó Tyler Crowley.

Bella se dio la vuelta y cuando se dio cuenta quien la llamado, tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar maldecir y dar un grito de frustración.

_-¿si, Tyler_?- dijo Bella con cierto fastidió. Tyler la había estado "cortejando" desde que se había mudado a ese edificio. Él era de esos tipos que aceptaban un no por respuesta.

_-Oye, lo que pasa es que Jasper me prestó estas herramientas el otro día y fui a entregárselas y no está en su apartamento, así que me preguntaba si podías hacerme el favor de entregárselas_- respondió Tyler. ¿Withlock vive aquí?, se preguntó Edward. Por otro lado estaba Tyler quien en realidad había estado esperando que Jasper no estuviera para entregarle las herramientas a bella, y ya que la herramienta era pesada, ella necesitaría de su ayuda para entrarla. Quería un motivo para estar en su apartamento y quien sabe, tal vez ella le diera una oportunidad de estar en su cama. Lo que Tyler no había planeado era que bella estuviera acompañada, maldijo en su interior a él tipo que estaba en la puerta de bella mirándolo con gesto superior.

-_Pues, creo que lo mejor es que esperes a que Jasper llegue. Él fue el que te las prestó al fin y al cabo- _dijo bella con fingida amabilidad_._

_-Oh, por supuesto_- respondió Tyler desilusionado

_-Hasta luego Tyler_- dijo bella

_-Adiós bella, si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy aquí- _dijo Tyler

_-Claro-_ respondió bella. Abrió la puerta y dejo que Edward Cullen pasara.

Edward entró y miró a su alrededor. El apartamento era pequeño pero se veía limpio y ordenado, también tenía una decoración sobria y cálida. Edward se sintió un imbécil, en otras circunstancias él hubiera catalogado ese lugar como rústico y común, pero por simple hecho de que fuera ella la que viviera ahí, él lo había catalogado como sobrio y cálido.

_-¿Quiere tomar un café?-_ preguntó bella un poco nerviosa

_-Sí. Cargado-_ dijo Edward con su usual tono de jefe. A Bella le molestó que él le hablara de esa manera, pero no le dijo nada y se dirigió a la cocina.

_-Tome-_ le dijo bella cuando llegó con el café. Edward recibió el café y se sentó en el sofá en el que ella le indicó.

_- Bien, pues como ya le dije vine aquí a disculparme con usted. No me siento para nada orgulloso de lo que hice, yo no debí atacarla de esa manera y supongo que tampoco había motivo valido alguno, que justifique mi comportamiento. De verdad estoy muy avergonzado por mi proceder-_ dijo Edward con sinceridad.

A Bella le pareció que él le decía la verdad. Él no le decía que le dolía lo que había dicho, es más ni siquiera decía que se arrepentía, pero decía lo que el sentía y eso era lo importante. ¿De que le servía a ella que él le dijera que lo sentía y que estaba arrepentido cuando no era verdad?, de nada y aunque era lo que ella quería escuchar, no podía obligarlo a que dijera algo que no sentía. Él era un egocéntrico y arrogante_, y ella no podía cambiar, pero pensó que podía demostrarle lo que era la humildad. _

_-La verdad señor Cullen yo no sé qué lo motivo a atacarme de la manera en que lo hizo, pero supongo que tiene mucho que ver con la manera en que yo le hable cuando fui a su oficina y con esto no lo estoy justificando, pero si usted reconoce sus faltas yo también reconozco las mías, al fin y al cabo es lo justo_- dijo bella

Edward consideró que ella no había hecho nada para disculparse, pero si eso la hacía él "la disculpaba"-_La verdad no considero que lo que usted haya hecho fuera mucho, pero si usted quiere disculparse yo la disculpo así que espero que usted pueda hacer lo mismo.-_ dijo con cierto toque de arrogancia.

-Si usted me disculpa ¿porque no habría yo de hacerlo?- dijo bella

-Tiene razón- dijo Edward. Él no se dio cuenta de que había sonreído, pero bella si lo notó.

-Así que el señor Cullen sonríe, no creí que fuera posible- dijo bella

-¿qué?- preguntó Edward desorientado

-Usted sonrió- dijo bella

-Eso creo- respondió Edward recobrando la seriedad

-¿Sabe?, yo no logro entenderlo a usted. ¿Podría explicarme porque se comporta de esa manera?- dijo Bella un poco molesta

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?- preguntó Edward con dejos de superioridad

-Tiene razón. No debo meterme en lo que no me importa.-dijo bella furiosa-¿Acabó?- preguntó señalando el café.

-Si- respondió Edward furioso también. Bella tomó la taza del café y se fue para la cocina, evitando tener de frente a Edward Cullen y gritarle unas cuantas verdades que le caerían muy bien para bajarle su arrogancia.

-¿Me podría explicar por qué se molestó?- preguntó Edward

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo?- le respondió bella de la misma manera que él lo había hecho segundos atrás.

-Es imposible mantener una conversación civilizada con usted- declaró Edward

-¿Conmigo? ¿Es imposible mantener una conversación civilizada conmigo?- preguntó bella un poco alterada- es imposible mantener una conversación con usted- añadió

- ¿Sabía que usted es insoportable?- dijo Edward molesto

-¿Qué usted es insoportable?, si me lo habían dicho- replicó bella con ironía

-Oh si, por supuesto. Su buen amigo Withlock- dijo Edward con rencor

-Pues es obvio que usted sabe el concepto que él tiene de usted, pero por lo que oí y vi ayer me doy cuenta que él no es el único y no necesito que me lo digan, puedo comprobarlo por mí misma- dijo bella con ferocidad

Edward se rió de manera irónica-¿Y usted cree que a me importa lo que piensen usted, su amiguito y todos los demás?- preguntó Edward

-Tiene razón. A usted no le importa lo que nadie más piense, a usted solo le importa usted- declaró bella

- Usted no me conoce, así que no saque juicios sobre mí- dijo Edward

-¿No es lo mismo que usted ha hecho conmigo?- preguntó bella cada vez más ofuscada

-Yo he vivido más que usted señorita Swan y conozco más del mundo, eso me da la capacidad de entablar ciertos juicios- dijo Edward

-Pues que equivocado está usted señor Cullen, déjeme decirle algo. La vida no se mide por la cantidad de respiraciones que damos, sino por la cantidad de momentos que nos dejan sin respiración, y yo estoy segura de haberme permitido más de esos momentos y aun así no voy por la vida creyéndome lo mejor ni tratando mal a las personas ni creando juicios sin conocimiento de causa- dijo bella con convicción.

-Pues creo que pensamos muy diferente y como veo que no llegaremos a un buen punto, me retiro- dijo Edward. La verdad era que ella lo había dejado sin palabras, y él no quería que ella lo notara, así que se iba. El nunca perdía y no iba a empezar a hacerlo hoy.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted- dijo bella

- Hasta luego señorita Swan- dijo Edward mientras cruzaba la puerta

Bella se quedó ahí viendo como él cruzaba la puerta, pero entonces dijo -Adiós señor Cullen – y la cerró.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Ese par no pueden encontrarse sin pelear y espero que se solucione pronto.**

**Mientras tanto déjenme saber que pensaron del capítulo y yo me voy a dormir porque ya son las 12 am acá en Colombia y mañana, mejor dicho hoy tengo que madrugar, estuve un poco enfermita y me van a hacer un montón de exámenes…uuuh no me gustan las enfermeras caras de palo que sacan sangre :/ deséenme suerte y que no grite mucho ni haga el oso. Jajajajajajaajja**

**Besotes para ustedes**

**Marie McHale**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola, hola.**

**Ya volví otra vez y estoy muy feliz por lo buenas que han sido conmigo. Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado enserio me emociono mucho cuando leo sus reviews; apropósito de eso quiero que me disculpen por no responder los mensajes que me dejaron del capítulo 7, en esos momentos estaba como enfermita y por eso no lo hice, pero tengan la plena seguridad de que los leí y que los agradezco sobre manera.**

**Muchisiiiiiiiiimas gracias por sus buenos deseos, ya me encuentro bien, con excepción de que no puedo doblar el brazo izquierdo por culpa de la enfermera cara de palo que me saco sangre, si ya estuviera graduada le pondría una demanda por brutalidad presentada en los servicios de la salud o no se, pero estoy segura que se me ocurriría algo para hacerla pagar el hecho de tener las venas moradas y el brazo adolorido, pero como soy una simple estudiante no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera quedarme con los brazos cruzados ajajajjajajaja ¿alguna entendió el chiste? ¿No?, bueno no. Jajjajajajajajajajajaja perdón por eso ultimo lo que pasa es que estoy medio loquilla. Apropósito de eso, en un review del capitulo 7, lilillulaby me ofreció conseguirme un buen hospital psiquiátrico con tal de que pudiera seguir publicando, le conté a mi mamá y mando a decir que por ella genial, que si puede ser fuera del país mejor. Si, así es que me quiere mi mami u.u (no la culpen, soy insoportable). Ah! Y se me olvidaba contarles que tras de que creo no voy a poder mover el brazo en un año, faltaron otros exámenes y los van a hacer a finales de esta semana, espero que ya hayan cambiado la enfermera, porque o sino estaré incapacitada para escribir por algún tiempo (¿Así o más exagerada?).**

**Cambiando de tema, les cuento que este capítulo es un poco intenso, Edward y Jenks harán un descubrimiento que pondrá a Jasper en deuda con Edward ¿pueden creerlo? , vamos a ver qué pasa con estos dos machitos peleones.**

**¡Otra cosa! Ya escribí hasta el capítulo doce y modestia aparte, ¡están fascinantes! Es más, ni siquiera puedo creer que cada uno de ellos haya salido de mí siempre loca y recalentada cabeza. Pórtense bien y tal vez les deje sorpresita juju! **

**Pd: perdonen si soy muy fastidiosa, no puedo evitarlo porque es mi estado natural :p**

* * *

**Respondo a las chicas sin cuenta**

_**Mayrita: Hola, gracias por tu review. Quería explicarte que hay una GRAN DIFERENCIA en realizar adaptaciones a subir historias de otras personas. Las adpataciones son hechas apartir de libros u otros textos en los que modificamos la trama original y los personajes para adpatarlos en este caso a las historias de crepúsculo. Respecto a llevarte mi historia a tu pagina de Facebook, me gustaría que me dieras el link u otro medio en el que pueda hablar contigo respecto a eso, ya que no es simplemente decir " hey tengo tu historia en otra parte" y ya, hay ciertas cosas que deberías explicarme antes. Sin más espero tu respuesta. Saludos**_

**Ninacara: Hola, seguí tu consejo y respiré hondo y sin embargo ¡Chun! La tipa esta vino y me perforo el brazo, además esa cosa no parecía un jeringa sino un taladro ¡qué cosa tan espeluznante!, respecto a lo que dijiste de Edward tienes razón, disculparse es una gran hazaña para alguien como él. Gracias por tu review. Besos y abrazos.**

**Alysson: Si, ellos están dando algunos pasos positivos, creo que dentro de poco podrán hablarse sin armar tanto problema. Respecto a lo de doparse ¿puedes decirme que te tomas?, aun me faltan más tomas de sangre y no creo poder hacerlo :/ juju que mal estoy. Perdón por hacerte leer mis bobadas. Saludos, beso y abrazos.**

**Miki: ¿Dónde están las enfermeras como tú? ¿Se extinguieron o algo así? ¿Eres la única sobreviviente? jajajajaja Los niños siempre lloran y los dejan por ser niños, en cambio si uno llora ahí si es un cobarde, pero bueno esas son la injusticias de la vida. Jajaja. Gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando. Nos leemos luego. Saludos**

**Steph: ¿Quieres conflicto? Conflicto vas a tener ajajajajaja. no mentiras no tanto, solo un poquito de drama y suspenso, así que espero que te siga gustando y me sigas dejando tus reviews. Besos y abrazos.**

**Isa28: Si, Edward es un tonto pero prometo que cambiara un poquito. Saludos y gracias por tu review.**

**Ryu Akai: Dios mio chica! Casi puedo oir el sonido de los engranajes de tu cabeza dando vueltas. Jjajajajajajajajaajaajja pero me gusta, tu sí que entiendes mis líos. Siempre me quedo releyendo tus reviews somo para darme una idea de lo que pasa en la historia jajajaja así que nunca dejes de hacerlo porque o sino quedare totalmente perdida ajajajjajajajajajajaja. Respecto a Jasper, ¡yo también quiero uno! Tendremos que averiguar donde los fabrican, o robarnos a Jackson rathbone, teñirlo de rubio y obligarlo a comportarse como jazz. Jjajaja te dejo. Besos y abrazos.**

**AngelesMc: últimamente no había leído un review en el que catalogaran a Edward como lindo, pero es por lo prepotente que es. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos y abrazos.**

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos. la trama es mía y NO doy permiso de que se adapte o re-publique sin mi previa autorización.**

* * *

.

.

.

_-Muchachita insolente_- murmuró Edward mientras salía del edificio. Apenas salió, sus guarda espaldas lo siguieron, él se subió a su carro y ellos a la camioneta y partieron. Edward apenas y podía controlar su furia, no podía creer que ella le hubiera hablado de esa manera, pero lo que más lo ponía furioso es que empezaba a creer que ella tenía razón.

Llegó a su casa, tomó un poco de agua y se calmó. Empezó a adelantar un poco de trabajo, pero pensó en ella y en todo lo que le había dicho, así que no se pudo concentrar. Después de varios intentos fallidos en concentrarse, dejó de hacerlo. Se quedó sentado pensando en mucha de la información que había recibido hoy. Primero había sido Esme con su llamada, y mucho de eso le había llamado la atención; Esme había dicho que Isabella había preguntado por su recuperación y por si habían atrapado a los malandros ¿Sería posible que ella se preocupara por él? Se preguntó Edward, pero de inmediato lo descartó. Ella seguramente había preguntado eso por quedar bien con Esme, más no porque de verdad le interesara. También pensó en lo que había oído de aquel tal Tyler, él había dicho que Withlock vivía en ese edificio ¿sería posible? ¿Alguien como Withlock viviendo en un edificio como ese? Consultaría a Jenks, el antiguamente había trabajado durante años para la familia Withlock, luego había empezado a trabajar simultáneamente con sus padres, hasta que Edward le había pedido exclusividad, y por supuesto Jenks había decidido trabajar para Edward. Jenks no lo había hecho porque los Withlock fueran malas personas, sino porque sintió que debía apoyar a Cullen, después de todo él estaba solo luchando por mantener una empresa muy grande.

Edward marcó el número de Jenks, pero no contestó. Volvió a marcar y en esta ocasión sí lo hizo.

_-Señor Cullen ¿en qué puedo servirle?-_ preguntó Jenks de inmediato. Eso era lo que más le agradaba a Edward de Jenks, siempre estaba listo para cumplir sus órdenes. era abogado de profesión, pero tenía unas grandes habilidades para el espionaje y algunos trabajos poco ortodoxos. Edward casi no lo utilizaba en sus otras facetas, pero estaba muy seguro de que sus padres lo habían hecho.

_-Necesito que me digas lo que sepas de Jasper Withlock-_ dijo Edward

Jenks no respondió. Él sentía cierto aprecio por Jasper, él lo había visto crecer. Había sido la mano derecha de Bob Withlock y eso le había permitido conocer a la familia y sabía que Jasper era una buena persona. De vez en cuando se lo encontraba y hablaban como amigos, ellos no le guardaban rencor por haber dejado la empresa después de todo lo que habían hecho por él. Jenks le debía mucho a la familia Withlock, ellos lo habían ayudado cuando lo necesitaba y mucho de lo que era hoy en día se lo debía a ellos. había trabajado para la mafia que residía en la antigua zona de combate, el área roja de Boston. Sus jefes le habían ordenado sobornar al dueño de state Street, para que ocultara las cuentas de la mafia. Bob Withlock se había negado, pero le había parecido interesante el proceder de Jenks, así que le había ofrecido trabajo, incluso le había terminado de pagar la universidad, ya que Jenks la había suspendido por falta de dinero. Se había retirado de la mafia y había empezado a trabajar con los Withlock, ellos eran excelentes personas.

_-Señor Cullen, yo me temo que eso no puedo hacerlo-_ dijo Jenks con algo de temor

A Edward le sorprendió un poco la respuesta con Jenks, pero él conocía su historia así que trató de entenderlo- Jenks yo entiendo que usted se sienta en deuda con los Withlock, pero en estos momentos usted trabaja para mí- dijo Edward con cierto fastidio

_-Eso lo tengo muy claro señor, pero no puedo hacerlo. Usted es libre de decidir si desea que siga trabajando para usted-_ dijo Jenks con convicción. A pesar de estar recibiendo una negativa, a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, Edward entendió a Jenks y lo apreció también, porque eso demostraba cuan leal era sin embargo el necesitaba la información y la iba a conseguir.

_-Jenks, ten la seguridad que la información que quiero de Jasper no es para un mal fin. Resulta que Withlock y yo tenemos una conocida en común y resulta que mucho de lo que he visto y oído no encaja para nada con mis previos conocimientos-_ explicó Edward tratando de razonar con Jenks

_-Está bien señor Cullen, le contestare algunas preguntas, pero lo que yo considere que no pueda decirle, no se lo diré-_ dijo Jenks con cierto alivio. Lo habían puesto en una situación algo complicada.

_- ¿Qué de cierto hay con que Withlock vive en Chinatown?-_ preguntó Edward de inmediato

_-Así es, creo que es su lugar de residencia hace aproximados seis años-_ respondió Jenks

_-¿Qué hace una persona como Withlock viviendo en Chinatown?-_ preguntó

_- Jasper decidió independizarse de sus padres poco tiempo después de empezar la universidad-_ dijo Jenks con cierto orgullo.

A Edward le sorprendió. Siempre había pensado que Jasper Withlock era un niño mimado y que no quería cambiar eso por nada del mundo. Ellos habían estudiado en el mismo colegio y Edward guardaba de esa época cierto rencor hacia Jasper, quien era aproximadamente tres años menor que él, pero a raíz de lo de sus padres Edward había reprobado un curso así que Jasper solo iba dos cursos más abajo que Edward. Jasper y sus amigos habían aprovechado uno de los periodos de vulnerabilidad de Edward para hacerle la vida imposible. Edward reconocía que Jasper no había sido el que más se había metido con él, es más era el que menos lo hacía pero aun así él se había llenado de rabia con todos eso malditos niñatos a algunos de ellos Edward les había roto la cara, pero Withlock era un hueso duro de roer, era ágil, fuerte e inteligente por eso se habían catalogado como rivales.

_-¿Sabes qué tipo de relación tiene con Isabella Swan?-_ preguntó Edward impaciente

A Jenks le parecían un poco extrañas estas preguntas, pero las respondía porque eran inocentes, no había nada que Cullen pudiera hacer con eso_-¿Isabella Swan? No recuerdo mucho acerca de eso. Sé que tiene una relación de hace varios con Alice Brandon, la última vez que hable con él incluso menciono algo sobre matrimonio_.- dijo

Así que Withlock piensa casarse ¿Qué pensaría Isabella acerca de eso? ¿Sentiría ella algo por Withlock?

_-¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada acerca de Isabella Swan?_- preguntó Edward un poco exasperado.

Swan, Swan, Swan se repetía Jenks en su cabeza tratando de recordar alguna conversación o dato que tuviera acerca de ella. De repente lo recordó._- ¿La hija del policía? La investigamos sutilmente hace poco para conseguir su dirección y otros pocos datos-_ dijo

_-Si así es-_ dijo Edward entre dientes. Empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que poseía

_-El mantuvo una relación con ella, casi un año-_ dijo Jenks recordando una conversación que había tenido con Jasper en un bar hace algunos años.

El monstro interior de Edward rugió de celos. Así que Withlock tenía intenciones de casarse, pero aun pasaba algún tiempo con su ex novia ¿qué significaba eso?

-_gracias por su información Jenks_- dijo Edward sonando más afectado de lo que él deseaba.

_-Tengo otro poco de información, si la desea claro-_ respondió Jenks. Había notado que la información que había brindado a su jefe, no le había sido indiferente así que pensó que si iba a hacer algo tenía que hacerlo completo.

-_Hable-_ respondió Edward con fingida indiferencia

_-Como creo que usted sabe, ellos son vecinos y ahora son amigos, esto me lo conto Jasper hace algunos años cuando me lo encontré en un bar. Al parecer la señorita Swan fue quien dio fin a la relación, ella habría pasado mucho tiempo afectada por la muerte de su padre y los problemas que esto le originó. Al parecer ellos no mantienen nada más que un simple amistad, es más incluso Jasper la considera como una hermana y los Withlock la quieren mucho. También sé que la novia de Jasper es algo así como la mejor amiga de la señorita Swan-_ terminó de decir Jenks.

Vaya enredo. Pensó Edward, tenía que asimilar toda esa información y sacar sus conclusiones.

_-muy bien Jenks_- dijo Edward. Esa era algo así como su manera de dar las gracias

_-Hasta luego señor Cullen_- dijo Jenks

Edward iba a responder lo mismo, pero se acordó de algo que le había hecho intriga_- Jenks, necesito que investigues muy bien a alguien, se llama Tyler Crowley –_ dijo. Es joven le había parecido un psicópata y miraba a Isabella de una manera que no le gustaba. Edward había mirado el nombre en el buzón para asegurarse de poder investigar algo de él, ese tipo era extraño.

_-A sus órdenes señor Cullen, adiós-_ dijo Jenks y colgó la llamada

De repente se sintió con mejor humor. La información que había recibido de Isabella lo había dejado satisfecho, había despejado sus dudas acerca de la relación de Withlock con ella y había conocido acerca de su entorno. Sonrió y de repente se le esfumó la sonrisa ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Porque ella podía enfurecerlo y luego saber de ella podía alegrarlo?

_*esto es una estupidez*_ pensó. Se olvidaría de Isabella y de todo lo que la rodeaba. Ella no sería más que alguien que le sirvió para algo un día.

El resto de fin de semana pasó volando y Edward había concentrado toda su energía en olvidar a bella Swan, así que por primera vez en los siete años que llevaba trabajando oficialmente como presidente de la compañía, tenía ganas de quedarse en su casa. Se sentía agotado, su cabeza le dolía y había tenido una cantidad de sueños y pesadillas impresionante, pero no iba a cambiar su rutina, no iba a permitir que nada le afectara y mucho menos una muchachita del común como lo era Isabella Swan.

Las cosas en la oficina fueron como usualmente lo eran. Todo llevaba su ritmo normal con excepción de su mente que luchaba por tomar un camino y el luchaba por retomarla. Maldita Isabella Swan.

_-Señor Cullen, el señor Jenks va camino a su oficina-_ avisó Lauren

Edward pensó que sería algo referente a la empresa pero no era así, Jenks le tenía información y el no supo si enojarse porque no quería recordar a Swan o alegrarse porque tendría más acerca de ella. Pero al fin y al cabo la información terminó enojándolo más.

_-Señor Cullen, averigüé a Crowley y no le tengo muy buenas noticias_- dijo Jenks

Edward de inmediato se tensó. Él no había tenido buena espina cuando lo vio y había tenido razón- ¿_qué es?-_ preguntó Edward de inmediato.

_-El tipo es un universitario aparentemente normal, nadie tiene quejas de él, buen estudiante, buen vecino y buen amigo, pero tiene en su historial médico una conducta obsesiva patológica y me temo que su nuevo foco es la señorita Swan_.- dijo Jenks con total seriedad.

_-No puede ser_- murmuró Edward, pero Jenks lo escuchó y procedió a contar lo que había encontrado.

_-Al parecer es algo que se le ha presentado a lo largo de su vida, viene desde la infancia y según los apuntes médicos puede ser progresivo. El tipo ha conseguido engañar a los médicos y ellos creen que él está bajo absoluto dominio de la situación. Cuando yo empecé la búsqueda todo parecía normal, hasta que pude acceder a la base de datos del hospital y conseguí su historial médico, se ha mudado varias veces de ciudad pero no es fichado de criminal. Las cosas con las que se puede obsesionar pueden ir desde un simple programa de televisión o un vede juego hasta una persona, el prácticamente empieza a vivir en pos de su obsesión y se va aferrando más a eso en cuanto el paso del tiempo, hasta que ya se siente saciado no lo deja. En su historial médico solo han aparecido obsesiones que pueden catalogarse como inofensivas con la excepción de una hace ocho años, cuando al parecer una amiga de su madre llamó su atención y paso algún tiempo obsesionado con ella. Él no se le acercaba físicamente pero la asechaba y tomaba sus objetos personales, la mujer presentó una denuncia pero las autoridades hicieron caso omiso, sin embargo Crowley estuvo recluido algunas semanas en una clínica de reposo mental, luego se mudó y alguien más llamó su atención.- _dijo Jenks casi asqueado de lo enfermo que era ese tipo.

_-Isabella- _dijo Edward

_-Sí. El tipo tiene una especie de escalofriante colección de objetos personales de la señorita Swan. Hay cosas que uno considera muy personales, como el cepillo de dientes o ropa interior, camisas, accesorios, una servilleta, un papel en el que ella escribió, un cojín e incluso tiene un perfume, es impresionante la cantidad de cosas que tiene acumuladas como si fueran tesoros. El tipo está totalmente enfermo, tiene una carpeta virtual con más de mil fotografías, por supuesto que también tiene fotografías impresas guardadas en una a habitación. Fue algo duro estar allí, tiene todo muy bien asegurado. Tome fotos del lugar pero no tomé nada porque así el sabría que alguien había estado allí. Solo me permití tomar estas dos fotografías pues me causaron mucha curiosidad.- _dijo Jenks mientras se la tendía a Edward.

Edward recibió una foto totalmente arrugada y otra en buen estado, era obvio que a el tipo le había enfurecido la primera imagen y él entendía porque. En ella aparecía Isabella mirando a Withlock a los ojos mientras el sostenía le sostenía el rostro con ternura. Edward miro la foto con detalle, era obvio que había sido tomada hace algún tiempo, porque se veían mucho más jóvenes. Jasper llevaba el pelo casi por los hombros e Isabella aun no tenía el pelo tan largo como lo hacía ahora. Se fijó bien y vio que ella tenía su ropa bañada en lo que parecía sangre, ella se veía destruida, no había lágrimas en sus ojos pero su expresión lo decía todo, Withlock la miraba con una mezcla de cariño, preocupación y tristeza. Sintió una mezcla de simpatía y celos por Withlock. Simpatía por cuidar de ella y celos porque él podía, porque ella lo quería, porque ella confiaba en él. Miro la fecha de la foto y leyó en voz alta _– 10 de junio de 2008- _hace cuatro años, pensó.

_-Mire la fecha de la otra-_ le dijo Jenks

Edward la miró y se quedó sorprendido, 12 de mayo de 2012 el día que le habían disparado. La ropa de Isabella al igual que en la anterior fotografía estaba cubierta de sangre, de su sangre. Pero lo que más le impactaba era la cantidad de emociones que ella reflejaba, tenía la mirada perdida formando una expresión turbada y de gran preocupación y en sus manos sostenía como por inercia un juego de llaves, ella se veía afectada muy afectada ¿ por él? , se preguntó Edward. Jenks lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

_-Señor Cullen, que haremos con el chico Crowley-_ dijo Jenks con cierta preocupación. Lo que había visto en ese apartamento era aterrador y él había visto cosas desagradables en su vida, pero la manera enferma en la que Crowley admiraba a la señorita Swan, le hacía erizar el vello del cuello y sentir escalofríos.

_-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que no podemos dejarlo que siga cerca de ella-_ dijo Edward con una furia visceral.

_-Tiene la absoluta razón, ¿avisamos a las autoridades?-_ preguntó Jenks

A Edward le gustaría. Quería a ese tipo retorciéndose en un manicomio o en un oscuro calabozo, pero no podía_.- no podemos. Hemos cometido algunos delitos con esta investigación, ellos se preguntaran como obtuvimos esa información y descubrirán que accedimos a plataformas privadas, además de allanamiento ilegal. Es imposible denunciarlo, debemos ingeniar algo-_ dijo Edward maquinando hábilmente.

_-Tiene razón, no podemos darnos ese lujo, pero me imagino que tampoco podemos ponerle seguridad a la señorita Swan, no sin antes ponerla sobre aviso y me imagino que no desea asustarla de esa manera-_ dijo Jenks con astucia

_-No, no quiero. Considero que esta situación es demasiado para la señorita Swan-_ dijo Edward con preocupación

_-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, esta situación podría causarle un desequilibrio emocional muy fuerte-_ aseveró Jenks

_- lo que si podemos hacer es vigilar a Crowley, no darle un segundo de tregua_- dijo Edward

_-Ya me tome el atrevimiento de instalar un plan de seguridad en el mismo piso de la señorita Swan, estará funcionando en aproximados tres días. Uno de los apartamentos se encontraba libre, me comuniqué con el arrendatario y apenas nos entreguen el apartamento Garrett Ford empieza a vigilar a la señorita Swan.-_ informó Jenks con cierta cautela. Tenía la duda de que tal vez se había extralimitado.

_-Sabia decisión, estuvo muy bien Jenks_- dijo Edward. En esos momentos entendía porque Jenks era su mano derecha.

-Sin embargo creo que no es suficiente- añadió Jenks

_-Yo tampoco. Ford puede verse un poco limitado por tener que guardar las apariencias de vecino común y no hacer sospechar a Swan, ni mucho menos a Withlock.-_ dijo Edward. Ese idiota de Withlock, tanto decía valorar a Isabella y no sabía que ella vivía con un cazador acechándola.

_Con la mención del apellido de Jasper, Jenks tuvo una brillante idea.-_ él es nuestra solución- dijo de inmediato.

_-¿Quién, Withlock?-_ preguntó Edward

_-Sí, él-_ respondió Jenks mientras maquinaba su plan.

_-De ninguna manera_- dijo Edward. Él no iba a dejarle este asunto a Withlock, había permitido que ella estuviera mucho tiempo en peligro y no confiaba en que pudiera protegerla.

_-Piénselo señor, todo sería más fácil- dijo Jenks- Garrett tendría menos limites en el edificio y la señorita Swan tendría más ojos pendiente de ella, además Jasper la aprecia demasiado, él no va a querer aterrarla de esa manera, pero tampoco la pondrá en peligro. El podrá mantenerla al margen de la situación, es más seguridad para ella-_ explicó

Edward lo pensó, no quería recurrir a Withlock para nada pero Jenks tenía razón. Si contaran con él todo sería más fácil e Isabella estaría más segura y eso era lo que importaba. – maldita sea, tienes razón- refunfuñó

Jenks asintió satisfecho. Había tomado una buena decisión- hablare con Jasper esta misma tarde- añadió

_-No_- dijo Edward- _solucionaré esto personalmente_.- dijo Edward con determinación. Si mandaba a Jenks sería como escudarse, como cederle a él el manejo de la situación y no era así. – Voy a reunirme con Withlock de inmediato- tomó su chaqueta de la parte de atrás de la silla, recogió el informe y las fotografías que Jenks le había pasado y tomo rumbo hacia la salida.

_-Señor Cullen, si requiere de mi ayuda puedo ir con usted-_ dijo Jenks

Edward lo pensó. No, él iba a enfrentar eso solo- no, si te necesito te llamaré- dijo

_-De acuerdo_- dijo Jenks mientras asentía en esto de acato

-_Jenks-_ dijo Edward antes de irse_- gran trabajo-_ añadió.

Edward maldijo en su interior. Verle la cara a Withlock era lo menos que quería hacer.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿me lo dicen, porfa?**

**Eso de Tyler está súper feo, vamos a ver qué pasa de ahora en adelante y como estos dos se las arreglan para proteger a bella.**

** espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Marie McHale**


	10. Capitulo 10

**¡Hola!**

**En el capítulo de hoy tendremos en una esquina del rin con cabello cobrizo, maravillosos ojos verdes, cuerpo atlético, sonrisa torcida, piel blanca y ojazos verdes ¡Edward Cullen! Y al otro lado, con sedoso pelo rubio, buena estatura, músculos bien formados, sonrisa perfecta, ojos profundos como el mar y un corazón de oro ¡Jasper Withlock! , que empieeezeee el primer round. ¿Quieren que sea así? Pues no!**

**Les voy a contar que desde hace día y medio estoy intentando subir el capítulo pero el internet ha decidido fallar y pues desde la BlackBerry no se puede actualizar así que por eso puede que este un poquito ausente, pero es que se escapa de las manos, aun así mi mamá llamó a la compañía y prometieron solucionar el problema pronto, espero que sí.**

**Este capítulo es muy especial para mí porque puse mucho empeño para que saliera de lo mejor. A pesar de que muchas querían que nuestros machitos peleones se fueran a las manos no será así, Jasper va dar una lección magistral de la humanidad que sembró en él bella y Edward va a mostrar que Bella ha empezado a cambiarlo un poco. ¡Los dos se comportaran como niños buenos! Bueno, ni tan buenos.**

**A las seguidoras de Jimmy les traigo una sorpresa porque en este capítulo hará una aparición estelar. Aww es muy tierno.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, no importa que sean lectoras silenciosas o que me pongan en su favoritos o me sigan o dejen sus reviews, lo que importa es que les guste porque lo hago con todo el amor del mundo.**

**Hoy es uno de esos raros días en los cuales amanezco cuerda, por si no lo han notado mi locura no ha salido a relucir, espero que no se demore mucho en volver porque ya me estoy acostumbrando a ella y espero que ustedes también.**

**Saludos especiales para Kareenh mi amiga de México que me aguanta mis rarezas y siempre esta o dejándome un review o un mensaje en twitter ¡te quiero!, también para mi quime777 que es súper buena con migo y siempre me saca una sonrisa , Andie Cullen-Smythe con sus reviews en tiempo record y su buena vibra, Ryu akai que esta tan loca como yo y me deja los reviews más largos del mundo pero los amo, Mystery thief que es fantástica y súper comprensiva y me está buscando una clínica loquera en España (ojala sea en Galicia para que estemos más cerca. Sí, me acuerdo que me dijiste que eras de allá :3), para black angel lilith que aunque no se pueda pasar siempre sé que cuento que el apoyo incondicional de ella para mis historias y me dice que mi musa no me abandone y estoy segura que no lo hará de tanto que ella me lo desea. Y pues todas son muy importantes para mí, solo que este grupito de chicas se han encargado se hacerme súper feliz…aahh se me olvidaba terewee que siento que se comporta como Alice y creo que tiene cierto exceso de energía y sigue aquí aun cuando me aseguré de aterrorizarla diciéndole que yo era una bruja loca que le espiaba su mente y la de su papá jajjajajajaa perdóname por eso. Y bueno si fuera por mí las colocaría a tooodas y estoy segura que se irán robando parte de mi cariño poco a poco, como cierta personita que intenta persuadirme para que bella quede con Jasper, ¡si, te estoy hablando a ti Princes Lynx!**

**Espero que podamos hablar por medio de mensajes o lo que sea. Últimamente tengo algún tiempo libre así que si están aburridas y quieren hablar con alguien pueden seguirme en twitter como MarieSierr12 o buscarme en Facebook como Marie McHale y pues no sé déjenme un mensaje o mención y de inmediato nos pondremos en contacto.**

**¡Las quiero a todas! **

**LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR **

**Es Urgente que me hagan un favor, resulta que creo que empiezo a tener problemas con el plagio y me han preguntado un montón de veces acerca de que si el fic es mio y si es mio pero no me han dicho con exactitud donde lo tienen, sé que uno de ellos puede estar en Facebook, pero he buscado y no he podido encontrar nada, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor si ustedes pueden buscar o ver algo me avisan para ponerme en contacto con la o las personas que me estén plagiando y poder decirles que ¡SEAN ORIGINALES Y RESPETEN! , enserio les agradecería si pudieran hacer eso por mí, no quiero llegar al extremo de tener que suspender la historia por algo como eso. Las quiero mucho.**

**Respondo a las chicas sin cuenta**

**Ryu Akai: Wow respira chica! Jajajajajajaja es muy genial ver todo lo que escribo desde tu punto de vista ¿ya te he dicho que me encantan tus reviews? Bueno si no ha sido así, me encantan tus reviews. Un beso.**

**Steph: No muchas esperaban algo como eso, pero necesito que Edward se dé cuenta de lo que siente así que esperemos que esta situación le abra los ojos, esperemos a ver qué pasará. Muchas gracias por tu review y por siempre estar ahí. **

**Guisell: Aww amé tu review de verdad lo hice, por supuesto que tus felicitaciones y abrazos me sirvieron de inspiración, espero que te siga gustando la historia y que te sigas pasando por aquí con tus mensajes de luz :) muchos besos. **

**Sara Swan: Hey hola! Estoy bien, y pues mejor ahora que estoy recibiendo tanto apoyo de todas ustedes. Espero que te guste el rumbo que va tomar todo esto y me dejes saber lo que opinas. Saludos.**

**Ninacara: AJajjaajjajaajaja ¿yo loca? Nooooo ¿Quién ha dicho eso? Jajajajajajajajaja. Edward se preocupa porque esta muy interesado en ella y aunque aun no la ame, si abre sus sentiemientos estoy segura de que lo va a hacer y pues obvio que ella lo hará también ¿Quién no lo haría? Osea es Edward. Jah! Muchos abrazos para ti.**

**Angeles mc: Aah bueno ya entendí acerca de las diferencias de lindura e actos y lindura de persona :) muchas gracias por siempre pasarte y dejar tu comentario. Besos para ti y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Alysson: Tu si que entiendes mi dolor, gracias por tus concejos te aseguro que lo hare a ver si se me quita el verde que es del tamaño de mi dedo índice y no estoy exagerando, lo bueno es que ya no está inflamado y el dolor disminuyó notablemente. Pasando a tu comentario sobre el capítulo, te digo que Edward y Jasper si dejaran sus diferencias para unirse a proteger a bella. Muchos besos y abrazos para ti.**

* * *

**[La gran mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia si, y no doy consentimiento de que sea republicada o adaptada sin mi consentimiento]**

* * *

.

.

.

Edward llegó al edificio de State Street corporation, comunicó que necesitaba hablar con Jasper Withlock y fue guiado hacia una gran oficina al fondo de un pasillo, la secretaria aviso a Jasper de inmediato,

_-Señor Withlock, el señor… - _

_-Cullen_- respondió el

_- El señor Cullen desea verlo- _dijo ella

Al otro lado de la línea Jasper se sorprendió ¿Cullen? ¿Qué carajos hacia el aquí? Se preguntó. Pensó un momento si atenderlo o no, pero pensó que si Cullen había venido a buscarlo era por algo importante, y si no pues Jasper liberaría el calor que le había dejado en los puños el día del baile.

_-que siga-_le dijo Jasper a Rachel.

_- Puede seguir- _le dijo la secretaria

Edward camino con paso firme y arrogante hacia la oficina de Jasper.

_-Cullen- _dijo Jasper cuando Edward entró a su oficina

_-Withlock- _respondió el

_-puede tomar asiento_- dijo Jasper con tono seco. Edward lo caviló, pero se dio cuenta que era lo mejor. Él quería tener una conversación civilizada porque después de todo era algo serio lo que tenía por decir, así que se sentó donde le indicó Jasper.

_-No voy a ponerme con rodeos. Usted es a la última persona a la que recurriría, pero esto es serio y le incumbe mucho.- _dijo Edward explicando el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

A Jasper le pareció extraño pero supo que Cullen decía la verdad, si no fuera algo muy serio el no vendría a buscarlo.- _hable- _dijo Jasper

-_El sábado estuve en el apartamento de Swan- _empezó a decir Edward. De inmediato Jasper se paró furioso.

_-le dije que se alejara de ella, ¿cómo se atreve después de lo que le dijo?_- dijo

_-¿Va a dejarme a hablar? O se va seguir comportando como un niñato- _dijo Edward molesto

Jasper lo pensó y se relajó, él era reflexivo, él no era Cullen- _continúe- _dijo

_-Fui a disculparme por mi comportamiento de la noche anterior. Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al apartamento salió un hombre al que ella llamó Tyler, él le dijo que le iba a entregar una herramienta suya y ella le dijo que mejor se la entregara a usted. El me dio muy mala espina y miré su nombre en el buzón de la entrada_- Edward no terminó de hablar porque Jasper volvió a interrumpir.

Jasper no podía entender a qué quería llegar Cullen con todo eso que estaba diciendo _-espere, ¿vino hasta aquí para hablar del idiota Crowley? ¿Enserio?- _dijo

_-Sí, porque no es ningún idiota, es un obsesivo patológico que ha encontrado en su amiga Swan el foco de su enfermedad_- dijo Edward con total seriedad

_-¿Qué?- _preguntó Jasper confundido

_- le pedí a Jenks que lo investigara, y ambos sabemos que es el mejor- _le dijo Edward mientras le tendía la carpeta con el informe de Jenks.

Jasper leyó atento todo lo que el informe decía acerca de Crowley, pero luego pasó a la parte más aterradora, las fotos que Jenks había tomado del apartamento de Tyler. Él tenía todas las cosas que se le habían perdido a bella, la camisa roja que le había regalado Alice, el perfume que su madre le había dado de navidad, uno de los cojines que habían hecho las mujeres de la fundación para ella y muchas cosas más, vio también que Jenks había fotografiado una habitación con fotos de bella en las paredes. ¡Maldito bastardo! Tenía la ropa que llevaba bella el día de la muerte de Charlie. Él había convencido a bella de que botara eso de inmediato ¡le revisaba hasta la basura!, Jasper se encontraba enfermo. ¿Cómo había permitido que una bestia así rodeara a bella? ¿Cómo no lo había notado?, él le había prestado sus herramientas y el muy enfermo lo había utilizado para acechar a su hermanita.

_-Maldito infeliz- _exclamó Jasper parándose de la silla y tirando la carpeta en el escritorio_- ¡es un maldito cerdo!- _gritó Jasper lleno de furia.

En otro momento Edward habría sido irónico y se hubiera regodeado en la furia de Withlock, pero él lo entendía, él había sentido una furia extrema cuando Jenks le había mostrado.

_-¿Cómo carajos permití esto_?- se preguntó Jasper mientras pasaba las manos por su cabeza

_- lo mismo me pregunté yo, pero eso ahora no es lo importante- _dijo Edward

Jasper supo que Edward tenía razón, lo importante ahora era proteger a bella

_-tienes razón, me encargaré. Gracias-_ dijo Jasper

Edward rió con furia_- No Withlock, yo estoy a la cabeza-_ le dijo Edward

_-¿qué? ¿Por qué habría de importarle? _– preguntó Jasper molestó

A Edward la pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría ¿Por qué le importaba? Se preguntó, no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no iba a permitir que Withlock lo sacara del asunto así como así, se ingenió algo que funcionaria_- tengo una deuda pendiente con la señorita Swan y no supe como saldarla las primeras veces, pero esto se ha presentado y voy a cerrar mi deuda con ella, ella me salva yo la salvo_- dijo

A Jasper le pareció sensato lo que decía Cullen, pero aun así le parecía que había algo más y le dolió reconocer que Edward había sido más inteligente que él y se había preocupado por bella, si no fuera por eso no supieran la clase de monstro que los rodeaba.

_-hay que avisar a las autoridades para que procedan de manera discreta. No quiero que bella se asuste_- dijo Jasper

_-no podemos, ellos sabrán que obtuvimos la información de manera ilegal-_ dijo Edward

Cullen tenía razón pensó Jasper_- ¿qué carajos se puede hacer?-_ preguntó

_-por ahora Jenks ha conseguido arrendar el apartamento que se encontraba desocupado en ese mismo piso, un hombre se encargará de vigilar que no le pase nada dentro del apartamento y mantener en la raya a Crowley, pero tuvimos un inconveniente con el arrendatario y no entrega el apartamento sino hasta en tres días-_ explicó Edward

_- una movida inteligente-_ alabó Jasper

_- en efecto_- respondió Edward

_- me la llevaré esos tres días-_ dijo Jasper

_- ¿Cómo lo hará sin que ella sospeche?-_ preguntó Edward con arrogancia

A Jasper le molesto que Cullen lo subestimara, pero discutir con él ahora no tenía sentido así que mejor le explicaría_.- me estoy mudando de Chinatown. Ella fue la que me convenció así que le diré que me ayude con lo de la mudanza, de esa manera haré que se quede conmigo en el apartamento back bay, también llamaré a Alice para que no llegué a el apartamento_- dijo Jasper

A Edward le pareció una buena idea, ciertamente Jenks tenía razón al decir que Withlock podría ayudar mucho_.- eso está bien ¿y después?-_ preguntó Edward

_-no lo sé, lo importante es mantenerla protegida esos tres o cuatro días, porque no podremos mantenerla por muchos días y en ese tiempo armar un plan seguro y no precipitado_- dijo Jasper

Edward odiaba no poder hacer mucho más pero Withlock tenía razón, no podían tomar decisiones precipitadas y en el tiempo que ella viviera con él pensarían en alguna estrategia para alejar definitivamente a Crowley de ella_.-Esta bien-_ dijo Edward

_-Me la llevaré esta misma tarde-_ dijo Jasper, y de repente se acordó que a esta hora bella ya debía haber salido de la universidad, tenía que llamarla. De inmediato tomó su teléfono y dio el marcado rápido de Bella. Espero y no contestó, volvió a llamar y no contestaba, repitió la acción y bella seguía sin contestar- bells por favor contesta- suplicaba Jasper

Al otro lado estaba Edward, a quien Jasper había conseguido poner nervioso-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

_-Ella ya salió de la universidad a esta hora y no me contesta-_dijo Jasper con los nervios a flor de piel.

_-intente otra vez y si no contesta vamos a buscarla-_ declaró Edward-_ y trate de calmarse Withlock, porque si ella contesta sabrá que algo va mal_- añadió

Jasper volvió a llamar y al tercer tono bello contestó.

_*Aló jazz*_ dijo ella

_*Hey bells, ¿Cómo estás?*_ preguntó él tratando de calmarse

_*bien, ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien?*_preguntó ella algo intrigada. Sentía a Jasper raro.

_*Si, si por supuesto*_respondió él

_*¿Me necesitabas para algo?*_preguntó bella. Jasper usualmente no la llamaba cuando estaba trabajando, a menos de que algo le molestara o estuviera aburrido.

_*No está todo bien. Solo quería saber si estaban en el apartamento_*dijo Jasper con fingido desinterés.

_*No, estoy en la fundación y voy a quedarme un tiempo más*_ dijo ella totalmente ignorante a la situación

Jasper tuvo una idea de inmediato _* está bien, esperarme en la fundación y apenas salga del trabajo paso por ti*_ dijo Jasper

_*No jazz, no es necesario yo tomare el transporte*_ dijo bella

_*Bells no seas así, yo pasaré por ti para que cenemos juntos y luego me acompañes a ver el nuevo apartamento en Back bay, después de todo tú me echaste de Chinatown*_dijo el intentando ser jocoso.

Bella lo pensó y le pareció una buena idea después de todo_* está bien esperaré por ti, pero si te demoras me voy sola*_ dijo

De inmediato Jasper se terminó de calmar. Todo iría bien _*no llegaré tarde lo prometo. Hasta luego bells, te quiero*_ dijo

_*Yo más *_ dijo bella y colgó. Le pareció sentir a Jasper diferente, pero se lo adjudicó al hecho de que extrañaba a Alice así que se quedó tranquila y siguió jugando con los niños.

_-Ella está bien-_ dijo Jasper a Edward. Edward solamente asintió. Se había puesto celoso de Withlock, porque ella le daba confianza, porque ella le sonreía, porque ella cenaba con él, porque le contaba sus cosas y porque probablemente alguna vez le había brindado sus besos e inclusive su cuerpo, en cambio a él solo le daba las miradas de furia y desprecio, aunque supuso que se lo merecía. Eso lo molestó y se sintió incomodo por estar pensando en eso en la situación en la que estaban.

_- Bueno, no siendo más yo me retiró. Ordenaré a Jenks que le informe también a usted de las novedades que se presenten_.-dijo Edward y se paró dispuesto a irse.

Jasper se sintió muy agradecido con Cullen y eso le pareció muy raro, él no lo odiaba pero no era su persona favorita en el mundo, sin embargo estaba haciendo algo por su hermana y eso significaba mucho_.- Cullen_- lo llamó- _muchas gracias, no hay forma en la que yo pueda agradecer el hecho en que este haciendo esto por Bella, ella es muy importante para mí-_ dijo Jasper con total sinceridad.

A Edward le pareció que Withlock no era tan imbécil como él creía y asintió-_ No hay problema, ella me salvo la vida-_ dijo con seriedad

-_pues ya somos dos_- dijo Jasper. Edward sintió mucha curiosidad, pero no iba entablar una conversación con Withlock, no el no haría eso. Jasper vio el gesto confuso de Cullen y no supo si fue un repentino ataque de simpatía, pero le habló.

_-No solo con actos heroicos se salva una vida Cullen, también se puede salvar con actos de entrega y cariño-_ dijo Jasper

_-Me resulta imposible de entender-_ dijo Edward confundido

_-Bella es especial. Usted me conoció en la etapa más vergonzosa de mi vida, ambos sabemos que era un maldito niño rico al que no le importaba nada_- dijo Jasper

_-¿Era?-_ preguntó Edward con ironía, pero a Jasper no le molestó. Después de todo Cullen tenía derecho a pensar así de él pues no se podía decir que él había sido una gran persona.

_-Sí, era. Ella me salvó de seguir siendo un imbécil y pues bueno luego encontré a Alice y todo mejoró_.- dijo Jasper

Edward en cierta manera lo envidiaba, y no solo por Isabella, sino por lo que él era- _imagino que si especial_- dijo Edward indiferente

A Jasper le pareció que Cullen estaba muy raro. No se baja de su actitud de "puto amo", pero no soltaba su veneno y sus comentarios de superioridad, bueno no del todo.

_-¿Sabe Cullen? Yo sé que los motivos que usted me dijo no son los únicos por los que usted está haciendo por bella, yo puedo verlo y sé que usted se interesa por ella aunque no quiera reconocerlo, es más probablemente usted ni siquiera se haya permitido darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella le gusta-_ dijo Jasper con seriedad

Edward se quedó sorprendido ¿era eso lo que el reflejaba? ¿Estaba tan interesado en Bella Swan?, una voz en su interior le dijo que sí, pero no quiso escucharla_- ¿de qué está hablando?-_ preguntó molestó.

Jasper encontraba demasiado gracioso el aturdimiento de Edward. Él siempre estaba listo para cualquier cosa y el solo mencionar a Bella lo distraía totalmente_.- mire Cullen, no es un secreto que usted y yo apenas y nos toleramos, pero yo soy un hombre y entiendo lo que le pasa. Tampoco es que me agrade que usted este tras de Bella, pero voy a dar tregua, voy dejar que usted se dé cuenta y actué a su parecer, pero al más mínimo daño que le haga, lo voy a dar caza como a un perro-_ dijo Jasper con seriedad

_-Sinceramente creo que la impresión de lo ocurrido le causó estragos en la cabeza, está delirando Withlock -_ dijo Edward con fastidió. Jasper solo sonrió, aunque Cullen no quisiera estaba siendo muy evidente.

_-Adiós Cullen_- dijo Jasper. Edward ni siquiera respondió, salió de la oficina con evidente molestia y se fue. Él no podía creer lo Withlock le había dicho, eso le rondaría la cabeza por días.

.

.

Bella estaba en piso hablando con Jimmy quien hoy se encontraba muy triste.

_-¿Qué te pasa cielo? ¿Porque estas tan triste?- _le preguntó Bella con voz dulce.

Jimmy no quería decírselo, ella no lo entendería_- no es nada- _dijo Jimmy

A Bella le dolió verlo tan triste. Jimmy siempre era alegre y cariñoso y hoy se encontraba triste y huraño, ni siquiera había salido a comer las medias tardes y eso era un gran síntoma de que estaba mal_.-Pensé que tú me querías_- dijo bella con tristeza exagerada

_-Lo hago_- respondió Jimmy

_-entonces cuéntame que te tiene tan triste-_dijo bella con un puchero al estilo Alice. Ella de verdad quería saber lo que Jimmy tenia, ella quería que él estuviera mejor.

_- ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?- _preguntó Jimmy

Bella sonrió_- Lo prometo- _dijo y extendió su dedo meñique. Hicieron el juramento y Jimmy se preparó para contarle a bella porque estaba tan triste.

_-Hace algunos días vinieron unas personas a ver niños para adoptar. Me puse mi mejor ropa y me peiné, también me quede sentadito en mi silla para que cuando ellos me vieran supieran que yo podía ser un buen hijo. El hombre vino y habló conmigo, yo estaba feliz porque ellos me darían un hogar. Había imaginado todo Bella, imaginé que tendría una cama calientita y alguien que estuviera exclusivamente pendiente de mí, imagine que me llevaban a jugar al parque y compraban helados y muchos juguetes también pero lo que más imaginé fue que ellos me decían nombres cariñosos y yo les decía papá y mamá. El hombre era amable y me contó una historia de cuando él era pequeño. Yo estaba segura de que ellos me llevarían, pero luego llegó la mujer y se lo llevó de ahí. Ella vio un niño en el área de bebés y ella lo quiso, yo pensé que él le diría que ya me había escogido a mí, pero no lo hizo, solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza del bebé y se olvidó de que había estado hablando conmigo. Nunca me van a adoptar bella, me quedare aquí hasta que sea más grande y me lleven con los niños grandes, luego cuando sea más grande que los niños grandes me dejaran solo, ya he escuchado lo que pasa- _dijo Jimmy con desolación. A Bella le rompió el alama verlo así pero no lloró, en esos momentos ella tenía que ser fuerte y brindarle consuelo.

_-No digas eso cielo, tu eres un niño maravilloso y alguien te va a ver y se dará cuenta que eres el hijo ideal-_ dijo bella con ternura.

_-No Bella, ya casi voy a cumplir lo seis y todos sabemos que entre más grande te pongas, menos te quieren-_ dijo Jimmy mientras se le escapaba una lagrima. Bella no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazo mientras lloraba. Ella deseaba quedárselo, pero no podía el principal motivo era que no tenía los veinticinco años requeridos, no estaba casada, no tenía trabajo. Bella no cumplía ninguno de los requisitos para quedarse con él.

_-Hey me dijeron que estabas aquí-_ dijo Jasper cuando entro a la habitación donde estaba bella. La vio abrazando a un pequeño con ternura y sonrió. Bella se dio la vuelta y vio a su mejor amigo que le sonreía, ella intentó sonreír pero no podía, le dolía el alma por Jimmy porque en cierto modo ella sabía lo que era tener miedo de estar solo, ella sabía lo que era perder las esperanzas, pero así como ella las había recuperado Jimmy lo iba a hacer, ella lo ayudaría. Jimmy tendría una familia que lo amara.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó Jasper al ver a bella con lágrimas en los ojos y el niño acostado en su regazo llorando igualmente. Bella iba a abrir la boca, pero Jimmy la miró recordándole su promesa_.- Jimmy se siente mal del estómago_- dijo bella.

Jasper supo que ella estaba mintiendo, pero supuso que lo hacía por el pequeño que la había mirado con ojos suplicantes.

_-Eso es algo malo-_ sentenció Jasper_- ¿qué se hace cuando a los niños les duele el estómago?-_ preguntó

_-¿Se les hace cariñitos?-_ respondió Bella a modo de pregunta. Jimmy miro a Jasper, sonrió y asintió.

_-Se le hace cariñitos-_ afirmó Jasper y subió a Jimmy en sus brazos mientras le hacía cosquillas y besaba su frente. Jimmy reía como loco y sus lágrimas de tristeza, fueron reemplazadas por lágrimas de felicidad.

-_Ya no más_- gritó Jimmy entre risas. Jasper inmediatamente se detuvo y se reía sofocado.

Bella miró a sus dos chicos rubios y sonrió. Ambos tenían las mejillas arreboladas y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera irregular. Su corazón se hinchó de alegría y orgullo, no pudo contener la emoción y se abalanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó fuertemente_.- Los adoro-_ dijo con alegría.

Jasper miro a su bella con alegría y se sintió orgulloso de que ella tuviera tan buen corazón y estuviera dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

_-Nosotros más a ti-_ respondió

Se quedaron una hora más entre risas y juegos. Jasper y Jimmy se habían llevado de maravilla, jugaban y reían como locos. Al principio habían estado jugando los dos y luego los gritos de Jasper mientras Jimmy "lo ahorcaba", habían llamado la atención de los otros niños que habían llegado a jugar con aquel adulto tan simpático. Jasper había estado cargando a más de treinta niños, cada uno se peleaba por un turno de "el avión loco". Jasper los levantaba del suelo y los movía en el aire y los niños reían como locos. Ángela reñía a Jasper por marear a los niños. Jasper no le prestaba atención y seguía jugando con ellos como un niño pequeño. Bella solo reía y negaba con la cabeza cuando Ángela la miraba con una mezcla de dirección y reproche. Luego de un tiempo los brazos de Jasper no respondían, así que se tiró en el piso con un aspecto digno de risa. Tenía la corbata en la cabeza, ahí se la había puesto Jimmy cuando habían jugado a los karatecas, la camisa remangada, casi la mitad de los botones abiertos y el pantalón sucio en la parte de la rodillas. Él la miro con una sonrisa cansada y fue todo lo que bella necesito para reír con ganas. Que tierno se veía.

Después de prometer que Jasper vendría más veces a jugar, los niños los dejaron irse.

_-Jazz puedes enseñarme el nuevo apartamento después, creo que este muy cansado_- dijo bella

Jasper se acordó porque estaban ahí y su euforia disminuyó, sin embargo hizo todo lo posible para que ella no lo notara. Ya había hablado con Alice y le había informado de la situación, su duende se había alterado un poco pero se había ceñido al plan de no decirle nada a bella. Por otro lado Alice estaba feliz por la mudanza y ya sabía que no tenía que llegar al apartamento en Chinatown sino a la nueva dirección que le había dado Jasper.

_-No cielo, iremos a verlo, estuve esperando por eso todo el día_- dijo Jasper

Bella no refutó, solo asintió sonriente. Estaba muy agradecida por lo que él había hecho en la fundación. Haría lo que él dijera.

Llegaron a Back bay y Bella se quedó impresionada, allí se encontraba el complejo de arquitectura victoriana más sorprendente y grande de Estados Unidos. A primera vista era posible apreciar extensas avenidas que iban acompañadas de veredas totalmente arboladas. Ese paisaje se realzaba aún más con la presencia de lujosos edificios en los que funcionaban las tiendas de antigüedades, distinguidas boutiques, galerías de arte y establecimientos comerciales que ofrecían lo último de la moda. Alice se volvería loca en este sector.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Pueden hacérmelo saber?**

**Pues para mí hoy Jasper y Edward se portaron muy bien, y Jasper con los niños de la fundación awwwww, me dio mucho pesar lo de Jimmy y lloré.**

**Les dejaré un adelanto de lo que pasará el capítulo siguiente y les cuento que ya está escrito hasta el capitulo catorce ¡esto se pone bueno!**

_A Edward le impactó la respuesta de Esme, porque ella era la persona a la que él le había permitido más acceso, ella lo conocía bien y si ella decía que había algo de él prendado a bella Swan, era porque así era.-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- preguntó confundido_

_-Tienes que aceptarlo. No puedes simplemente dejar que lo que yo diga sea la última palabra, busca en ti, mira que tan fuerte es o a que puede llegar a ser y analiza que tan dispuesto estas a asumirlo- dijo Esme con comprensión_

_Se sintió agradecido por tener a Esme, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo sin importar lo mal que él se portaba con ella- Muchas gracias mamá, tendré eso en cuenta. Hasta luego- dijo con el corazón._

_-¡Edward! – dijo ella antes de que él colgara_

_-¿sí?- preguntó él_

_-cuando estés analizando lo que está pasando, ten en cuenta la manera en la que has cambiado desde que ella apareció. No muchos podrán notarlo, pero yo lo hago y me siento muy orgullosa de ti- dijo Esme con emoción contenida._

**¡ESME HARÁ UN POQUITO DE SU MAGIA!**

**Las quiero**

**Marie McHale**


	11. Capitulo 11

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muuuy bien ;)**

**Vuelvo a ponerme intensa con eso del plagio y espero que en verdad me puedan ayudar a encontrar la persona que esté haciendo eso, me he pasado una semana buscando y aun nada, no sé si lo que me dijeron fue mentira o que pero no puedo arriesgarme a que sea verdad y no estar haciendo nada por detenerlo. juro que el ultimo recurso y espero no llegar a él es suspender la historia.**

**Bueno esta vez no me voy a poner con tanta habladera y las voy dejar leer el capítulo sin tanto parloteo.**

**Si están aburridas y quieren hablar MarieSierr12 si me hacen una mención enseguida se que son de acá y me pongo en contacto con ustedes, también pueden buscar en Facebook como Marie McHale donde también estoy subiendo las imágenes de la ropa y esas cosa pero igual voy a seguir montándolas también en mi perfil de ff para las que no están en Facebook.**

**Respondo a las chicas sin cuenta**

**Amelin: Aww que tierna, muchas gracias por tus palabras enserio me emocioné :) espero te siga gustando la historia. Saludos.**

**Ryu Akai: Correción estamos locas jajajajajajajja gracias por tu review enserio me sirvió muchísimo, es más ni yo me había dado cuenta de que Jasper influye aquí también en las emociones de las personas y más adelante veremos que si es así, también me diste una maravillosa idea con eso que dijiste al final del review tal vez pase juju! Te quiero mucho loca y espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Besos!**

**Ninacara: ¿Mi? Nuestro Jasper querras decir, no hagas que me ponga celosa jajjajajajjajaja no mentiras, gracias por tu review, espero que nos leamos pronto. Un abrazo **

**Angeles Mc: Me encanta que te haya encantado ;) gracias por siempre estar por aquí leyendo mi locura, te mando un besote y un abrazo que te llegue hasta costa rica. **

**Alysson: Jajaj entonces ¡Feliz día de la canción criolla! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad estoy muy agradecida de que siempre estes por aquí apoyando la historia. Muchos besos y abrazos para ti!**

**Steph: Oye! Jasper no solo tiene lo suyo, él tiene todo uuuuff jajajaja. Prometo no decir nada hacerca de jiimy pero estoy segura que sea lo que sea va a tener un futuro feliz :) Besos muuua**

**Ma pau Cullen: Hola y bienvenida a la historia, espero que te guste el rumbo que va tomar las cosas, probablemente pasen algunos capítulos hasta que pase un encuentro de no odio entre ellos.**

* * *

**La historia me pertenece y algunos personajes también, lo demás pertence a stephenie meyer. no doy autorizacion de que adapten, traduzcan o republiquen esta historia sin mi previo consentimiento.**

* * *

.

.

.

Aparcaron enfrente de un lujoso edificio con una portería imponente así como el resto del edificio.

_-Wow, jazz esto es maravilloso, es divino-_ dijo bella

Jasper sonrió. Si a ella le había gustado sería más fácil convencerla de que se quedara con él.

_-Y eso que no has visto el apartamento, es fantástico-_ dijo Jasper

Bella se emocionó, ya quería ver el nuevo apartamento de Jasper. El "apartamento" resultó ser un penhouse gigante y lujoso, a Bella le ardían los ojos de tanta belleza y se le habían atorado las palabras en la garganta.

Jasper miraba sonriente a Bella que se encontraba embelesada mirando todo a su alrededor.

_-¿Qué te parece? ¿No es muy simple?-_ preguntó Jasper con burla

_-Jasper no seas idiota-_ sentenció bella

Jasper se rió con ganas- Tonta Bella- dijo

-¿Ya hablaste con Alice?, ella no te va a perdonar que hayas comprado un apartamento sin su aprobación, además esta amoblado. ¿Ni siquiera la dejaste escoger los muebles?- preguntó bella extrañada. Jasper se sonrojó. Si bella supiera. Bella notó el sonrojo de Jasper y lo miro con curiosidad.

_- en realidad ella y mi secretaria hicieron todo. Rachel busco en los sectores que Alice le indico y con las características que ella dijo. Rachel le envió las fotos y Alice lo escogió, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto-_ confesó Jasper apenado

Bella soltó una carcajada, ahora todo tenía sentido.

_-Eres un niño mimado-_ le picó Bella

_-Bells-_ dijo Jasper entre dientes. Bella solo se rió de su gesto de molestia y le dio un abrazo.

_-Te quiero tonto-_ le dijo bella

Él no era un niño mimado, solo que no se le daba eso de comprar cosas, además Alice lo hubiera matado si no le hubiera dejado eso a ella, aun así no podía molestarse con bella por algo tan ínfimo.-Pues yo no a ti, lo único que quiero en este momento es comida así que pediré algo para mí y nada para ti- amenazó con falsa ira

_-Bueno pues yo me voy a buscar mi comida, no necesito de nadie ¿sabes?-_ dijo bella. De inmediato Jasper la abrazó por la espalda y la cargo._- para nada señorita Swan, es usted un rehén de este niño mimado-_ dijo Jasper con sorna.

Bella rió musicalmente-_¡lo reconociste! ¡Eres un niño mimado!_- gritaba ella

_-¡No lo soy! Solo lo dije porque así me llamaste-_ dijo Jasper defendiéndose.

_-No señor, te auto nombraste niño mimado y así te quedaras-_ dijo ella molestándolo

A Jasper le dolían los brazos, pero no la iba a soltar, ella se iba a arrepentir de haberlo llamado niño mimado, así que la metió en la lacena y le puso seguro.-_ahí te vas a quedar mientras yo me como la deliciosa pizza de carnes y la de pollo y champiñones que voy pedir_- dijo

_-¡Jaaaaaazz! ¡Jasper! ¡Ábreme!-_ gritaba bella

-_Estoy esperando tus disculpas- _dijo Jasper

_-¡Ni lo sueñes!-_ gritó bella

Jasper hizo la llamada y pidió una pizza familiar y la infaltable Coca-Cola. Bella gritaba desde el cajón y Jasper solo reía. La pizza llegó y Bella se desesperó.

_-Jasie Jazz ¿podrías sacarme de aquí_?- decía bella con tono infantil y lastimero

_-Hasta que no escuche tus disculpas Bellie bells_- dijo Jasper comiendo pizza y exagerando los sonidos al masticar.

¿Jasper quería hacerla sufrir?, ella lo haría sufrir a él.- Jasper me falta el aire aquí, me siento mareada, ábreme por favor- dijo fingiendo malestar. Jasper lo pensó, ¿bella no era tan buena actriz, o si? No, ella estaba fingiendo, así que siguió comiendo pero empezó a asustarse cuando ya no se escuchaban sonidos, ¿estaría bella realmente enferma? Se preguntó.

Bella adentro en la lacena luchaba por contener la risa, así que se acostó en el piso y fingió estar desmayada. Jasper decidió que abriría la puerta lo suficiente para ver si ella estaba bien. Abrió la puerta y vio a bella tirada en piso, y sintió que se le salía el corazón ¿que había hecho?

-_Bells no – d_ijo totalmente fuera de sí. Bella no aguantó más y soltó la carcajada.

_-Ahora que ya estoy bien, ¿puedes darme pizza_?- preguntó bella entre risas. A Jasper no le parecía gracioso, aun trataba de regular el latido de su corazón del susto que había recibido.

_-No fue gracios_o -dijo Jasper y se paró molesto

Bella pensó que tal vez se le había ido la mano a la hora de castigar a Jasper.

_-Jazz lo siento, ¿Querrías perdonar a tu hermanita?-_ dijo bella utilizando los trucos que Alice le había enseñado. Jasper se sintió incapaz de decirle a bella que no la perdonaba. ¡Eso no era justo!

_-No es justo que tú y Alice se confabulen contra mí, con una es suficiente_- dijo Jasper quejándose

-_yo sabía que no te podías enojar conmigo_- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le robó el pedazo de pizza que tenía en la mano.

_-¿qué te pasa hoy? Te estas comportando como Alice_- dijo Jasper. Ante en comentario Bella solo sonrío y siguió comiéndose su pizza. ¡Tenía mucha hambre!

Hablaron de muchas cosas y rieron un montón, Alice llamó y hablaron en alta voz. Ya era muy tarde cuando bella se dio cuenta que tenían que regresar.

_-Jazz ya es tarde, ¿puedes llevarme a casa?_- preguntó Bella

Jasper tenía que encontrar la manera de convencer a Bella para que se quedara con él.

_-Bells, yo me estaba preguntando si podías quedarte acá conmigo_ – dijo Jasper un poco nervioso

_-¿enserio? ¿Por qué?_- preguntó Bella intrigada.

_-No lo sé, no quiero estar solo y pues Alice llega en dos días y ella me dijo que tal vez podías quedarte haciéndome compañía-_ dijo Jasper con mirada suplicante.

_-Esta bien._-dijo bella encogiéndose de hombros.

_-¿Esta bien? ¿No vas a quejarte?-_ preguntó Jasper intrigado. No era que no se alegrara, lo hacía sobre manera, pero le parecía extraño.

_-Sí, de vez en cuando puedo ser más permisiva_- dijo Bella

_-¿Bells está todo bien?_- preguntó Jasper con preocupación. ¿Será que bella sospecha que tenía un acosador? No, no podía ser así.

Bella titubeó al responder. No sabía que decirle a Jasper, ella no quería preocuparlo más y que él suspendiera sus planes por ella, no le diría nada ya se le pasaría_- no es nada-_ dijo y se paró, huyéndole a la conversación.

Jasper de inmediato supo que ella no estaba bien-_ Bells, soy tu mejor amigo más que eso soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en mí-_ dijo seriedad

Bella respiró profundo tratando de aminorar el nudo en la garganta, para poder explicarle a Jasper. Él intentó abrazarla pero ella no lo permitió, si lo hacia ella empezaría a llorar y todo se le saldría de control.

_-Lo que pasa es que tú y Alice se mudaran y eso está bien, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, solo es que no quiero estar sola por estas fechas y supongo que está bien querer estar con ustedes que son como mi familia_- dijo bella al borde de las lágrimas.

A Jasper le dolió pensar en lo idiota que había sido. Ella le había dicho que se mudara para cuando fuera el presidente de la empresa, pero todavía faltaban dos meses para eso y el sin consideración alguna le había dicho que se casaban y se mudaban, no había pensado en lo que eso podía afectar a bella. Entonces sintió más gratitud hacia Cullen, si no fuera por él, se hubiera ido con Alice y hubieran dejado a su niña sola.

_-Bells yo me siento como un idiota ¿Cómo pude hacer planes tan pronto sin pensar en ti_?- dijo Jasper martirizado.

-_tienes que hacerlos Jasper, no puedes planear tu vida entorno a mí. Tú y Alice van a juntarse para siempre y yo estoy muy feliz por eso. Es imposible que puedas cumplir con todas tus responsabilidades si siempre quieres cargar con las mías también._- dijo bella

_-No voy a dejarte enfrentarte a todo sola_- dijo Jasper

_-Nunca lo hago, siempre estás ahí y ya llegó el momento en que tú hagas tu vida y yo la mía-_ dijo bella

_-¿podemos pensar con claridad?_- preguntó aturdido

_-Jazz, eso es lo que hacen los hermanos por mucho que se amen y que estén dispuestos a dar muchas cosas por ellos, tienen que tomar sus rumbos y hacer sus vidas cada uno a su manera ¿No crees?-_ dijo ella

_-Bells entiéndeme ¿sí? yo no puedo simplemente dejar que tu tomes un camino que tal vez pueda ser peligroso y yo no esté ahí para superar esos peligros contigo-_ dijo él

_-Es mí camino, son mis peligros y tengo que enfrentarlos sola. Tu puedes apoyarme y alentarme con tu cariño, pero no puedes librar mis batallas-_ dijo bella

Jasper entendió lo que ella le decía, pero se le hacía muy difícil aceptarlo. Él no la dejaría sola nunca, mucho menos ahora con Crowley al acecho.- _entiendo tu punto bells y tienes razón pero sin embargo quiero que te quedes acá con nosotros unos días para despedir una etapa de nuestras vidas-_ dijo él mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió.

Jasper recordó que ella había dicho que no se quería quedar sola en esas fechas y entonces recordó el porqué. Era 1 de junio, en tres días se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de Charlie. ¿Porque carajos se le estaba pasando por alto todo lo referente a bella?, tenía mucha presión por lo de la empresa y por lo del matrimonio, tal vez bella tenía razón.

_-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, no puedo creer que mis dos mejores amigos se vayan a casar-_ dijo bella derramando lágrimas de tristeza y de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Tristeza porque se sentía sola y nostálgica y de felicidad porque ella sabía cuánto se amaban Alice y Jasper y lo mucho que merecían estar juntos.

_-No llores bells-_ dijo Jasper mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

_- Es de felicidad… en parte_- dijo bella forzando una sonrisa, aun así no le llegó a los ojos.

Jasper solo la abrazó y le acarició el pelo._- ¿lo extrañas mucho?_- preguntó.

Bella no supo que decir. Ella extrañaba a su padre como nunca pero lo que más extrañaba era sentir ese amor incondicional y ciego que el sentía por ella y que ella sentía por él, también se extrañaba ella, extrañaba la persona alegre y llena de vida que solía ser. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió que Jasper la acunaba con fuerza.

_-Sshh, shhh. No llores bells, él no querría verte llorar_- dijo Jasper.

Él tenía razón, su padre no le gustaba verla llorando y últimamente estaba muy llorona, necesitaba recuperar a la bella fuerte que había empezado a crecer en ella. Tomó una buena cantidad de aire y de agua y se calmó_. – perdón, soy una llorona-_ dijo

Jasper se arrepintió de haberle preguntado eso. Empiezo a acumular error tras error. Pensó_- no eres una llorona, ya quisieran muchas personas en el mundo ser tan fuertes como tú_.- dijo Jasper

Bella hizo un gesto incrédulo y no dijo nada pero Jasper se dio cuenta.

-_Bells tu perdiste tu familia siendo muy joven y aun así te levantas todos los días con una sonrisa y eres buena con todo el mundo, no necesitas pasar encima de los demás para sentirte fuerte y es porque realmente lo eres_- dijo él

Bella sonrió a Jasper, él era el mejor hermano/amigo que alguien podía tener.-_gracias jazz-_ dijo ella

-_No me agradezcas por decir la verda_d.- Respondió Jasper.

Sintieron el cansancio recorrer sus cuerpos y se fueron a dormir.

.

.

.

Edward por el contrario no podía dormir. Había pasado pensando cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Withlock, trataba de asimilar el hecho de que tal vez estaba muy interesado en Isabella pero su mente rechazaba la idea de inmediato. Se había bloqueado a los sentimientos por tanto tiempo que ya le era muy difícil darles vía libre.

Pensó en Esme, ella le había dicho que ella sabía algo de lo que él no se daba cuenta ¿sería eso? tal vez debería preguntárselo ¿sería muy tarde para llamar a Esme? Si lo era, se respondió. Se quedó largo tiempo ahí acostado en la cama hasta que en un dado punto de la noche se quedó dormido.

Se levantó de mal humor, eso era usual en el pero su mal humor de hoy superaba su mal humor de todos los días. Odiaba no saber qué era lo que pasaba con exactitud, odiaba no saber qué era lo que le pasaba con Swan, odiaba no saber cómo protegerla y odiaba no tener la seguridad de lo que ella sentía o pensaba de él.

Estuvo en la oficina muy ocupado con trabajo que había aplazado de ayer. Hoy no podría ni tomarse un vaso de agua sin que eso causara repercusiones en su horario, todo lo que tenía que hacer le parecía extenuante.

Contra toda probabilidad Edward se desocupó más temprano de lo que pensaba. No había tenido muchas noticias de lo de Isabella, solo que Withlock había conseguido que el arrendatario entregara el apartamento dos días antes, sin embargo ella seguiría quedándose con Withlock y su novia, que llegaría mañana. Edward se sentía tranquilo con eso.

Miro el reloj y vio que era las cuatro y media de la tarde, llamaría a Esme. Marcó el número y después de sonar algunas veces ella contestó.

_-¿Hola? ¿Edward?_- preguntó Esme con cierta duda pues Edward no acostumbraba a llamarla.

_-Si madre soy yo_- respondió él. Para Edward había pasado inadvertido el hecho de que había llamado madre a Esme, pero para Esme ya era el segundo gran acontecimiento del día, que día, del año.

_-¿Necesitas algo hijo? ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó ella con cierta preocupación.

- _Sí, estoy bien. Solo quería hablar contigo de algo-_ dijo Edward.

Esme dio un pequeño brinco de emoción ¿él quería hablar con ella? Tomó aire y habló._- Si, dime_- respondió.

_-Quiero que me respondas algo con total sinceridad-_ dijo Edward

_-Por supuesto hijo_- dijo ella con seriedad

_-¿Tú piensas que me encuentro muy interesado en Isabella Swan?-_ preguntó de inmediato

Esme sonrió. ¡Qué día tan raro!-_ Si hijo, creo que ella te interesa demasiado, más de lo que a ti te gustaría y más de lo que puedes reconocer-_ dijo con sinceridad

A Edward le impactó la respuesta de Esme, porque ella era la persona a la que él le había permitido más acceso, ella lo conocía bien y si ella decía que había algo de él prendado a bella Swan, era porque así era._-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-_ preguntó confundido

-_Tienes que aceptarlo. No puedes simplemente dejar que lo que yo diga sea la última palabra, busca en ti, mira que tan fuerte es o a que puede llegar a ser y analiza que tan dispuesto estas a asumirlo_- dijo Esme con comprensión

Se sintió agradecido por tener a Esme, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo sin importar lo mal que él se portaba con ella_- Muchas gracias mamá, tendré eso en cuenta. Hasta luego_- dijo con el corazón.

-_¡Edward_! – dijo ella antes de que él colgara

_-¿sí?_- preguntó él

_-cuando estés analizando lo que está pasando, ten en cuenta la manera en la que has cambiado desde que ella apareció. No muchos podrán notarlo, pero yo lo hago y me siento muy orgullosa de ti-_ dijo Esme con emoción contenida.

_- Lo haré, te quiero-_ dijo Edward con cariño y colgó. ¿Cariño? ¿Desde cuándo él les hablaba a los demás con cariño?, la respuesta fue simple… desde que había conocido a Isabella Swan.

Edward se quedó pensando en ella y supo que Esme tenía razón, ella le interesaba mucho y eso era algo innegable, ahora la pregunta era ¿a dónde podía llegar a dar ese "interés"? y si estaba dispuesto a asumirlo. Pensó en las repuestas a esas preguntas y al cabo de unos minutos las tuvo: El interés podía llegar muy lejos y tocar límites insospechados, pero él no estaba dispuesto a asumirlo, no después de saber cuáles son las consecuencias de entregarse a una persona así que el interés se quedaría ahí. Él la admiraría y ella le parecería excepcional, porque él nunca había conocido a nadie como ella pero tampoco se arriesgaría a ser debilitado por el maravilloso embrujo de bella Swan. Recordó la foto que tomó es psicópata de Crowley el día del atentado, recordó su expresión ida y lo afectada que se veía, también recordó en cuando ella parecía preocupada por su bienestar afuera del edificio y lo que Esme había dicho acerca de ella preguntado por su estado de salud, ¿sería posible que ella se sintiera como se sentía él?

_-Imposible-_ se respondió en voz alta

.

.

.

Bella se despertó en una cama gigante, extra cómoda y vacía. Jasper se había marchado temprano al trabajo y le había dejado una nota y un desayuno.

_***Bells, tuve que irme al trabajo. La maleta que está en el sofá contiene tus objetos personales y ropa. Me tomé la libertad de mandarlos a buscar, también te mande a traer un desayuno, está en el microondas. Besos. Jasper***_

-Niño mimado- dijo bella con una sonrisa

Bella desayunó tranquila y relajada, hace mucho tiempo que no desayunaba tan tranquila. Por fin había terminado sus clases, ayer había presentado el examen de la profesora Shepard que era el último que le faltaba y ya no tendría que volver a la universidad, solo tendría que ir a la fundación para terminar su tiempo de residencia y podía ir a la hora que quisiera así que tendría mucho tiempo libre. Después de desayunar tomó la maleta y vio que estaban sus mejores cosas, su ropa de salir, sus pijamas, su neceser de aseo y su ropa interior. Esperaba que hubiera sido una mujer a quien Jasper había mandado a buscar sus cosas. Efectivamente así había sido, Rachel había ido a buscar las cosas de Bella, en compañía del chofer de la empresa, aunque él había recibido la orden de vigilar la entrada del apartamento mientras ella buscaba todo. A Rachel le había parecido que todo eso estaba muy raro, pero ella solo cumplía con obedecer. Había salido del apartamento y se habían encontrado al final del pasillo a un hombre afroamericano que había preguntado por la señorita Swan; ella respondió que saldría de viaje unos días junto al señor Withlock y que no sabía cuándo volvería, porque eso había sido lo que le habían ordenado que dijera en caso de que alguien preguntara.

_-Qué raro, no sabía que bella tuviera planes de viaje-_dijo Tyler intentando confundir a Rachel.

_-Ha de ser que no se lo quiso comentar a sus vecinos-_ dijo Rachel con actitud escéptica.

_-En realidad ella y yo somos más que simples vecinos-_ respondió Tyler molestó

-_Pues entonces llámela y pregúntele, si son tan cercanos_- dijo Rachel con fastidio

Tyler se llenó de una furia inmensa que le hacía ver todo rojo, esa maldita mujer no le diría donde estaba su Bella. Tenía ganas de estrangularla hasta que le dijera la verdad, pero ella no estaba sola y no se podía dar el lujo de que alguien lo denunciara o sino los medico querrían encerrarlo otra vez y no quería estar encerrado porque así no podría ver a bella.

Rachel salió molesta del edificio, con el chofer detrás. Se montaron al auto y salieron rumbo a la compañía. Cuando llegó a la oficina Rachel le contó a su jefe lo sucedido, él se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a asentir. Le pidió que se retirara y que lo comunicara con Jason Jenks de la constructora Cullen.

Jason Jenks se encontraba trabajando en la estructura legal del nuevo proyecto, cuando recibió una llamada de Jasper.

_-Hola Jenks-_ dijo Jasper

-_¿Qué tienes de nuevo Withlock?_-dijo Jenks con tono confidente

_-Lo de siempre-_ respondió Jasper

_- no es que no me alegre tu llamada, pero supongo que tu llamada con tiene interés en nada más que en el proceso de la señorita Swan-_ dijo Jenks con eficacia

A Jasper le agradó que Jenks pudiera entenderlo_-Tienes razón, quería preguntarte que pasa con la instalación del guardia en el 306-_ dijo

Jenks supo apenas entró la llamada de Jasper, que él querría saber acerca de eso, por fortuna ya se había comunicado con Garrett._-Me comunique con él hace una hora y ya empezó con la mudanza, también me dijo que apenas Crowley abandonara el apartamento instalaría cámaras y micrófonos que le permitan mantenerlo cien por ciento vigilado-_ dijo

Jasper escuchó el informe de Jenks con cierto alivio, necesitaba que Crowley no pudiera ni respirar sin que ellos lo supieran porque él no iba a permitir que bella corriera peligro.

_-Muchas gracias Jenks, de verdad que valoro mucho lo que tú y Cullen están haciendo-_ dijo Jasper con gratitud.

Jenks sonrió con suspicacia, le empezaba a parecer que Edward y Jasper no se odiaban tanto como querían hacer creer, es más ellos tenían madera para ser amigos, era una pena que solo fueran capaces de verse los defectos._- No hay de qué, aunque yo solo cumplo órdenes y tú sabes quién es el que esta tras de esto-_ dijo con sorna

A Jasper le mosqueó el comentario de Jenks, él no iba a arrodillarse y besar el suelo que caminaba Cullen. Ya le había agradecido y no iba a hacerlo más, además Cullen no necesitaba de su ayuda para aumentar su ego y arrogancia.- _SI claro, hasta luego Jenks_- dijo

_-Hasta luego viejo amigo-_ respondió Jenks

* * *

**¿que les pareció? A mi me gustó, no se a ustedes. **

**no olviden decirme con quien les gustaria que se quedara jimmy.**

**las quiero mucho.**

**Marie McHale**


	12. Capitulo 12

**¡Hola! Estoy feliz, muy feliz. Resulta que hoy se cumple un mes exacto desde el día en que se publicó la historia por primera vez y preciso hoy registre la historia en una notaría, así que ya es una historia registrada ¿pueden creerlo?, pues obvio cambié los nombres de los personajes para poderla registrar, no todos solo los que le pertenecen a SM pero fue genial yo me sentía todo orgullosa, además eso impide que me roben los derechos de autor y esas cosas.**

**Cambiando de tema y volviendo a la historia, les cuento que este capítulo es muy bonito y tierno además aparecen Esme y Rosalie así que bella va a relacionarse más con su futura familia ¡Sí! Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo porque lo hice con mucho amor, además les cuento una curiosidad, el 6 de octubre se publicó el primer capítulo y hoy 6 de noviembre el número 12, si ven 6+6=12 ¡YUJU! Jajaj estoy mal de la cabeza pero bueno así soy feliz, como diría mi amiga Angy (Mistery-thief) ¡las locas al poder!**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que se siguen preocupando por mi salud, estoy muchisisisisismo mejor y aun no me he hecho los otros análisis esperando a que cambien la enfermera jajajjaaj pero ya estoy mejor del brazo :)**

**¡Disfruten del capítulo! ¡Feliz mes!**

* * *

**La historia me pertenece y esta registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Perdón por no responder los reviews luego lo haré lo prometo, a las chicas sin cuenta les agradezco.**

**steph, coquette, Angeles Mc, alysson, guisell, caresme, Ryu Akai y guest. muchas gracias chicas! mas tarde me pondré a responder los de las chicas con cuenta.**

* * *

.

.

.

Bella pasó parte de la mañana entregando los cheques que la señora Withlock le había enviado para que los entregara personalmente a los directores de las diferentes fundaciones y albergues, cuando vio las cifras de cada uno de los cheques casi le da un paro cardiaco ¿ cómo se suponía que iba a salir con tanto dinero encima? Se había peguntado, pero al bajar a la portería del edificio se dio cuenta que ahí la estaba esperando el chofer de los Withlock. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a que la llevaran de un lado para otro y que la trataran como a una princesa, esas cosas se las dejaba a Alice que era feliz con que Embry la llevara de compras y cargara sus paquetes, era por eso que bella sospechaba que Alice no era la persona favorita en el mundo de Embry, pero el pobre no podía decir nada, al fin y al cabo era la novia de su jefe y cualquier comentario o imprudencia podría acarrearle problemas serios.

-_Buenos días señorita Swan_- saludo Embry con amabilidad. A Embry le caía muy bien ella, era muy amable y tranquila y también muy hermosa, no era nada parecido a la señorita Brandon, ella era bonita, pero estaba loca y siempre hablaba sin parar y a él no le gustaban las hablonas.

_-Buenos días Embry- _dijo bella con una sonrisa.

_-¿A dónde la llevare primero_?- preguntó Embry mientras le abría la puerta.

_-Al supermercado más cercano_- respondió bella. Quería llevar algunos alimentos al albergue y algo de ropa si podía.

Embry la llevó a un supermercado donde estuvieron algún tiempo. A Embry no le molestaron los paquetes de Bella, primero porque no eran paquetes y paquetes y segundo porque él sabía porque ella compraba esas cosas. Pasaron el resto de la mañana de esa manera, bella le indicaba lugares en los apenas llegaba era tratada como una diosa, era notorio que la querían mucho y a ella no le molestaba abrazar a todo el mundo y agarrar sus manos, era una persona muy humilde.

Después de un día agitado bella le pidió a Embry que pasaran por donde Jasper.

_-¿Tiene tiempo para mí, señor Withlock?- _dijo bella cuando entró a la oficina de Jasper. Él de inmediato sonrió, ella se veía diferente, se veía muy feliz y eso era bueno considerando como había estado la noche anterior_.-Por supuesto que sí, señorita Swan-_ dijo él con falsa voz de caballero.

Bella sonrió. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Jasper, él era su hermano y la comprendía como nadie y era muy divertido, estar con él era tan fácil como respirar_.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?- _preguntó

_-¿No has almorzado aun?_- preguntó Jasper en su papel de hermano sobre protector.- le ordené a Embry que viera que comieras algo- añadió con molestia

_-Oye no es su culpa. Lo que pasa es que yo le dije que me trajera porque quería almorzar contigo, pero si no quieres no hay problema_- dijo Bella sintiéndose un poco mal.

Jasper de inmediato se sintió como una mierda, la había hecho sentir mal_.- No cielo, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que me preocupé porque no hubieras comido, pero sabes que me encanta almorzar contigo-_ dijo él mientras se paraba y le daba un abrazo

Bella se sintió mejor, había creído que él no quería pasar un rato con ella y había sentido que se confirmaban sus temores de ser un fastidio para Jasper.- _está bien-_ dijo

Jasper notó que ella ya no estaba igual que antes y no pudo evitar recriminarse el hecho de haberla lastimado_.- ¿A dónde quieres ir?-_ preguntó

-_No lo sé, sabes que me da igual. Elige tú-_ respondió ella

_-Vale, iremos a un restaurante muy bueno a unas cuadras de aquí_- dijo él. El restaurante era un lugar maravilloso, quedaba cerca del puerto y desde allí se podía ver el rio charles en todo su esplendor. Jasper había pedido una mesa en la terraza y el comienzo del verano se sentía espectacular ahí.

-_Es un lugar muy bonito-_ dijo bella

Jasper sonrió. A Bella le encantaba lo natural, ella le recordaba a las mariposas. la manera en que se comportaba, compartiendo su belleza y su bondad con todo el mundo, posándose sobre la vida de las personas y alegrándolas, haciéndote admirar la verdadera belleza de las cosas, superando los obstáculos de la vida para poder llegar a ser lo que era y luciendo tan frágil y hermosa como ellas_.- Bells lamentó haber exagerado tanto en la oficina, de verdad solo estaba preocupado, no era nada más-_ dijo él. Toda esa situación con Crowley lo ponía muy nervioso, y además extrañaba muchísimo a Alice.

_-Lo sé-_ dijo bella_- discúlpame tu por haber pensado mal-_ añadió

_-Hey te noto algo triste que pasa, cuando entraste a la oficina te veías muy feliz-_ dijo él

Bella recordó porque había estado tan feliz.-_ estuve repartiendo los cheques que me dio tu madre y algunas cosas que compré-_ dijo ella con una sonrisa y continuó- _fue fantástico, deberías haber visto a las familias del albergue como estaban de felices o a las mujeres de la fundación ¡estaban que saltaban de la felicidad! Algunas si saltaron, cosa que me asustó porque sus barrigas de embarazadas son impresionantes.-_ dijo eso ultimo con risa.

Y ahí estaba su hermanita, esa era la Bella que él quería ver siempre, su Bella sonriente_- Me alegro mucho, tuvo que ser muy emocionante para ti_- dijo él.

-Sí, aunque deje el cheque de mis niños para el final, aun lo tengo aquí- dijo bella

A Jasper le pareció raro, Bella se moría por sus niños ¿porque no se los había entregado primero?- _¿Por qué?_- preguntó

Bella se sonrojó, no quería que el pensara que ella lo quería manipular, pero en verdad deseaba que él la acompañara.- _Estaba pensando que como prometimos que volverías, tal vez quisieras acompañarme a entregarlo cuando salgas de tu trabajo-_ dijo bella con nerviosismo

A Jasper le pareció un poco rara la manera de comportarse, pero le pareció una gran idea acompañarla a entregar el cheque_.- Si por supuesto_- dijo él.

Bella suspiró con alivio y retomaron la comida, bella casi no habló y Jasper se estaba muriendo por saber que pasaba pero pensó que debería darle su espacio, ella le contaría cuando lo creyera conveniente.

_-¿Has hablado con Alice?-_ preguntó Bella cuando el mesero retiró los platos.

_-Sí, antes de que tú llegaras a la oficina yo había recién colgado_- dijo Jasper

_-¿Cómo está todo en Biloxi? Ella no ha hablado conmigo, supongo que tiene mucho que hacer cuidando a su hermana y a su nuevo sobrino, Ah y escogiendo apartamento para ti ¡pobre!-_ dijo bella con voz jocosa

_-¡Oye! Eso me dolió-_ dijo Jasper con voz herida.

_Bella solo rió- Lo siento niño mimado, pero tengo razón-_ dijo

Caminaron hacia el auto y Jasper replicó_-¿aun sigues con eso de niño mimado? Tendré que enojarme contigo-_ dijo en broma, pero le sorprendió la reacción de bella, lo abrazó y le dijo- _No, no lo hagas-._ Él le respondió el abrazó, pero supo que algo estaba dañando a Bella y quería saberlo ya.

_-No podría, últimamente he presentado cierta ausencia absoluta de la capacidad de enojarme contigo y con Alice_- dijo él con ternura.

_-Anoche te enojaste conmigo y eso que tú me encerraste en la lacena-_ Replicó ella

Jasper rió y le abrió la puerta del auto- _Eso fue porque casi me matas del susto.-_ dijo

-_Y tú casi me matas del hambre, así que creo que estábamos a mano y yo no me enojé-_ dijo ella

Jasper rió- _tienes razón, lo siento-_ dijo

Jasper volvió a la oficina y le pidió a Embry que llevara a Bella con su madre. Caroline había invitado a Bella a tomar el té con ella y las Cullen. Bella no sabía que estarían las Cullen, pero ella no le iba decir que no a Caroline.

Embry llevó a Bella al apartamento para que se cambiara y luego la llevó a la mansión Withlock en Beacon Hill. Cuando bella llegó fue recibida por Sue el ama de llaves de los Withlock.

_-Buenas tardes señorita Bella-_ saludó

_-Buenas tardes Sue, ¿me está esperando la señora Withlock?-_ dijo bella

_-Si señorita, en el jardín-_ respondió sue

Bella caminó hacia el jardín esperando encontrarse a Caroline pero no solo estaba Caroline, si no también Rosalie y Esme Cullen.

_-Buenas tardes mi cielo-_ saludó Caroline cuando Bella entró al jardín.

_-Hola señora Withlock-_ respondió ella

_-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que puedes llamarme Caroline?-_ preguntó

_-Muchas, pero aun así me siento una atrevida_- respondió Bella

-_Pues no lo hagas cielo-_ dijo ella

Bella se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

_-Hola Bella, espero que me recuerdes_- dijo Esme con tono alegre

-_Por supuesto señora Cullen_- respondió ella

-_Es un placer verte otra vez_.- dijo Esme

_-Todo mío- dijo_ bella

Rosalie miraba todo desde atrás con una sonrisa en el rostro, las dos mujeres estaban haciendo pasar un rato algo incómodo a la pobre chica. _-Hola Bella.-_ dijo y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

_-Hola Rosalie_- dijo Bella un poco más relajada.

Se sentaron y Bella estuvo escuchando atenta a todo lo que ellas decían.

_-Gianna me parece una total zorra-_ decía Rosalie.

_-¡Rose!-_ reprendió Esme

_-¿Qué?-_ preguntó ella a la defensiva.

_-Pensara Bella que nos reunimos a criticar a la gente-_ dijo Esme escandalizada

_-Ella no pensará eso, ¿Cierto que no_?- preguntó Rosalie mirándola directamente.

_-Por supuesto que no_- dijo bella con una sonrisa.

-_Oh Bella, se me había olvidado preguntarte como te fue con la entrega de los cheques_- dijo Caroline.

_-Muy bien, no se imagina como estaban de felices todos, fue algo muy gratificante. Muchas gracias por todo_- dijo Bella conmovida. La entrega de recursos de esta mañana había sido muy emotiva.

_-No cariño, para mí es un placer. Además yo no doné todos los recursos, muchos de ellos fueron de las personas en el baile.-_ dijo Caroline

_-¿Tu estas detrás de lo del baile?-_ preguntó Rosalie con curiosidad

Bella se sonrojó e iba explicar, pero Caroline se adelantó.

_-¡por supuesto!, Bella es la encargada de encontrar las fundaciones a las que donamos y entregar los fondos_- dijo Caroline con orgullo.

-_Es algo muy lindo de tu parte-_ dijo Esme con ternura

_-Es mi trabajo-_ dijo Bella con modestia

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ Preguntó Rosalie

_-Bella es trabajadora social-_ respondió Caroline antes de que Bella lo hiciera.

_-¿De verdad?-_ preguntó Esme. Le sorprendió un poco ya que Bella le parecía muy joven.

_-En realidad aun no me he graduado-_ dijo bella sonrojada

_-Hay cariño pero lo harás en menos de una semana-_ dijo Caroline

_-¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?-_ preguntó Rosalie

A Bella le parecía muy incómodo ser el foco de conversación, pero sería muy maleducada si no respondía. –_Veinte-_ respondió

_-Eres bastante joven para graduarte-_ dijo Rosalie

_-Bella fue promovida en la secundaria por buenas notas, es muy inteligente-_ dijo Caroline. A Bella le agradaba Caroline y sabía que Caroline se sentía un poco maternal respecto a ella, pero no le gustaba que la pusiera como tema de conversación.

_-Eso es fantástico, tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos_- comentó Esme.

Bella de inmediato sintió que la sangre le huía del rostro y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

_-Supongo que sí.-_ murmuro Bella

_-¿Supongo que sí? Deben decírtelo todo el tiempo-_ dijo Rosalie.

_-Que les parece si comemos algo ahora-_ dijo Caroline cambiando el tema abruptamente. Esme sospecho de inmediato que algo iba mal, así que de inmediato siguió la corriente.

_-Si por supuesto, tengo muchísima hambre_- dijo

_-Yo voy al baño un momento-_ dijo Bella mientras se retiraba.

_-por supuesto cielo, ya conoces el camino-_ dijo Caroline con todo cariñoso

Bella se retiró con prisa, ella no quería que la vieran quebrase porque las haría sentir mal y no le parecía justo, ellas solo estaban tratando de ser amables y entablar una conversación con ella. Entró al baño y dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, ella tenía que superarlo, ella tenía que dejar de sentir que el aire se le iba cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por sus padres y tenía que dejar de ser una llorona. Estos días habían sido duros, todo había cambiado de manera inminente y habían pasado cosas que nunca pensó que le pasarían a ella. Tenía miedo de quedarse sin Alice y sin Jasper y tenía miedo de enfrentarse al mundo que la esperaba apenas terminara la universidad, tenía miedo de encontrarse desorientada, y tenía miedo de perderse en el camino. Esme y Rosalie le había formulado la pregunta que ella siempre se hacía ¿estarán mis padres orgullosos de mí?, era lo que bella más deseaba saber en el mundo, quería saber si Charlie donde fuera que estuviera se acordaba de ella con cariño, si pensaba que todo lo que ella hacia estaba bien y si deseaba abrazarla tanto como ella a él. Bella se dijo que todo sería más fácil si René estuviera con ella, sino la hubiera abandonado y si le hubiera dicho que ella no tenía la culpa, pero no había sido así y ella no podía hacer más que enfrentarlo. Se limpió las lágrimas y respiró profundamente para calmarse.

_-Lo siento mucho Caroline, no sé qué está mal pero sé que bella está muy afectada-_dijo Esme muy apenada.

_-Está bien Esme, tú no podías saberlo-_ dijo Caroline preocupada por Bella

_-¿Qué está mal con ella?-_ preguntó Rosalie intrigada

-Bella perdió a sus padres- dijo Caroline

Rosalie se sintió pésimo, ella sabía ligeramente lo que era eso, ella había tenido a Esme y Carlise en todo momento y ellos no habían permitido que ella sintiera la perdida.- Lo siento, creo que fui muy imprudente- dijo

-¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?- preguntó Esme

-Hace cuatro años- respondió Caroline

-Bella tenia dieciséis, ¿Quién cuido de ella?- preguntó Esme

-Jasper- contestó Caroline con tristeza

-¿Y lo permitieron?- preguntó Rosalie. Ella sabía que cuando un menor de edad se quedaba sin padres, si no había alguien asignado previamente para hacerlo, tenían que ir a un hogar de paso.

-Lo que pasa es que el padre de Bella murió, pero su madre no- respondió Caroline

-¿Y cómo así que los perdió, si solo murió el padre?- preguntó Rosalie nuevamente

_-La madre de Bella piensa que ella es la culpable, así que simplemente se fue del país_- dijo Caroline sintiendo una gran furia hacia esa mujer.

Esme se sintió muy triste. Pobre niña, todo lo que había tenido que pasar- _Eso es muy triste, ¡¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?!-_ exclamó.

_-El padre de Bella era policía y murió en circunstancias muy tristes, él había ido a buscar a bella que había salido de casa sin permiso, se presentó una emergencia y él fue a cubrirla y al parecer resulto herido a bala, bella estaba presente y fue un golpe muy duro para ella. Jasper ha luchado todo este tiempo para que ella deje de creer que es la culpable_.- contó Caroline con tristeza. Ella admiraba a Bella, a pesar de todo lo que ella había pasado en la vida era una persona fuerte y buena, se preocupaba por los demás y era muy humilde.

_-Eso es algo muy triste_- reconoció Esme muy afectada

_-Así es-_ dijo Rosalie.

_-Bells es una luchadora, y una excelente persona-_dijo Caroline con cariño. Aun podía recordar el primer día que la había visto. Se veía muy delgada y pálida pero aun así ella podía ver fortaleza en sus ojos, se podía ver que ella luchaba por salvarse de ese dolor y que lo lograría.

_-No me queda la más mínima duda-_ afirmó Esme.

Bella caminó hacia el jardín mucho más tranquila, se había tomado su tiempo para calmarse y que no se viera lo mucho que la habían afectado los comentarios no intencionados de Rosalie y Esme. Bella llegó y la encontró comiendo unos sándwich y hablando acerca del próximo matrimonio de Rosalie y Emmett.

_-¿Cuándo será_?- preguntó Caroline

_-En dos meses, ya está casi todo listo_- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-¿Qué te falta?-_ preguntó Caroline

_-Las madrinas_ - dijo Rosalie

-_¿Emmett ya escogió los suyos?-_ preguntó Caroline. Esme rió y a Bella le dio curiosidad ¿qué clase de padrinos serian?

_-Sí, pero me temo que va ser un poco difícil su organización_- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

_-¿Por qué?-_ preguntó bella con curiosidad

_-Porque son Edward y Jasper-_ respondió Esme

Rosalie y Caroline se empezaron a reír, Esme esbozó una sonrisa gigante y bella solo pensó que Emmett era el hombre más valiente del mundo. Se suponía que los padrinos estaban para darle apoyo al novio, pero esos dos no iban a apoyar a Emmett, ¡Ellos lo iban a enloquecer!

_-¿Emmett está seguro de eso?-_ preguntó Caroline entre risas.

_-lo está, dice que ellos son sus mejores amigos y que esos deben ser su padrinos_- dijo Rosalie con una risita nerviosa.

_-¿Emmett y Edward son amigos?-_ preguntó Bella curiosa.

_-pues no mucho, Emmett quiere mucho a Edward y lo encuentra muy divertido y Edward ignora Emmett la gran mayoría del tiempo pero en verdad es que le agrada mucho-_ dijo Rosalie

_-¿Emmett encuentra divertido a Edward?-_ preguntó Caroline incrédula

_-Sí, dice que es divertido ver como se le muestran las venas de la frente cuando se enfurece-_ respondió Rosalie con risa.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse ante la confesión ¿estaba Emmett loco?, lo más probable era que sí.

_-Hay cariño, consérvalo porque es único-_ añadió Esme mientras se reía. Ante el comentario todas empezaron a reír. Era bueno estar así con ellas, a pesar de lo que había pasado en la temprana tarde, todo había estado bien y bella se había sentido muy feliz.

_-¡Hey chicas!-_dijo Jasper cruzando el jardín

Bella se paró y corrió a abrazarlo. Él la recibió en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

_-Hola jazz-_ dijo ella

_-Hola peque ¿cómo te trataron?-_ preguntó Jasper

_-Muy bien-_ dijo bella con una sonrisa

_-Hola hijo-_ dijo Caroline mientras lo abrazaba

_-Hola mamá-_ respondió el dándole un beso

_-¿Qué tal Jasper?-_ preguntó Rosalie

Jasper miro a Rosalie y le respondió -_todo muy bien rose ¿Y tú?-_

_-Como siempre, lidiando con Emmett-_ respondió ella con una sonrisa de enamorada

-_Eso es un gran trabajo.-_ aseguro Jasper, se giró y saludó a Esme-_ Hola señora Cullen ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?-_ preguntó con respeto

-_Muy bien Jasper, gracias-_ respondió ella

_-¿Así que tiene Bella que estar acá para que te dignes a visitar a tu madre_?- preguntó ella falsamente ofendida

-_Má deja tu drama ¿Si? tu sabes que a veces vengo-_ respondió Jasper con una sonrisa

_-Así son de ingratos los hijos –_ dijo Esme

_-¡Oye!-_ exclamó Rosalie. Esme solo sonrió.

_-Lamento interrumpir su maravillosa reunión pero mi hermana y yo tenemos cosas que hacer-_ dijo Jasper mirando a bella.

_-¡Oh si! Es cierto, lo había olvidado_- exclamó bella

-¿_Qué tienen que hacer?, si se puede saber-_ preguntó Caroline

-_Bella y yo vamos a entregar el cheque de la fundación para los niños sin padres-_ dijo Jasper

_-¿Tu iras?-_ preguntó Rosalie

_-Sí, los niños lo adoraron no nos dejaban irnos ayer sin que les prometiéramos que el "adulto loco" volvería a jugar con ellos-_ dijo bella sonriente

-_Que adorable_- dijo Esme con ternura.

Caroline rió_.- ¿el adulto loco? Se nota que ese apodo te lo pusieron una criaturas porque ¿desde cuando eres un adulto?-_ dijo con burla.

Bella rió con ganas -_Se lo digo todo el tiempo pero él no quiere creerme que aún es un niño mimado-_ dijo entre risas

_-¡Ya! ¡Suficiente las dos!-_ dijo Jasper apenado_- Bella nos vamos-_ dijo y jalaba a Bella del brazo.

_-Hasta luego_ – grito Bella agitando la mano. Ellas sonrieron ampliamente e hicieron lo mismo.

Jasper arrastraba a bella hacia la salida de su casa y oía como ella se burlaba de él.

_-Tu mamá es un amor-_ dijo ella con alegría

_-¡Si claro! Es un amor porque deja que te metas conmigo-_ dijo el falsamente molesto

_-¡Por supuesto!-_ dijo bella feliz.

Jasper solo rió y le abrió la puerta del auto.

_-Sube.-_ le indicó. Ella subió y de inmediato subió las piernas en el asiento, ya era su costumbre.

_-¿Ángela si nos recibe a esta hora?-_ preguntó él

_-Sí, los niños deben haber terminado de cenar-_ dijo bella

Jasper se acordó que le iba a pedir un favor_.- Oye bells, ¿será que podemos ir mañana temprano por la argolla? Alice llega en la tarde y estando aquí ella sospechará-_ dijo Jasper

Bella sonrió – _por supuesto tonto_- dijo ella

Llegaron a la fundación y apenas llegaron fueron recibidos por un entusiasta Jimmy que estiró su brazos para que Jasper lo cargara- _Hey campeón, ¿Cómo estás?-_ preguntó Jasper.

_-Muy bien, se me cayó un diente_- dijo enseñándole el diente a Jasper.

_-Wow, eso es fantástico_- respondió Jasper con exagerada emoción

_-Se lo pondré al rato Pérez, el casi no viene por aquí pero si me cepillos bien los dientes y me acuesto temprano quizás vendrá_- dijo Jimmy esperanzado.

_-Por supuesto_- dijo Jasper con cierta tristeza

Los otros niños se acercaron a saludarlos, todos estiraban sus brazos a Jasper y él se turnaba para hacerlo con todos, Jimmy era el contador y determinaba cuando se acababa el turno de alguien en los brazos de Jasper. Cuando todos los niños pasaron por los brazos de Jasper Jimmy dijo- _Suficiente, ya se los presente a todos ahora vuelve a ser mío_- y estiró los brazos para que Jasper lo cargará. Bella negó con la cabeza, ese par eran incorregibles.

_-¿A qué se debe su vista_?- preguntó Ángela

_-Venimos a entregarte esto- dijo_ Bella y le tendió el cheque a Ángela, ella lo cogió y cuando miro la cifra exclamó.

_-¡Madres santa!, ¿Cómo lo haces_?- dijo Ángela emocionada.

Estuvieron unos minutos más y luego tuvieron que irse, Jasper estaba cansado y les quedaba un largo camino hasta Back bay.

_-¿Volverán?-_ preguntó Jimmy

-_Claro campeón-_ dijo Jasper

Jimmy le dio un abrazo y se dirigió a despedirse de Bella. Jasper aprovecho es momento para hablar con Ángela.

_-Oye me preguntaba si podrías ponerle esto a Jimmy sin que él se de cuenta_- dijo Jasper tendiéndole un billete de veinte dólares a Ángela.

_-¿Qué?-_ exclamó Ángela.

_-lo que pasa es que está muy esperanzado con eso del ratón Pérez y se sentirá muy mal si no viene a "verlo"-_ explico Jasper. Ángela no pudo negarse y acepto.

* * *

**Awww que lindos Jasper y Jimmy. ¿Me pueden decir que les pareció el capítulo? ¿siii?**

**estoy cortica de tiempo enserio y no puedo quedarme a hablar mucho pero saben que estare esperando sus reviews y recibiéndolos con muchisismo cariño.**

**Marie McHale**


	13. Capitulo 13

**¡Hola¡ volví y en tiempo record pero es que no me puedo esperar, es más ayer estuve a punto de subir otra vez pero me contuve porque era en muy poco tiempo aun así hoy ya no pude contenerme y entonces aquí está el capítulo.**

**Acerca del capítulo les cuento que es un poquitico raro porque nos muestra cosas que no sabíamos acerca de los lazos entre Bella y vemos que el don de Jasper también se presenta cuando es humano, no a gran escala pero mucho del cariño que bella tiene hacia él es por esa empatía.**

**Les explico que estos capítulos sin Edward son transitorios, nos quedan dos más sin él es decir 14 y 15 pero en el 16 hace su heroica aparición y lo amaremos. Es necesario que no aparezca en estos porque nos estamos enfocando en los cambios que empieza a tener la vida de Bella y como va empezar a hacer espacio para Edward en ella, espero que me entiendan y que amen estos capitulo porque enserio me esforcé mucho en ellos. ;)**

**Saludos especiales**

**Saludos para todas las chicas que aun sin cuenta siempre se pasan a dejarme sus reviews Ryu Akai, Ninacara (Sé que tienes cuenta) ajajaja, Angeles Mc, Guisell, clofy, viki, Alysson, pancha, Ana, Karian18, Genne, Steph (siempre estás ahí, gracias), coquette, amelin, Sara Swan, miki y todas aquellas que se han pasado como guest ;)**

**Saludos para mis siempre queridas y adorables Angy (Mystery-thief), Quime (quimera777) y Andie (Andie Cullen-Smythe) se los juro que el capítulo que no reciba review de ustedes las voy a extrañar y por supuesto a Princes Lynx que siempre está tratando de convencerme para que bella conquiste a su mejor amigo Jasper y se quede con él aunque ya le prometí que haría una historia Jasper/Bella. También un abrazo para .52 que nunca me falla y con quien es muy divertido chatear y un saludo a Terewee que la extrañaba y volvió, Un beso para Kareenh que aunque no se puede pasar siempre sé que me apoya mucho. ¡Besos para ustedes chicas! Ah y para Ryu Akai que extrañe sus review- resúmenes y todas las cositas locas que me dice :(**

**Actualizaré el álbum con fotos de la historia para poner el anillo de Alice y algunas cosas del próximo capítulo.**

**Pd: el resultado de las votaciones para padres de Jimmy es que ganan Jasper y Alice y en segundo lugar Edward y bella.**

* * *

**Respondo a las chicas sin cuenta**

**Guisell: Las votaciones ya se hicieron y pues ganaron Alice y Jasper :) supongo que primero deberán casarse y luego iniciarán el trámite para la adopción de Jimmy, además Alice aun no lo conoce pero será algo muy tierno cuando lo conozca. Muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos.**

**Isa28: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Respecto a tu pregunta, el valor del cheque ya lo había puesto pero si no lo viste te digo que le envió 10.500 dólares que sería el precio de la carísima joya. Esme no dirá nada porque él se enterará de todo eso cuando empiece a conocer a Bella. Saludos.**

**Caresme: Hola y gracias por tu review. Tienes razón Jasper es un amor ¡Yo lo amo! Y pues Esme y Bella tienen una linda relación pero no es tanto como de madre e hija y luego verás porque. Abrazos para ti.**

**PincesLynx: ¿aun tratas de convencerme para que se quede con Jasper? Jajajaja me encanta eso, pero ellos son unos preciosos hermanitos aunque si yo tuviera a Jasper a mi lado lo trataría como todo menos como un hermanito ajajjajajaajjaaj y no te preocupes que René pagara caro el hecho de hacer sufrir a Bella.**

**Ninacara: No me hagas poner celosa, tu sabes que Jasper es mío y de nadie más ¡Alice que se pudra! Jajajajajajaj no mentiras él es de todo aquel que lo desee ;) Gracias por tus buenos deseos y muchos besos y abrazos para ti.**

**Angeles Mc: Gracias por siempre dejar tu review ¡Que encanto! Respecto a la adopción pues ya sabes que lo adoptaran Alice y jazz y lo de la relación de la mamá de jazz con bella es una ternura, más adelante veremos cómo se quiere esas dos :) besos y abrazos para ti.**

**Viki: Lei todos tus reviews de los capitulos anteriores y espero que te siga gustando la historia. **

**Ana: Muchas gracias, espero que te gusten los demas capitulo y nos leamos pronto. saludes.**

* * *

**La historia me pertenece y esta registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**.**

.

.

Habían salido de la fundación e iban de camino a casa cuando Jasper habló.

_-Me agrada ese niño ¿sabes?-_ dijo pensativo

_-Lo noto-_ dijo Bella

_-No quiero que siga ahí-_ declaró Jasper

_-Yo tampoco, a veces se pone muy triste-_ dijo Bella

Jasper pensó en las dos opciones que tenía, no era algo simple pero era lo único que podía hacer, Jimmy era un niño maravilloso y no merecía estar ahí._- Si lo noté aquel día-_ dijo

_-Ujum-_ respondió Bella quedándose dormida en el asiento de copiloto.

Llegaron al edificio y Jasper subió a bella en los brazos pues no quería despertarla. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y llevó a Bella hasta el dormitorio, le quito los zapatos y el sweater y la arropó. Salió de la habitación y dirigía en la cocina cuando sonó el teléfono, le pareció raro pues nadie tenía el número del nuevo apartamento.

_-Aló-_ contestó

_-Hola hijo ¿cómo están?-_ preguntó Caroline.

_-Hola madre, ¿Cómo conseguiste el numero?-_ preguntó Jasper con curiosidad

_-Me lo dio Rachel, espero que no te moleste- dijo_ ella con fingida angustia

_-Mamá enserio deberías ganarte el Oscar a mejor actriz drama o algo así_- dijo Jasper con humor.

Al otro lado de la línea Caroline rio_- Lo sé, soy genial-_dijo- _Pero no llamo por eso, llamo para preguntar cómo esta Bella-_ dijo con preocupación.

_-Bien, ¿Por qué preguntas como sigue?-_ preguntó Jasper intrigado

-_Es que ocurrió cierto episodio esta tarde, fue mi culpa no debí poner a Bella como foco de la conversación, yo sé que no le gusta_.- dijo Caroline con culpa

Jasper de inmediato se molestó_.- es por eso que no me gusta que Bella vaya contigo, siempre haces un comentario que la hace sentir mal_- dijo enojado

_-Lo siento, esta vez no quería es más estaba cuidando mucho lo que decía, pero Esme y Rosalie no saben lo de bella y dijeron cosas de sus padres y pues sabes cómo se afecta ella con eso_- Explicó Caroline. En algunas ocasiones pasadas en su afán por establecer un vínculo con Bella, Caroline le había preguntado cosas que la hacían sentir mal, ella no quería que eso pasara pero es que ella podía ser un poco imprudente y le pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

Jasper estaba enojado, él no quería que le estuvieran recordando a Bella lo de sus padres porque eso dificultaría que ella lo superara del todo_.-Ella no volverá a reunirse con ustedes_- declaró con molestia

_-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes decidir por ella! Bella ya es una adulta y tú no tienes derechos sobre ella-_Replicó Caroline enojada. Ella quería mucho a bella y Jasper no podía controlarla, contrario a lo que su hijo creía, ella pensaba que debía dejarla vivir y enfrentarse a la vida para que ella pudiera superar en su totalidad la pérdida de su familia.

_-¡por supuesto que tengo derecho! El derecho que me da haberme hecho cargo de ella cuando a nadie más le importó, el derecho que me da protegerla de todo lo que pueda lastimarla y el derecho que me da adorarla como lo hago-_ gritó Jasper

_-Eso no te da derechos, eso te los quita porque la estas privando de su vida, la has encerrado en una burbuja de cristal donde solo entra lo que tú crees conveniente-_ respondió Caroline molesta

_-Eso no es cierto_- dijo él

Caroline estaba furiosa, ella entendía que Jasper quisiera proteger a su hermana pero no soportaba que quisiera moldearla_- Por supuesto que es cierto. Las únicas personas cercanas que tiene bella somos aquellos que estamos cerca de ti porque puede que ella se relacione con los demás pero si ella levanta el interés de alguien tú te encargas de apartarlos de inmediato-_ exclamó

_-Bella tiene otros amigos-_ dijo Jasper a la defensiva

_-¿Si? ¿Quién? Alice tu novia_- respondió ella

_-Ángela de la fundación-_ respondió el de inmediato

_-Wow estoy sorprendida, has dejado que haga una amiga-_ dijo ella con ironía

Jasper se molestó- _¿Por qué estás haciendo esto mamá?-_ preguntó

_-Porque la quiero, siempre he querido tener a bella como si fuera mi hija y tú no lo has permitido, has hecho que ella se aferre a ti como si fueras lo único que la rodea y no es así, ¿no te das cuenta jazz? ¿No viste como ella corrió a ti cuando llegaste esta tarde? Es como si cuando tú estuvieras no existiera nadie más y vi en sus ojos el miedo que tiene de perderte, ella sabe que tu harás tu vida con Alice, tendrás responsabilidades en la empresa y no puede ver donde quedara ella y eso la_ _está matando y tú eres el culpable hijo, odio decírtelo pero es la verdad-_dijo Caroline con un sollozo.

_- No, no es verdad- decía_ Jasper más para el que para su madre.

Caroline odiaba abrirle los ojos de esa manera a Jasper pero tenía que hacerlo, ella había permitido que el manejara todo respecto a Bella y lo había hecho porque él había empezado a cambiar y ser diferente a verse feliz pero Bella se había limitado de muchas cosas. Ella había perdido su familia a los dieciséis años a esa edad donde estas con tu idílico primer amor y le cuentas a tu madre lo que sientes cuando lo ves y se lo escondes a tu padre para que no se ponga sobre protector; Bella no había podido hacer eso porque todo lo que conoció fue Jasper, él era su confidente, su protector y su primer amor y eso no le había permitido disfrutar del todo su experiencia, solo estaban ellos dos perdidos y aferrados el uno al otro, a Caroline no le parecía muy sano eso, bella debía vivir, debía tener una figura materna con quien ella pudiera confiar, que le contara sus miedos y alegrías, que le explicara qué era eso que sentías cuando besabas, que era esa sensación de estar entregando el alma y ella quería haber sido esa figura pero Jasper no lo había creído "prudente" y ella pudo entenderlo, entendió que bella le había dado tanto que no se sentía capaz de desprenderse de ella, pero esa la había dañado y mucho.- _Jazz cielo, tu sabes que siempre he tratado de apoyar tus actos aun cuando a mí no me parezcan los mejores, pero permitiste que tu necesidad de protegerla, de tenerla para ti le hiciera mucho daño, ¿has visto como se pone de incomoda cuando se encuentra en un entorno desconocido? ¿La observaste en el baile como bajaba la cabeza de vergüenza y de temor de no ser lo suficiente? ¿Has visto más allá de lo que quieres ver?, no hijo no lo has hecho y la has dañado, sin quererlo lo has hecho-_ terminó Caroline con tristeza.

Jasper supo en ese momento que todo lo que su madre decía era verdad, había sido un bastardo egoísta, había limitado a Bella de vivir. Él había encontrado el amor de su vida, él se iba a casar, él tenía todo lo una vez soñó y ¿Qué tenía ella? Cuando pensó en lo estúpido que había sido se llenó de ira y derramó lágrimas de frustración ¿que había hecho? Siempre tratando de "proteger" a bella le había hecho más daño que nadie porque le había quitado la libertad de vivir y eso era lo que ella más deseaba aun cuando no lo sabía, es era la razón por la que ella había huido la noche de la muerte de Charlie, tal vez en su interior ella seguía creyéndose culpable y se había negado toda oportunidad de vivir y él en vez de no permitir que eso pasara lo había alentado.- _tienes razón, hasta luego madre-_ dijo y colgó.

Se quedó toda la noche ahí pensando en todo lo que nunca vio, en todo lo que nunca quiso ver. Estuvo mucho tiempo sentado en el sofá y a eso de las tres de la madruga Bella se despertó y vio la luz de la sala prendida ¿Qué hacia Jasper despierto? salió y lo encontró sentado con un aspecto de medio muerto, tenía los ojos cerrados pero bella podía ver que había llorado ¿qué le pasaba?

_-Jazz cielo ¿Qué te pasa?-_ preguntó bella alarmada

Jasper escuchó la voz de Bella pero no quería abrir sus ojos, no quería que ella viera la vergüenza que había en ellos, no quería que ella se diera cuenta la clase de persona que en verdad él era.

_-Jazz, por favor háblame.-_ suplicó Bella

Jasper sintió la preocupación en la voz de Bella y se sintió peor que nadie, ella lo quería, ella se preocupaba por él_.- No te preocupes por mi bells, no lo merezco-_ dijo el con voz ronca.

Bella se preocupó más ¿Qué le pasaba?- _jazz hermanito dime que tienes-_ rogaba ella con ternura.

_-Bells no hagas esto, no me trates como si fuera bueno-_ dijo él

-_Suficiente Jasper, me vas a decir que te pasa.-_ dijo bella más seria

_-Lo siento bella, yo nunca vi con claridad, siempre pensé que lo que hacía era lo mejor para ti-_ dijo Jasper con dolor.

-_Siempre has hecho lo mejor para mí, jazz-_ respondió ella

_-¿lo mejor? ¿Negarte el mundo te parece lo mejor? ¿Te has dado cuenta que tus personas cercanas son mis personas cercanas? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que si yo te pido algo tú lo harás?-_ preguntó Jasper asqueado de él mismo.

_-¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas?-_ preguntó bella

_-porque es la verdad, bells tu tenías razón, necesitamos tener caminos diferentes, necesito entender que tú no eres una niña y que debes enfrentarte sola a la vida, necesito entender que no me perteneces-_dijo Jasper con desolación.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Jasper estaba tan triste? ¿Qué hacía que él estuviera así?- _¿Jazz crees que soy una boba? ¿Crees que no puedo decidir por mí?-_ preguntó bella molesta

_-No es eso-_ estaba diciendo Jasper

-¿_no es eso? ¿Entonces porque te estas culpando de lo que me pasa?-_ preguntó

-_porque yo juré protegerte-_ dijo Jasper

-_¡y lo has hecho! Si yo quisiera enfrentarme a la vida lo hubiera hecho, si yo quisiera conocer más gente lo hubiera hecho y no quiero, quiero mantener todo como está, quiero seguir trabajando para la gente y quiero ser tu hermanita siempre_- gritó bella

_-Hay cierta cosa que no puedes ver, no puedes ver que te he moldeado y he hecho que creas que soy todo lo que tienes-_ dijo Jasper

_-Eres todo lo que tengo-_ dijo ella con ternura

Jasper se sintió peor de lo que se sentía, su madre tenía razón y bella estaba tan ciega que no nunca podría verlo-_No cielo, no lo soy. Tú mereces muchas cosas, mereces encontrar el amor de tu vida, mereces poder siempre hacer lo que quieras y lo que te haga feliz y no mereces estar amarrada a mí, porque aunque seamos hermanos y nos amemos, cada uno tiene que tomar su rumbo-_ dijo él

Bella volvió a sentir el miedo de perder lo único que tenía-_ ¿quieres que me vaya? ¿Te aburriste de mí?-_ preguntó herida

_-No es eso bells, quiero que tengas la vida que siempre deseaste, quiero que te enamores y que rías y que llores, que tengas éxitos y que cometas errores, porque de ellos se aprende, quiero que seas feliz y yo estaré ahí sintiéndome muy orgulloso de ti.-_ dijo él con convicción.

Bella solo lo abrazó y se quedó ahí con él, la vida no le había dado hermanos de sangre, pero le había dado el mejor hermano del alma, tal vez Jasper había cometido errores ¿pero quién no lo hacía? Ella sabía que él la quería mucho y ella lo quería a él, si se habían equivocado en el camino ¿Qué importaba? al fin y al cabo era hermanos y los hermanos siempre se equivocaban los unos con los otros y al día siguiente ya se hablaban como si nada y ella adoraba a Jasper y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

_-Jazz tal vez te equivocaste ¿Y qué?-_ dijo ella-_ yo también lo he hecho, todos lo hacemos y eso no desmerita las cosas buenas que hacemos por los demás y lo que tú has hecho por mí no tiene precio.-_Añadió con ternura.

Jasper pensó en la suerte que tenia de haber encontrado Bella, pero no se iba olvidar de lo que había dicho su madre.-Bells te quiero mucho, perdón por ser un imbécil y te prometo que de ahora en adelante tus decisiones serán ley para mí- dijo

_-Jazz deja de ser tonto, ya deja ese tema y ven a dormir conmigo-_ dijo Bella. No quería dormir sola, había tenido una pesadilla horrible. soñó que ella se encontraba en una habitación oscura y que alguien la observaba con malicia, ella tenía mucho miedo y lloraba pero la persona que la vigilaba solo se reía, ella gritaba por ayuda pero de su garanta no salían sonidos, ella tenía que salir de ahí pero no veía salida posible así empezaba a caminar a ciegas pero la sujetaban, era un hombre, podía sentir sus brazos mientras él la jalaba de la cintura y le hablaba al oído pero ella no podía entender que era lo que le decía, pero cuando pensó que no había esperanza y que no podría salir de allí, escuchó una voz masculina que la llamaba_-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella!-_ se escuchaba a lo lejos y no la reconocía con claridad, estaba segura que no era Jasper porque él nunca le decía Isabella y además porque ella reconocería la voz de Jasper a millones de kilómetros, así que esperó a que la rescataran pero el sueño terminó cuando ella iba a ver la cara de su misterioso salvador.

-_Está bien-_dijo Jasper. No iría a trabajar a veces ser hijo del dueño tenía sus ventajas.

Se acostaron los dos en misma cama y al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos.

_-Jazz, jazz levántate-_ decía bella en voz baja_-Oye jazz hoy viene Alice, lo anillos ¿Recuerdas?-_ le decía bella al oído.

_-Cinco minutos más mamá-_ dijo Jasper dormido. Bella soltó una estruendosa carcajada_.-Niño mimado_- susurró. Le daría algún tiempo para que durmiera mientras ella hacia el desayuno.

Estuvo algún tiempo en la cocina preparando el desayuno ranchero de Jasper, ella no tenía hambre así que se tomaría un jugo y tal vez comería unas galletas.

_-Bells sabias que te adoro, pero que lo hago más cuando me haces desayuno ranchero-_ dijo Jasper mientras entraba en la cocina. Bella solo rió. Bob Withlock era de Texas así que había inculcado a su hijo ciertas costumbres sureñas pero lo que Jasper mas disfrutaba era el desayuno ranchero que consistía en un montón de tocino, salchichas, huevo y tostadas y Jasper le gustaba acompañarlo con jugo de naranja que resultaba siendo lo único saludable del desayuno.

_-Vas a sufrir un infarto antes de los cuarenta-_ dijo bella con risa

_-Pues que se vengan los infartos que quieran pero no por eso me voy a dejar de comer esta delicia-_ respondió el con un exagerado acento sureño.

_-¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Un vaquero o algo así?-_ preguntó bella con sorna

_-Si señorita_- contestó él todavía con su acento

_-Te vas a poner del tamaño de tu nevera y Alice no va querer casarse contigo-_ le siguió picando bella

_-Pues tu si lo harás, muñeca-_ contestó Jasper todavía en su plan de vaquero torpe

Bella rió estruendosa mente y Jasper se contagió de su risa, lo que hizo que se atragantara con el tocino y huevo que estaba comiendo y empezara a toser ruidosa mente. Bella le daba golpes en la espalda con las dos manos y trataba de controlar su risa_- ¿Casi te ahogas, eh vaquero?_- le dijo ella imitando su acento.

Jasper que estaba rojo por el esfuerzo que había hecho al des atragantarse, la miró con seriedad pero no pudo contener la risa que le causo la mala imitación del acento sureño de bella y se empezó a reír también.- _estás loca_- le dijo

_-No lo suficiente para comerme toda la producción vacuna de un mes-_ le respondió ella

_-Hey ya. Deja de atacar mi desayuno, le va a caer la mala suerte y me hará daño- d_ijo Jasper a la defensiva.

Bella rió_- daño ya te hizo, ¿o se te olvida que hace unos minutos casi mueres de asfixia?-_ le dijo

-_Bells-_ dijo Jasper entre dientes dándole a entender que lo dejara comer tranquilo.

_-Ya, ya, iré a bañarme y espero que cuando termine de cambiarme ya estés listo-_ dijo bella con todo autoritario.

_-Si Señora-_ respondió él

Salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron a las más exclusiva joyerías de la cuidad, algunas de ellas quedaban ahí mismo en Back bay, después de todo ese era uno de los sectores más exclusivos de la cuidad.

Llegaron a Tiffany & Co y empezaron a ver los anillos de compromiso, bella estaba avergonzada porque a todos los lugares que iban siempre creían que ella era la "afortunada", Jasper dejaba que lo creyeran solo para verla sonrojarse y ponerse incomoda, se estaba vengando porque ella lo había molestado en el desayuno.

_-¿Este te gusta cariño?-_ le dijo Jasper en su papel de prometido.

_-¿No es muy extravagante?-_ preguntó bella. El anillo tenía un diamante gigante en la mitad y tenía pequeñas incrustaciones en piedras de colores a su alrededor, se veía algo muy Alice pero no se veía muy especial más bien corriente. Al final encontraron un anillo de diamante precioso, era todo lo que Alice podría soñar y el tamaño le fascinaría.

_-Gracias Bells por ayudarme con esto, vas a ser la mejor madrina de bodas del mundo.-_ le dijo Jasper a bella mientras la alzaba del suelo. La dependienta de la joyería los miro de manera extraña ¿no que era la prometida? Se preguntó. Bella se dio cuenta de la mirada acusadora de la dependienta y le pegó en el brazo para que la soltara, pero ya era muy tarde pues la vendedora se había hecho la peor idea de los dos.

_-Es tu culpa_- le dijo Bella molesta a Jasper

_-Oye solo era un pequeño juego_- dijo él

_-Aja y ahora piensan en esa joyería que soy una bandida-_ dijo ella

_-Bells no digas eso, ¿Además que importa? Ellos ni siquiera nos conocen-_ dijo él

_-lo dices porque a ti no te juzgan, esta sociedad es súper machista además estaban tan cegados por el brillo de tu Black card* que ni siquiera se detendrán a juzgarte-_ dijo bella con seriedad

_-Perdón Bells, no sabía en qué iba a terminar mi tonto juego-_ dijo él

Bella pensó en lo tonta que era, ella era siempre la que decía que no importaban los demás y le había hecho un reclamo por lo que pensara la rubia dependienta.-_perdóname a mí por hacer un drama de nada-_ dijo ella. Hoy tenía los nervios a flor de piel, se la había pasado pensando en el significado de esa pesadilla, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

_-Bueno, ahora que nos perdonamos mutuamente ¿podemos ir a comprar cosas para recibir a Alice?-_ dijo Jasper con emoción, no podía creer que iba a ver a su duende por fin, la había extrañado mucho esas casi dos semanas que había estado en su ciudad natal.

Bella sonrió con orgullo, estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermano tan enamorado, Alice era su mejor amiga y sabía que ella lo amaba muchísimo también, bella estaba segura de que su matrimonio iba a ser muy exitoso.-_Claro jazz-_ le respondió y tomaron rumbo hacia el auto.

* * *

**Pobre mi Jazz estaba muy triste :( aunque bueno él se lo busco un poquito y Caroline tenía que abrirle los ojos ¿no creen? Ya Bella es una chica grande y tiene que empezar a tomar ciertas decisiones y riesgos por si sola.**

**¿Quieren decirme que piensan? ¿Si, porfis, siiii?**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, pórtense bien y tal vez en menos de dos días tengan el capitulo 14.**

**Las quiere…Marie McHale**

Les voy a dejar pequeños pedacitos de lo que pasará el siguiente capitulo

_-¿nada? ¿Vas a decirme mentiras?- interrogó Bella_

_-¡no!- dijo Jasper de inmediato_

_-Tu no me encerraste jazz, ya hablamos de eso.- dijo bella con seriedad_

_-Hay cosas que tú no sabes Bella- dijo Jasper con la mirada baja_

_-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó bella_

_Jasper respiró profundo y empezó a contarle_


	14. Capitulo 14

**¡Hola!**

**Otra vez estoy aquí, gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus Follows, Reviews y Favoritos, no se imaginan el ánimo que me dan ¡Las quiero mucho!**

**Se me había olvidado decirles pero hace rato le cambie la clasificación del fic, paso de K+ a T.**

**Gracias a todas y este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que se han visto afectadas por las diferentes catástrofes naturales, ya sean sismos como los de Centroamérica o huracanes las zonas de las costa atlántica no solo de Colombia donde también hubo una que otra inundación sino también de estados unidos y en los lugares donde se hayan visto afectados.**

**Pd: La canción que canta bella con los withlock se llama red solo cup de toby keith o de Glee.**

**Pd2: actualizaré el album de fotos.**

**¡Disfruten del capitulo!**

* * *

**Respondo a las chicas sin cuenta**

**Steph: Hola! Que bien que hayas vuelto :) prometo que no te vas a sentir defraudada con la aparición de Edward y valdrá la pena cada capítulo de espera. Gracias como siempre por tu review. Besos y abrazos.**

**Angeles MC: Aww que linda, gracias jiji me alegra que te encante :) espero que sigas por aquí y que te siga gustando. Besos!**

**ryu akai: espero que te haya ido bien en tu periodo de pruebas :) ya te había dicho que me hicieron falta tus reviews-resumenes jajajaj son lo máximo y me ayudan un montón para escribir, muchas gracias por siempre pasarte por aquí, muchos besos y abrazos para ti.**

**Viki: Aaaaaahhhhhh, perdón por eso pero es que así me pongo cuando me dicen que aman a Jasper porque ¡Yo lo amo! Jajajajaja espero que no te asuste mi rareza y nos leamos pronto. Un beso!**

**Guisell t: Jasper es muy tierno y quiere mucho a bells y te confieso que yo también lloré escribiendo eso, no me gusta hacer sufrir a jazz :( pero bueeno. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero leernos pronto. Saludos!**

**Caresme: Tienes toda la razón, las madres pueden ser de mucha ayuda cuando no esquivocamos totalmente :) ojala te siga gustando la historia y nos sigamos leyendo. Abrazos para ti!**

**Alysson: Lo se, se que extrañan a Edward pero valdrá la pena, lo amarán! Y bella también ;) espero que te guste como va a ser todo. Besos!**

* * *

******La historia me pertenece y esta registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

.

.

.

Fueron a un centro comercial y compraron un montón de cosas para decorar el apartamento y también compraron comida y postre, en fin se llenaron de cosas._- no hubiera sido mala idea venir con Embry-_ dijo Jasper

Bella solo rio- _hubiera pensado que Alice invadió tu cuerpo_- dijo ella y se rió.

Se subieron al auto con todos sus paquetes y se fueron al apartamento.

-_Jazz estaba pensando que esto es mucho para solo nosotros tres ¿Por qué no llamamos a tus padres?-_preguntó bella

-¡_no!-_ dijo Jasper de inmediato

A Bella le pareció muy extraña la reacción de Jasper- ¿_Qué paso jazz? ¿Discutiste ellos?-_ preguntó ella

Jasper no quería decirle a Bella lo que había pasado, él no se sentía capaz de verle la cara a su madre después de lo que habían hablado ayer, se sentía apenado de haberle negado el deseo d tener una hija a su madre y de tener una vida a Bella- _no es nada-_ dijo él

_-¿nada? ¿Vas a decirme mentiras?-_ interrogó Bella

_-Lo que pasa es que mamá llamo preguntando por ti anoche, me contó lo que paso con las Cullen y hablamos acerca de la manera en que te encerré_- dijo él con falsa indiferencia para que ella no se diera cuenta lo mucho que le dolía.

_-Tu no me encerraste jazz, ya hablamos de eso.-_ dijo bella con seriedad

_-Hay cosas que tú no sabes Bella_- dijo Jasper con la mirada baja

-¿_Qué cosas?-_ preguntó bella

Jasper respiró profundo y empezó a contarle.- _Ella quería hacerse cargo de ti, ella quería que la vieras como a una mamá, el sueño de su vida había sido tener una hija siempre lo quiso y yo se lo negué. Tenía miedo que cuando empezaras a vivir con mamá te olvidaras de mí y de lo mucho que habíamos avanzado, habíamos pasado de ser simples conocidos a ser inseparables y yo no quería que al ir con mamá y que ella pudiera brindarte tantas cosas y tanto amor y protección, ya no quisieras estar conmigo-_ confeso Jasper

Bella estaba en shock ¿de verdad eso había pasado_?- a mí me hubiera gustado ser más cercana a tu mamá, ella es muy maternal conmigo y yo la quiero mucho. Pero yo puedo entender porque hiciste lo que hiciste, a mí me paso lo mismo con Alice yo tenía los mismos miedos que tu-_ dijo ella

-_Pero tú no fuiste tan egoísta, tú supiste hacer las cosas_- dijo él con culpa

-_Todos tenemos diferentes formas de comportarnos.-_ dijo bella como si nada

_-¿es decir que te da igual?-_ preguntó Jasper intrigado

-_Por supuesto que no me da igual, yo necesitaba una mamá porque en realidad nunca tuve una, es por eso que tampoco culpo a René por irse, ella era muy joven cuando me tuvo y ella siempre se comportaba como una adolecente y me veía como su competencia, eso era incomodo, es más me puedo dar cuenta en este momento que tal vez lo mejor es que ella se fuera, no hubiéramos podido vivir juntas. René es muy egoísta y siempre juzga y culpa a las personas sin mirar la cantidad de errores que ella comete, además para ella siempre hubo algo más importante que ser mi mamá, nuevos hobbies, un nuevo programa, un nuevo libro de receta para probar. Lo único que mantenía a René en tierra era el amor que le tenía a papá y con su muerte ya no había más nada que la atara aquí, René simplemente no nació para ser mamá, ella simplemente es un espíritu salvaje que se vio atrapado una vez.-_ dijo Bella

Jasper se sorprendió de que Bella hablara de su madre sin dolor ni rencor, sin nada- _Bells ¿estás hablando enserio?_-preguntó

_-Sí, me di cuenta ayer en casa de tu madre, yo tengo que superar esto porque si René no se interesa por mí ¿Por qué tengo yo que interesarme por ella? Ella no es Charlie, ella no me amaba de la misma manera y con eso no quiero decir que ella no me amé, tal vez si lo haga pero que alguien no te quiera de la forma en que tú quieres no significa que no te quiera con todo su ser-_ respondió Bella

_-¿Cómo puedes decir que ella te quiere? Perdóname bella pero es de locos pensar en René como alguien que sabe querer_- dijo Jasper molesto ante la mención de esa mala mujer

_-Jazz, ella es diferente. René no me quiere como a una hija, pero tal vez ella me tiene cariño, ella a veces llama, yo sé que es ella porque es siempre el mismo número pero se queda callada, solo en una ocasión dijo mi nombre y colgó. Lo que pasa es la muerte de papá la sobrepaso, era mucha tristeza que sentir para alguien como René que siente a migajas es por eso que se fue, yo no la quiero pero tampoco le guardo rencor, si alguna vez ella aparece y necesita de mí yo la ayudaré porque si ayudo a personas que no conozco ¿Por qué no ayudar a la persona que me dio la vida?-_ explicó bella convencida

A Jasper le dolió que bella guardara esperanzas en que esa mujer apareciera, aunque lo que ella decía tenía mucho sentido. No le dio más vueltas al asunto y decidió que si llamaría a sus padres-Llamaré a mis padres- dijo

Dos horas después llegaron Caroline y Bob. Bella ya había preparado todo y Jasper se había ido a buscar al Alice al aéreo puerto.

_-¿Cómo estas cielo?-_ le preguntó Caroline a Bella con cierta reserva.

A Bella le pareció muy tierno el gesto, Caroline la quería muchísimo y ella quería poder quererla igual, aun así la quería mucho.- Muy bien, no te preocupes que lo de ayer solo fue un poco de estrés que tenía, en realidad no me molestó nada.- dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

_-Me alegra mucho mi cielo-_ dijo y le acarició el rostro a Bella

Bella no se pudo contener y le dio un abrazo- _Jasper habló conmigo y me contó de la conversación que tuvieron anoche y yo quiero que sepa que a mí me hubiera encantado ser su hija y que la quiero muchísimo-_ dijo con cariño

Caroline no podía creerlo, incluso se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas-_Gracias cielo, yo también te quiero mucho pero yo creo que nunca es tarde para empezar nuevas cosa, ¿podríamos intentarlo?-_ preguntó esperanzada.

Bella no sabía que decir ¿podría ella ver algún día a Caroline como a una madre? la miró a los ojos y vio todo el anhelo y amor es sus ojos, si podría o por lo menos lo intentaría mucho_- sí, eso creo.-_ contestó sonrojándose

Caroline chilló de la alegría y llamó la atención de Bob, que se encontraba asaltando la mesa donde estaba la comida, levantó la cabeza y vio Caroline ahogando a Bella con un abrazo fuerte.

_-Hey cariño, la vas a ahogar_- dijo él con burla

Caroline reaccionó y soltó a bella, pero la siguió mirando con la misma ternura. Ella siempre había querido a Bella, desde el día que la conoció la vio como a alguien a quien proteger como a su hija, ahora solo le faltaba que ella la viera de la misma manera.

Se escuchó la extremadamente aguda voz de Alice y ellas salieron de su momento familiar.

_-¡Bienvenida!-_ gritaron Caroline y bella cuando Alice y Jasper cruzaron la puerta. Bob dijo algo parecido a _– Si eso-_ pero no supieron con claridad porque estaba embutido de comida.

_-¡Bob!-_ reprendió Caroline

_-Ya mujer, ya me comporto-_ dijo él

_-Hola ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Les gusta el apartamento? ¿No les parecen divinos los muebles?-_ hablaba y hablaba Alice sin parar.

Se embarcaron en una conversación sobre la ubicación y decoración del apartamento.

_-Pude ver alguna que otra tienda interesante en el camino.-_ decía Alice

_-es un sector maravilloso-_ decía Caroline

Bella notaba a Jasper nervioso y bella quería preguntarle pero preferiría esperar a que pasara la "fiesta" de bienvenida. Bella miro a su alrededor y vio a las cuatro personas más importantes para ella, incluso el señor Withlock que estaba nervioso al igual que Jasper pero era porque no quería que Caroline se diera cuenta todo lo que se había comido aun en contra de las recomendaciones de sus médicos, ¡hay ciertos hábitos que un hombre no puede dejar, menos si se es un Withlock! Pensó.

Jasper de repente se paró y carraspeó e hizo que todos volvieran la vista hacia él.

Estaba muy nervioso, no podía creer lo que iba hacer pero era ahora o nunca. Él no podía mantener ese anillo en su bolsillo un minuto más sin sentir que se le quemaba la piel atreves del pantalón_.-Estamos todos aquí para mostrarle a Alice cuanto la extrañamos en este tiempo que no estuvo. Pero yo quiero decirle algo más, en realidad es algo que quiero pedirle y si es necesario suplicarle. Me había prometido hacer esto en otro momento pero si no lo hago ahora voy a explotar, así que con el corazón en una mano y este anillo en la otra quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo-_ dijo Jasper con la argolla en la mano y arrodillándose frente a Alice. Ella no lo podía creer, Jasper era maravilloso ¡por supuesto que se iba a casar con él! Se arrojó hacia él y lo abrazó- _por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, es más, me has hecho esperar mucho-_ dijo ella

Jasper sonrió de la inmensa felicidad que sentía.- Lo lamento señorita- dijo él y se fundieron en un dulce beso.

_-¡Así se hace hijo!-_ apoyaba Bob desde el sofá

_-No lo puedo creer. Ya se casa mi niñito-_ decía Caroline entre lágrimas de felicidad y nostalgia.

Bella solo sonreía, ella también estaba nostálgica porque iba a extrañar eso tiempos en lo que eran tan solo ella y Jasper contra el resto del mundo, pero por otro lado estaba inmensamente feliz y le parecía mentira ver como Jasper le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular.

_-siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué el anillo se lleva en ese dedo?-_ dijo el señor Withlock de manera pensativa.

Bella recordó que ella había leído algo de eso cuando tenía dieciséis y soñaba que Jasper le pusiera el anillo. Sonrió con melancolía ¡qué tiempos!- _creo que es porque por ese dedo pasa una vena que va directo al corazón, entonces se supone que el anillo lleva la alianza directo al corazón.-_ explicó bella

-_Wow, nunca lo imaginé, después de todo solo soy un viejo banquero_.- dijo él con su marcado acento sureño.

Caroline y bella se miraron y sonrieron.

-_te quiero mucho_ – gesticuló Caroline mirando a bella.

Bella pensó que decir un "yo también" carecía de sentimientos, así que alargó el brazo y le agarró la mano con cariño.

_-mis bellas mujeres, yo creo que debemos darle un espacio a los tortolitos_.- dijo Bob mirando hacia el lugar donde Jasper se le había propuesto a Alice. Ahí estaban los dos, arrodillados y murmurándose palabras y promesas de amor.

_-Opino lo mismo-_ dijo bella. Fueron saliendo silenciosamente para no sacarlos de su maravillosa burbuja.

Bob tomó una gran bandeja con comida que estaba en la mesa, dejando la pequeña para Alice y Jasper.-_Oye hija, llévate eso-_ dijo señalando el delicioso postre que habían comprado. Bella quería dejárselo a sus amigos pero no pudo resistirse al llamado que le hacia el inocente postre desde la mesa, así que lo tomó.

_-Así se hace-_ alabó el señor Withlock _– que estas esperando mujer, sigue su ejemplo_- le dijo a Caroline, así que esta última tomó dos botellas de champagne y una de soda y salieron del apartamento con un cargamento de comida robada.

_-Bob eres incorregible-_ sentenció Caroline entre risas

_-¡pero así me amas mujer!-_ se jactó él

Bella solo reía quedamente. Eso dos estaban locos de remate.

Bella pasó una tarde maravillosa con los Withlock, bromearon, comieron, bailaron, bebieron champagne y cantaron borrachos.

-_And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles if you prefer drinking from glass-_ cantó Caroline

_-That´s true-_ dijo Bella. Y Bob de inmediato tiro su copa y gritó-_ que alguien me consiga un Vaso rojo-_

Bella empezó a reírse como loca. Si, las burbujas del champagne se le habían subido a la cabeza.

Al poco tiempo del señor Withlock haber gritado, llegó una muchacha con un vaso y se lo tendió- señor Withlock su vaso rojo.- dijo aguantando la risa

_-esto era lo que yo quería_- dijo él y se sirvió bebida en el vaso y siguió cantando_.-I love you red solo cup i lift you up prooced the party, proceed the party…-_ y cantaba y cantaba esa cómica canción country

_-Oh Dios mío bella, mañana va estar tan avergonzado contigo que no te lo vas a aguantar dando el discurso de que un caballero no debe perder los estribos delante de las damas._- dijo Caroline con risa

Bella rió contenta- _pues le diré que estaba tan borracha que ni logro acordarme de lo que hizo-_ dijo con humor

_-Sabia decisión-_ aprobó Caroline.

Cayó la noche y bella consideró que debía irse.

-_No señorita, te quedarás aquí-_ dijo Caroline con tono maternal- Bella no se pudo negar y dejó que la guiara a una habitación en la tercera planta al lado de la de Jasper. Era una habitación preciosa, con diferentes tonos de verde, rosa y blanco ¡era fantástica_!-Es preciosa_- dijo ella

Caroline sonrió con ternura- _La hicimos para ti hace…-_pensó lo que iba a decir y añadió- _hace algún tiempo.- _

Bella recordó lo que Jasper le había dicho del anhelo de tener una hija, bella pensó en que podía hacer para recompensarla así fuera un poco por preocuparse tanto por ella.- Bueno, yo había prometido a jazz quedarme en su apartamento algunos días pero ya que esta habitación es tan bonita puedo quedarme aquí. Si tú así lo quieres por supuesto- dijo ella

_-¡Sí! Es decir, si-_ dijo Caroline tratando de controlar su entusiasmo

Bella rió musicalmente y abrazó a Caroline_- Pues pasaremos más tiempo juntas_- dijo bella

_-Tienes razón-_ dijo Caroline eufórica- _pero ahora te dejo porque tienes que dormir-_ añadió

_-Hasta mañana-_ dijo bella

_-Hasta mañana mi cielo- dijo_ Caroline mientas le daba un beso en la frente.

Bella se quedó mirando la habitación y se dio cuenta que habían muchas cosas que a ella le gustaban. Miro la biblioteca y había muchos de sus libros favoritos, también había Cd´s y películas y arriba de la cama en una repisa adyacente a la cabecera de la cama había portarretratos con fotos de ella y de Jasper. Bella se sintió mal por nunca haberse dado cuenta del amor que sentía aquella maravillosa mujer por ella. Miró en el gigantesco closet y se dio cuenta que Caroline también había comprado ropa para ella, se dio cuenta de que alguna probamente ya no le quedaba aunque no había crecido mucho desde lo dieciséis, pero también notó que había alguna que si le quedaría, es más parecía como si Caroline hubiera estado comprando ropa para ella con el paso del tiempo, como si nunca hubiera perdido la esperanza de que ella la viera como una mamá y decidiera vivir ahí.

Decidió que debía tomar un baño pues había estado toda la mañana haciendo compras y toda la tarde festejando y no había tenido tiempo de relajarse un rato. Tomó un baño relajante y estaba maravillada por todo lo que la rodeaba en el baño ¡era precioso! Incluso ella tenía miedo de apoyarse en el lavamanos. Salió y se puso un pijama que le quedó, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, apagó la luz y se acostó. Estuvo un tiempo pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy y como iba eso a influir en el curso que tomaría su vida, el matrimonio de Alice y Jasper la tenía muy feliz pero los iba a extrañar en su apartamento incluso cuando se tenía que ir por sus exageradas muestras de lujuria. Se durmió preguntándose qué cambios vendrían para ella.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que se había prometido con Alice y parecía que todo estuviera mejor, tenía a Bella segura viviendo en la casa de sus padres, en dos días seria la graduación de Alice y en tres la de Bella. Todo saldría bien, pensó Jasper.

Había estado hablando con Cullen y abrían acordado mantener a Bella protegida hasta que pudieran hacer algo mejor, Jasper pensaba que tal vez si hablaban con Bella ella pondría una denuncia por comportamientos de acoso por parte de Tyler Crowley y omitirían cierta información que sería muy impactante para ella y que la policía no debería saber hasta que no lo descubrieran por ellos mismos y así no meterse en problemas. Edward no estaba muy contento con eso, pero estaba de acuerdo con que era la solución más eficaz y en la que exponíamos menos a Bella.

Mañana seria la graduación de Alice y pasado mañana la Bella, él estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de las dos. Alice se graduaba con recomendaciones para trabajar una de las mejores casas de modas del país y Bella se graduaba como summa cum laude y le habían ofrecido una beca para su tan anhelado Phd, ella no cabía de felicidad. Alice la había arrastrado de compras para comprar todo lo referente al grado y para pasar un tiempo entre "chicas graduadas".

Bella se había permitido comprarse muchas cosas, la noticia de la beca para su preparación posgrado la tenía muy feliz y bueno le había dado mucha solvencia económica ya que al no tener que pagar por eso tenía uno que otro fondo disponible.

_-No puedo creer que estés comprando cosas, es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar_- decía Alice emocionada

Bella se rió _– supongo que estoy feliz, además tú me has contagiado de tu entusiasmo-_ dijo ella

_-Bueno pues yo estoy muy feliz de ese vestido que compraste, casi puedo sentir envidia_- dijo Alice con un puchero

_-¡Oye! Tu compras mejores cosas siempre y yo no me pongo celosa_- dijo bella

_-Es que no es justo que a ti te quede como un guante y a mí como una ruana_- dijo Alice

Bella no pudo contener la risa ante el comentario de Alice- _pero el que escogiste se te ve muy bien-_ añadió bella

_-¡Tienes razón!-_ dijo Alice nuevamente emocionada

Pasaron una tarde de compras espectacular, compraron de todo incluso Alice la arrastró hasta una tienda victoria secret y paso los momentos más vergonzosos de la tarde cuando Alice le gritaba desde un extremo de la tienda lo que podría hacer si se compraba ciertas prendas.

_-¿Qué dices, vamos a torturar a nuestro viejo amigo Mike?_- preguntó Alice

_-Alice deberíamos dejarlo en paz, creo que la última vez casi le da algo-_ dijo bella

_-Vamos Bells, va a ser divertido-_ dijo Alice y sin esperar respuesta de bella la jaló hasta la plaza de comidas donde las había atendido Mike la vez anterior. Llegaron y Mike las vio a lo lejos y pasó saliva, de inmediato tomo dos cartas y salió corriendo a través del lugar para alcanzarlas.

_-¡Hola!-_ dijo con emoción

_-Hola errr uum ¿Cómo era tu nombre?- decía_ Alice

_-Mike_- respondió el de inmediato

_-Hola Mike-_ dijo bella

Él se quedó en shock por un momento. –_Hola chicas_- dijo el pobre Mike en un estado de embelesamiento

_-¿Puedes traernos dos hamburguesas sencilla y una limonada para mí? ¿Tú qué quieres para tomar amor?-_ preguntó Alice con falsa voz seductora

_-Una Coca-Cola cielo_- respondió bella siguiendo el juego

Mike tenía la garganta seca y de repente sintió que se le iba el aire, se recompuso de inmediato y se fue a traer el pedido.

_-Oh Dios mío, Alice ese pobre hombre se va a morir, dejemos esto así_-dijo bella con pesar

_-No bella, esto es divertido_- decía Alice

Al poco tiempo llegó Mike con su pedido, ellas lo recibieron y él se quedó ahí observándolas como bobo. Alice comía su hamburguesa con exagerada sensualidad y daba pequeños gemidos cuando la pasaba, el pobre Mike tenía los ojos desorbitados y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Alice miró a bella como diciéndole que hiciera algo, pero a bella le daba miedo que el pobre tipo se sobrecargara y muriera de una combustión espontánea pero sin embargo siguió el juego de Alice y empezó a tomarse su Coca-Cola y a hacer sonidos bajitos y cuando termina se lamia los labios. Mike no lo podía creer, prácticamente esa chicas estaban teniendo sexo con la comida y él no podía más.

De repente Alice se dio cuenta del problema del chico Mike y empezó a reírse como loca, Alice le señalo a bella de lo que reía y bella se sonrojó violentamente. Mike se dio cuenta de que ellas se reían de él y ahí fue cuando lo notó, la emoción había sido tan fuerte que había explotado en cierta parte de su anatomía ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? Se preguntó. Tomó una bandeja y se tapó y corrió hacia el servicio para los empleados.

Ellas ni siquiera pudieron seguir comiendo, dejaron el dinero en la mesa y salieron a encontrarse con Embry quien ya tenía todas las bolsas en el auto.

_-No puedo creerlo-_ decía Bella entre risas

-_Lo sé, el pobre tipo solo explotó-_ decía Alice con lágrimas de risa en los ojos

-_Siento pena por él_-decía Bella

-_Igual yo-_ dijo Alice

Embry detuvo el auto al frente de la mansión Withlock y se bajó a ayudar a Bella con sus bolsas.

-_Deja te ayudo Embry, creo que son muchas-_ dijo bella con una sonrisa

-_Sí, eso creo-_ dijo Embry

Bella tomó algunas bolsas y Embry otras y entraron a la mansión, apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta otros empleados ayudaron con los paquetes así que Embry se retiró y bella corrió a saludar a Caroline y a Bob que se encontraban en la sala de estar.

_-¡Hola muñeca!-_ dijo Bob apenas la vio entrar.

Bella sonrió de manera amplia, ellos era muy buenos con ella y los quería mucho.- _Hola Bob-_ dijo ella

_-Hola hija-_ dijo Caroline y la abrazó.

Bella se sintió querida y muy feliz y pensó que después de todo lo que Caroline se preocupaba por ella era justo que le demostrara que ella la quería mucho.- _Hola mamá-_ le dijo bella con ternura. Caroline se quedó en shock y no supo que decir ¿la había llamado mamá? No pudo aguantarlo y derramó algunas lágrimas.

-_No llores_- le dijo bella mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-_es que soy tan feliz-_ dijo Caroline y Bella supo que valía la pena querer a Caroline porque ni siquiera René que le había dado la vida, sería capaz de quererla de manera tan maternal.

_-¿quieres ver lo que compré?-_ le preguntó a Caroline y ella de inmediato asintió.

-_Ese vestido es precioso-_ dijo Caroline cuando bella le mostró el vestido que usaría para el grado de Alice, porque en el de ella tendría que usar esa espantosa toga.

_-Sí, me gustó mucho-_dijo bella mirando el vestido.

-_voy a dejar que descanses, te noto cansada_- dijo Caroline, le dio un beso y se retiró

Bella organizó sus compras en el closet, hizo su rutina nocturna y luego se acostó a dormir, los días siguientes serian días especiales.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Intenté ser un poquito divertida en este capítulo porque bueno no quería que fuera siempre lo mismo de bella llorando así que hice este capítulo un poco diferente, espero que los hayan disfrutado así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**Besototototototes, las quiero de aquí a la luna ida y vuelta y con tacones!**

**Marie McHale**


	15. Capitulo 15

**¡Hola! ya volví y ahora pueden dejar de enviarme sus amenazas de muerte y tortura, se que para algunas es difícil aceptar que Edward falte, pero juro que es por el bien de la historia, no es por mi antojo o porque me guste que me amenacen y me pregunten si me falta cerebro e imaginación, no, no me gusta y agradecería que dejaran de hacerlo, es solo un fic ¡tómenlo con calma!**

**Por otro lado quiero que me disculpen porque yo prometí que no me tardaría más de uno o dos días en subir el capitulo 15, pero si ustedes supieran lo que me pasa me entenderían, es por eso que quiero agradecer a Kareenh por preocuparse tanto por mi y aguantar que le contara mis cosas, eres un sol, gracias por darme tanto animo en este momento tan difícil. También quiero agradecer a Terewee con quien he tenido el placer de conversar estos días y ha sido fascinante ¡te quiero! Y también a mi super querida Angy (Mystery-thief) que siempre esta apoyándome y siendo paciente y dejándome sus PM que me llenan de ánimo y alegría, a mi dulce compatriota Quime (quimera777) que es una súper defensora y le agradezco que me entienda y me de sus consejos para escribir te juro que gracias a ti empiezo a escribir nuevamente y a Andie (Andie cullen-smythe) que siempre está ahí y espero que todo se ponga bien en Guatemala :) un beso para ustedes chicas.**

**¡Ryu akai, gracias por tus review-resumenes!**

**Respecto al capítulo les cuento que es la graduación de Bella, por fin se nos gradúa Bellita y estoy orgullosa de ella, por otro lado veremos un poquito más de la relación con los withlock y el próximo capítulo volverá nuestro adorado Edward y mi vida dejará de estar en peligro. Jaja aun asi si siguen queriendo matarme, nada más me dicen y les envío mi dirección, pero ustedes verán porque si matan a la autora ¿quién carajos continua el fic? ¡Piénsenlo! Jajajajaja ¡las quiero locas!**

**pd: pueden encontrarme en twitter como MarieSierr12 o en Facebook como MarieMcHale, ahh y si tienen whats app me dejan un Pm con el numero y las agrego.**

* * *

**Agradecimientos y respuestas**

**Guest Loquibell: ¡hola! Yo también espero leernos pronto y juro que Tyler no pasara del capítulo 17, juro que se va a arrepentir de… bueno no puedo decir nada más pero se va a arrepentir. Muchas gracias por tu review :) Saludos!**

**Caresme: Gracias por tu review, yo también estoy feliz de que Bella tenga una mamá. Muchos besos y abrazos para ti :)**

**Ryu Akai: Voy a extrañarte cuando empiecen tus pruebas, pero lo entiendo no puedes descuidar el estudio :) aun así te deseo éxitos en tus exámenes y estaré esperando tus review- resúmenes, ya sabes que me encantan :) Un besote para ti!**

**Alysson: Hola, gracias por tu review. Entiendo que extrañes a Edward y ya falta muy poco, solo el 15 y luego ya lo veremos. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Abrazos :)**

**Dani: Hola y bienvenda, prometo que solo el capitulo 15 y veremos a Edward, perdón por ausentarlo tanto :( aun así gracias por tu review y espero leernos pronto.**

**Steph: Tienes razón, yo no quería que ella se quedara sola y ahora encontró una familia ¡Yupi!. Espero leernos pronto, un besote!**

**Viki: Se que extrañas a Edward pero vale la pena que se ausente, lo juro, ya volverá y se darán cuenta porque. Gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando :)**

**Isa28: jajajaj si pobre Mike, pues él es algo endeble y pues no aguanto tal escena y pues colapsó jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado. Por otro lado tenme un poquito de paciencia, Edward volverá lo prometo este es el ultimo sin él.**

**Gracias a las siguientes chicas por sus alertas y favoritos:**

**Bellisimaw, ral draxa, assenav1980, CamBludi85, aizen63, Maribel Hernadez cullen, elizabethmasencullen16, melitalutz, jenizulucullen, JessMPattinsoncullen, doryycullen, kmicullen, kattzz, aliizz, .gi, laramm94, maferpatts, maria 6995, ley swan, davape07, linferma. ¡thanks!**

* * *

******La historia me pertenece y esta registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

.

.

**L**os dos días próximos pasaron como un ráfaga de viento por delante de los ojos de Bella, el grado de Alice fue en el salón principal del campus de arquitectura, arte y diseño de la universidad de Boston, ella estaba que se moría de felicidad pues había venido Cynthia con su pequeño hijo de tres semanas, su padre y su madres. Bella, Jasper, Alice y Caroline estaban sentados al lado de la familia de Alice, esperando a que la nombraran y que ella pasara a recoger su diploma.

_-Con una invitación a trabajar para la casa de diseño Maggie NorrisCouture la graduada Alice Brandon-_ dijo la mujer que entregaría el diploma a Alice.

Todos se pararon y aplaudieron y Alice pasó casi bailando a recoger su diploma.

_-Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron en este maravillosa parte de mi vida, este nuevo logro se lo dedico a mi familia, a mi mejor amiga Bella Swan y al amor de mi vida Jasper Withlock – _dijo Alice con emoción, ellos aplaudieron y Alice volvió con los graduados. La ceremonia pasó de manera fugaz. Luego de que los graduados tiraran sus birretes al aire, se desplazaron con sus respectivas familias. Fueron a un elegante restaurante a cenar y estuvieron hablando un poco.

_-La casa de modas queda en Manhattan, pero como no seré interna sino diseñadora creativa, podre trabajar desde casa e ir hasta allá pocas veces al mes, es una fortuna que esté a tan solo tres horas de aquí. – _explicó Alice cuando le preguntaron si se mudaría a nueva york por su trabajo.

_-No es por ser aguafiestas, pero imagino que llegará el momento en que requieran tu presencia de manera permanente ¿Cómo vas a hacer?- _preguntó Caroline

Alice no necesitaba pensar la respuesta porque ya la tenía._- Yo no trabajaré ahí por siempre, es solo un periodo transitorio en mi carrera, por ejemplo Maggie Norris, ella trabajo primero para Ralph Laurent y luego cuando había adquirido suficiente experiencia creó su propia casa de diseño, eso es lo que va a pasar conmigo, solo estaré allí para llenarme del ambiente del mundo de la moda, para aprender cómo se dirige una presentación en pasarela y luego el mundo sabrá quién es Alice Brandon- _dijo con suficiencia

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti-_ dijo Jasper con absoluta adoración. A Alice de inmediato se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas de emoción _– si supieras cuanto te cuesta mi maquillaje no me harías llorar de esta manera-_ dijo Alice y todos los demás rieron. Ese era un comentario típico de Alice.

Pagaron la cena y salieron juntos hasta el parqueadero del restaurante, la familia de Alice se iría con ella y con Jasper a el apartamento en Back bay y Bella, Caroline y Bob volvería a la mansión en Beacon Hill.

-_Felicitaciones Ali, estoy muy feliz por ti_- le dijo bella al oído mientras se despedían.

_-Y yo lo estaré por ti mañana_- dijo Alice.

Se hicieron las respectivas despedidas y todos tomaron su rumbo. Bella llegó al lugar que había empezado a considerar un hogar, se había empezado a sentir muy bien allí. Nadie nunca podría remplazar el lugar de su padre, pero Bob era una persona maravillosa y lo estaba empezando a ver como un segundo padre y ni decirse de Caroline que se había comportado como René nunca lo haría, habían pasado veinte años de vida para que bella pudiera saber que era lo que sentía tener una madre. Bella siempre le había dicho a René mamá cuando ella estaba de frente pero para ella siempre había sido René y bella estaba segura que a ella no le molestaría porque el hecho de que alguien la llamara mamá significaba que tenía más responsabilidades y ella odiaba las responsabilidades. Bella empezaba a sentirse muy feliz en casa de los Withlock, un día incluso Bob había hecho una insinuación acerca de que bella adoptara el apellido Withlock, ella sabía que ellos lo hacían porque la querían pero ella nunca se cambiaría el apellido de su papá.

-_No es necesario, porque llevó parte Withlock en el corazón pero en mi apellido llevo la huella de ser hija del mejor hombre del mundo_- había explicado Bella. Ellos lo habían entendido de inmediato y no habían vuelto a hacer más alusiones al tema.

-_Hasta mañana –_ dijo bella cuando se despidió de las personas a quien tanto había tomado cariño en estos últimos días.

-_Hasta mañana nena-_ habían dicho los dos. Bella se fue a acostar, mañana sería un día muy importante y tenía unos nervios impresionantes. No podía pensar que hace algunos años para estas fechas ella había estado llorando la muerte de su padre, ni siquiera había ido a su graduación, simplemente se había quedado en casa llorando. Hace tres días su padre había cumplido cuatro años de muerto y ella se había sentido como una mierda, pero era tiempo que empezara a dejar el dolor de lado, cuando una persona había llenado de luz tu vida y ya no estaba más, tenías que recordarla con alegría como un buen recuerdo, no como algo doloroso porque esa persona nunca querría causarte dolor y eso era lo que era Charlie para ella, una fuente de luz. Bella se quedó pensando en la última sonrisa que vio de su padre y por primera vez un recuerdo del él no la golpeó con dolor, ella empezaba a sanar.

El día siguiente fue algo confuso para Bella, se levantó tarde y desayunó en la terraza con Caroline y Bob y luego había llegado Alice con un maletín lleno de maquillaje y habían empezado su trabajo.

_-¿puedes creer que Jasper me haya regalado un viaje a Italia para los dos de graduación? Dios Bella va a ser fantástico- decía Alice emocionada mientras peinaba y recogía su cabello en una elegante coleta larga, bella estaba fascinada con lo que le estaba haciendo pero no sabía si el birrete arruinaría su peinado.-_ Ali ¿ no se dañará el peinado con el birrete?- le preguntó

_-¿estas preocupada por el peinado? Como crecen los hijos_- decía Alice mientras se limpiaba lágrimas imaginarias.

Bella rió-_ tonta_- le dijo.

_-Ve, ponte este vestido porque después del grado tendremos una pequeña cena_- dijo Alice

_-¿Cena? No me habían dicho nada_- dijo bella extrañada

_-pues te lo estoy diciendo ahora, así que ve a cambiarte_- apuró Alice.

Bella se puso el hermoso vestido que Alice le había dado, ella no había comprado vestido para su grado pues pensaba que luego solo estaría con Alice, Jasper, Caroline y Bob y no consideraba tener que estar elegante para estar con ellos, pero tal vez irían a algún lugar como ayer así que no le pareció extraño.

Estuvo lista y bajo junto con Alice a encontrarse con los Withlock que las esperaban abajo.

_-Estás preciosa- _le dijo Jasper y le dio un abrazo mientras la levantaba del suelo.

_-Gracias- _dijo bella y se sonrojó

Jasper sonrió con nostalgia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde había conocido a bella, en ese entonces ella tendría unos aproximados catorce años, pero él no se había hablado con ella sino hasta casi dos años después. Ella era un trago de vida, reía, cantaba duro, baila en la terraza, se sentaba en primavera a contar las mariposas y en noviembre muy temprano decoraba de navidad. A él le encantaba todo de ella y él solía pensar que estaba loca como un cencerro. René solía gritarla mucho cosa que a él le molestaba pero a ella en ocasiones parecía no importarle en absoluto otras veces sin embargo se ponía a llorar, luego él se dio cuenta que no era que no le doliera sino que era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para dejar que René viera el daño que le hacía. En ocasiones Jasper deseaba retroceder el tiempo seis años y hablarle desde el primer día y hacerse su amigo, su hermano y el cuatro de junio decirle que se quedara en su casa que no se fuera así ella no pasaría tanto sufrimiento.

Bella había perdido muchas de sus costumbres, la tristeza se las había arrebatado, ya no cantaba, ya no bailaba, ya contaba las mariposas en primavera y ya no celebraba la navidad. – _Quiero que estés muy orgullosa de ti, quiero que veas la gran persona que eres y que tienes el mejor de los futuros por delante, pero por sobre todas las cosas quiero que seas feliz y que vuelvas a reír como lo hacías antes, que vuelvas a soñar con tener alas de mariposa y que vuelvas a creer en la magia de la navidad, porque esa fue la bella que me iluminó la vida y esa es la Bella que tienes en el corazón- _le dijo él con cariño.

Bella sonrió y recordó cuando era una niña loca y amante de la vida.- _Yo también lo quiero y también te quiero a ti_- dijo ella extrañando a Bellita de trece años.

_-Bueno ya la has acaparado por mucho tiempo y ahora es mi turno-_ dijo Bob

Bella sonrió y se soltó del abrazo de Jasper y abrazó a Bob_.-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Bellita, nunca olvides que tú eres la consentida de los Withlock-_dijo Bob con orgullo y cariño.

Bella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ese hombre tan especial para ella.

-_No la hagan llorar ¡dañaran su maquillaje!-_ exclamó Alice

Bella atrapó las lágrimas traicioneras antes que dañaran el proyecto de Alice.

_-Alice tiene razón, nada de lágrimas en un día como hoy-_ dijo Caroline y le dio un abrazo a bella_.-ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde.-_ añadió.

Llegaron al campus y bella empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa. Había llegado el día, a partir de hoy muchas cosas dejarían de ser igual. La encargada de organizar a los graduados la guió a un salón donde le dieron la toga y el birrete, se los puso y deseó que todo pasara rápido. Estuvo un tiempo ahí esperando a que organizaran la ceremonia y habló con algunos de sus compañeros.

-_Hey Bella-_ le dijo Maggie Johnson una simpática joven con aspecto aniñado, de pelo rojo y ojos claros.

_-Hola Maggie ¿Cómo te sientes?-_ le preguntó bella

_-Algo nerviosa, mi padre estará aquí y es la primera vez que lo veré en tres años-_ dijo Maggie. Ella era de Irlanda y no siempre podía ver a su padre y estaba muy emocionada por hacerlo.

_-Estará muy orgulloso de ti, después de todo eres cum laude-_ dijo bella

_-Sí, pero no soy summa cum laude como cierta persona por ahí-_ dijo Maggie con una sonrisa

Bella sonrió, ella quisiera que Charlie estuviera en ese día especial y que se parara emocionado y aplaudiera cuando llamaran a los estudiantes laureados y a ella la nombraran como el máximo galardón.- nos esforzamos mucho todos- dijo ella con modestia

_-Sí, pero tú fuiste la mejor de los cuatro que seremos laureados-_ dijo Maggie.

-_Apropósito de eso ¿Dónde están Rebecca y Collin?-_ preguntó Bella. Serían los cuatro estudiantes laureados y se suponía que iban a entrar primero y se situarían en cuatro sillas ligeramente apartadas de los demás para destacarlos.

_-A Rebecca le dio un ataque de pánico y Collin le está ayudando a calmarse_- dijo Maggie sosteniendo la risa. A Rebecca le gustaba mucho Collin y había aprovechado el momento para llamar su atención, no quería graduarse y no volverlo a ver antes de que él supiera que a ella le gustaba.

Bella rió con entendimiento_.- está muy bien que la ayude_- dijo

_-Gracias Bella por ser siempre tan amable-_ dijo Maggie

_-Tú lo eres también y fue muy agradable hacer la tesis contigo_- añadió Bella

_-Sí, espero tal vez podamos trabajar juntas en un futuro-dijo _

_-Sería un placer y un honor-_ respondió bella

-_Isabella, Maggie ¿Dónde están Rebecca y Collin?-_ dijo la profesora Shepard

_-Aquí estamos-_ dijeron los aludidos. Para bella y Maggie no paso desapercibidos que llegaran de las manos.

-Bueno, ustedes van a entrar primero pero van a ser los últimos en recibir sus diplomas. Yo como decana del programa de trabajo social, estoy muy orgullosa de los cuatros, ustedes saben que muchas veces no laureamos a los tres que son usualmente porque no todos llenan los requisitos, pero en esta promoción incluso tuvimos que permitir otro cum laude, la universidad ha sido muy afortunada de tener cuatro estudiantes tan buenos como ustedes, sus notas y comportamientos han sido impecables, aun así la señorita Swan ha demostrado un excelente desempeño y es por eso que será la summa cum laude. Es un reconocimiento por un desempeño poco común, sólo esperado de estudiantes brillantes.- Dijo la profesora Kim Shepard. Bella se sorprendió por sus palabras porque ella creía que no lo agradaba a su profesora, pero se emocionó mucho al escucharlas.

_-Muchas gracias-_ dijo bella con emoción

_-Bien, ahora pasen-_ dijo ella y los ubico en una fila en orden de alabanza, primero Rebecca luego Maggie y por último Collin y Bella. Y cuando se acercó a esta última le dijo._- Siempre exijo más a mis mejores estudiantes-_ y los guió hasta sus asientos.

La ceremonia paso sin imprevistos. Todos los estudiantes pasaron a recibir su diploma y a ocupar su lugar con los graduados, al final solo quedaban los cuatro. Maggie ladeó su cabeza.- Ha sido un honor estudiar con tan nobles personas- dijo con emoción, todos ellos asintieron y se tomaron las manos.

-_Esta ha sido una promoción especial, nunca antes en la historia de este programa académico se habían encontrado estudiantes con tanta pasión y dedicación por sus carrera, es para mí un orgullos como decana presentarle a los cuatro laureados_.- dijo Shepard y la estancia empezó a aplaudir. Ella prosiguió con las debidas presentaciones. -_Con alabanzas como estudiante destacado, les presentamos a nuestras dos condecoradas como cum laude, Rebecca Silverstone y Maggie Johnson-_ estas dos se pararon y recibieron su diploma y su condecoración, dijeron sus discursos de agradecimiento y se juntaron con los demás.

_- Y con grandes alabanzas como estudiante muy destacado les presentamos a nuestro condecorado como magna cum laude, Collin Fisher_- dijo Shepard y Collin de inmediato se paró de su asiento con energía, recibió su diploma y condecoración, dijo su discurso y se situó al lado de Rebecca.

La profesora Shepard la miró con orgullos y sonrió_.- y por ultimo tengo el honor de presentarles a la estudiante con máximas alabanzas de desempeño excepcional y con la condecoración de summa cum laude, la señorita Isabella Swan- _dijo y Bella sintió algo caliente en el pecho, era alegría porque había cumplido con éxito una etapa más en su vida, no había sido fácil pero lo había logrado y estaba muy feliz. Le dieron su diploma y su condecoración y el profesor Martínez la guió hacia el micrófono para que diera su discurso.

_-En realidad soy de muy pocas palabras y me temo que no preparé un discurso, pero sería una mentirosa si no dijera que estoy muy feliz de esto que está pasando y quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que estuvieron apoyando y brindándome enseñanzas, es por eso que quiero qu agradecer a los profesores que siempre se esforzaron por enseñarnos lo mejor y esperaron lo mejor de nosotros. Quiero agradecer a mi familia y amigos por estar conmigo siempre jazz, Alice, Caroline, Bob, los quiero; pero sobretodo quiero agradecer a alguien que ya no camina entre nosotros pero que me dio la vida y me amó así como yo lo amo a él a pesar de que no esté aquí, este logro es para mi padre Charlie Swan_- dijo bella emocionada y tragando el nudo en la garganta.

Las personas en el lugar aplaudieron a los graduados mientras ellos elevaban sus gorros al aire como muestra de la etapa que vivieron y que dejaban atrás. Algunos compañeros la saludaron y felicitaron y ella hizo lo mismo.

_-¡Bella!_- gritó Alice y salió corriendo hacia ella.- Felicitaciones has sido la graduada más bonita, ninguna de esas chicas se veía como tú- dijo Alice orgullosa.

Bella sonrió y dijo_- es porque ninguna de esas chicas tiene una amiga como tú-_

_-Tienes razón- _dijo Alice

Caroline, Bob y Jasper llegaron y la abrazaban y felicitaban.

-_Muchas gracias a todos-_ dijo bella

_-Bueno ahora si nos vamos-_ dijo Alice entusiasmada. A Bella le pareció un poco raro pero lo dejo pasar porque Alice a veces era así.

Llegaron a la mansión Withlock y cuando se bajaron del auto Bella vio algunos autos y personas entrando y de inmediato supo porque Alice estaba tan emocionada.

_-Quítate esa toga_- dijo Alice a Bella

_-Alice ¿una fiesta?-_ preguntó bella exasperada

_-Una fiesta no tontica, una pequeña reunión –_ dijo ella como explicándole algo obvio

Bella supo que no habría nada que hacer, los Withlock se habían adelantado y entraban a las cas. Ella se quitó la toga y se la dio a Alice y esta la guardó en el auto.- Ahora sí, vamos.- dijo ella revisando que las puntas de su cabellos estuvieran en direcciones diferentes.

Bella entró a la casa siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Alice. En el salón había un montón de gente que no conocía, pero vio una que otra a la que sí, estaban los Cullen a excepción de Edward, estaba Kate la loca amiga y unos cuantos más que había conocido a lo largo del tiempo que tenía de conocer a los Withlock. Las personas se acercaban y la felicitaban, pero era demasiado incomodo así que bella se fue con Kate que estaba sirviéndose una bebida.

_-¡Bella! –_ dijo ella con un tono de voz alegre y unas octavas más alto de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado.

_-Hola Kate, felicitaciones por tu grado ayer, no te vi así que por eso no pude hacerlo-_ dijo bella excusándose.

_-Felicitaciones a ti también. Yo si te vi estabas siendo jalada por Alice y llevabas un vestido de muerte, no sé cómo haces para que siempre tus vestidos me den orgasmos visuales-_ dijo y bella se sonrojo

-_Gracias-_ musitó bella totalmente sonrojada

Kate rio duro y Bella la miró contagiándose de esa energía_.- Quien planeó esta reunión está muy mal de gusto, no hay ningún chico guapo, con la clara excepción de Jasper que esta para comerse los dedos de las manos, pero está tomado así que no-_ dijo Kate valorando los hombres a su alrededor.-_Oh mira ese_- añadió y señalo con el dedo a Emmett.

-pensé que estabas saliendo con alguien-dijo bella y se volteó a ver el hombre que señalaba kate.-_Está tomado, se va a casar-_ añadió con humor

_-Sí, con Garrett pero apenas está empezando, ni siquiera lo hemos hecho además hace como una semana se mudo y no me dijo para donde- dijo con amargura pero inmediatamente recuperó su humor-¿de verdad esta prometido?-_ preguntó y Bella asintió- _changos_- dijo Kate chasqueando la lengua.

_-Bueno ese de allá no está nada mal-_ dijo bella señalando a el señor Wells, un viejo gordo de más setenta años que se quedaba dormido en todas partes.

_-Si eso es lo que te gusta-_ dijo Kate con picardía

_-No-_ respondió bella de inmediato.

-_Yo no te entiendo, Alice me contó un poco sobre cómo conoció Jasper y me parece raro que hayas dejado ir a semejante portento de hombre, ¿si quiera le miraste esas nalgas? ¿O esos ojazos? O no ya se ¿le miraste eso que sobresale por encima del pantalón? Yo podría jurar que está bien dotado-_ decía Kate en una verborrea imparable

_-¡Kate! Que bocona eres, Jasper es como mi herma_no- respondió bella avergonzada.

_-¿No que era tu novio?-_ preguntó Kate extrañada

_-Era, pero fue todo una confusión de sentimientos, en verdad siempre Jasper ha sido como mi hermano_- explicó bella

_-¿ósea que no te lo pasaste por la….-_ estaba preguntando Kate sorprendida

_-¡No! No hicimos nada-_ dijo bella impaciente porque Kate se callara, le caía muy bien pero era la segunda persona más imprudente que había conocido, la primera era Alice.

_-Que desperdicio porque si a mí se me diera la oportunidad de tener a ese hombre así fuera una sola noche, le haría hasta lo inimaginable-_ decía Kate emocionada. Rosalie y Alice llegaron en ese momento.

_-¿tener a quién?-_ preguntó Alice con curiosidad. Kate se puso un poco nerviosa y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. – _A ese guapo de allá-_ dijo señalando a Emmett

_-¿A mi prometido?-_ preguntó Rosalie de manera territorial. Bella no pudo más y se empezó a destornillar de la risa.

_-Gracias por tu ayuda bella_.- le dijo Kate dándole un suave golpe con el codo, lo que hizo que Bella empezara a reír más fuerte y a Kate se le bajaran los colores del rostro.

_-¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Qué consumiste_?- preguntó Alice extrañada. Bella empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse.

-_Ella no se refería a Emmett-_ dijo bella al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba dando Rosalie a una muy avergonzada Kate.

_-¿no? ¿Entonces a quién?-_ preguntó Rosalie desafiante.

_-A el señor Wells, a Kate le gustan muy mayores-_ explicó bella tratando de controlar la risa.

_-Ewww Kate, que asco-_ dijo Alice

-_Son mis gustos_- replicó Kate mirando a bella con un sentimiento no descifrado entre agradecimiento y odio. Bella rió más fuerte y todas las demás la siguieron, pensando que ella se reía de los gustos de Kate.

- _Me alegro que la estén pasando bien- dijo Jasper abrazando por la espalda Bella que aún no se reponía totalmente del episodio de Kate, eso le pasaba por bocona.- no te pregunto si la estás pasando bien, porque es obvio que si-_ dijo a bella y ella sonrió ampliamente.

_-No te imaginas como-_ dijo bella mirando a Kate que empezaba a recuperarse de la vergüenza y miraba "disimuladamente" el trasero de Jasper.

_-¿Les molesta si me robo a Bellita un momento?-_ preguntó Jasper a las jóvenes mujeres.

_-Por supuesto que no.-_ dijo Alice emocionada, ella esperaba que a Bella le gustara el regalo que Jasper le había comprado. ¡Era magnifico!

* * *

**Ya terminó, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo será la tan anhelada aparición de Edward y para _darles_ prueba de ello les dejare unas pequeñas mordidas del próximo.**

_-Hola Tyler ¿Qué se te ofrece_?- preguntó bella con voz cansina

¿Qué que se le ofrecía? Se le ofrecía ella, decía Tyler en su mente

...

Ella sintió asco y se sintió agotada y supo que no podía más, Tyler lograría su cometido, él la violaría y espera que la matara también porque ella no podría vivir después de eso, Tyler besaba su cuello y manoseaba su cuerpo mientras ella lloraba y sangraba casi quedándose sin aliento.

...

-¡_Cullen! ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Dónde la tienen_?- preguntó Jasper que llegaba a la sala de espera acompañado de Alice que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Edward vio el dolor, la ira y la angustia reflejado en los ojos de Withlock y pensó que tal vez así se sentía él también.

-_No lo sé, nadie me dice nada_- dijo Edward con tono vacío y devastado, si perdía la unica luz de esperanza que habia tenido en años, él no sabría que hacer .

**Ooooh ¿Qué les pareció esto? Esperen con ansias el próximo :)**

**Las quiero de aqui a neptuno ida y vuelta y en tacones.**

**Marie McHale**


	16. Capitulo 16

**¡Hola! Ya llegué, espero que no me estén odiando demasiado por haberlas dejado con tanta intirga, pero no me demoré nada en publicar, recuerden que el plazo máximo que tengo para publicar son de cuatro días y aun así la gran mayoría de veces lo he hecho cada dos días, así que no sean malitas conmigo :)**

**Ya vi amanecer parte dos y es de infarto, enserio desearía que todas las twilighters del mundo se la pudieran ver y si estuviera en mis manos así sería pero bueno cuando no se puedes, no se puede y a veces hay cosas más importantes que una película y es lindo tener claro eso.**

**¿Vieron a Bejamin? ¿Lo vieron? Es tan sexi y dulce, casi muero cuando dijo eso de que nunca conocía a los amigos de Amun y yo grité mentalmente ¡no importa cariño con que me conozcas a mi es más que suficiente! Jajajajajajajaja es que es muy lindo. Me siento mal por "engañar" a Jasper pero si kristen engaño a Robert y no pasó nada ¿Por qué no podría yo engañar a un personaje ficticio con otro personaje ficticio? No hay nada de malo, además Jasper me sigue pareciendo un vampiro espectacular que merece estar a mi lado y no al de Alice, además Jasper y yo no estamos en una relación (no que él sepa jajaja) y Kristen y Robert si lo estaban y sí, me pareció muy mal lo que ella hizo y aunque no soy nadie para juzgar tengo la plena seguridad de que cuando se ama a una persona de manera incondicional no se le engaña porque esa persona es todo lo que necesitas y pues resulta que tengo mis dudas sobre lo que ella pueda sentir por él, yo sé que más de una debe estarse preguntado ¿Qué carajos es lo que está diciendo esta maldita? Pero es lo que pienso y pues si se molestan mucho no me lean y ya, no es lo que yo quiero pero es la única opción que tienen. Ah! Y que coste que en ningún momento insulté a nadie, solo dije lo que pienso y ya así que si tienen cosas feas que decirme, escríbanlas en un papel, métanlas en sobre e introdúzcanselo por el ... Perdón a veces soy medio peleona, no hagan nada de eso jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajjajajajajajajajajaja :) ¿No soy muy cool? ¿No?, bueno no :(**

**Ya me dejo de tontadas que me extendí mucho y deben estar que se leen ;)**

**Pd: Dedico este capítulo para todas las personas que hayan sido víctimas de acoso o violación sexual, es algo que no le deseo a nadie y es algo que debe ser fuertemente castigado, es por eso que es necesario que las victimas hablen, yo no puedo hablar con conocimiento de causa porque no me ha pasado a mí, pero hay una persona muy cercana a la que le paso y sé que tal vez ella no lea esto pero quiero que sepa que tiene mi apoyo incondicional y que desearía que no le hubiera pasado nunca y lo peor de todo es que ese alguien que le hizo tanto daño a ella y a quien sabe cuántas más sigue suelto, caminando por las calles como si tuviera el derecho, teniendo libertad para dañar a más personas, denuncien, es vergonzoso, da miedo, se sienten humilladas, se sienten sin dignidad, si pero con su ayuda ninguna persona pasará por lo mismo. Yo no soy la persona más religiosa del planeta pero en los pocos momentos espirituales rezaré para que se fortalezca el alma de las víctimas de este flagelo.**

**Un besote cariñitos, para las que me odian y a pesar de eso me leen también.**

* * *

**Respuestas y agradecimientos**

**Cely Peralta: Espero que todo esté muy bien y que no haya pasado más que el susto. Respecto al fic pues me alegro que te haya gustado la relación de Bella con sus nuevos padres. Espero leernos pronto y gracias por tu review. Saludos.**

**ryu akai: Me alegro que hayas tenido tiempo de pasarte, ¿Cómo van tus exámenes?, espero que bien. Y respecto a las que me quieren asesinar, si un poco pero ¿serias capaz de unírteles? :(, gracias por siempre dejar tu comentario, muchos besos para ti! :***

**ISA28: Hahaha los "gustos" de Kate, fue una de mis partes favoritas y el pobre señor Wells al otro lado del salón durmiendo inocente de la situación jaajajjaaj espero que te guste lo que viene y que nos leamos pronto. Besos para ti!**

**Guest: tendras que esperar para ver qué pasa, pero espero que te guste lo que viene de ahora en adelante :) Saludos!**

**Dani: Oh, lamento hayas podido ver la película, enserio, pero bueno todavía queda algun tiempo y espero que se resuelva todo y puedas vertela, gracias por desearme que me vaya bien a mi :) Muchas gracias por tu review, un beso! :***

**Viki: Amé tu review, jaja no pensé que me locura de los tacones fuera lindo *penita* :) respecto al capítulo, también me encanta Kate. Espero que te sorprenda y te guste el capítulo nuevo y que te guste todo lo que viene. Besos aplastantes para ti! :3**

**Steph: Bueno, ya llegó el capítulo que te tenia comiéndote las uñas y rezando ajajajajja espero que te guste, un beso :***

**Caresme: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, muy lindas. Tomaré todo con positivismo. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te agrade todo lo que va .**

**Ninacara: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dijiste, de la crueldad de la realidad, ese es el motivo por el cual la mayoría de nosotras estamos aquí, buscando sueños y locuras que no nos hagan daño como mucho de lo que nos rodea, gracias de verdad por tu comentario. Besos! :***

**Guisell: Aww muchas gracias por tus abrazitos inspiradores, son muy inspiradores porque después de cuatro días de bloqueo termine un nuevo capítulo, gracias. Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Alysson: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y respecto a super eddi jajajaja ese apodo es muy chistoso, estoy segura que si se lo dijeran a Edward gruñiría de la rabia jaja. Gracias por tu review y por leer la histora. Besos**

**Gracias a: Hildiux, narraly, pinkrose, pau and tei, her my cry, gatita swan, franiii.p, mpgm, yingña. sexi y Rianne Black por sus favoritos y follows.**

* * *

******La historia me pertenece y esta registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Jasper y Bella se abrieron paso entre la gente hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa, él le tapo los ojos.

-_Aquí está tu regalo-_ dijo Jasper y le retiró las manos de los ojos a bella.

_-¿Qué? ¡No_!- dijo bella de inmediato

_-Ya sabía yo-_ dijo Jasper exasperado

_-¡No puedes regalarme un auto!-_ dijo Bella

_-Claro que puedo ¿no lo ves?-_ dijo él señalando el auto

_-Jazz te lo agradezco pero es demasiado_- dijo bella

_-No es demasiado, es lo que tu mereces además ni siquiera es un súper auto es un auto normal-_aclaró Jasper

Bella se sintió frustrada, ella no podía recibir un auto así porque sí_.- Jasper yo no voy a montarme nunca en ese auto_- dijo ella

-_Anda Bells, mira que pasé un montón de tiempo mirando que podía regalarte y todas las cosas que pensé eran cosas muy simples. Es por tu seguridad y mi tranquilidad ¿crees que voy a poder estar tranquilo cuando sé que te mueves por la cuida en transporte público y que tienes que caminar de estación en estación y de estación a tu casa ¡no Bella!-_ dijo él tratando de razonar

Bella entendió el punto Jasper y le pareció muy tierno que él se preocupara por ella._- Yo sé que te preocupas jazz y te lo agradezco pero es demasiado-_ dijo ella

Jasper sabía que iba a tener esa clase de inconvenientes con Bella a la hora de darle su regalo, pero es que él necesitaba saber que ella iba tener mayor seguridad_. -No es demasiado Bells, es solo algo que me nace regalarte y que necesitas. Tú me pides que deje que hagas tu vida y te enfrentes sola a lo que sea que esté en tu camino pero no puedo hacerlo si tu no me dejas tener ciertas garantías de que vas a estar más segura.-_ dijo

_-No sé_- dijo ella presintiendo su derrota

_-Mira deberías recibir el auto y hacerme muy feliz y agradecerme porque no deje que te lo dieran papá y mamá porque ellos hubieran comprado el auto más lujoso del mercado y con chofer incluido y tú no les hubieras podido decir nada.-_ dijo Jasper sabiendo que saldría ganador.

Bella pensó en lo que Jasper estaba diciendo y supo que él tenía razón, sus padres le hubieran comprado algo muy extravagante y caro y ella simplemente lo hubiera tenido que aceptar por no parecer una desagradecida_.- Esta bien, muchas gracias Jasper eres el mejor hermano del mundo.-_ dijo ella con resignación

_-Me siento herido, parece que hubiera comprado el auto más feo del mundo-_ dijo Jasper

Bella miró el auto. Ella no sabía de marcas ni de autos en general pero podía decir que era muy bonito, color rojo y un diseño sencillo pero elegante.- _Es muy bonito y de verdad me gusta pero sigo pensando que es demasiado.-_ dijo sonriente.

-_Nada es demasiado si es para ti_- dijo Jasper envolviéndola en un abrazo

-_Oye casi no hemos hablado en estos días, ni siquiera me has contado como salió todo con Alice-_ dijo bella cambiando de tema.

_-¡Fue lo mejor Bella! Ella estaba tan feliz y por supuesto yo también. Nos vamos a ir a Italia la próxima semana y ella está muy feliz de ir a Milán, no ha parado de hablar acerca de llenarse del espíritu de la capital de la moda del mundo y por supuesto tampoco ha parado de hablar de la boda_.- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa

_-Wao jazz estoy muy feliz por ustedes, se lo merecen muchísimo_- dijo bella contagiada de su entusiasmo.

_-¡Bella!¡Jazz! vengan_- gritó Alice desde la entrada. Ellos se encaminaron hacia adentro nuevamente y cuando llegaron se encontraron con una emocionada Alice.-_ ¡Seremos los padrinos de la boda de Rosalie!-_ exclamó emocionada.

A Jasper le alegró mucho eso, él quería mucho a Emmett y Rosalie.- _eso es fantástico_- dijo con sincera alegría.

_-y eso no es todo, ¡Bella también será madrina!-_ dijo Alice ahora casi dando botes de alegría

_-si no te molesta claro_- añadió Rosalie que llegaba en ese momento acompañada de Emmett

A Bella no le emocionaba mucho la idea pero se sentía honrada de que la tuvieran en cuenta así que no podía decir que no.- _Por supuesto que me gustaría.-_ dijo sonriente

-_Entonces ya tengo mis madrinas.-_ dijo Rosalie feliz

_-Vamos a celebrar esto con un brindis, vamos por unas bebidas_- añadió Emmett con su particular buena onda.

Se fueron a tomar una copa de champagne y estuvieron hablando muy amigables toda la noche y riendo de los escandalosos comentarios de Emmett, Rosalie al principio estaba un poco tensa ya que Kate estaba con ellos pero luego se dejó contagiar de la buena energía de Kate y se dio cuenta que no era mala persona. Hubo un momento algo incómodo en la noche y fue cuando conoció a el señor Cullen que la miraba de manera suspicaz como si el supiera algo que ella no, pero le pareció una buena persona lleno de calma y muy sensato así que Bella lo dejo pasar.

_-Hemos pasado una gran noche pero es hora de irnos-_ dijo Rosalie muy feliz. Ya la gran mayoría de los invitados se había ido y solo quedaban los Cullen y Kate quien se encontraba algo ebria y casi dormida en el sofá.

Bella se despidió primero de Rosalie y Emmett y luego se despidió de los señores Cullen. Jasper y Alice se fueron y prometieron dejar en su casa a Kate, así que quedó ella con Caroline y Bob que se encontraban esperándola en el salón.

_-Ya sabemos que recibiste el regalo de Jasper así que esperamos que recibas el nuestro-_ dijo Bob

Bella se sintió apenada y no se sentía capaz de recibir más nada de ellos después de todo lo que habían estado haciendo por ella.-_Yo no puedo recibir más cosas-_ dijo sonrojada

_-Sabíamos que no lo harías, así que compramos algo a lo que no te podrás resistir-_ dijo Bob y le tendió un sobre.

Bella lo leyó y no pudo creerlo ¡Era demasiado! Ahí en sus manos tenia uno de sus más grandes sueños, le habían regalado el lugar de sus sueños para crear su fundación. Era una casa cerca al puerto, era una enorme mansión que estaba abandonada hace muchos años y en deterioro pero tenía todo el espacio que bella necesitaba y ella la pondría a funcionar. Bella había pasado por ahí con Jasper y le había dicho que ese era el lugar de sus sueños.-_ muchas gracias, es muchísimo esto no tiene precio – _dijo emocionada.

_-No hemos sido solo nosotros, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlise y algunos de nuestros conocidos más cercanos que estaban en la fiesta se han adherido a nuestro regalo porque sabíamos que si comprábamos algo que fuera solamente para ti no lo disfrutarías tanto como algo que pudieras compartir con los demás_- dijo Caroline emocionada. Bella no salía de su asombro y no pudo contener lágrimas de alegría.

Bob sonrió y espero que bella se calmara un poco para decirle lo que tenía que añadir_.-Pero ahí no acaba todo, en el proceso de responsabilidad social en el que la empresa ha estado fallando necesito a alguien encargado y bueno tú eres perfecta para eso y trabajaras en tus proyectos desde ahí ayudando a los demás a nombre de la empresa-_ dijo con orgullo

_-¿de verdad?-_ dijo bella todavía más emocionada ¡Iba a trabajar! ¡Sus proyectos no quedarían ahí!

-_sí, hemos pensado que como no es un trabajo que necesite totalmente tu tiempo podrás continuar tus estudios de posgrado y encargarte de las labores sociales que empezaras a realizar-_ dijo él

_-Muchas gracias, los amo mucho-_ dijo bella con un sentimiento de gratitud y cariño inmenso y se lanzó a abrazarlos.

_-Nosotros más a ti cielo, es por eso que nos gustaría que vivieras con nosotros, yo sé que es muy apresurado y que estas en todo tu derecho de respondernos con una negativa pero en realidad nos gustaría que formaras parte permanente de nuestra familia-_ respondió Caroline mientras la recibía en sus brazos. Era verdad, ellos la querían demasiado pero también tenían un motivo más, Jasper les había contado lo que pasaba con Crowley y ellos no la dejarían vivir sola.

Bella pensó en todo lo que eso implicaba pero también pensó en que ella quería dejar atrás todo el sufrimiento y debía cerrar ese ciclo y dejar todo atrás tal vez eso la ayudaría, ese apartamento significaba mucho para ella pero no era el recuerdo físico de Charlie, ese recuerdo estaba en su alma y en su corazón y ella tendría que desprenderse del pasado de una vez por todas.- _Lo haré, me vendré a vivir aquí_- respondió sonriente y un poco nostálgica.

Fue una noche muy emotiva, después de que bella agradeciera unas miles de veces y pidiera que agradecieran a los demás y Caroline llorara de emoción, Bob dijo que sería mejor descansaran, así que se fue a dormir y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se levantó algo temprano y escuchó algunos sonidos afuera, era el servicio recogiendo todo lo de la fiesta, Caroline y Bob aún no se habían despertado. Bella pensó en su padre y quiso saber si a él le molestaba que ella empezara a sentir a Caroline y a Bob como figuras paternas, no a él no le molestaría, él siempre quiso lo mejor para ella y estaba segura de que ellos eran lo mejor además ella nunca dejaría de querer a su papá ni lo remplazaría solo tendría más personas a las que querer.

Se dio un baño y se puso una ropa casual, hoy estrenaría el regalo de Jasper e iría buscar algunas cosas a su apartamento, tal vez no sería fácil pero quería asumir retos y tener cambios en su vida. Al salir de la mansión se encontró con Sue a quien saludó y le insistió que tomara algo de desayunar, bella no lo hiso pues no se demoraría en Chinatown y volvería para desayunar con Caroline y Bob. Se montó al auto con nerviosismo y se concentró en recordar las clases de conducción que le había dado Jasper hace algún tiempo. *_Yo puedo con esto_* se dijo y tomo camino hacia su antiguo hogar.

Garrett Ford se había citado en una cafetería con Jason Jenks para ponerse de acuerdo en la implementación de más medidas de seguridad para mantener vigilado a Tyler Crowley y entregar informes de la vigilancia realizada en estos días. Jenks se había enterado de la graduación de la señorita Swan y sabía que estaba viviendo con los Withlock así que sabía que ella no se acercaría en estos días al apartamento y si así fuera Jasper se lo comunicaría. En esos momentos mientras ellos se reunían en el café, bella aparcaba afuera del edificio.

Tyler llegaba de comprar su desayuno cuando vio a bella entrar al edificio, no lo podía creer había pasado tantos días sin saber nada de ella, había averiguado que ella se graduaba y había ido pero ella estaba muy cerca de Withlock y el sentía que no era seguro acercarse así que no lo había hecho, había intentado seguir el auto en el que ella se había ido pero había sido demasiado tarde pues lo había perdió de vista y aquí estaba ella como un regalo de los dioses. Él le dejaría un tiempo a solas pero luego tendría que hablar con ella, debía ser castigada por haberse perdido así de él.

Edward había pasado con una extraña y desmesurada intriga acerca de Isabella, había pasado toda la semana evitando cualquier cosa de ella, Esme lo había llamado para hablar acerca de eso pero él no quiso saber nada, sin embargo hoy tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber que pasaba con ella.

-_Lauren comunícame con Jenks-_ dijo a su secretaria por el teléfono

_-Él no está y le dejó dicho que había salido a reunirse con Garrett Ford_- dijo Lauren

¿Habría pasado algo? Se preguntó, si así era no se iba quedar ahí sentado esperando a ser notificado, él iría a encontrarse con ellos que seguramente estarían reunidos en el apartamento. Salió como una ráfaga de su ofician y tomo rumbo hacia Chinatown.

Bella llevaba algún tiempo en su apartamento, había tomado una caja y había empezado a recoger algunas de sus cosas más importantes, tenía el extraño sentimiento de que alguien había estado allí pero imaginó que tal vez fue Rachel la secretaria de jazz cuando fue a buscar sus cosas. Escuchó golpes en la puerta y se extrañó pero fue a abrir, se pegó a la mirilla y vio a Tyler parado con una sonrisa enorme que casi lo hacía parecer un loco, bella no quería establecer una conversación ahora pero no podía dejar a Tyler ahí parado así que abrió con un gesto de fastidio.

_-Hola Tyler ¿Qué se te ofrece?-_ preguntó bella con voz cansina

_¿Qué que se le ofrecía? Se le ofrecía ella, decía Tyler en su mente.-_saber dónde estabas- casi exigió

A Bella le pareció un atrevimiento la manera de responder de Tyler y hoy no estaba dispuesta a soportar nada.- _pues creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia_- dijo ella en tono mordaz

Eso fue todo lo que Tyler necesito para perder su cabeza por completo, empujó la puerta con fuerza y esta le pegó a bella y en el tiempo en que ella se debilitó por el golpe él entró al apartamento cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de él.-Vas a decirme dónde estabas- decía él con tono molesto mientras agarraba a bella fuertemente por atrás.

Bella estaba muy asustada, la puerta le había pegado en la cabeza y le dolía muchísimo y Tyler parecía muy fuera de sí y tenía miedo de que pudiera hacerle algo. La mente de Bella dejó de funcionar, en ese momento no sabía ni que decir, en lo único en que podía pensar era que un loco la tenía prisionera.

_-¡que me digas donde carajos estabas!-_ gritó Tyler

Bella solo lloraba, ella no sabía que hacer no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla, en ese piso solo habían cuatro apartamentos el de ella, el de Jasper, el de Tyler y el de la señora cho pero ella se había mudado, estaba sola con ese hombre.

Tyler estaba enloqueciendo por el silencio de Bella y le dolía verla llorar pero ella se lo merecía, se lo merecía por haberlo abandonado y seguramente estar con otro hombre, seguramente ella se había acostado con Withlock, seguramente ella había gemido su nombre aun cuando ella sabía que él llevaba tiempo muriéndose por ella. La tomó fuerte por la cintura y sintió las curvas cálidas de su cuerpo y pensó que tal vez si él le hiciera el amor ella no lloraría más y se daría cuenta que lo amaba a él y a nadie más. Empezó a mover sus manos por todo su cuerpo, bella lo notó y empezó a retorcerse con violencia para que la soltara pero él no tenía intención de dejarla ir, ella se sentía asustada y asqueada del toque de Tyler.

_-Suélteme por favor-_ suplico ella entre llanto-¡_No!-_ grito y se intentó soltar bruscamente cuando el empezó a meter la mano por debajo de su falda. Bella estaba desesperada y aprovecho el momento en el que Tyler besaba su cuello con lascivia para enterrar el codo en su nariz, el sé quejo de dolor y ella corrió hacia la salida pero el de inmediato se apresuró a tomarla por el pelo y estrellarla contra el piso, bella grito de dolor cuando cayó sobre su brazo, Tyler no prestó atención a eso y empezó a golpearla y a rasgar su ropa, bella intentaba hacerle daño pero sus esfuerzos era en vano, por cada golpe que ella lograba darle él le devolvía tres.

-_Que rica estás Bella, nunca imagine que fueras así de violenta y apasionada_- le dijo Tyler al oído

Ella sintió asco y se sintió agotada y supo que no podía más, Tyler lograría su cometido, él la violaría y espera que la matara también porque ella no podría vivir después de eso, esa sería la situación más denigrante en la que se podría estar y si Tyler lo hacia ella se sentiría acabada, sería el golpe más fuerte que le daría la vida y posiblemente el ultimo, Bella pensó en la sonrisa de Charlie y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Tyler besaba su cuello y manoseaba su cuerpo mientras ella lloraba y sangraba casi quedándose sin aliento. Ella sintió que perdía toda la esperanza hasta cuando se escucharon un fuerte azote contra la puerta, Tyler se paró de inmediato de encima de ella y se puso a la defensiva, el segunde azote se escuchó y la puerta se derrumbó, bella se dejó absorber por la obscuridad.

Edward había llegado al edificio lleno de furia, el maldito tráfico le había impedido llegar rápido. Había subido las escaleras corriendo y llegando a la puerta del apartamento de Garrett había escuchado gritos ¡era Isabella! No lo pensó y se abalanzó contra la puerta, esta no cedió así que el volvió a arremeter contra ella y cuando se vino abajo vio la peor escena que había visto en su vida. Isabella se encontraba inconsciente en el piso con la ropa rota y sangrando, la bestia responsable de eso lo miraba con burla, Edward no se pudo contener y en un segundo estaba lanzando golpes sin piedad contra Tyler, el muy cobarde suplicaba y se lamentaba. Edward pensó que lo iba a matar y así hubiera sido si los vecinos del piso de arriba no hubieran avisado a la policía. Con la cabeza fría Edward pensó en bella y se paró a verla a ella, se sintió un imbécil por haberse dejado llevar por la furia y no pensar primero en ella, en estos momentos los paramédicos la levantaban en la camilla y en otra se llevaban a Tyler, los policías empezaron a hacerle preguntas de todo tipo y él contesto limitadamente, sabía que Isabella tendría que hacer la denuncia y ellos no volverían a saber de Crowley.

_-Debemos comunicarnos con la familia de la joven-_ le dijo el policía

_-Yo no sé mucho acerca de su familia, pero ella vivía anteriormente unas personas y yo podría comunicarme con ellos_- dijo Edward desesperado, él quería que dejaran de hacerle preguntas y él pudiera ir a verla a ella.

-tiene que darnos su información para hacerlo nosotros- dijo el policía. Edward tomó su celular y le dio el número de Withlock_.- si no le importa me retiro_- dijo él con afán.

El policía sabía que tendría que hacerle más preguntas pero al ver el desespero en la mirada de ese hombre supo que debía dejarlo ir. Edward tomo rumbo hacia el hospital más cercano, el mismo al que lo habían llevado a él el día del atentado.

La espera se la hacía eterna ¿Dónde carajos estaba Ford? ¿Porque no estaba protegiéndola? No podía quedarse quieto, paseaba por el pasillo con desesperación y pasándose las manos por el pelo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_-¡Cullen! ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Dónde la tienen?-_ preguntó Jasper que llegaba a la sala de espera acompañado de Alice que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Edward vio el dolor, la ira y la angustia reflejado en los ojos de Withlock y pensó que tal vez así se sentía él también.

_-No lo sé, nadie me dice nada_- dijo Edward con tono vacío

_-¡¿Dónde carajos estaba es imbécil de Ford?!-_ gritó Jasper furioso_- ¡él tenía que cuidarla!_- añadió con furia mientras golpeaba la pared.

_-¿Dónde tienen a mi niña?-_ preguntó Caroline Withlock que llegaba al lugar acompañada de su esposo. Ella lloraba de manera incontrolable tanto o más que Alice que agarraba su cuerpo para controlar las convulsiones debido al llanto.

_-Familiares de Isabella Swan_- dijo el doctor

_-Somos nosotros-_ dijo Caroline de inmediato.

_-Yo soy el doctor Gerandy y estoy encargado del caso médico de la señorita Swan. Les informo que tuvimos que practicarle una variedad de exámenes que nos permitieran conocer a fondo su estado, tiene algunas contusiones cerebrales, fractura de humero y radio en el brazo izquierdo, tiene algunas contusiones en el rostro y cuerpo debido a los golpes recibidos pero ninguno a gran escala, también practicamos para verificar si hubo acceso carnal violento.-_ informó con profesionalismo.

Caroline lloraba y con lo último que dijo el doctor empezó a quebrantarse más en llanto, Bob la abrazó fuertemente acariciando su espalda y buscando también consuelo, ellos no podían creer que eso le pudiera pasar a ella. Jasper se dejó caer abatido al lado de Jasper y bajó la cabeza permitiéndose derramar algunas lágrimas. Edward sintió una creciente furia y arrepentimiento por no haber matado a ese malnacido y se mordió los labios para no soltar una maldición.

_-¿Qué dio ese último examen?_- preguntó Alice entre sollozos y esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa, ella sabía que si eso había pasado Bella no querría seguir viviendo.

-_Afortunadamente dio negativo, aun así hay claras muestras de que hubo intentos de violencia sexual, pero la señorita Swan contó con un poco de suerte pero aun así la mantendremos en hospitalización un buen tiempo, la cantidad de golpes que ella recibió solo los resiste una mujer muy valiente-_ respondió el doctor y se marchó.

Edward se sintió muy fuera de lugar, ellos eran la familia de Isabella y él no era nadie ahí así que debería irse aun cuando se estuviera muriendo por saber de ella.

_-Con permiso-_ dijo Edward con seriedad y se dispuso a marcharse.

_-¡Cullen!_- lo llamo Jasper. Edward dio la vuelta y lo miró_.- yo le estoy en deuda infinitamente_- dijo Jasper con sincero agradecimiento.

-_No solo tu Jasper, todos nosotros_- dijo Bob mientras se paraba y le daba la mano.

_-No fue nada_- dijo Edward incómodo y se retiró con prisa. Él no solía héroe si no el villano, el no hacía nada bueno por nadie pero Isabella lo llevaba a los extremos, un día lo hacía sentirse feliz y agradecido y al otro totalmente enojado, ella era como el más poderoso de los imanes y él un simple clavo viejo y oxidado y empezaba a creer que esa situación no tenía solución.

Llego a su casa y se dirigió al baño de inmediato, necesitaba despejarse y aliviar el palpitante dolor de cabeza y el dolor de sus nudillos que se encontraban rojos y sensibles de la golpiza que le había propinado a esa escoria. ¿Qué pasaría con Isabella? ¿Qué tanto la afectaría este episodio?

Luego de salir de la ducha se dijo que sería perdido ir a la oficina así que estuvo todo el tiempo restante acostado en el sofá pensando en todo lo que había pasado y luego se fue quedando dormido. Se levantó en la madrugada, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las dos de la madrugada, se había quedado dormido a las tres de la tarde ¡había dormido once horas! Miro su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía seis llamadas perdidas, dos de Withlock, dos de Esme, una Rosalie y otra de Jenks, la realidad le dio un golpe súbito y recordó todo lo que había sucedido, la imagen de Isabella tendida en el suelo con la ropa hecha jirones y con el rostro ensangrentado no se le iba a borrar nunca.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me odian? ¿Me quieren? ¿Valió la pena la espera?**

**Al fin Edward llegó y fue el héroe, es algo muy bueno, una violación sería algo terrible y no creo estar preparada para escribir algo así, este tema me afecta mucho por lo que les conté allá arriba y pues me lo tomo personal y es uno de mis grandes temores. :/**

**Espero que consideren que la espera valió la pena y si este capítulo les gustó, l siguiente les gustará más y para probarlo, les dejare pequeñitas mordidas de lo que pasará.**

_-Hola Isabella-_ dijo Edward. A ella le sorprendió que él le dijera Isabella ya que él usualmente le decía señorita Swan.

Edward caminó hacia ella y se sentó en la silla continua a la cama, desde ahí quedaba a la misma altura que ella y podía sentir todo ese poder que ella tenía sobre él y no supo que lo impulsó pero tomo su mano derecha y sintió una especie de estática recorrerle el cuerpo, también pudo sentir la tersura de su piel y la calidez que ella irradiaba.

…

Edward supo que tenía que decirle la verdad, ella iba a odiarlo y por algún eso le quemaba el alma pero ella merecía saber cómo había sucedido todo_.-Yo lo sabía, yo sabía que Tyler estaba enfermo y obsesionado con usted_- dijo mirándola a los ojos y vio su confusión.

…

Bella sintió un punzada de pánico- _¿Volverá?-_ le preguntó

- _¿a usted?, siempre-_ dijo él con convicción

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Las quiero de aquí a Plutón ida, vuelta y en tacones (de once centímetros jajá) :3**


	17. Capitulo 17

**¡Holaaa! Ya volví y aquí les traigo un súper capitulo, yo sé que lo van a amar.**

**Yo sé que siempre las molesto mucho y deben estar cansadas de mí pero hoy quiero hacerles un llamado a la humanidad, la mayoría del tiempo yo soy una loca descontrolada pero tengo mis momentos y este es uno de ellos, estamos en una era donde lo que aterra no es la maldad de los malos sino la indiferencia de los "buenos", es importante que no preocupemos por el prójimo y tratemos de ayudar, todavía somos jóvenes y desde aquí se empieza, también por aquí hay muchas que ya son mamás y pues sería bueno inculcarle humanidad a los niños, que ellos sepan que no están solos en sus mundos, que hay gente que muere de hambre todos los días, que estamos acabando con el planeta y tenemos que cuidarlo porque es el único planeta de la galaxia con chocolate (perdón por eso último, intento ser seria pero no puedo xD), no solo es el único con chocolate sino que también el único que tenemos, por mucho que hayan tipos que se las tiren de que lo saben todo (al fin de cuentas no saben nada) que digan que si hay planetas habitables eso todavía no tiene una total certeza, este es el único planeta que tenemos, es el que le dejaremos a nuestros hijos y todos los que vivimos en él somos hermanos, dejemos de comportarnos como bastardos sin alma porque no lo somos, seamos personas de bien, no ignoremos las necesidades de los demás, no utilicemos nuestras palabras para causarle mal a los demás, fea, gorda, flaca, tonta, puta y demás despectivos son las armas más poderosas que existen porque destruyen desde adentro, dañan el corazón y contaminan el alma, seamos buenos, seamos de ese tipo de personas que nos gustaría conocer y que cada vez más están en vía de extinción. Juro que yo no soy de ese tipo de personas que predican y no aplican, no soy una santa pero estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible, no para ser mejor que nadie sino para ser mejor que la persona que fui ayer porque la mejor forma de enseñar es dando ejemplo. Ya me dejo de esto porque sé que a muchas no les interesará y se preguntaran ¿esta es la misma loca que habla de cosas raras y dice chistes malos?, si es la misma pero en versión mejorad ¿a qué no? Jajajajja.**

**Las quiero, gracias por el apoyo que le dan a las historia ¡son las mejores!**

**Respuestas y agradecimientos**

**Guisell: gracias por los abrazitos inspiradores, me están sirviendo mucho. Un besote!**

**Caresme: bueno tal vez no en tacones pero si el viaje jajajaja no mentiras. Edward será el protctor de bella y cuidara que se mejore de ese mal momento. Saludos!**

**Sara Swan: Hola! Gracias por tu Rr, a mí también me gusta la relación de ese par pero va a mejorar, vas a ver :)**

**Cely Peralta: Aww gracias por ser tan dulce, últimamente me han dicho que vaya a muchas partes y prometo tener en cuenta a guatemala, ¿estoy muy loquita? Empieza a preocuparme mi salud mental jajajajaj bueno no tanto, espero que podamos hablar pronto porque también me caes bien, Muchos abrazos asfixiantes! :)**

**Steph: jajaja me alegro que seas una lectora comprensiva y que hayas guardado uñas aunque creo que para lo que viene no las utilices tanto, tendre piedad jajajaj Besotes! :)**

**Guest: me encanta que te encantes, espero leernos pronto. Un beso!**

**Viki: no sé de donde salen, aveces me pregunto lo mismo ¿marie de donde sacas tanta porquería? Pero eso viene a mí y me alegro que por lo menos a ti te guste y también me gusto que te dieras cuenta que cada vez voy mas lejos, nadie pareció hacerlo jajajajajaj ya me caes super de verdad ;) abrazos estrangulantes para ti! :3**

**isa28: hola! Gracias por tu Rr, Edward es un poco duro de reconocer sentimientos así que tal vez le cueste un poquito aun así cada vez va mejorando. :) un beso!**

**Dani: Hay si, mejor así en plan de chicas, me parece una buena idea y una buena manera de disfrutar la peli, ojala la disfrutes de verdad :) gracias a ti por ser tan cool y siempre pasarte por aquí. Besosotototes :)**

**isa kathe: Gracias, me alegra que te guste y espero leernos pronto. Besos!**

**Rosh bernal: Hola! Prometo actualizar pronto y gracias por tu review. Saludos!**

**Alysson: jajajajaj yo casi muero de un ataque cardiaco, es algo bueno que no sea verdad :) gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando esta historia mía.**

**Angeles MC: Yuju! Te deje sin palabras, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado. Besotes y abrazotes! :3**

**GRACIAS A: Andrealice, mayetauro, toat86, 91, diana31ho, freckless03, ruthi, temhota entertening, lidiacerely y team 7-girl. Por sus favoritos y follows :)**

* * *

**A**maneció y Edward decidió ir a trabajar aun cuando sabía que solo era para mantener el statu quo de las cosas porque estaba seguro que no podría enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera Isabella Swan. Recordó que tenía llamadas perdidas de Withlock y el probablemente le daría información sobre Isabella así que devolvió la llamada.

-_Hola Cullen- _Habló Jasper al contestar la llamada.

_-Withlock ¿Cómo va todo?- _preguntó Edward con cautela.

_-Es un asco hombre, ella ya está consciente pero no quiere hablar con nadie y estamos respetando su espacio porque no es fácil lo que le paso pero su silencio nos está matando, aun así ella le preguntó al médico acerca de ti y nos preguntábamos si sería mucha molestia que pasaras por el hospital a ver si ella recibe tu visita, en verdad necesitamos que ella hable así no sea con nosotros- _dijo Jasper, a él no le gustaba pedirle más favores a Cullen pero por Bella haría cualquier cosa además el tipo se había portado muy bien y él creía que de todas maneras ya no podía estar más endeudado con Edward después de lo que había hecho por Bella.

Edward tuvo una emoción extraña, era como una cosa agradable en el pecho, era la esperanza de pensar que tal vez ella quería hablar con él y con nadie más-_ Si seguro, pasaré antes de ir a la oficina_- dijo Edward con seriedad

_-Está bien, gracias hombre- _dijo Jasper con sinceridad

Edward no respondió, que se suponía que debía decir ¿gracias? No le parecía lo adecuado porque después de todo él también iba a salir beneficiado de eso, la iba a ver e iba a hablar con ella y eso era más de lo que él podía pedir. Salió rumbo al hospital y menos de quince minutos estuvo ahí, cuando llegó ahí se encontraba los Withlock, Alice, una joven mujer con el pelo negó y ondulado que él no conocía y ¿Esme? ¿Qué hacía ahí Esme?

_-Hola hijo- _saludó Esme cuando lo vio llegar.

-_Hola madre_- respondió Edward de vuelta. Esme había notado que desde hace un tiempo Edward ya no la llamaba Esme y estaba muy feliz por eso.

Edward se giró hacia los demás y dio un asentamiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, lo él no eran las palabras.

_-Cullen_- saludó Jasper y le hizo señal para que lo siguiera- es por aquí- añadió cuando Edward camino junto a él dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones. Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Isabella, salía una enfermera.- _La señorita Swan no quiere recibir visitas, eso puede frustrarla- dijo ella_

_-Lo sabemos pero tal vez usted podría decirle que Edward Cullen quiere verla_- dijo Jasper

La enfermera los miró desconfiada, el episodio que había sufrido la señorita Swan no era algo fácil de superar y se veía muy frágil y a ella la habían asignado para cuidarla_.- está bien pero solo entrará uno si ella acepta-_ advirtió ella

-_Si lo sé, solo entrará_ él- dijo Jasper señalando a Edward. La enfermera se dio vuelta y entró a consultar con Isabella la visita del señor Cullen.

_-Señorita Swan, afuera se encuentra el señor Edward Cullen y dice que quiere verla_- le dijo Zafrina a Bella

Bella se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre ¿quería ella verlo? Si, si quería pero se sentía avergonzada, adolorida y confundida y ella no quería que nadie la viera así aun así tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle a Edward Cullen, pensó que él era un hombre frio que no sentiría lastima por nadie y mucho menos por ella así que no tenía que aguantar la mirada de lastima de él.

_-Dígale que entre-_ dijo bella con voz débil

Zafrina la miro con comprensión y salió de la habitación a comunicar sobre la decisión de la señorita Swan_.- Ella dijo que podía pasar-_ les dijo Zafrina a los dos hombres que esperaban ansiosos.

Jasper se sintió un poco molesto de que Bella aceptara ver a Edward y no a él pero pensó que tal vez así debía ser, después de todo había sido Cullen el que la había salvado de las garras de ese maldito enfermo.

Edward tomo aire y miró a Withlock con un asentimiento y entró. La vio ahí acostada con el brazo izquierdo enyesado, la cabeza vendada, cardenales por todo su cuerpo y aun así le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo porque lo único que él podía ver era sus ojos con ese iris chocolate cálido y la bondad en ellos y aunque ella se veía devastada él podía ver la fuerza de superación que ella tenía en el gesto de convicción, ella no quería que la vieran débil, ella no quería que la vieran con lastima, Edward entendió que era por eso que ella no permitía que nadie la viera, porque la iban a hacer sentir peor y todo lo que ella quería era dejar eso atrás.

Bella se quedó muda al ver al imponente hombre que la miraba desde la entrada de la habitación, ella lo vio con temor pero él la miraba con comprensión y con cierta admiración ¿sería posible?

-_Hola Isabella_- dijo Edward. A ella le sorprendió que él le dijera Isabella ya que él usualmente le decía señorita Swan.

Edward caminó hacia ella y se sentó en la silla continua a la cama, desde ahí quedaba a la misma altura que ella y podía sentir todo ese poder que ella tenía sobre él y no supo que lo impulsó pero tomo su mano derecha y sintió una especie de estática recorrerle el cuerpo, también pudo sentir la tersura de su piel y la calidez que ella irradiaba.

Bella lo miró de inmediato sorprendida y él iba a retirar su mano pero ella como pudo lo agarró, no quería que se rompiera eso, lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver esa tormenta verde en la que ella quería perderse_.- gracias_-Murmuró sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Edward no supo que decir así que levantó la mano de ella y le depositó un suave beso en la parte donde no tenía el catéter.-_No hay nada que agradecer-_ añadió al final

Bella se sentía anonadada ¿era ese el mismo Edward Cullen?, igual no importaba a ella le gustaba como se estaba comportando.

_-Por supuesto que hay mucho que agradecer, si usted un hubiera llegado ese hombre me hubiera…-_ bella no terminó lo que iba a decir porque le costaba mucho decirlo pero Edward supo lo que ella iba a decir y la furia de que ella había estado en ese peligro lo consumió y lo hizo sentirse culpable, si él hubiera dejado que Withlock le dijera lo de ese maniático ella no hubiera ido a ese maldito lugar.

Edward supo que tenía que decirle la verdad, ella iba a odiarlo y por algún eso le quemaba el alma pero ella merecía saber cómo había sucedido todo.-Yo lo sabía, yo sabía que Tyler estaba enfermo y obsesionado con usted- dijo mirándola a los ojos y vio su confusión.

_-¿Qué dice?-_ preguntó bella totalmente pérdida

Edward tomo aire nuevamente y empezó a contar.- el día que yo fui a disculparme con usted me pareció muy extraña la actitud ese tipo, sabía que se llamaba Tyler porque así lo había llamado usted pero yo necesitaba saber más y cuando pase por los buzones saliendo del edificio vi su apellido y le pedí a un amigo que lo investigara y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de todo.- explicó Edward con seriedad y con cierto temor. Ella se quedó en silencio pensando en toda la información que había recibido, él se pasó una mano por el cabello a muestra de frustración, si ella no le decía que estaba pensando él iba a sufrir de un paro cardiaco.

_-¿Qué hizo después?-_ preguntó bella sin emoción alguna.

Edward lo pensó, tal vez no era buena decirle que había hablado con Jasper, ella no comprendería porque no le dijo nada siendo tan cercanos_.- no tiene importancia-_ dijo con seriedad.

_-por supuesto que la tiene-_ replicó bella alzando la voz todo lo que su garganta le permitía, no era mucho pues aún estaba muy lastimada, Tyler la había tomado con fuerza de ahí.

Edward se sorprendió y preocupó, él no quería que ella se alterara, lo mejor sería decirle la verdad_.- se lo dije a Withlock y contratamos a un hombre que se instalaría en el apartamento conjunto a usted para que vigilara y Jasper acordó mantenerla lejos de Chinatown.-_ dijo con voz resignada

_-¡¿Jasper lo sabía?!-_ preguntó ella con gesto de dolor

-_sí, yo le pedí que no se lo dijera, pensamos que era demasiada información para usted, pensábamos que encontraríamos la manera de solucionar esto sin que usted lo supiera, al final nos dimos cuenta que no se podía y Jasper se lo iba a decir ayer, pero usted fue al apartamento y paso todo esto-_ dijo Edward tratando de que ella comprendiera que ellos solo habían querido protegerla.

Bella empezó a derramar lágrimas de ira y de frustración ¿Por qué no le habían dicho? ¿Por qué ella había tenido que ir al apartamento? ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosa a ella?

Edward al verla llorar de esa manera, se asustó y se la acercó, tomó su mano sana nuevamente y la acariciaba.- _perdónenos por favor, solo queríamos lo mejor_ - dijo Edward con arrepentimiento mirándola a los ojos, Bella lo miró y pudo ver que él de verdad había querido protegerla ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, pero él había querido protegerla tanto que había llegado hasta allá y la había salvado, también sabía que Jasper no quería hacerle daño y solo se preocupaba mucho por ella, así que respiró y pensó con claridad, ella en una situación donde no hubiera sido la presa también hubiera intentado resolver todo antes de hablar.-_Lo sé, siento todo este show, es solo que estoy muy confundida-_ dijo con arrepentimiento

Edward sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.- _gracias por entender_- le dijo a ella.

-_Solo tengo una última pregunta ¿porque estaba usted en el edificio?-_ preguntó ella

-Fui a buscar a el hombre que contratamos para que vigilara a Tyler, él estaba reunido con Jenks _que es a quien yo le pedí que se encargara de la situación y así que cuando llegue al piso y escuché sus gritos no pensé en otra cosa que sacarla de ahí.- confesó él. Bella sonrió con ternura y lo miró a los ojos- gracias nuevamente-_ dijo ella en un susurro.

Edward negó con la cabeza.- _Usted no lo entiende-_ dijo él casi con desesperación

_-¿No entiendo qué?-_ preguntó bella intrigada

No se iba a poner con rodeos, él sabía que eso no funcionaba ya le había negado la verdad una vez y ella había terminado en un hospital, no se la iba negar otra vez y arriesgarse a perderla-_ usted me importa mucho y sé que si a usted le pasaba algo yo perdería la esperanza acerca de muchas cosas, tal vez usted no se da cuenta de lo que es pero los demás si e incluso alguien tan desagradable como yo puede reconocer que usted es la mejor persona que cualquiera haya conocido y no sé qué es pero siento como si usted tuviera un efecto en mí, algo positivo y no quiero perder eso usted me da la esperanza de pensar que no soy una basura después de todo-_ confesó avergonzado.

Bella estaba en shock ¿era todo eso verdad?, lo miró y no vio rastro de mentira en sus ojos y vio esa vergüenza y ese dolor que él se esforzaba por ocultar._- usted no es una basura, solamente ha sufrido mucho y el dolor transforma a las personas, puedo verlo en sus ojos, nunca crea que es malo porque no es verdad, una mala persona no me hubiera ayudado y usted lo hizo, usted tiene un buen corazón detrás de esa coraza- _dijo bella con ternura.

Edward sintió algo que nunca había sentido, era una calidez que le inundaba el pecho y le hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca, no supo definir ese sentimiento pero supo que así hubiera un terremoto allá fuera en todo lo que él podía pensar en estos momentos era en la hermosa Isabella Swan.

La enfermera entró para comprobar el estado de Isabella y eso hizo que ellos rompieran contacto visual. Bella se sonrojó violentamente ante la atenta mirada de Zafrina, la enfermera puso los medicamentos en la bolsa de solución salina que pasaba el medicamento al cuerpo de bella por medio de la sonda que estaba unida al catéter.-_ esto le dará un poco de sueño así que su visita no puede durar mucho_- les anunció Zafrina mientras salía.

Ellos observaron a la enfermera salir y nuevamente enlazaron sus miradas.-_ debería hablar con alguno de ellos allá afuera, están muy preocupados- _dijo Edward tratando de convencer a Bella. A él le había conmovido ver el gesto afectado de los Withlock, a Alice con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar e incluso ver a Withlock totalmente abatido y torturado, en otro momento él hubiera disfrutado verlo tan mal pero ahora por algún no muy extraño motivo no podía.

Bella lo miró aterrorizada_- No puedo, ellos me van a ver con pesar y van a estar preocupándose mucho por mí- _dijo ella

-_Se cómo es, me paso lo mismo cuando me hirieron pero no por eso les negué el hecho de que pudieran ver cómo me encontraba, las personas les atemoriza el no conocer y como ellos no conocen su estado por sus propios ojos se están muriendo de angustia- _le explicó Edward serio pero con un tono de voz condescendiente.

-tiene razón- murmuró Bella

Edward pensó que ya había sido suficiente, cada minuto que pasaba con ella cedían más su barreras y eso no lo hacía sentir muy cómodo. _ – Entonces es mejor que me vaya, la señora Withlock sufrirá de algo si no la ve en los próximos minutos- _excusó él

Bella no quería que él se fuera, tenía miedo de que cuando lo volviera a ver él fuera de nuevo ese hombre frio y tosco que solía ser. Edward asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un intento de sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Bella sintió un punzada de pánico_- ¿Volverá?- _le preguntó.

Edward se dio la vuelta y el intento de sonrisa de convirtió en un sonrisa verdadera, en ese instante entendió que él no podía resistirse a los encantos de Isabella Swan, días atrás se había jurado no volver a verla nunca y luchar contra ese interés que sentía por ella pero en ese momento viendo el anhelo en sus ojos se dio cuenta que era imposible, él nunca podría alejarse de ella aun cuando él no la mereciera pero era demasiado egoísta como quitarse de sus camino y dejarla encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena, a alguien bueno como ella.-_ ¿a usted?, siempre_- dijo él con convicción y salió de la habitación dejando a Bella hecha un manojo de emociones ¿podría ser posible? ¿Podría un hombre como él fijarse en alguien como ella?, Bella sonrió con esperanza, si tal vez.

Edward le informo a Jasper que bella podía ver a una persona. Caroline de inmediato se paró de su puesto como siendo impulsada por un resorte, a pesar de que Jasper se estaba muriendo por verla permitió que su madre entrara primero, él la miró y le hizo un asentimiento y ella tomó rumbo a la habitación.

_-Gracias Cullen, es importante para nosotros verla- _dijo Jasper

_-no me agradezca nada- _dijo Edward nuevamente serio pero no arrogante.

Jasper entendió porque Cullen no quería que le agradecieran, porque él se había dado cuenta que tanto le interesaba Bella.

Jasper asintió y Edward retomó su partida.

-¡_Cullen!- _llamó Jasper. Edward se volvió casi con un gesto de fastidio.- Si ella derrama una sola lágrima por tu causa yo te arranco la cabeza- añadió con gesto amenazante.

Edward hizo un gesto desafiante pero asintió levemente para darle a saber que le había entendido, se volteó y se fue.

Adentro en la habitación de Bella se encontraba Caroline llorando desconsolada por ver a su niña en ese estado.-_Mi cielo, ¿Por qué a ti?- _preguntaba entre llanto.

_-todo está bien, todo está bien- _repetía bella para ella y para Caroline.

Hablaron de algunas cosas, Bella le prometió nuevamente a Caroline que se mudaría indefinidamente con ellos y Caroline se quedó un poco más tranquila. Tiempo después los medicamentos empezaron a hacer efecto y Bella se fue quedando dormida, Zafrina entró y le pidió a Caroline que se retirara y que la pudiera visitar nuevamente en la tarde.

Caroline salió y les comunicó a los demás que no podrían ver a bella sino hasta más tarde así que decidieron ir a descansar.

Edward por su lado no dejaba de pensar en Isabella, en la forma en la que ella lo miraba y en la forma en la que él se comportaba cuando estaba con ella. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó dos golpes en la puerta.

-_Adelante_- dijo Edward

Jenks entró en la oficina, llevaba un día sintiéndose mal por lo que le había pasado a Isabella Swan, debió reunirse con Garrett en el apartamento. Él le había enviado un mensaje a Edward contándole porque Garrett no se encontraba haciendo vigilancia y él no había respondido así que estaba muy nervioso.

-_Señor Cullen, yo quiero responsabilizarme de lo ocurrido con la señorita Swan, fue un error desplazar a Garrett de su lugar de trabajo_.- dijo

Edward no podía negar que le molestaba el hecho de que Ford no estuviera ahí para vigilar a Tyler Crowley pero nadie sabía que Isabella iría al apartamento, ella supuestamente estaría en la casa de los Withlock pero no fue así pero nadie podía saber lo que pasaría.-_Jenks, nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar, subestimamos a Crowley-_ dijo Edward

_-Sin embargo me siento culpable_.- dijo Jenks

-_no tienes por qué estarlo, yo fui el que decidí mantenerla ignorante de esto y eso fue lo que perjudico todo y sin embargo ella no me culpa, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que ella mejore y encargarnos de que Crowley se pudra en la cárcel o en un sanatorio mental pero que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol.-_ dijo Edward con furia

Jenks se contagió de esa furia, Crowley era una bestia y era lo que merecía.- _me encargaré personalmente de eso_- dijo

-_Ok, puedes retirarte-_ dijo Edward con su habitual tono serio y desinteresado. Jenks asintió y se fue.

Edward se quedó ahí en la silla tratando de recomponerse de la imperiosa necesidad de ahorcar a alguien, recordar a Isabella en el estado en que la había dejado ese enfermo lo ponía como un loco de furia. Volvió a escuchar el sonido en la puerta y maldijo mentalmente ¡Le había dicho a Lauren que nadie lo molestara!

-_Pase-_ murmuró entre dientes

Esme entró con cautela a la oficina de Edward, había notado en su voz la furia contenida._- Hola hijo, puedo irme si te molesta-_ dijo Esme con suavidad al verlo recostado en sus silla con los dedos presionándose la nariz.

Edward abrió los ojos al escuchar la dulce voz de su madre.- _No, quédate_- dijo

Esme le acerco hacia él y le dio un abrazo, Edward no lo respondió y cuándo ella se iba a retirar herida él la retuvo en un abrazo fuerte, Esme mantuvo el abrazo y sentó en sus piernas._-Ya mi niño, ya paso-_ decía ella con ternura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Edward estuvo ahí abrazando Esme algún tiempo hasta que ella rompió el silencio-_¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward?- _preguntó ella con dulzura

_-No lo sé, es muy difícil de explicarlo_- respondió el con seriedad

_-¿Es sobre Bella?- _preguntó ella

El asintió seriamente.- _Edward, ¿ya reconociste que ella es más que solo una chica?- _preguntó ella

_-Ella me interesa mucho y yo soy diferente cuando estoy con ella ¡Debiste verme en esa habitación! Me comporte diferente y me sentí raro porque no sé si ese Edward es el verdadero yo o es este maldito bastardo ¡No sé!- _dijo el frustrado

_-¿quieres saber cuál es el verdadero Edward?- preguntó Esme. Edward asintió- El verdadero Edward es ese que disfruta de la sensibilidad y emoción que hay detrás de un piano, es ese que se deja robar una sonrisa, ese Edward que no dejas salir y que Isabella trae de regreso pero estas tan acostumbrado a él Edward que creaste para protegerte que no sabes cómo reaccionar cuando el verdadero Edward quiere salir.- _terminó diciendo

Edward pensó en todo lo que Esme decía y supo que ella tenía razón, pero aun así todo la perecía muy diferente a como solía ser_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- _preguntó a Esme

Ella lo miro y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.- _Porque es el Edward que yo conocí, es el Edward que yo veo en tus ojos cuando me llamas mamá- _dijo al borde del llanto.

Edward volvió a abrazarla, ella seguía sentada en sus piernas y sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de felicidad._- No hay nadie en el mundo que tenga la suerte de tener una madre como la que tengo yo.- _dijo Edward en el oído de Esme y ella empezó a derramar lágrimas de gozo.

* * *

¿**Qué les pareció? Les dije que valia la pena la demora y aun así se empecinaron en atacarme :( pero bueno, Edward se porta bien y es un lindo awwww aunque sigue sin reconocer que la ama, pero eso se le pasa por ser tan cute con Esme y con bella. Déjenme reviews y estaré reportándome con el siguiente pronto.**

**Pd: esta vez no dejare adelanta. Huahuahua soy mala ;)**

**Las quiero de aquí a la dimensión desconocida ida, vuelta, en tacones y con los ojos tapados jajajajajajajaajjaajajjaajaj ajaj (¿si ven como las quiero? ¿ Me dejaran más reviews por eso? ¿No? No, bueno no ajajajajaj (necesito dejar de hacer eso**))


	18. Capitulo 18

**¡Hola! Bueno esta vez fueron cuatro días los que tarde para publicar, pero no alcancé a pasarme del tiempo ¡Yupi! Por otro lado, espero que les guste es capitulo porque está más que bueno, aun estoy preguntándome como es que me quedo tan lindo si no tenia cero inspiración, he estado pasando por una crisis inspiracional y solo sus super reviews pueden curarme ¿me ayudan? Jajajajaja no se sientan obligadas ( si lo hacen mejor).**

**Les cuento que una lectora (SttewPatz) me dijo que se notaba que yo nunca había vivido lo de los tacones con los ojos vendados, así que lo hice y casi me mato, ahora gracias a ella tengo un precioso (nótese el sarcasmo) morado en mi rodilla que me duele horrores, enserio estoy diciendo la verdad, tal vez les muestre algunas pruebas en Facebook. Así que ya no pueden decir que no las quiero por que pegarse con un nochero en la rodilla y luego caerse con unos tacones de once centímetros no es nada que alguien que no quiere haga jajajajajajjajajaja (me duele mi rodilla :s)**

**En este capítulo volvemos a tocar el tema del abuso con una historia muy triste que nos contará un personaje y que le abrirá un poco los ojos a Bella, espero que les guste y que se unan en una petición por el fortalecimiento de las personas que han sido víctimas de esto y que se sienten débiles.**

**Aahh y se me olvidaba, este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Stephanie Hernández que esta de cumpleaños y pues sé que siempre se pasa y me deja su review y quiero que sepa que agradezco su apoyo en todas las historias en las que me ha acompañado. **

**Pd: Si alguna de las que lee este fic está de cumpleaños y yo no sé, también se lo dedico.**

* * *

**Respuestas y agradecimientos.**

**Estoy un poquito cortica de tiempo y pues enserio mi mamá me va a matar si no me paro ya de este computador así que no puedo ponerme a extenderme en responder los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta, pero sepan que les agradezco muchisisisisismo su apoyo y su reviews y que aunque le responda cortico los lei todos y me encantaron. Besos chocolatosos para ustedes! :3**

**Genne: Gracias por tu review y por eso de que es el mejor fic que has leído :3 Besos!**

**Guest: Gracias por tu review, tomé en cuenta lo de "usted" y cambiará pornto. Un beso! **

**Cely peralta: Perdón por no conectarme, hasta el viernes Sali completamente a vacaciones y pues le fin de semana estue centrada en cosas de mi casa y luego escribir así que por eso no lo hice, pero cuando estes conectada déjame un mensaje y yo lo leere con el cel y miraré si me puedo conectar. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Un beso!**

**Viki: ¿Sabias que tus reviews me parecen super lindos?, si no lo sabias pues te lo digo ¡Son super cute! Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo, me caes suuuuper bien. Abrazos constrictores (como los de la anaconda) para ti! :3 juju! **

**Dani: Pues mis problemas no se van a solucionar muy fácil pero bueno hay que adaptarse a ciertas situaciones por muy duras y desagradables que sean :| aun así espero que los tuyos se terminen de arreglar y que puedas ver amanecer pronto. Dile a tu amiga que se apure! Jajajj besotes para ti :* **

**Guisell: Gracias por tus abrazitos inspiradores, todas deberían agradecerte por ayudarme tanto a escribir ;) jaja me gustaria poder responder todo tu review pero ando de un afán increíble así que te dejo y te mando muchisismos besos y abrazos. :***

**Steph: Feliz cumpleaños a ti…. ¡! Ya te felicite y espero que la hayas pasado de lo mejooor ;) gracias por ser tan cool conmigo y secundar mis locuras jajaja me caes super y quisiera escribirte mas cosas pero estoy de un corre corre terrible así que te dejo. Un besote!**

**Angeles Mc: que bien que ta haya encantado el capitulo y el nuevo Edward. Gracias por dejar tu review y te mando un besote desde Colombia hasta costa rica ¡! ( creo que no se me olvida que eres de alla)**

**Alysson: Hey sigues con eso de los apodos de eddi jajajajajaj se va a enojar ;) gracias por tu review y por siempre pasarte por aca. Besoootes para ti!**

**Guest: Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu review. Un beso!**

**Gracias a Alitac, Nora bells, denoz akdemir, soledad Cullen, tenshinmiony, Angie masen keishmarie13, .granger y nessyso por sus follows y favoritos. Besos!**

* * *

.

.

.

Bella había pasado el resto de la tarde recibiendo las visitas, regalos y mimos exagerados de su familia. Alice había sido la visita más corta pues no había podido controlar el llanto por más de dos minutos.

-No puedo dejar de llorar, tú eres como mi hermana y me duele mucho verte así- había dicho entre sollozos incontrolables

Jasper había estado culpándose todo el tiempo, así que después de tenerlo una hora pidiéndole perdón como si él fuera sido el que le había causado las heridas, Bella hizo que lo sacaran de la habitación. Ella amaba a Jasper ¡era su hermano! Pero que él estuviera todo el tiempo murmurando palabras de perdón y culpándose a él mismo la deprimía y todo lo que ella quería era olvidar este asunto, olvidar este asunto y ver a Edward Cullen. Le había parecido muy surreal todo lo que él había dicho ¿podría un hombre como Edward Cullen fijarse en una muchachita tan común como ella?, ella tenía sus dudas pero anhelaba con todo sus corazón que fuera así.

Edward por su lado empezaba a tener claro muchas cosas pero eso no evitada que tuviera miedo acerca de cambiar, acerca de dejar de ser lo que había sido por años. Él no amaba a Isabella Swan pero si le interesaba mucho, la admiraba y sentía un inexplicable cariño hacia ella y todo eso terminaría en el sentimiento al cual él más le temía, el amor.

-Señor Cullen en media hora es la reunión con el ministerio de obras públicas- dijo Lauren a Edward.

-Está bien Lauren, gracias- dijo el con seriedad, lo último que le apetecía era ir a reunirse con un montón de idiotas chupa medias, pero tenía que hacerlo, estas situación de Isabella lo estaba haciendo relegar muchas de sus funciones y no seguiría haciéndolo.

Edward se fue a la reunión y por más que intentó no podía concentrarse en lo que le decían. -¿señor Cullen que piensa usted acerca del beneficio de este proyecto a la zona de north end?- preguntó Randall, el hombre que llevaba la directriz en la reunión.

Edward agradeció mentalmente a Lauren por haberle recalcado insistentemente leer el informe del proyecto de north end.- Es muy beneficiario, el aburguesamiento que ha presentado este sector ha sido uno de los factores claves para el aumento de la economía local y estatal, Boston es la cuidad más importante de Massachusetts y el crecimiento económico de la cuidad en general beneficia al estado y a nosotros por supuesto porque empezaremos a ser tomados en cuenta no solo para obras en Boston sino también en sus alrededores.- explicó Edward. Luego de un parloteo incesante de opiniones la reunión se dio por terminada y Edward se sintió más aliviado que nunca.

Llegó a su casa y se relajó un poco, pero se acordó que tenía algo pendiente, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Jenks.

-Señor Cullen- contestó él de inmediato

-Jenks, que has averiguado del estado judicial de Crowley- preguntó Edward

-Es claro que el tipo está impedido mentalmente para responder ante la ley, pero me encargué de que su sentencia de internamiento sea lo más larga posible, averigüé sobre él y no hay nadie que reclame por él, así que estoy hablando con un viejo amigo para que si es posible sea tratado en un clínica psiquiátrica fuera del país.- informó Jenks

Edward se sintió un poco más tranquilo, para él Crowley debería estar muerto pero como eso no era posible tenía que mantenerlo lo más lejos posible.- está bien y Jenks, esta vez no quiero ni un solo error- dijo Edward con absoluta seriedad que hizo que Jenks sintiera un ligero escalofrio.

-No lo habrá señor, hasta luego—dijo y Edward colgó. Se quedó en la cama pensando en Isabella ¿Sería bueno para ella que él la cortejara? no, no sería bueno pero era lo único que podía hacer, estaba siendo un egoísta y había pasado muchos días intentando alejarse todo lo posible de ella pero no había podido, había ocurrido lo de Crowley y él no la podía dejar ahora, no cuando ella le preguntaba asustada si volvería. Edward durmió en un sueño tranquilo y reparador, lo necesitaba porque mañana volvería a ver a Isabella.

Bella en cambio no pudo dormir en toda la noche, estaba atemorizada, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro enloquecido de Tyler, oía su voz rasposa y distorsionada diciéndole palabras asquerosas, sentía sus manos como tenazas tomando su cuerpo con fuerza. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y trató de calmarse para no llamar la atención de la enfermera pero Zafrina ya se había dado cuenta de que ella no lo llevaba bien.

-Es muy difícil olvidarlo y eso que usted es de las afortunadas- le dijo desde el sofá en el que estaba recostada.

Bella la miró y con la poca luz de la habitación se dio cuenta que había cierto dolor en su rostro, que su expresión que generalmente era dulce y compasiva, ahora era tosca e indiferente, como si bella le trajera un mal recuerdo. Bella la miró con intriga entonces Zafrina habló.

-Fue el hermano de mi mamá, el solía ser un buen tipo y jugar conmigo y con mi hermana senna, yo incluso lo quería. Vivíamos con mi mamá y mi abuela en un pequeño municipio en Brasil llamado Maraā, él vivía a tan solo unas casas. Un día mamá tuvo que viajar a la capital y nos quedamos Senna y yo con mi abuela, él llegó y me dijo que fuera con él, que tenía algo que mostrarme y yo fui, mi hermana era muy pequeña, apenas tenía seis años y estaba durmiendo, yo entré a la habitación y el cerró la puerta tras de mí, él me dijo que todo iba a estar bien pero fue mentira, me tiró en la cama y se puso encima mío, yo apenas tenía once años, yo era una niña y él estaba acabando conmigo, me agarró fuerte en partes en las que nunca me habían tocado jamás, yo quería gritar para que mi abuela me ayudara pero él me decía que si lo hacía él le haría daño a senna y eso no iba a permitirlo. El hizo conmigo lo que quiso y yo solo podía llorar, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando empecé a sangrar, no solo era el dolor físico que me causaba sino también todo lo que mató en mí, la esperanza de encontrar un hombre al cual entregarme por primera vez, la dulzura del primer beso, la inocencia, el me humillo de la peor forma, tomó mi cuerpo como si le perteneciera y luego se paró y se fue. Mi abuela se dio cuenta, ella había estado escuchando todo pero cuando yo le dije que me ayudara solo me dijo que si denunciaba a su hijo me iba a hacer la vida imposible, pasé días en los que no podía caminar. Nunca se lo dije a mi madre, para ella su hermano mayor era la única figura paterna que ella tenía y lo adoraba. Después de eso tuve que verlo en mi casa, comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él no me hubiera quitado mi dignidad. Un año después me lo encontré saliendo del colegió, el me llevó a la fuerza a un callejón y ahí volvió a violarme, yo llegué a mi casa muy tarde y mi abuela ya le había dicho a mi madre que me habían visto con un hombre teniendo relaciones, era mentira obviamente pero de todas maneras mi madre me mandó a vivir con mi padre para que yo no fuera "mala influencia" para senna, ni siquiera me dejó hablar. Mandarme lejos fue lo mejor que pudo hacerme, ya no tenía que volver a ver a ese cerdo. Pasaron casi seis años y un día Senna me llamó llorando, él la había violado. De inmediato viaje Maraā y lo seduje, para ese entonces yo había recién cumplido los diecinueve, le hice creer que estaba interesada en él y le dije que iría a su casa para que tuviéramos un "buen" rato, él obviamente aceptó y cuando llegué él ya estaba desnudo esperando por mí, lo emborrache porque así sería más fácil cumplir mi venganza. le seguí el juego y cuando el empezó a desvestirme lo amarre y con un hierro caliente lo marqué para que nunca más pudiera mirarse ni que lo miraran sin que se dieran cuenta que él era un violador y lo golpee fuerte en sus genitales para que no le sirvieran nunca más. Quería matarlo porque quería sacar toda la ira, toda la ira que tenía conmigo misma porque yo pude evitar que eso le pasara a ella, yo pude denunciarlo y dejar mis miedos atrás, lo más irónico fue que no hablé para que no lastimaran a senna y de todas maneras lo hicieron y de la peor forma, fue mi culpa por no hablar hasta que fue demasiado tarde, mi hermana se suicidó un mes después cuando se enteró que con tan solo catorce años estaba embarazada de él hombre que le había dañado su vida. Cada día que pasa me siento más miserable por no haber hablado a tiempo, ahora él está acabado, en las drogas y muy enfermo pero ni siquiera eso me hace sentir mejor. Yo soy tan culpable como él de lo que le paso a Senna- dijo ella con dolor y lágrimas de ira.

Bella no sabía que decir en un momento como ese pero se sintió afortunada porque su historia no era tan trágica como la de Zafrina.-Lo siento- murmuró

-Nadie pude hacerlo, nadie puede sentirlo como yo lo hago pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, cada persona tiene que aprender a vivir con sus culpas y sus cargas y salir adelante- le dijo Zafrina

Bella pensó que tenía razón, debía superar esto, tenía que arriesgarse a saber qué pasaba entre ella y Edward Cullen, tenía que salir de ese cascaron que había creado con ayuda de Jasper para alejarse de todo. Se había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo en una caja de cristal elevada de la tierra, que cuando esta se empezó a quebrar y finalmente le vino abajo el golpe fue más duro de lo que esperaba.-Gracias por contarme eso, estoy segura de que me ayudará a superar todo esto- le dijo con sinceridad a Zafrina.

Zafrina la miró y vio en la inocencia de bella el rostro de su hermana y no pudo evitar sentir sienta opresión en el pecho.- No se preocupe, el proceso es difícil pero cuenta con maravillosas personas que están dispuestas a apoyarla. Ese hombre de ayer parecía bastante interesado, como si estuviera dispuesto a recibir una bala por usted- dijo

Bella se sonrojó.- No lo sé- fue todo lo que dijo.

Zafrina se dio cuenta que era un tema incomodo, así que pensó que lo mejor sería que la hiciera dormir.- son las tres de la madrigada y aún no ha dormido nada, creo que tendré que ayudarla con eso.- dijo y fue en busca de los medicamentos, cinco minutos después volvió con ellos y se los dio a bella, ella se los tomó y poco tiempo después empezó a sentir los parpados pesado y se dejó caer en una espesa nube de sueño.

Edward se levantó y después de hacer todo lo que hacía en una mañana normal se fue al hospital, cuando llegó no vio ningún familiar de bella lo que le pareció raro. Entonces vió pasar a la enfermera de Isabella pasar.

-Disculpe podría decirme el estado de la señorita Isabella Swan- le dijo con tono educado

Zafrina recordó al hombre que estaba dispuesto a recibir la bala por Swan.- Ah si, es usted el que la visitó ayer. Ella se está recuperando pero sus nervios se están viendo afectados, no ha dormido mucho desde que la ingresamos esta madrugada tuve que medicarla y aun así dos horas después se levantó- informó a Edward que la escuchaba atento

-¿Y su familia?- preguntó curioso

-Se fueron a descansar anoche, ella les dijo que si no lo hacían no pasarían a verla- contestó Zafrina con una media sonrisa, la señorita Swan tenía carácter.

-¿podría verla?- preguntó Edward

-iré a preguntarle- dijo Zafrina y dio media vuelta. Un minuto después volvió y con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó a Edward que podía pasar.

Bella esperaba impacientemente a que él entrara, pero cuando lo vio cruzar la entrada de la habitación se sintió aún más nerviosa.

Edward la miro y la vio removerse incomoda en su cama, pero él solo pudo preguntarse si era posible que ella se viera más hermosa cada día.

-Buenos días Isabella- dijo él sonriente

-Buenos días señor Cullen-respondió ella sonrojada

-Edward- le corrigió él

-Buenos días Edward- volvió a decir ella

-así está mejor- dijo él mientras se sentaba en la misma silla del día anterior

-Si le voy a decir Edward entonces usted tiene que decirme Bella- le dijo ella en tono conciliador

Edward le sonrió ampliamente, ella se sentía cada vez más cómoda con él.- si usted lo desea, Bella será- dijo él

-Y ya no más de "usted"- dijo ella

- Bien, si tú lo deseas- se corrigió y la vio sonreír *que criatura más hermosa* pensó

Bella lo miró a los ojos y lo vio diferente, más seguro si es que eso era posible. Ella había estado temerosa de que cuando volviera ya no fuera igual pero estaba muy equivocada, era cada vez mejor. Bella no se pudo resistir y levanto el brazo sano y le acarició la mejilla, en ese momento él se quedó totalmente quieto y callado y después de unos segundos cerró los ojos.

Edward solo pudo sentir el suave tacto de bella recorrerle el rostro, se sentía muy bien, como si nada más importara en esos momentos y volvió a tener la sensación de que se podía arma la tercera guerra mundial allá afuera y aun así él solo podría quedarse ahí con ella.

Bella por su lado estaba anonadada, la belleza de ese hombre no tenía límites, ella rozaba con los dedos la línea de su mandíbula, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios, para ella él era perfecto. Cuando ella terminó su recorrido en los labios y se disponía a alejar su mano, él la sostuvo y besó sus dedos y se quedaron ahí en ese gesto tan íntimo y con tanto significado pero que ellos desconocían.

-Gracias por venir- dijo bella rompiendo el silencio

A Edward sus palabras lo devolvieron a la realidad, él no era bueno para ella pero no podía dejar de pensarla, dejar de querer estar con ella. -No había manera en que no lo hiciera, últimamente tengo un problema para alejarme de ti- le dijo

Bella sonrió- No lo hagas- le respondió. En ese momento Edward comprendió que no había forma en la que él se pudiera alejar de ella, él le pertenecía a Isabella Swan.

-Buenos días señorita Swan- dijo el doctor Gerandy cuando entró a la habitación.

-Buenos días doctor- respondió bella rompiendo contacto con Edward.

-quiero informarte que tu recuperación ha sido muy rápida, las contusiones han desaparecido por completo y según las radiografías el brazo está en posición para empezar a sanar.- explicó el doctor Gerandy

-¿Cuándo podré salir?-preguntó bella de inmediato

-dentro de dos días más, dijimos que cumplirías la semana pero creo que con cinco días es suficiente y pues ya llevas tres así que pasado mañana volverás a tu casa pero aun así tendrás que venir para la terapia del brazo y empezaras un acompañamiento psicológico- respondió el doctor

-¿Hay algo mal con ella?- preguntó Edward preocupado.

.-esperamos que no, es por eso que tienen que evaluarla y mirar que tanto la afectó este suceso- respondió Gerandy

Bella asintió con resignación, ella no quería ir a un psicólogo pero si eso la ayudaría lo haría, además quería dejar de tener pesadillas con ese hombre. El doctor Gerandy vio el gesto de bella e intentó tranquilizarla.- No se preocupe, la doctora López es una gran especialista y estoy seguro que se sentirá muy cómoda con ella. Me retiro- dijo

-Hasta luego doctor muchas gracias.- dijo Edward. El doctor Gerandy hizo un asentimiento y se marchó.

Bella se quedó pensando en todo lo que vendría para ella ahora ¿sería capaz de dejar todo esto atrás?, estaba asustada pero tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward

-tengo miedo de lo que venga de ahora en adelante- confesó bella

Edward pensó en lo extraña que debía ser esta situación para ella y se sintió enojado de que eso le pasara a ella, ella que de todas las personas en el mundo era la que menos lo merecía.- estaré ahí- dijo con convicción.

Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero esas palabras le dieron todo el ánimo que sentía perdido.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella

-A estas alturas no lo sé ni me importa, todo lo que quiero es estar contigo- dijo el con seriedad y confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

Bella podía sentir la revolución de mariposas en su estómago todas ellas solo querían una cosa... Que él la besara, pero bella estaba segura que eso no pasaría, no hoy así que se calmó y tomo aire.- Pues estamos en una condición algo similar- confeso ella y él sonrió.

-Tengo que irme- dijo él con pesar.

-Bueno- murmuró bella.

-Tal vez venga mañana ¿te parece?- preguntó él

-Sería fantástico- respondió ella

Edward se acordó de lo que la enfermera había dicho.- Lo haré si intentas descansar un poco ¿sí?- dijo él

-Lo haré- respondió ella

Edward se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla pero una fuerza de atracción lo llevó a depositar un suave beso en los labios. Aturdido por sus acciones salió de la habitación sin dar mirada atrás.

Bella en su habitación se quedó temblando de la emoción ¡Él la había besado! No había sido un gran beso, más bien había sido un roce de labios pero era todo lo que bastaba para que bella se sintiera como si la hubieran elevado a la estratosfera y no pudiera bajar.

Todo el resto del día Edward estuvo en la oficina, haciendo su trabajo y mandando a la gente. Lo extraño era que fuera de la influencia de bella él se volvía a comportar como un idiota, no tanto como antes pero le costaba controlar su tono despectivo y tirano, lo intentaría, lo haría por ella por ser el hombre que ella merecía. Bella paso el resto del día recibiendo la visita de sus familiares y amigos, habían venido Maggie y Rachel y también Ángela, esta última le había traído dibujos y carta de los niños de la fundación que la habían hecho llorar, sobre todo la de Jimmy en donde le agradecía por haberlo ayudado a encontrar padres. Jasper había llevado a Alice a conocer a Jimmy y ella se había quedado prendada de él, habían corrido por todo el patio de juegos, Alice había empezado a tomarle medidas para diseñarle ropa y se había quedado hasta la noche, le había leído un cuento y lo había visto dormir. Al día siguiente Alice había llevado a Jasper del brazo para que empezaran los trámites de adopción, ellos habían retrasado su viaje a Italia porque Alice había insistido en que hicieran todo incluso antes de casarse, recibieran las visitas de la trabajadora social que indicaría que ellos serían buenos padres y en aproximadamente dos semanas Jimmy tendría el apellido Withlock. Bella estaba muy contenta por ellos, Jasper amaba a Jimmy con su alma y Alice también, el niño parecía encantado con ellos y a pesar de describir a Alice como mamá duende parecía adorarla. Las últimas visitas de Alice habían sido para hablar de Jimmy con bella.

_-Bella si hubiera sabido que encontraría a mi hijo en tu fundación habría ido todas las veces en las que me invitaste ¡es muy tierno!-_ le había dicho emocionada

Bella había sonreído y había empezado a ver como todo cambiaba de color, en dos días saldría del hospital y se iría a vivir a la casa de Caroline y Bob que eran como unos padres para ella y cada vez las cosas con Edward se ponían mejor, Jasper había empezado a dejar de culparse por lo que había pasado y estaba muy feliz con la familia que formaría. Le había costado un poco hacer que le dieran a Jimmy aun sin casarse pero había valido la pena.

Al día siguiente Bella esperó y Edward no llegó, ella había estado durmiendo para no tener tantas ojeras y no sentirse cansada cuando él estuviera pero aun así él no había llegado. Faltando menos de diez minutos para que se acabara el horario de visitas Edward apareció.

-Hola- dijo cuando entro a la habitación.

Bella sintió el corazón latir de manera incontrolable.- Hola, pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo

Edward maldijo en su interior. Había tenido un día duro, había tenido que ir a la oficina desde temprano e ir a la obra, a el curador se le había olvidado firmar los permisos de extensión y no podían empezar a trabajar en un pedazo del terreno así que él había tenido que encararse personalmente de la situación e ir a conseguir los permisos para que la obra no se detuviera ni un día, luego había atravesado la cuidad sobrepasando lo límites de la velocidad solo para poder verla a ella.-Lo siento, fue un día pesado- se disculpó él.

Bella se sintió como una tonta, Edward se veía notablemente cansado y ella como una tonta reclamándole por no haber llegado a verla temprano.- No te preocupes, ¿Cómo ha estado todo? Luces cansado- dijo ella

-Un poco, tuve demasiado hoy- respondió Edward

-No tenías que venir si no podías- dijo bella sintiéndose culpable.

-Tenía que verte- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera relevante.

Bella se sonrojó y cambió el tema de inmediato.-Mañana antes del medio día me dejarán irme- contó

-Me alegro, odio este lugar- dijo él

-Bueno pensamos igual respecto a eso- dijo ella. Edward la miró y notó que ya le habían retirado el vendaje de la frente y solo quedaban unos pequeñas y casi imperceptibles marcas sonde anterior mente estaban los puntos que le habían puesto y los cardenales había desaparecido poco a poco quedando solamente pequeñas manchas amarillas que estaba seguro que desaparecían en un par de días. Edward se acercó y acaricio su pelo, esa masa color caoba que había llamado su atención desde el primer día que la vio, ella le sonrió y lo miró a los ojos dejándola sin aliento.- eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido- confesó

Bella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ponerse más roja que de costumbre y a bajar la cabeza, entonces él le dejo un beso en la frente.-Tengo que irme- dijo él y bella asintió, probablemente era cuestión de segundos antes de que Zafrina apareciera y le dijera a Edward que se fuera y así fue.

-Señor Cullen, el tiempo de visitas ha acabado- informó

Edward dio la vuelta y se fue. Bella sintió un pánico súbito, mañana ella no estaría en el hospital y Edward ya no podría venir a verla, ahora ella viviría con los Withlock y para Edward eso eran tierras enemigas. Por primera vez desde que estaba en ese hospital deseaba quedarse más tiempo.- ¡MALDICIÓN!- dijo con frustración.

* * *

**Uff alcancé a terminar el capítulo, no saben lo que me costó así que sería muy lindo que me dejaran sus reviews para compensarme ¿pueden? Si no pueden igual las quiero (si, así de tierna soy)**

**Bueno no puedo dejarles adelanto porque aun no he escrito nada del próximo capitulo así que perdónenme por eso :3**

**Las quiero de aquí al planeta recién descubierto por la NASA, Gliese 163c. ida y vuelta, en zancos de circo, con los ojos vendados y haciendo malabares. :3**

**Marie Mchale **


	19. Capitulo 19

**¡Hola! Probablemente muchas pensaron que había muerto o algo parecido pero no, solo que he estado muy ocupada y con la cabeza hecha un lio, aun así les traigo un capitulo que les va a encantar, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes y es más largo de lo normal para premiarlas por la espera ;)**

**Por otro lado quiero pedirles un favor, hace unos días Guisell perdió a su sobrinita, y ella me pidió en su review que la ayudáramos rezando para que esa mamá que se ha quedado sin conocer a su hija pueda encontrar el alivio y salir adelante, no es algo fácil pero tiene que hacerlo porque la vida continua, pidamos por ella para que se fortalezca y acepte que aveces la vida es así de dura y que sepa que tiene un nuevo ángel en el cielo cuidando por ella. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti y por tu cuñada guisell pero espero de verdad que todo esté mejor. Beso y abrazos reconfortantes para ti y para ella.**

**Les responderé siempre a las chicas sin cuenta porque no me parece justo dejar de hacerlo solo porque a unas les moleste, ellas son tan importantes como las chicas con cuentas y se merecen que su espacio. lo unico es que ahora sera abajo para evitarme problemas y malos comentarios**

**Pd**:** Les respondo la pregunta de muchas sobre el planeta Gliese163c, es un planeta descubierto por la Nasa y los descubridores y científicos especializados aseguran que es un planeta habitable con características similares a la tierra, fue descubierto entre agosto y septiembre de este año.**

* * *

_**Chicas sin cuenta abajo estan las respuestas de sus review, perdónenme por ponerlas allá ¿podrian crearse una cuenta para no sentirme mal? las quiero mucho. :***_

* * *

**La historia me pertenece y esta registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Bella había salido del hospital y Edward aún no se atrevía a ir a verla, Bella en ocasiones se sentía decepcionada y otras veces le daban unas ganas impresionantes de ir y plantarle la cara y darle una patada en su hermoso y bien formado trasero y reclamarle por dejarla así.

Edward por su lado estaba teniendo una semana desastrosa, primero habían ido los detectives que manejaban el caso de su atentado y habían estado preguntándole acerca de todos sus movimientos y ordenándole que tuviera protección otra vez pero no le habían dado información alguna acerca del sospechoso que decían tener. Después de esa visita había tenido reunión tras reunión y todo el trabajo que había estado acumulando se le vino encima y no pudo parar de hacerlo.

Pensó en Isabella unas cuantas veces, recordó cómo se sentían sus labios sobre los de ella y deseó besarla más, besarla de verdad y hacerle saber de ese desesperado deseo de sentirla de estar con ella, pero no podía porque Isabella era demasiado inocente, demasiado buena para alguien como él. A veces deseaba que apareciera alguien bueno para ella, que la cortejara y que ella le aceptara para así dejar de pensar en ella como algo que le pertenecía a él, ella merecía todo lo bueno que alguien pudiera darle, ella merecía a alguien como Withlock, le dolía reconocerlo pero así era, el muy bastardo era inteligente, adinerado y una buena persona, su gran defecto era estar comprometido porque de otra manera Isabella tendría a alguien a su altura y no tendría el negro destino de ser pretendida por alguien como él.

Había algo en ella que lo hacía querer ser mejor, lo hacía querer dejar salir todo lo que llevaba adentro pero él no podía, no podía dejar caer el muro que había construido para protegerse, porque si ese muro se caía haría un ruido que alertaría a todos sus asechadores y vendrían por él aprovechándose de su debilidad. Habían dos personas capaces de cruzar esa barrera, una de ella era Esme, la mujer que lo había criado como a un hijo y la que había estado pegada a él a cada momento aun cuando él hizo todo lo posible por alejarla y era por eso que las barreras de Edward podrían ser penetradas por ella, porque ella estuvo a su lado cuando el pegaba los ladrillos invisibles de su muralla de aislamiento. La otra persona era Isabella y en este caso él no podía explicar porque la sola presencia de esa joven lo hacía querer volverse loco, lo hacía querer atravesar sus propios límites y presentar su rendición y justo cuando pensaba que iba a hacerlo salía su orgullo a flote y le impedía ponérsele de rodillas y ofrecérsele como su fiel seguidor. Era un situación frustrante que lo hacía querer olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, olvidar la voz de ella pidiéndole que viviera y que se quedara con ella, quería olvidar la determinación con que ella lo enfrentó, la fuerza cálida de su mirada, la manera en que aun cuando él estaba siendo alguien completa mente desagradable ella se esforzaba por hablar con él, su cuerpo tendido en el suelo luciendo tan rota y tan necesitada de alguien, la capacidad que tenía para sonreír aun cuando había sido brutalmente atacada por un hombre, pero sobretodo quería olvidar el suave roce de sus labios y suave olor a fresas y a miel que se desprendía de su pelo. ¿Qué era eso que se apoderaba de su pecho cuando pensaba en ella? Se preguntó, había una palabra que rondaba su mente, pero si la dejaba entrar, si dejaba que definiera sus sentimientos no habría salida.

Habían pasado tres días desde que sabía que Bella había salido del hospital pero no se atrevía a ir a verla, no porque estuviera con los Withlock, sino por miedo a que cuando la viera, cuando hablara con ella, la palabra que estaba tratando de mantener lejos lo tomara con la guardia baja y no hubiera manera de escapar del embrujo de Isabella Swan. Aun así quiso saber de ella así que pensó que sería bueno llamarla, averiguaría el número de los Withlock y pediría hablar con ella, solo para que ella supiera que él no se había olvidado de la promesa de estar con ella cuando lo necesitara.

-_Lauren, consígame el número telefónico de la mansión Withlock, no importa como sea_- le dijo a su secretaria. Luego de unos minutos recibió un correo con la dirección y número telefónico de la mansión Withlock. Lauren era eficiente, tal vez ese era el único motivo por el cual él toleraba su parloteo excesivo, su voz estridente y sus aires de puta cara.

Marcó el número y se sintió ridículamente nervios como un adolecente cuando llama por primera vez a la chica que le gusta y se sintió avergonzado de ese pensamiento ¡carajo Cullen, eres un hombre! Se gritó mentalmente.

_-Casa de la familia Withlock, le habla sue ¿con quién hablo yo?-_

_-Sue, habla con Edward cullen, me pregunto si usted podría comunicarme con la señorita Swan-_ dijo el con voz calma

_-En este momento no se la puedo pasar, pero si llama dentro de cinco minutos con gusto ella atenderá, sin embargo yo le comunicaré de su llamada-_ dijo sue

_-Está bien, tal vez llame más tarde, muchas gracias y hasta luego-_ dijo y colgó.

Estuvo algún tiempo asegurándose de que pasaran más de los cinco minutos para no parecer impaciente, y cuando habían pasado con veinticinco minutos con exactitud llamó.

_-Casa de la familia Withlock, le habla sue ¿con quién hablo yo?-_ respondió nuevamente el ama de llaves.

_-Buenas tardes sue, le habla Edward Cullen-_ dijo él esperando que la mujer se acordara que había hablado con él hace poco.

_-Oh, si señor Cullen, la señorita Swan estaba esperando su llamada, en un momento pasa_- dijo sue y Edward se alegró de que bella hubiera estado esperando su llamada.

Cuando Sue le informó que Edward estaba al teléfono Bella se puso nerviosa, pero respiró dos veces y tomó el teléfono. –_ Aló, ¿Edward?-_ dijo

_-Hola Bella, llamaba para saber cómo estabas_- respondió el con voz amable que a ella la hizo derretirse.

_-Hola Edward, estoy bien_- respondió ella

-_Me alegro, ¿Cómo ha ido todo?-_ preguntó él

_-La psicóloga ha venido estos días, estaba con ella hace poco cuando tu llamaste la primera vez_- dijo ella

_-¿y que dice ella?_- preguntó el con curiosidad

Bella sonrió al escuchar a Edward interesado en lo que ella tuviera que contarle.-Muy bien, ella dice que no me ha afectado tanto y que vendrá unas veces más y evaluará si necesito seguir con la ayuda- contó ella emocionada.

Edward sonrió involuntaria mente al escuchar el tono casi infantil y emocionado con el que ella dijo eso.- Me alegro mucho por ti, eso es muy bueno- dijo el con sinceridad

Bella lo escuchó y no pudo evitar desear tenerlo enfrente, que él la miraba con esa intensidad que lo hacía.- quisiera poder verte- dijo ella de repente

Edward se quedó sorprendido de que ella le dijera eso y al mismo tiempo muy confundido.- no me hagas esto- suplicó

_-No me hagas ¿qué?_- replicó ella

_-No me hagas no poder alejarme de t_i.- dijo él derrotado

_-Yo te lo dije, no quiero que te alejes de mí-_ dijo ella exasperada

_-Para ti es muy fácil decir eso pero para mí no, yo soy consciente de que estar cerca de ti no sería bueno-_ dijo él exaltado.

A bella eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¿era ella tan poca cosa?-_ lo entiendo, yo no pertenezco a tu mundo y no soy una elegante mujer de sociedad- di_jo ella herida.

Edward se preguntó porque carajos ella decía eso, no tenía nada que ver, no sería bueno estar cerca de ella porque él era el que no era suficiente, no ella_.- no es eso lo que quise decir-_ trató de explicarse Edward

_-¿entonces qué es?_- retó bella

-Soy yo el que no es suficientemente bueno- reconoció él

Bella se quedó muda ante eso ¿Cómo podía pensar que no era bueno?, él la había salvado y luego decía que no era bueno ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese hombre?- _no digas eso, no es verdad-_ dijo ella

_-Tu estas enceguecida, no ves con claridad-_ replicó él

_-¿por qué se supone que estoy enceguecida?-_ preguntó bella

_-Por los hechos ocurridos recientemente-_ dijo él refiriéndose al ataque de Crowley, sabiendo que ella entendería.

_-entonces se podría decir que tú también estas enceguecido con migo, después de todo yo te ayude en el callejón_- le dijo ella desafiándolo

_-Bella, no hagas esto más difícil_- dijo él estresado

_-No lo hagas más difícil tú, es como si quisieras retroceder todos los pasos que hemos dado esta semana-_ dijo ella con voz triste

_-No quiero hacerlo_- declaró Edward

Bella sonrió, por fin iba ser ella la que ganaría en algo.- _Pues no lo haremos, vendrás mañana he iremos a un lugar-_ le dijo ella

_-¿a qué lugar?-_ preguntó el divertido

Bella se rió de escucharlo levemente emocionado-_ es sorpresa-_ dijo

_-no me gustan las sorpresa_s- dijo él

-pues por primera vez en la vida no vas a tener todo controlado con un plan, así que limítate a estar acá antes de las cuatro- dijo bella

Edward fue incapaz de decirle que no, a este punto ella podría pedirle su cabeza para jugar futbol y él se la daría._- está bien-_ dijo él

Bella se rió y celebró internamente su victoria._- Bien, te espero-_

_-Bien, hasta luego bella-_ dijo él

_-hasta luego Edward, que tengas un bonito resto de día-_ respondió ella y colgó.

Y tal como Bella lo dijo, Edward pasó un "bonito" resto de día. Terminó todo el trabajo y cuando llegó a su casa después de comer y darse un baño, durmió profundo.

Bella se levantó más temprano de lo normal, estaba muy emocionada de ver a Edward y sentía una opresión en el estómago preguntándose qué pensaría él. Bella no sabía de donde había salido todo ese valor para invitarlo a salir pero estaba agradecida de que lo hubiera tenido en ese momento. Por primera vez en la vida Bella sentía que había alguien para ella y si ese alguien era Edward ella no lo iba a dejar escapar, aunque primero tendría que hacer que él se diera cuenta de la realidad.

Edward vivía en una burbuja llena de lujos y sin esperanza donde lo único que importaba era la supervivencia y el estar por encima de los demás y ella quería que el saliera de ahí. A veces ella sentía que él se aventuraba a salir de esa burbuja pero estaba aterrorizado de que algo pudiera pasarle, bella entendía ese sentimiento pues ella también se había encerrado solo que en una burbuja más transparente y traspasable.

En la mañana temprano recibió la visita de Rosalie y Alice que planeaban sus bodas, seria en días diferentes pero en fechas cercanas. La boda de Rosalie seria dentro de dos semanas y ya estaba casi todo listo, lo único que retrasaba el matrimonio era que una de las madrinas tenía uno que otro hematoma y un brazo escayolado, esa madrina por supuesto que era ella. Rosalie esperaba que en las dos semanas pudieran retirarle la escayola a bella y si así no era se la decorarían con flores pero no iba a esperar un día más sin estar casada con Emmett, luego de eso se irían un semana a Grecia y regresarían dos días antes para la boda de Alice y Jasper. Como Alice se casaría a tan solo una semana y media de la boda de Rosalie se encontraban preparando todo.

-Bella de qué color deberían ser los manteles ¿lilas o blancos?- preguntó Alice

A Bella le parecía mejor el blanco pero por la cara de Alice sabía que ella estaba esperando que bella dijera que el lila pero si decía que el blanco entraría en un dilema existencial, así que bella le dijo lo que ella quería escuchar.- El lila es mucho mejor- dijo y sonrió

_-¡Cierto que sí! Ese blanco es muy aburrido, además ya hay mucho en la decoración-_ añadió Alice feliz

Rosalie que era mucho más perspicaz si se dio cuenta de la triquiñuela de Bella y la miro reprobatoriamente pero con humor.-_Sí, el lila es bonito_- dijo Rosalie para confundir a Alice cuando esta se percató de la mirada que ella le daba a Bella.

_-¿Ya tú tienes listo todo? ¿Segura?-_ preguntó Alice a Rosalie

_-Sí, Esme y yo empezamos la planeación de la boda hace algún tiempo. Mamá es genial y tiene muchos amigos en el mundo de la organización así que no tardaron demasiado en tener listo todo-_ respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa orgullosa.

_-Tal vez empiece a frecuentar a la señora Cullen, ¡no puedo creer que la mismísimo Vera Wang haya confeccionado tu vestido!_ - dijo Alice

Rosalie sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes- Si, tuve mucha suerte en eso. Mamá fue a la Sarah Lawrence College y se cruzó en algunas clases con Vera y después de eso ella hizo el vestido de la boda de Esme y Carlise y mamá hizo el diseño de la boutique de vera en Boston e hizo la decoración de su mansión en Miami, así que en una llamada ella se comprometió con mi vestido. Es muy amable ella mismo me tomo las medidas- contó Rosalie emocionada

_-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Eso es genial!_- exclamó Alice y Rosalie asintió.

_-¿Cómo va todo con lo de Jimmy?_- preguntó Bella

_-Aún falta aproximadamente una semana para que nos dejen llevarlo a casa-_ respondió Alice haciendo puchero.

_-Es genial lo que están haciendo ustedes dos-_ dijo Rosalie

_-¡lo se! Yo nunca pensé ser mamá, la verdad es que la maternidad no es lo mío pero ese niño es tan perfecto y bueno que es imposible no sentirlo como mío además ya está grande y así me evito todo lo que yo odio de ser una madre-_ dijo Alice reflexiva

-_¿y que se supone que es lo que odias de ser una mamá?-_ Preguntó Rosalie extrañada.

_-Ya sabes eso de cambiar pañales, ser vomitado por un bebé, que me crezca la panza, amamantar. Eso no me gusta, tal vez ahora porque estoy en mis tempranos veintidós pero la verdad es que repudio el embarazo aun así amo a Jimmy como a mi hijo y lo cuidaré con todo mí ser y pues que sea un niño grande hace más fácil todo-_ dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Bella solo se limitó a reír, eso era tan Alice que ni le sorprendía.-_ Tal vez algún día la cigüeña se esfuerce mucho en hacerte la visita y tengas que lidiar con todo eso que dices odiar-_ dijo

_-Bells no seas aguafiestas, déjame disfrutar de esto ¿sí?, por ahora todo lo que me importa es disfrutar de mis amores rubios_- dijo con un suspiro soñador

_-Bueno señoritas yo tengo que irme, voy a hacerme la última prueba del vestido-_ dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie.

_-¿vas a la boutique de vera?-_ preguntó Alice

_-SI_- respondió Rosalie

-_¿Puedo acompañarte? Planear una boda en poco más de un mes es muy difícil y la señora Withlock no piensa moverse hasta que bella no esté totalmente curada así que prácticamente estoy sola en esto, tendré que ver algunos vestidos por mi cuenta-_ dijo Alice preocupada.

_-No te preocupes, mi boda ya está lista y puedo ayudarte en lo que pueda y podemos usar la maravillosa agenda telefónica de Esme-_ dijo Rosalie

_-¡eres un sol!-_ gritó Alice emocionada. Las dos recogieron todo lo que tenían regado en el suelo y se marcharon hablando acerca de seda, velos y tul.

Bella sonrió aliviada, ya era tiempo del almuerzo y después de eso se iba a concentrar en tomar un baño y poner todo su empeño en verse lo mejor que pudiera para su "cita" con Edward. Llevaba días sin recibir un solo rayo de sol así que lucía pálida como una muerta y ni que decirse de las ojeras a causa del insomnio causado por el estrés postraumático, en conclusión…no estaba en sus mejores días. Aun así puso todo su empeño en verse decente y fue inevitable llamar la atención de Caroline quien en estos momentos se encontraba cepillándole el pelo y mirándola con ternura.

_-Te ves preciosa-_ dijo con emoción

_-Gracias-_ respondió bella sonrojada

_-Vas a contarme que ha pasado con Edward y no quiero un no por respuesta_- dijo emocionada

_-él llegará dentro de poco-_ dijo Bella nerviosa y tratando de zafarse de las preguntas de la mujer que era ahora como su madre.

_-Está bien, pero esperaré a que llegues y te sacaré todo-_ dijo intentando sonar amenazadora.

Bella sonrió y asintió. Sería la primera vez en la vida que ella tendría una charla Madre-Hija, aunque no le llamaba demasiado la atención pensó que después de todo no sería tan malo.

_-Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen la espera abajo-_ dijo Lisa una de las empleadas de la casa.

Bella sintió un ataque de pánico apoderarse de ella.-_ ¿Qué hago?-_ preguntó nerviosa

-Respira profundo, ve segura porque te ves hermosa y estoy segura que a él le gusta cómo eres así que cero nervios- dijo Caroline y le tendía un brazo para que Bella lo tomara con el brazo sano, ella se paró y caminó a encontrarse con Edward quien la esperaba en el recibidor de pie y mirándola anonadado. En el hospital cuando iba a verla él siempre pensaba que no había manera de que ella se viera más hermosa pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado, hoy se veía esplendida.

_-Hola-_ dijo ella en un murmuro

_-Hola-_ respondió el con una sonrisa

_-Bueno Edward, te la presto y espero que me la devuelvas en óptimas condiciones y que la cuides muchísimo, con tu propia vida si es necesario-_ dijo Caroline algo preocupada, sabía que estaba siendo MUY exagerada pero es que eso que le había pasado a su niña la había dejado muy afectada.

_-No se preocupe que lo haré_- dijo Edward con seriedad

-_Hasta luego mamá-_ dijo Bella dándole un abrazo y dando vuelta para alcanzar a Edward que había dado unos pasos, él le tendió el brazo y caminaron hacia el auto, él le abrió la puerta y cuando ella entró el de inmediato se dispuso a ponerle el cinturón.- creo que podía hacer eso- dijo ella con humor

_-Tal vez pero si yo puedo ayudarte lo haré-_ dijo él y se dio la vuelta para subirse al auto. Bella reparó en él, llevaba un traje elegante, era azul oscuro y la camisa de abajo era blanca y no llevaba corbata, en esos momentos bellos entendía porque todo mundo le obedecía, Él tenía un aura de poder como nadie lo hacía.

-_¿Hacia dónde vamos?_- preguntó

Bella le dio la dirección, él la puso en el GPS y el resto de camino se llevó en un silencio cómodo cálido, ellos no tenían que hablar para hacerle saber al otro que estaban felices de que eso estuviera pasando. Luego de algunos minutos de camino por fin llegaron a la fundación, Edward hizo un gesto de desconcierto pero bella le sonrió de manera cegadora y mató todas sus dudas. Caminaron juntos y de la mano hacia la fundación y fueron recibidos por una sorprendida Ángela que miraba a bella con curiosa expresión._-Buenas tardes Bella ¿Cómo estás_?- dijo

_-Muy bien Angie. Mira te presento a Edward Cullen, un amigo-_ dijo bella

-Ángela weber- dijo ella tendiéndole la mano, Edward la tomó_- Edward Cullen, un placer conocerla señorita weber-_ dijo en tono educado.

_-Solo Ángela._- replicó ella

_-está bien.-_ dijo él

_-¿Dónde están los niños?-_ preguntó bella extrañada de que no hubieran llegado a verla

-_En el patio pintando-_ dijo Ángela sonriente como siempre que hablaba de los niños, Bella la admiraba mucho y era un gran ejemplo a seguir y además una muy buena amiga._- Iré a verlos-_ dijo ella. Le tendió la mano a Edward, él la tomo y caminaron hacia allá.

Jimmy por supuesto fue el primero en verla y apenas lo hizo salió corriendo hacia ella y le abrazó las piernas emocionado, Bella se agachó a su altura y dejo que él la abrazara.

_-Te extrañe mucho Bella, no quiero que te pase nada malo nunca más-_ dijo Jimmy, a él le habían contado que alguien le había hecho daño a Bella pero no le habían dicho que, y verla con su brazo era la confirmación de que habían dañado a la persona que más se había preocupado por él a través de los últimos tres años.

Él no era consciente del punto en el que bella había estado con él pero sabía que ella llevaba ahí tres años y desde que él tenía memoria recordaba a Bella siendo como una hermana mayor para él y lo cuidaba y lo quería mucho. Estaba muy agradecido con ella, había llevado a Jasper que ahora sería su padre, él lo quería mucho y sentía como si hubiera nacido para ser adoptado por ellos, había conocido a Alice la que sería su madre, era una mujer con una gran cantidad de energía y lo tomaba del brazo llevándolo de un lado para otro pero a él le gustaba, llevaba seis años sin una madre y ella con sus excesos podría llenar todo eso que nunca había recibido, ella era adorable y bonita, no era la mamá que había soñado pero en cuanto la conoció se dio cuenta que las cosas nunca se daban como se imaginaban pero podían mostrarnos que a pesar de eso nos harían igual o más de feliz.-_Te quiero_- le susurró a Bella

_-Yo te quiero más peque y te extrañé mucho_- le respondió Bella acariciándole el pelo.

Jimmy no quería parecer un niño mimado y lloraría si bella seguía consintiéndolo así que cambio el tema. -Voy a irme dentro de poco, Ángela me dijo que entre cuatro a seis días pero no quiero decirle a los demás para que no se sientan tristes- explicó él con su voz infantil cargada de pena

_-Te entiendo bebé, pero en algún momento debes decirles porque se sentirán peor si tú te vas sin decirles nada además deben estar sospechando por las visitas que te hacen Alice y Jasper ¿no crees?-_ dijo ella

_-es verdad, ¿Quién es él?_- preguntó Jimmy abruptamente cuando se fijó en Edward que miraba a bella con adoración.

Bella sonrió a Edward y él sonrió de vuelta- _Es Edward Cullen, un amigo-_ dijo ella

La especialidad de Edward no eran los niños, siempre le habían parecido criaturas espeluznantes y en muchas ocasiones malignas así que no sabía cómo comportarse, entonces hizo lo que haría con una persona normal.-_ Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Edward Cullen-_ y le tendió la mano.

Bella rió ante la pragmática actitud de Edward y miró extrañada la mano que le tendía a Jimmy. Para su sorpresa Jimmy la tomó._- El gusto es mío, Jimmy Withlock_- dijo.

A bella casi se le estrella la quijada contra el piso, ella sabía que Jimmy era muy inteligente y educado pero le sorprendió la madurez y el tono casi desafiante con el cual había respondido así que se le antojó que tal vez Jasper había estado metiendo sus narices ahí.

Edward sonrió, le agradaba ese niño. En general los niños eran seres sucios y descolocados que les gustaba correr en el parque, era imprudente, se burlaban del cojo en su presencia, eran ruidosos y llorones, pero este niño era diferente y cuando utilizó el apellido Withlock no le sorprendió, el niño tenía toda la pinta de ser uno y entendía porque Jasper lo había escogido, casi podía recordárselo a el Jasper que él había conocido en el colegio.

No siempre habían sido enemigos de muerte, sus padres eran conocidos así que se habían visto muchas veces y a pesar de que no tenían la misma edad, la diferencia no era abismal apenas eran unos tres o cuatro años así que habían sido compañeros de juegos pero luego habían crecido, cada uno había encontrado a sus "amigos" y habían sido cambiados por el entorno, Jasper se había convertido en un estúpido niño rico nacido para dirigir y él había sido golpeado por la temprana e inesperado muerte de sus padres y había pasado por diferentes etapas hasta lo que era hoy, bueno no que era antes de conocer a Isabella.

Jasper y su grupo de aduladores se habían metido con él hasta lo imposible, Withlock no lo hacía, se quedaba parado mirando como los demás lo insultaban o en los caso más extremos lo golpeaban y Edward lo había mirado buscando ayuda y él no lo había hecho, aun cuando ellos habían creado un lazo de compañerismo atraves de los años, era por eso que Edward se había resentido más con él que con los otros imbéciles. En una ocasión cuando se estaban metiendo con él Rosalie llegó a defenderlo y uno de eso bastardos la empujó, eso fue todo lo que él soportó. Edward no era un tipo débil así que se abalanzó contra ellos y les dio unas cuantos golpes, obviamente él no había salido ganador pues eran cuatro contra uno, Jasper no había peleado, se había llevado a Rosalie lejos de ahí a pesar de sus protestas. Con el tiempo y con clases de boxeo, Edward había encontrado de patearle el culo a todos los que se habían metido con él pero no había encontrado la manera de vengarse de Jasper, luego de unos meses Withlock consiguió una novia, se llamaba María y era la hija de un empresario mexicano radicado en Boston. Ella no era lo que se dice una mujer difícil así que Edward la sedujo y fue fácil convencerla para engañar a Jasper, él los vio besándose apasionadamente en el patio del colegio y fue toda la provocación que Jasper necesito para irse a los puños con él, en realidad él no quería mucho a maría pero le había herido el orgullo y quería un motivo para golpearlo, fue una pelea dura, ninguno perdió ninguno ganó, Edward era rápido y fuerte pero Jasper era estratégico y contundente, las clases de boxeo no le sirvieron para derribarlo, los separaron antes de que cada vez se fueran más lejos con sus golpes.

_-Bueno ahora que se conocen podemos ir a ver a los demás-_ dijo bella interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Edwar_d.-Si claro- r_espondió él no muy animado.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas y juegos, Edward no jugó mucho pero que conversara con las niñas era un gran avance, en ocasiones bella se lo encontraba mirándola absorto y ella le sonreía.

_-¿Qué es ser un arquitecto?_- preguntó amy una hermosa niña de ojos avellana y piel oscura.

-_eso es fácil, son los que hacen casas-_ replicó Alexa con voz de obviedad, era una pequeña que tenia aires de sabionda, esa le agradaba.

_-algo como eso. Es proyectar y diseñar lugares, casas, edificios, estadios, carreteras, muchas cosas-_ respondió Edward explicando su profesión de la manera más simple que lo había hecho jamás.

_-¿Qué es proyectar y diseñar?-_ preguntó susan que tenía unas pestañas tan largas que si cerraba los ojos Edward creía que le tocarían las mejillas, eso era un poco exagerado, pero en verdad eran muy largas.

-es imaginarse lo que vas a construir, por ejemplo si quiero construir una casa tengo que imaginarme primero como va ser, de qué tamaño la quiero, en qué orden, como debe estar divida y mirar para que tipo de usuario es decir quién la va a usar, luego de eso la dibujo, luego busco los materiales es decir que miro de que va a estar hecha, luego analizo el terreno que es donde la voy a construir, reviso que este bien y que no vaya a afectar la construcción y que la construcción no vaya a afectar la zona y luego finalmente empiezas a construir la casa o lo que sea que quieras hacer.- dijo Edward describiendo emocionado.

_-¡quiero ser eso!-_ replicó annie, era más bajita que las demás y hablaba poco pero era tierna. *te estas volviendo una nenota Cullen* se reprendió.

_-Es divertido-_ dijo sin más

_-¿puedes construirnos una casa del árbol?_- preguntó amy

Edward lo pensó, eso sería bueno aunque no había un árbol lo suficientemente grande para construir una casa en él.-No- dijo y vio como la expectante cara de las niñas decaída- puedo hacerles una casa de juegos, sería mejor y mucho más grande.- añadió él con una sonrisa. Las niñas gritaron emocionadas, se abrazaron y lo abrazaron. Bella vio esa escena desde el otro el lado del enorme patio como las niñas se abalanzaban a abrazar a Edward, él por su lado estaba más quieto que un palo de escoba pero aun así podía ver la alegría y la confusión en sus ojos. Algunos de los niños que jugaban con ella y los demás que jugaban por ahí se voltearon a ver por la algarabía que armaban las niñas.

_-Edward prometió construirnos una casa de juegos-_ le dijo Amy emocionada apenas ella se acercó

Bella lo miró y él se encogió de hombros_.- espero a Ángela no le moleste-_ dijo él

_-Si me llegara molestar estas adorables señoritas me amordazarían y golpearían brutalmente, eres todo un don juan-_ dijo Ángela bromeando y por primera vez desde que bella lo conocía pudo ver que él se avergonzaba y estaba segura de que si se lo decía a alguien nadie le creería.

Bella decidió no hacerlo sufrir más._- Bueno queridos niños y niñas, nosotros nos vamos-_ dijo y el club de fans infantil de Edward hizo pucheros de descontento y bella solo rió. Edward se paró aliviado, estaba acostumbrado a la atención femenina, pero cuando eran infantes se sentía extrañamente intimidado, primero porque no sabía cómo responder, segundo porque él sabía lo que las mujeres adultas querían, pero esas niñas esperaban cosas de él que nunca le habían importado a otras personas, ellas le recordaban un poco a bella, le hacían ser bueno y esperaban que él les sonriera siempre, eso era muy extraño y confuso pero si iba a construir la casa de juegos supo que tendría que acostumbrarse.

Se despidieron de Ángela y los niños y Bella estuvo más tiempo despidiéndose de mini Withlock, el niño lo miro con recelo y cuando Bella se acercó él le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y sonrió maliciosamente a Jimmy. ¿Estaba celoso de un niño?, eso parecía, que bizarra emoción eran los celos pensó.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por el apoyo que me han brindado, de verdad es importante para mí. Saben que pueden hablar conmigo de lo que se les antoje o si quieren dejarme recomendaciones o darme ideas, me pueden buscar en Facebook como Marie McHale o dejar un Pm y con gusto lo responderé, todos los comentarios son importantes siempre y cuando sean respetuosos.**

**Dejemne saber que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Las quiero de aquí al planeta sedna que se encuentra a más de 10,000 millones de kilómetros de la Tierra, ida y vuelta, en zancos de circo, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo malabares con cuchillos. :3**

**Pd: no crean que paso toda la semana investigando sobre planetas para hacerles esto porque eso no es lo que hago jajajjajajajajajaja besos!**

* * *

_**Respuestas y Agradecimientos**_

_**Lulu: Bienvenida a la historia, me alegro que te este gustando. Besos y espero leernos pronto.-**_

_**Guisell: lo siento mucho por tu hermana del alma, no logro imaginarme que se debe sentri perder a un hijo pero creo que debe ser un dolor muy grande por que no solo se pierde el bebé sino todas las iluciones que tenias puesto en eso y el amor. En serio mi más sentido pesamo, gracias por a pesar de lo que te pasa dejarme tu review. Un beso!**_

_**Cely peralta: sigo respondiéndote por aquí pues porque sé que tienes problemas para leer las respuestas al PM, ya te dije por Facebook que me puedes decir amiga y pues ojala podamos hablar pronto. Un beso!**_

_**Katty: Hola! Bienvenida al fic, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo. Besos!**_

_**Genne: Awwww muchas gracias por tus palabras, fueron muy bonitas. Me alegro que te este gustando el fic y espero que lo siga haciendo. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**ROOHH: Hola y Bienvenida. Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia y la nueva relación que están construyendo Edward y bella. Espero leernos pronto. Besos!**_

_**Ryu Akai: Te había extrañado :( pero bueno ya estás aquí que es lo importante. Feliz cumpleaños atrasados, espero que la hayas pasado genial y que vaya todo bien en los estudios y en tu vida en general. Un beso! :***_

_**Isa28: Hola! :) lamento que no se hayan besado pero es que este par son unos tortugones pero no te preocupes que el beso no está tan lejos como lo piensas. Espero leernos pronto. Besos!**_

_**Steph: Hola! Creo que Colombia solo le lleva una hora al salvador así que solo voy una hora por delante que no es mucho si no que tú ya sabes mi problemilla. Y si, jazz esta fallando como muso y pues mira lo que ha pasado, me he demorado por primera vez en actualizar :( por otro lado, es cool hablar contigo, gracias por aguantar mis quejas :) besos!**_

_**Caresme: Gracias por tu review. Edward se pondrá cada vez más tierno y no se comportará mal en el trabajo ni con bella. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, nos leemos pronto, besos.**_

_**Viki: Me alegro de haberme superado, la verdad es que siempre pienso en tus comentarios antes de hacer mi frase de despedida jajajaja espero leernos pronto. Besotes**_

_**Dani: Hola dani! Que mal lo de tus papás, ¿segura que no hay nada que hacer?, hace poco mis papás se iba a divorciar y poco a poco han logrado reconciliarse, habla con ellos pues que ellos sepan tu opinión es super importante. Ahh y gracias por enseñarme lo de japonés, la verdad es que no es mi idioma favorito pero si algun día tengo que insultar a alguien sin que se de cuenta utilizaré la palabra. Espero que todo se mejore para ti. Besos!**_

_**Alysson: que malas jajajajajaj pobre chica yo la compadezco por que no es nada fácil. Espero leernos pronto. besos**_

_**Angeles Mc: Me alegra que pienses que el capitulo vale la pena. Espero leernos pronto. besos**_

_**Gracias a: Dreyganku, ETERNOAMANECER, Danieladrian, Marcecrepúsculo, Rominaz, Marilu11, Bellysabethita, Esteliolo, Nadia Garcia, Ashlee Bravo 19998, Evelynmr y Andrealice por sus favoritos y alertas**._


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola, sé que deben estar disgustadas con migo, yo también lo estoy, pero aun así quiero que sepan que aunque no pueda decirles mucho, tengo motivos para estarme ausentando tanto, la historia me sigue gustando y sigo teniendo la misma pasión por escribir pero lastimosamente no el tiempo, es por eso que me he visto obligada a demorar un poquito más en publicar nuevos capítulos, espero que todo esto pase pronto y yo pueda volver a tener más tiempo para continuar toda esta locura.**

**Por otro lado quiero decirles que si el tiempo que tengo para escribir es corto, lo es más el que tengo para responder reviews, así que tal vez me vea obligada a no responder todos, aun así lo intentaré.**

**Sin más, las dejo para que lean este capítulo que esta genial y espero que les guste porque me deje el alma escribiéndolo. ¡Besos!**

**Ah! y le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Terewee que siempre esta ahi pendiente de mis locuras y la felicito por que le fue muy bien en la U.**

**Pd: En mi perfil de Fanfiction o en el de Facebook pueden encontrar imágenes de la historia ;)**

* * *

**Chicas sin cuenta ya saben que nuestro nuevo rinconcito de respuestas fue trasladado abajo… las leo allá ¡besos!**

* * *

**La historia me pertenece y está registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

.

.

.

**H**abían pasado cerca cuatro horas interactuando con los niños y bella parecía muy feliz y en una pequeña parte él también. Se acercaban al auto cuando escucharon un grito agudo-¡bella!- la aludida se volteó y saludó. Era Alice quien había llamado.

Todos los días después de que Jasper saliera del trabajo ellos venían a ver a Jimmy y a darle las buenas noches.

_-Hola Ali-_ saludo Bella entre emocionada e incómoda, ella no le había dicho a nadie más que a Caroline de su salida con Edward.

_-Hey Bells-_ dijo Alice mirándola con picardía.

Bella se sonrojó y saludo a su hermano que llegaba en ese momento.-_Hola Jazz-_ dijo

Jasper se percató en ella, estaba visiblemente apenada de que ellos la hubieran visto con Cullen. A Jasper no le sorprendía, él sabía que Edward estaba más que interesado en Bella pero ya le había advertido que si la hacía llorar se las vería con él.-Hey Bells- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, se separó y miro a Edward.-_Hola Cullen_- dijo

_-Withlock, señorita Brandon-_ respondió Edward haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza a cada uno.

-_Dime Alice-_ dijo ella mientras le abrazaba, Edward se quedó en su sitio, lo de él no eran los abrazos.

_-Bueno nosotros ya nos estábamos yendo_- dijo Bella

-_Nosotros vamos a ver a nuestro hijo, así que los dejamos irse tranquilos_.- dijo Alice con emoción

Bella empezó a caminar rápidamente hasta el auto, Edward también se apuró y le abrió la puerta.

Una vez en el auto se pusieron en marcha_.- ¿Por qué me llevaste allá?-_ preguntó él con curiosidad

_-¿no te gustó?-_ preguntó bella preocupada

-_no dije eso, solo pregunté por qué-_ respondió él

Bella sonrió, le iba a dar una gran lección- _¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?-_ preguntó

A Edward le pareció una extraña pregunta.- _no mucho, estaba baleado_- respondió

_-No, hay no nos vimos, yo te vi mientras tu sangrabas. La primera vez que nos vimos de verdad fue cuando yo fui a tu oficina_- dijo Bella

_-Si me acuerdo-_ dijo él repentinamente serio, no había sido un buen encuentro.

_-Ese día yo te dije que a pesas de que había conocido personas en peores situaciones que las tuyas, no había conocido alguien más triste que tú. Por algún extraño motivo siento que ya no eres esa persona pero aun así quería que vieras a lo que me refería, esos niños no tienen grandes cosas y tienen poco afecto pero se quieren y se cuidan entre ellos, mantienen la esperanza y encuentran la manera de ser felices_.- dijo Bella explicándole con ternura

Edward la quedo viendo y se sintió agradecido de poder estar ahí con ella. Pensó en lo que ella dijo y supo que tenía razón, no solo en lo que dijo de los niños sino también en lo de que él empezaba a ser un hombre diferente.- _Es por ti_- respondió él

Bella lo miró extrañada.- _es cierto que he ayudado un poco pero esos niños no son felices solo por mí.-_ dijo

Edward rió_.- no me refería a los niños, lo que quería decir es que empiezo a ser alguien diferente gracias a ti_.- confesó

Bella sintió una alegría desbordante, algo que iba desde la planta de sus pies, llegaba hasta su pecho y ahí llegaba al corazón donde salía disparado para el resto del cuerpo. Bella solo sonrió y acercó para dar un beso en la mejilla de Edward, este volteó y la miro con alegría_.- Los ojos en la carretera- _le dijo ella con humor. Él se concentró en el volante tratando de controlar sus emociones y no comportarse como un adolecente. De ahí en adelante hicieron el resto del camino en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Withlock él le abrió la puerta y la ayudó_.- Gracias por este día- l_e dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Bella volvió a sentir esa emoción que había sentido minutos antes así que lo abrazó. Edward se quedó estático por un momento y cuando bella iba terminar su abrazo él tomo su rostro con delicadeza, como si ella fuera a romperse y juntó sus frentes. Bella sintió que iba a desmallarse de la felicidad, el corazón empezó a latirle erráticamente con el ritmo de un corcel desbocado, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las emociones en el mismo momento en el que él unía sus labios con los de ella.

Al principio fue un beso suave en el que se expresaban todos esos sentimientos encontrados que tenían el uno por el otro. A Bella le sorprendió la delicadeza de Edward, la trataba como si ella fuera algo invaluable y de extremada fragilidad. El beso se prolongó unos momentos más en los que bella estaba segura de estar viendo fuegos artificiales, Edward por su lado sentía que el mundo había dejado de giran en el momento en que pudo sentir la suavidad de los labios de Isabella, ella sabía de una manera increíble se sentía tan suave y dulce, pero a la vez podía sentir esa pasión que fluía en ese beso y que amenazaba por hacerlos prisioneros en cualquier momento. El aire les empezó a faltar y tuvieron que separarse, se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo que pareció infinito_.- tenemos que entrar_- dijo él y depositó un beso fugaz en sus labios y le tendió la mano.

Bella le sonrió de vuelta y bajo la cabeza sonrojada pero extremadamente feliz. Entraron a la casa y la felicidad de bella se vio opacada por la vergüenza cuando se encontró a Bob esperándolos en el recibidor con los brazos cruzados y eso fue todo lo que necesitó ver para saber que él los había visto besándose.

_-Señor Withlock-_ saludó Edward educadamente

_-Joven Cullen_- saludó Bob serio

-_Hola-_ murmuró bella sonrojada

_-Hola bella, ven acá cariño-_ le dijo el extendiéndole un brazo, bella lo tomó y el la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente y luego levantó la vista hacia Edward.- _ve esto, yo estoy ejerciendo como padre de Isabella y como padre es mi deber protegerla y asegurarme de que nada ni nadie pueda dañarla.-_ dijo seria mente

_-Por favor no hagas esto-_ suplicó bella en voz baja y totalmente avergonzada ¡ya tenía veinte años!

_-Debo hacerlo cielo, lo mejor es que tú subas a saludar a tu madre, el joven Cullen y yo tenemos cosas que hablar-_ le dijo sin dejar espacio a replicas. Edward la miro como diciéndole que lo hiciera, que todo estaría bien así que ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo y subió como se le había ordenado.

_-Y bien, yo me estoy preguntado qué tan real es el interés que usted tiene por mi hija-_ dijo Bob en tono posesivo.

A Edward le pareció particularmente ridícula la situación, pero entendía a los Withlock, bella era un tesoro que había que proteger así que pensó que lo mejor sería asumir todo con sensatez y sinceridad_.- Muy real. Mire señor Withlock, yo sé que no se me adjudican muchos buenos gestos y que ha habido ciertos roces entre Jasper y yo y por lo tanto no cuento con el agrado de su familia, pero bella es algo especial, algo a lo que no estoy dispuesto a renunciar solo porque usted crea que no es conveniente.-_ dijo con convicción.

_-Hay algo que quiero aclararle, desde el día en que usted salvó a mi bella de las garras de esa bestia, cualquier disputa o rencor pasado quedo en el olvido, yo solo quiero asegurarme de que ella este recibiendo lo mejor y si usted me asegura que no va a hacerla sufrir y que con ella va a comportarse de manera diferente a como se comporta con las mujeres con las que suele salir, yo le prometo que aprobaré con mucho gusto el hecho de que usted la esté pretendiendo, pero si usted practica con bella su tan ya conocido modus operandi, le juro que no tendrá a partir de ese momento un solo minuto de paz-_ dijo Bob con seriedad

**-**_Yo no voy a lastimarla, es lo último que quiero_** –** aseguró Edward con determinación

-_Está bien Cullen, puede retirarse-_ dijo Bob sorprendido de la respuesta que Edward le había dado.

Después de que Edward se fue, Bella bajo a cenar, se moría de ganas por preguntarle a su nuevo padre que era lo que le había dicho a Edward pero se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para hacerlo, así que decidió que esperaría hasta mañana para averiguarlo.

_-Hasta mañana_- se despidió bella de sus padres

_-Hasta mañana cielo_- respondieron los dos a coro. Después de hacer su ritual nocturno de limpieza, Bella se quedó acostada recordando cada momento de los que había pasado hoy con Edward, pero sobretodo el beso, había sido algo magnifico, no era su primer beso, ella sabía besado antes con Jasper pero no había punto de comparación, no porque Jasper fuera un mal besador sino porque ella no estaba enamorada de él. _*un momento ¿acabas de decir enamorada_* se dijo mentalmente. Si, estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Edward por su parte no podía dormir. Los eventos de ese día, en particular la visita a la fundación, el beso con Isabella y la conversación con el señor Withlock, lo habían sobrepasado y ya no había podido mantener las barrearas y cuando se vinieron abajo entró la palabra que describía todo lo que sentía por ella, amor, se había enamorado de Isabella Swan. Había tratado de escapar pero últimamente todos los caminos que tomaba lo llevaban a ella, entonces él se había rendido y al rendirse había firmado su condena, estaba condenado a enamorarse de ella y efectivamente asó había pasado. Pensó en su madre, ella lo conocía mejor que lo que él mismo se conocía, ella probablemente lo supo desde el principio, era por eso que le había dicho todas esas cosas y también por eso se había empeñado en llamarlo tanto. Sonrió, debió haberlo sospechado, Esme era así, ella no hacia las cosas sin tener un motivo, la llamaría mañana, hoy ya era muy tarde y estaba cansado, ser iría a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó un poco tarde, se apresuró para no llegar tarde a la oficina. Después de una hora estuvo frente al edificio, la mañana se le pasó tranquila, llamó a Esme fue una conversación corta pero con significado.

_-Te amo, tú y tu hermana son mi todo-_ dijo ella antes de colgar

Unos minutos después su teléfono privado empezó a sonar, seguramente Esme había olvidado decirle algo.

_-Hola madre_- contestó él. Escuchó una pequeña risa de fondo.- no es tu madre, es Bella- dijo ella al otro lado de la línea.

Que ella lo llamara era algo fantástico, sin embargo le pareció extraño.- _Hola bella, que agradable sorpresa.-_ dijo él

Bella se había levantado con la duda de saber que había hablado con Bob y tenía miedo que tal vez esa conversación hiciera que Edward se distanciara de ella_.-Llamé a Rosalie, le pedí que me diera tu número y después de una extenuante sesión inquisidora accedió a dármelo_- dijo ella.

Edward rió, se podía imaginar claramente a Rosalie tratando de sacar información a bella.-_ Ella es un poco así, espero que no haya sido tan ruda- _dijo

_-No, Rosalie es un amor-_ dijo bella.

_-Cuando quiere-_ añadió Edward

_-Pues en eso se parece a su hermano-_ replicó bella

-_Nunca nadie ha dicho que soy un amor-_ dijo él

-_Es porque a ellos no te conocen como lo hago yo-_ dijo ella con ternura

Eso a Edward le calentó el alma, Isabella se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy importante y tenía miedo de eso, pero por otro lado también quería lanzarse en picada hacia lo que ella representaba para él._-es porque por ellos no me hacen sentir como tú-_ dijo

Bella en ese momento dejo de respirar, él también la hacía sentir diferente y escuchar que le pasaba lo mismo a él era una revelación importante.- _¿y cómo te hago sentir?-_ preguntó

Edward quiso decírselo, quiso que ella supiera que la amaba, que ella lo hacía querer ser un mejor hombre, que le hacía sentir como si él valiera la pena, como si por primera vez tuviera algo importante que perder, algo por lo que dar la vida. Iba a confesarle pero los pedazos del Edward que se había desmoronado el día anterior aún estaban fuertes y no dejaron que lo hiciera_.-no lo sé-_ dijo, se sintió como un estúpido, así que cambió el tema abruptamente._- ¿quieres cenar conmigo este viernes?-_ preguntó

Bella se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero entendió que Edward era diferente y necesitaba su tiempo, aun así le alegraba poder salir con él.- _Si claro, sería fantástico_- respondió.

Edward pudo oír el tono de decepción en la voz de bella y eso lo hizo sentir mal.-Muy bien, haré las reservaciones y te aviso la hora- dijo

_-OK, hasta luego Edward_- dijo ella

-_Hasta luego bella-_ respondió.

Bella colgó el teléfono y recordó que no llegó a enterarse de lo que había hablado Edward con Bob, aun así supuso que nada muy malo, después de todo él la había invitado a cenar.

Edward se encontraba totalmente perdido y desorinetado en toda esa idílica sensación de estar enamorado de la que antes se había referido como basura que había inventado el ser humano para no sentirse tan miserable y desagradable como en realidad era, pero había comprendido que no era así, si existía el amor, pero no solo se encontraba en una pareja, se encontraba en las personas que te rodean y que no esperan de ti algo más de lo que estás dispuesto a brindar, ir a la fundación la había abierto los ojos acerca de eso. Se había sentido extremadamente incomodo al interactuar con esos niños pero había descubierto que la inocencia, la bondad, la verdadera belleza y la esperanza si existían, eso era lo que había visto en esas niñas cuando le hablaban, cuando lo miraban con inocencia y estaban seguras de encontrarse al frente de una buena persona, él creyó que podía ser cierto, que en el fondo él podía ser bueno, tuvo esperanza.

Esos pequeños eran ignorados por la sociedad, las personas disfrutaban de las comodidades que la vida les daba pero no veían más allá de sus cuatro paredes, no veían a los niños desafortunados, incluso los niños del hogar eran más afortunados que muchos otros que estaban en las calles, sufriendo y muriendo de hambre, la vida no era justa no solo porque si, sino porque las personas no eran justas, mientras algunos niños estaban llorando porque sus padres no les compraron un juguete, otros lloraban porque nadie les había dado nada nunca y se sentían abandonados. Tal vez lo que él pudiera hacer fuera poco, pero no dejaría de hacerlo de todos modos.

_-Lauren, necesito que me comuniques con Benjamín- _le dijo a su secretaria

_-Sí señor, ¿se le ofrece algo más?_-preguntó Lauren

_-Sí, por favor resérveme una mesa para dos en Summer Shack, el viernes a las siete- _respondió

A Lauren no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su jefe no le hubiera ladrado la orden y sobre todo que le hubiera pedido el favor, prácticamente tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar ¿Quién es usted y que ha hecho con mi jefe?-_ SI señor, ya mismo lo haré- _respondió y Edward colgó.

Lauren le informó a Benjamín que Edward lo necesitaba en la oficina, a él le pareció raro, desde que benjamín había llegado recién graduado a Boston buscando trabajo, había sido contratado por la constructora Cullen para ocuparse del área de responsabilidad social, y nunca en los siete años que llevaba trabajando ahí, Edward Cullen se había preocupado por el área social, así que una de dos o había ocurrido un milagro o él iba a ser despedido.-Señor Cullen, me dijeron que me necesitaba- dijo apenas se le hizo pasar a la oficina de su jefe.

_-Benjamín, pase_- respondió Edward separando la vista de los documentos que tenía en las manos.

Benjamín siguió y se sentó en la silla que señaló Edward, él estaba tranquilo, no había hecho nada malo y su padre le había enseñado que el que nada debe nada teme.

_-Acabo de revisar las cifras que la empresa destina para labor social y déjeme felicitarlo por la grandiosa labor que usted ha hecho con tan pocos recursos.- _soltó Edward

Benjamín buscó con disimulo la cámara escondida pero no la vio, espero unos segundos a que alguien saliera y le gritara que había sido parte de una broma para un programa televisivo o algo así, pero eso no paso_.- Wao, señor Cullen n-no sé qué decir ¿no es una broma?_- dijo titubeando un poco.

Edward había visto la sorpresa y la duda reflejada en benjamín y casi suelta una carcajada_.-No, no es una broma. Le voy a ser sincero, el área de servicio social de esta empresa solo existe porque de no ser así el estado nos devoraría con los impuestos, pero ya no quiero que sea así, de ahora en adelante aumentaremos en un treinta por ciento más el presupuesto social y empezaremos a trabajar en nuestras propias fundaciones, aun así no les quitaremos totalmente el auxilio a las que hemos amparado- _informó Edward

Benjamín no se lo podía creer, definitivamente era un milagro y no le cabía duda de eso. Él había soñado siempre con poder ayudar a las personas, sabía que era todo lo que quería en la vida. Su padre y su madre eran inmigrantes egipcios que había llegado a estados unidos en busca de posibilidades y se habían encontrado con que el sueño americano no era tan dorado como se lo imaginaban, que era de un color turbio y que si no estaban dispuestos a luchar por cambiarlo de color, sería un sueño que quedaría convertido en nada. Mucha gente los ignoro cuando estaban en la calle muriéndose de hambre, muchos otros se aprovecharon de su necesidad para hacerlos trabajar por un pago que no era ni la mitad de lo que se les debería pagar, pero después de tanta lucha alguien le brindó la mano, Marie Swan era una mujer anciana que vivía en Seattle, su marido había fallecido y su único hijo se había internado en una academia de policía en Boston, así que la mujer se había quedado viviendo sola, un día cuando salía de un supermercado vio a una mujer con un niño pequeño en los brazos llorando de hambre y frio, ella se conmovió y se acercó a ofrecerles ayuda, la mujer le contó en su precario ingles todo lo que estaban viviendo y Marie Swan decidió que tenía demasiado espacio en su casa para albergar a un hombre, una mujer y un recién nacido, y así fue como sus padres amun y kebi fueron ayudados a cambiar de color el sueño de un futuro mejor, era por eso que él se desvivía por ayudar a la gente, él quería ser ese alguien que ayudara a cambiar de color el negro vivir de los más necesitados, y que Edward Cullen le diera la posibilidad de hacerlo con más presupuestos era sentir que había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo de sus padres.- _Muchas gracias señor Cullen, eso es fantástico-_ dijo controlando la emoción que amenazaba con desbordarlo.

Ver la emoción que reflejaba el lenguaje corporal de benjamín, era para Edward la prueba principal de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, vio en Benjamín eso que veía en Bella, que veía en Ángela, en Esme y en Alice cuando hablaba de su nuevo hijo, vio bondad y preocupación por los demás.- _Gracias a usted benjamín, su labor es más importante de lo que cualquiera puede creer_- le dijo.

_-Nuevamente gracias señor Cullen, hasta luego- _dijo benjamín cuando se paró y salió emocionado de la oficina.

La noche anterior se había estado recriminando el hecho de haber dejado caer sus barreras, pero si eso significaba momentos tan gratificantes como ese que acababa de ocurrir, valía totalmente la pena.

Pensó en bella, era todo gracias a ella. *estar enamorado no parece algo tan malo* pensó y esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡A mí me encantó!**

**Por fin se besaron, y la conversación con Bob ¡Todo! Jajajajajajj y por otro lado, apareció benjamín, lo siento es que me gustó tanto que no pude dejarlo por fuera de la historia y van a ver que será alguien que les fascinará.**

**Las quiero de aquí a… lo siento momentáneamente me he quedado sin ideas de planetas y esas cosas, pero los puedo asegurar que cuando veo sus reviews me dan ataques del síndrome de Stendahl *(es la aparición de síntomas como angustia, temblor y sudoración al ver mucha belleza en poco tiempo.) :3**

**Pd: para que las malas lenguas no digan que en este fic no se aprende nada ;)**

**Marie McHale**

* * *

_**Respuestas y Agradecimientos**_

_**Guisell: Hola, me alegro que todo se esté poniendo mejor y que se esté asimilando la perdida. Gracias a ti por tu apoyo y tus reviews. Un beso! :* **_

_**Angeles Mc: me alegro que te haya gustado tanto la historia, pues lo del beso imagino que ya lo viste y espero que ta haya gustado. No leemos pronto.**_

_**Dani: Que genial que todo se haya arreglado para ti :) gracias por tu review, espero leernos pronto. Beso! :***_

_**Caresme: Gracias por tu review :) Besos y abrazos! :3**_

_**Guest: me alegra que te guste, espero leernos pronto. Saludos!**_

_**Lulu: Edward nos sorprenderá muchísimo, el capitulo de hoy es una prueba grandísima de eso :) espero te guste y leernos pronto. Saludos!**_

_**Alysson: jajajja la escena de celos de Edward con Jimmy estuvo super divertida, y no te preocupes por lo de la casita que si no la hace su club de fans irá a buscarlo y lo torturarán de manera sangrienta y dolorosa...ok no, son unas niñas jajjaja además no creo que Edward les que de mal. Gracias por tu ! :***_

_**Karina18: Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y dejar tu review :) me alegro que te haya gustado. Besos! **_

_**Nina: Mini Withlock es genial! Jaja gracias por tureview. Un beso! :***_

_**Joselina: Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por tu review, espero leernos pronto. Un beso! :***_

_**Genne: Me alegra que que te haya encantado el capitulo y que Edward y bella se lleven bien. Espero leernos pronto. Besos ESTADO:Agradecida contigo :) **_

_**Gracias a: anelis evans, BlackBrdFl, NikkiSwan, fany carmona r, indii93, noe 76, TaNiiGG, Roccio, mapitha, Paulap-cullen-Swan, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, Kami cullen castillo, veritox, Kash-leah, evelynmr, , cely peralta, mary cullen, Ine flores m, , gabita1102, stewpattz, lOrEn cUllEn, NinaxD y chantal pattinson por sus favoritos y alertas. Las quiero.**_


	21. Capitulo 21

**¡Hola! Como pueden notar, nuevamente tengo tiempo para escribir ¡Yupi! Este capítulo de hoy está muy lindo, y a las que les gusta mucho Emmett, lo disfrutaran mucho.**

**Algunas chicas me dijeron que la actualización les había llegado a las cinco de la mañana, no piensen que las alertan tarde, es que yo no soy una persona que duerma mucho, así que pase toda la noche escribiendo el capítulo y respondiendo sus reviews, si, así es que las quiero yo :)**

**Por otro lado, voy a extenderme un poquito. Es tiempo de navidad, y para mi antes de ser una fecha de regalos, fiestas, comida y etcétera, es una fecha para demostrar de que estamos hechos, si somos capaces de ayudar a los demás, si estamos dispuestos a cambiar y dejar de ser personas egoístas. Esta navidad acerquémonos a alguien que lo necesite y demostremos de que estamos hechos.**

**Terewee, ¡te quiero!**

**Pd: En mi perfil de Fanfiction o en el de Facebook pueden encontrar imágenes de la historia ;)**

* * *

**Chicas sin cuenta ya saben que nuestro nuevo rinconcito de respuestas fue trasladado abajo… las leo allá ¡besos!**

* * *

**La historia me pertenece y está registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron cuatro días. Edward había tenido una de las semanas más atareadas de su vida, pero también una de las más satisfactorias, había hablado con bella una o dos veces por día todos los días, esas conversaciones eran un soplo de aire fresco en su ajetreada jornada, sobre todo en miércoles cuando se había enfrentado a la junta directiva por su decisión de aumentar los fondos para las causas sociales, ellos no habían querido ceder una ínfima parte de sus gordas ganancias, así que se habían tenido que ir a las votaciones, afortunadamente los votos se daban por el número de acciones y la única persona que hubiera podido tirar la decisión por la borda habría sido Rosalie, pero ella como siempre lo había apoyado, si ella no lo hubiera hecho, las acciones de ella y las de los demás hubieran aplastado a las suyas, que aunque eran un número considerable no habrían sido suficiente para enfrentarse a las restantes. Tras Edward haber ganado a los otros accionistas no les había quedado de otra que aceptar.

_-Señor Cullen, tiene una visita, le dije que usted estaba ocupado pero no acepta un no por respuesta_- dijo Lauren explicándole a su jefe, esperaba que la etapa comprensiva no se le hubiera pasado aún.

_-¿Quién es?-_ preguntó Edward

_-Pues quien más, el más sexi, inteligente y deseado por las mujeres…Emmett McCarthy_- dijo él entrando en la oficina de su cuñado como si fuera la cocina de su casa.

_-Maldito sea el momento en que se te pasó venir a acabar con mi paciencia por ese maní que tienes por cerebro- _ladró Edward. Emmett le agradaba, pero tenía la asombrosa habilidad de hacerle perder su escasa paciencia en tiempo record.

Emmett rió con ganas, hacer enojar a Edward era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en la vida.- _Es lo único que tengo pequeño, si no me lo crees puedes preguntárselo a tu hermana_- dijo

_-¡Cállate maldito bastardo!- _exclamó Edward furioso. Rosalie seguía siendo su hermana pequeña y había ciertas cosas que un hermano nunca quería saber o imaginar de su hermana.

Emmett volvió a reír, pero esta vez de manera estruendosa_.- Bien ya, no diré nada acerca de ese tema, pero si diré acerca de lo que están comentando por ahí- _dijo con picardía

_-No me importan los chismes Emmett, eso es para desocupados_- respondió Edward con sequedad

_-Pues claro que no tienes tiempo para chismes, si estás tan ocupado con la chica Swan.-_replicó Emmett sonriente.

Edward sintió la vena de su frente palpitar con fuerza, dejaría a su hermana sin futuro esposo, no se perdería de gran cosa. _– Púdrete_- escupió con acidez

_-¿sabes?, solo vine porque ella no parece una de tus típicas conquistas. Dios sabe que está tan buena como el pan, pero parece una chica dulce y no se merece que la estropees- _dijo Emmett poniéndose un poco serio.

Edward casi gruñó cuando Emmett habló sin miramientos de la apariencia de bella, pero no podía hacer nada, Isabella era una mujer hermosa y así como Emmett o como él mismo, habría muchos hombres que notaban lo hermosa que ella era_.-No quiero estropearla, ahora que lo escuchaste lárgate de mi oficina.- _dijo con fastidio

Emmett quedó sorprendido. Que Edward hubiera dicho que no quería estropear a una chica era como si él rechazara un beso de Rosalie, ¡Edward se había enamorado!- _Oh mierda, ¡te enamoraste!-_gritó Emmett emocionado.

Edward quiso coger a Emmett, amarrarlo y arrancarle unas, piel y dientes con una tenaza al rojo vivo.- Cállate y lárgate- dijo Edward entre dientes con tono amenazador, lamentablemente para él, Emmett era como un burro que en vez de ver peligro veía curiosidad así que ahí se quedó.- ¡Por supuesto que no me voy! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! ¿Ya la besaste? A aún más ¿ya le hiciste el…?-

_-¡Emmett!- _gritó Edward

_-Estaba bien, no voy a preguntar mucho, solo quiero que me confirmes, quiero oír que tus labios digan lo que veo en tus ojos- _dijo esto último con aire teatral. Edward casi quiso reír, casi. En esos momentos tenía tanta rabia que lo único que podía aliviarlo era abrir con sus propias manos la garganta de Emmett y asegurarse de dejarlo sin aparato fonador.-_Emmett- _dijo Edward a modo de amenaza.

A Emmett no le importaba que Edward lo amenazara, en realidad sentía una agradable satisfacción al verlo como el color de su cara pasaba de rojo a violeta.- _¡Vamos Edward, dímelo!, después de todo somos amigos, ¿recuerdas cuando me quede dormido en ese incomodo sofá para que Esme y Rosalie no te agobiaran? ¿Recuerdas cuando le dijiste a Rosalie que beberías cerveza conmigo para que ella no me arrastrara a las compras? ¡Maldición, seremos hermanos!- _exclamó Emmett.

Edward maldijo en su interior el título de abogado de Emmett, el tipo sí que sabía cómo convencer_.- estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan, ¿contento?- _

Emmett rió con júbilo.- _lo sabía, hasta al más fuerte le echan el lazo-_ dijo con humor

Edward no dijo nada porque sabía que el idiota de Emmett tenía razón_.- No sé cómo hacer esto- _reconoció derrotado.

Emmett sintió mucha más simpatía por Edward, ahora que demostraba ser un humano y no un autómata, le agradaba más_.- El amor no es complicado, el ser humano lo es- _dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

A Edward le pareció casi ridícula la situación, recibir consejos de Emmett siempre había estado en su lista de "cosas que no debo hacer jamás", pero en este momento parecía lo único que tenía a la mano y por extraño que pareciera, no le sonaba tan descabellado.-_Lo sé, doy muchas vueltas, quería decírselo, quería que ella tuviera la certeza de que es importante para mí pero no pude, me acobardé_- confesó.

_-Es normal, yo sé que tu pensarás "Oh Emmett es tan perfecto el seguramente nunca tuvo estos problemas", pero no fue así- decía con tono teatral- pasó casi un mes antes de que yo pudiera decirle un insignificante "hola" a Rosalie, siempre que la tenía cerca me sentía tan abrumado por su presencia que empezaba a sudar frio y me quedaba mudo, ella pensó que yo tenía retraso o algo por el estilo- _añadió ahora más serio.

Edward rió.- _Estoy seguro que no fue la única, es más, estoy seguro que muchos no han perdió esa impresión-_ dijo en tono jocoso

Emmett abrió sus ojos sorprendido.- _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso estas bromeando?- _preguntó pareciendo casi aturdido, de repente sonrió y gritó levantando sus brazos_.- ¡Aleluya al señor en las alturas!- _

_-Emmett, suficiente- _dijo Edward intentando tener voz de reprimenda, pero estaba demasiado divertido de ver el comportamiento de Emmett.

_-Está bien, ¿iremos hoy a tomarnos unas cervezas en modo de celebración?_- preguntó Emmett esperanzado.

Edward negó y sintió levemente apenado.-_Tengo una cita con bella_- informó

Emmett sonrió y asintió.-_ ¿A dónde irán?- _preguntó con curiosidad.

_-Hice reservaciones en el summer shack- _respondió Edward

Emmett pensó que Edward era el tipo más acartonado del planeta y sus alrededores.- _¿el Summer Shack? ¿Enserio?- _preguntó Emmett decepcionado

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?, es el mejor restaurante de la cuidad, si no del país-_ se defendió Edward.

_-Por qué buscaste algo dentro de tu zona de confort, ¿no te das cuenta?, Isabella no parece una de esas chicas que disfruta mucho la alta suciedad, ¿Por qué no buscaste un ambiente más de ustedes, un lugar donde se sintieran más libres los dos?- _explicó Emmett

Edward odiaba reconocerlo pero Emmett tenía toda la razón_.-¿Qué se supone que hago ahora?- _preguntó

_-Bueno pues ya tienes que llevarla allá, pero has la cita amena, que ella no tenga tiempo de sentirse intimidada por su alrededor y así aprovechas y la conoces bien, así la próxima vez que planees llevarla a algún lugar sepas cual es el indicado_.- sentenció Emmett

Edward se sintió como en la universidad cuando un tema le parecía fascinante.-Gracias Emmett, tomaré en cuenta eso que dices-dijo sinceramente.

_-Te lo debo, reconozco que puedo ser un verdadero dolor de culo- dijo Emmett mientras sonreía y se dirigía hacia la puerta_- ¡no lo arruines romeo!- advirtió con humor antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

.

_-Bella ese vestido es perfecto_- sentenció Alice

_-¿No es muy elegante?- _preguntó bella

-_Nada de eso_- dijo Rosalie en el momento en que entraba a la habitación.- Hice un poco de inteligencia y me enteré que a donde te llevará- informó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pagada de sí misma.

Bella sintió el nerviosismo apoderarse de su cuerpo, Alice y Rosalie se habían encargado de sacarle toda información acerca de su "relación" con Edward_.- No quiero ir a un lugar muy sofisticado- _sentenció bella

_-Vamos bella, no le puedes hacer esto a mi hermano, dale una oportunidad- _pidió Rosalie.

Bella miro a Alice en busca de ayuda_.-A mí no me mires, estoy con Rosalie- _dijo Alice de inmediato.

Bella suspiró resignada y no le quedó más que someterse a las intervenciones de belleza que tenían preparada para ella.

_-Déjale el pelo suelto, lo tiene hermoso-_ le dijo Alice a Rosalie.

_-No, le haré un semi-recogido, si lo dejo suelto perderá elegancia_- declaró Rosalie

_-tienes razón-_ dijo Alice.

Después de más de media hora de arreglo, por fin la dejarían ponerse el vestido para así terminar con esa tortura_.- No puedo meter el cabestrillo por la manga_- dijo bella.

_-No pensamos en eso, tendrá que ponerse un estraple- _dijo Rosalie.

_-La noche está fría- _refutó bella.

_-Pues te cubrirás con una chaqueta de mangas sueltas o con un chal- _dijo Alice

_-Chaqueta, con chal se verá terrible_- dijo Rosalie

Por fin estaba lista.- _¿Qué hora es?- _preguntó nerviosa

Rosalie miro su reloj_- Faltan quince minutos para las siete, Edward llegará en cualquier momento- _dijo y efectivamente así fue.

_-Bella, vinieron por ti- _dijo Caroline entrando emocionada

Bella tomó un sonoro suspiro_.- Ustedes se quedaran acá y yo bajaré sola_- ordenó

Bella bajó las escaleras y ahí estaba Edward mirándola con intensidad, le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó_.- Estas hermosa esta noche_- le susurró

Bella sintió su corazón acelerarse y la sangre subir a su rostro_.- Gracias, tú también te ves bien- _Edward estaba vestido de manera elegante y ella tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no mirarlo como una adolescente enamorada.

El trayecto de su casa hacia el restaurante no fue muy largo, llegaron y de inmediato fueron recibidos por el valet parking que pareció reconocer a Edward de inmediato.

_-Señor Cullen, bienvenido- _la miró a ella y sonrió- Buenas noches señorita- dijo el joven y se retiró con el carro de Edward.

En el recibidor pasó algo similar, y apenas vieron entrar a Edward fueron guiados hacia una mesa que estaba ligeramente más alejada de las demás.

Edward estaba nervioso y aun así se las arreglaba para que Isabella no lo notara_.- Espero que te agrade aquí-_ dijo de inmediato.

Bella reparó en Edward, se veía un poco tenso.- _Si me gusta, lo que no me gusta es que estás demasiado tenso-_ dijo

Edward se relajó un poco_.- Lo siento, ha sido una semana dura- _explicó

El resto de la cena pasó en un ambiente tranquilo, pidieron la cena y hablaron mientras esperaban, bella le contó a Edward sobre el regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido.

_-Es fantástica, es todo lo que una vez soñé- _dijo bella con alegría

Edward la miró embelesado.- _había escuchado a Esme decir algo sobre la casa- _dijo

_-Sí, ellos fueron muy buenos con eso, me siento un poco mal de no haber tenido la oportunidad de agradecerles, pero es que me dijeron lo de la casa cuando ya se habían ido y luego paso lo de… bueno ya sabes lo que paso, así que no he tenido una verdadera oportunidad.- _contó bella

_-Ya la tendrás- _dijo Edward con una sonrisa

La cena llegó y comieron en silencio y disfrutando de su compañía, luego cuando empezaron el postre reanudaron su conversación.

_-¿y cómo es?- _preguntó Edward

Bella sonrió, le gustaba cuando el realmente parecía interesado en escuchar cualquier cosa que ella tuviera por decir_.- Es enorme, Jasper me dijo que habían vivido personas importantes ahí, pero que tuvieron problemas con la ley y luego todo pasó a manos del estado, es obvio que le falta mucho arreglo, la mansión probablemente haya estado en abandono unos quince años, pero valdrá la pena.- _dijo ella

_-Tal vez podría ayudarte con eso, conozco algunas personas que repararían en muy poco tiempo- _le dijo él

_-¿de verdad? ¿No sería mucha molestia?- _preguntó bella

_-en absoluto- _contestó él

Bella recordó que tenía algo que contarle.- _Ayer llamó Ángela, me contó que las niñas querían invitarte a una tarde de té- _dijo bella aguantando la risa. Edward hizo un gesto de terror que rompió su resistencia y empezó a reírse con ganas.

Edward la miró con gracia, deleitándose con el musical sonido de su risa_.- ¿Te burlas de mí?- _preguntó el con humor

_-Lo siento, es solo que tu cara de terror no tiene precio.- _se disculpó ella

-_No me malinterpretes, las niñas son muy tiernas pero es que simplemente no sé cómo comportarme con ellas.-_se explicó él.

Bella lo miró con compresión.- _yo creo que ellas te quieren, deberías intentar ir, tal vez así te acostumbres a ellas- _le dijo

A Edward no le pareció una idea tan descabellada, después de todo tendría que construir la casa de juegos, así que las vería más de una vez y no iría por la vida temiéndole a unas niñas, ese no era su estilo.- _¿Me acompañarás?- _preguntó

Bella sonrió.- _por supuesto-_ respondió

Edward pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante.

_-¿Cuándo es?- _preguntó Edward una vez estuvieron dentro del carro

_-Pasado mañana- _respondió bella

Edward sonrió, esas niñas sin querer le habían dado una oportunidad perfecta para pasar otro día con bella.- _imagino a que a la misma hora de la vez pasada- _dijo él

-_Así es, tienen el patio de juegos a esa hora_- le explicó bella

Edward asintió.- _¿Qué dicen los médicos? ¿Cómo va todo?-_ le preguntó cuándo reparó en el gesto incomodo que hizo bella cuando miro el cabestrillo.

_-todo va bien, ya no tengo que ver más a la doctora López y el próximo lunes me quitaran el cabestrillo, es un alivio porque Rosalie quería ponerle flores para la boda- _dijo y se rió.

Edward se contagió del sonido y se unió a ella en su risa.- _es muy oportuno que te lo quiten dos días antes- _dijo él.

_-¿sabes que serás mi pareja?- _le preguntó bella, Rosalie le había dicho eso mientras la maquillaba, ahora la idea de la boda se le hacía más amena.

Edward sonrió alegre, era bueno saber que iba a estar emparejado con bella y no con una estúpida de la alta sociedad_.- Eso es bastante bueno, estaba considerando enfermarme para esa fecha, ahora no lo haré.-_ confesó Edward.

A bella le sorprendió la brutal sinceridad de Edward, pero también se sintió alagada así que solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza ante la confesión de Edward_.- eres incorregible_- le dijo bella

-_No del todo- _dijo él

Bella sintió que había algo detrás de la forma en la que él dijo esas palabras, como si hicieran referencia a ella.

Edward se sintió un poco nervioso, le había sido imposible no responderle a bella su comentario, no quería asustarla pero era la verdad, en cierto extraño modo, ella lo estaba cambiando.-_Llegamos- _dijo y se bajó a abrirle la puerta.

Bella pensó en algo, se moría de vergüenza pero sentía que debía hacerlo, además quería también.- _oye, mañana entregan a Jimmy a Alice y Jasper y ellos vendrán aquí a celebrarlo, estará tu familia y nosotros y me preguntaba si querías venir- _soltó rápidamente.

A Edward le costó un poco asimilar lo que había dicho bella, pero cuando lo hizo _sonrió- ¿quieres que venga?- _preguntó él.

Bella se sonrojó_.- Sabes que sí- _respondió en un susurro

Edward sintió una emoción indescriptible en el pecho.- _así será, aunque creo que Withlock no estará muy feliz- _dijo

-_Jasper se comportará- _aseguró bella

Edward se acercó ya la abrazó el pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, él acercó su rostro al de ella y se fundieron en un dulce beso. Bella había estado esperando eso toda la noche, se sentía gloriosamente feliz de poder besar a Edward.

_-Me gustaría estar así contigo todo el tiempo- _confesó él.

Bella sonrió contra los labios de él_.- eso suena como a algo- _dijo

_-Es porque tú y yo somos algo, algo importante, me complementas y no necesito decir nada más para que sepas lo mucho que me importas- _dijo él con sinceridad.

Ella lo abrazó y se reconforto en su pecho, ahí podía oír el sonido de su corazón, iba rápido pero estaba segura que no tanto como el de ella. Se quedaron así un tiempo, recostados sobre un lado del coche, ella abrazada a él y el dejando besos en su cabello, en su frente y de vez en cuando en sus labios.

_-Bella es hora de entrar_- dijo Bob Withlock con los brazos cruzados des de la entrada.

Bella quiso que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la tragara_.- Si- _dijo y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que lo hiciera Edward la tomo de la mano y la acompañó hasta donde se encontraba Bob.

_-Buenas noches señor Withlock_- saludó cortésmente

_-Buenas noches joven Cullen- _saludo Bob ahora más calmado, que Edward se tomara la tarea de llevar a bella hasta donde estaba él significaba que iba en serio, él habría podido dejarla ir sola, montarse en su auto e irse, pero no lo había hecho y eso para él era un acto responsable.

- Que tengas buenas noches Bella- se despidió. Ella le sonrió _– lo mismo para ti, Edward- _respondió

Bob vio el rostro alegre de su hija, no la había visto así desde que la conocía.- ¡Joven Cullen! – lo llamó. Edward se dio la vuelta-_ Espero que bella le haya comentado de la reunión que tendremos mañana, si así no fue, esta cordialmente invitado- _dijo Bob.

Edward asintió.- si me dijo, aquí estaré- respondió.

Bella entro a su casa feliz_.- Gracias papá- _le dijo a Bob mirándolo a los ojos, él la abrazó con ternura.- _Ve a descansar hija mia- _le respondió.

Así fue, bella se alistó para dormir y cuando tocó la cama sintió el sueño apoderarse de ella pero antes de dormir pensó en su padre, Charlie estaría muy feliz de que por fin ella lo fuera, ella podía llamar padre a Bob porque así lo sentía, pero eso no significaba que estuviera remplazándolo a él, solo estaba empezando un nuevo ciclo, un ciclo en el que edward cullen era alguien muy importante.

* * *

**Este capítulo me encantó, ¡apareció Emmett! Jajajaja es un loco y Edward no le tiene ni pizca de paciencia.**

**Y Bob y todo lo que paso ¡y los besos! Aahhhh moriré de emoción y ustedes no van a tener quien les termine la historia.**

**Las quiero de aquí marte ida y vuelta, en zanco, haciendo malabares con cuchillos y cargando una roca en la espalda ¡Auch! Así es que las quiero yo. :3**

**Marie McHale**

* * *

_**Respuestas y agradecimientos**_

_**Alysson: La señora Marie Swan es abuelita de bella ;) y no te preocupes que Edward si le cumplirá a su club de fans. Espero leernos prnto. Besos!**_

_**Beth: Aww, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaron tus palabras, me dieron un momento de felicidad muy bonito, muchas gracias por eso. Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Besos y abrazos! :***_

_**Angeles Mc: Si! Se besaron! Y lo seguirán haciendo, estos tortolitos se aman y aunque no se lo dian promiamente, ya empiezan a demostrárselo. Gracias por tu review y yo también espero leernos pronto. Beostes! :***_

_**Caresme: Vas a ver que Edward cada vez se va mostrando mas dulce :3 y espero que te siga gustando y seguirnos leyendo. Besos!**_

_**Joselina: me gusta que que te guste ;) Edward no lo estropeará, eso creo. Gracias por tu review. Besos! :***_

_**Genne: Oh! Muchas gracias por lo que dijistes *sonrojo*, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia :). Gracias por tu review, espero leernos pronto. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Dani: Feliz navidad para ti tambie. Me alegra que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review. Besos! :***_

_**Magui Cullen: Hola! Bienvenida a la historia, quiero que sepas que realmente valoro el esfuerzo que haces en leer la historia, me alegra que te guste y agradezco tu review, te agregaré apenas entre a las redes ;) besos!** _:*

**GRacias a: becky09, barrusiya, lenithlucerito, ginni potter, nekbhet, angie masen, maferpatts, namy33, esteliolo, barbii4, lauracano, lovelove13 y freckles03 por sus follows y favoritos. besos!**


	22. Capitulo 22

**¡Hola! Sé que deben estar odiándome ahora mismo, pero quiero que antes me dejen explicarles por qué me ausente estos diez días, que sufrí una neurosis, que para las que no saben que es, es un fallo en el sistema nervioso, gracias a Dios fue algo leve pero esto me afectó los nervios oculares más que todo el ojo izquierdo y sufrí fuertes dolores de cabeza, el médico me prohibió ver televisión, acercarme al computador, recibir los rayos del sol y montón de cosas más, así que estuve muy alejada de todo, aun así alcancé a hablar con algunas de ustedes y explicarles lo que pasaba. Afortunadamente ya me siento mejor y puedo estar un poco más de tiempo frente al pc sin que sea muy doloroso, y a pesar de que las chicas que saben cómo estoy me insistieron en que esperara a recuperarme totalmente, aquí estoy y les aseguro que no está entre mis planes dejar la historia.**

**Este capítulo lo hice con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y espero que no sean muy duras si no es lo que esperaban. Otra cosa es que no responderé los reviews esta vez, aunque tratare de responder uno que otro, si puedo. Aun así sepan que los leí todos en cuanto pude y disfruté de cada uno de ellos, fueron la fuerza que me hace estar aquí.**

**A Terewee, Cely peralta, Ma pau Cullen y Kareehn, Gracias chicas por su apoyo, preocupación y buenos deseos. ¡Las quiero!**

**Pd: ¡Sobrevivimos al fin del mundo!**

* * *

.

.

.

_-Bella, mi cielo levántate-_ dijo Caroline

Bella se sentía en una nube de felicidad y no quería despertarse. Edward no le había dicho que la amaba, pero le había dicho que le importaba y que eran algo y para ella eso valía más que cualquier cosa. Bella estiró sus brazos y miró a quien era su madre en los sentidos importantes de la palabra.- Buenos días mami saludó con voz perezosa.

Caroline se sintió extremadamente feliz. Ella quería que bella la llamara siempre mamá, pero sabía que necesitaba su tiempo y ella se lo daría, y días como hoy valían la pena._-Levántate nena, vamos a desayunar en el balcón con tu padre y tu hermano y Alice-_ informó.

_-¿Alice y Jasper están aquí_?- preguntó bella

_-Sí, se han tomado el día libre por lo de Jimmy, más tarde tienen la última cita con la trabajadora social y esta vez los evaluaran en entorno, así que llevaran a Jimmy al apartamento y cuando por fin emitan cada cuando serán las visitas y cuantas serán, ellos vendrán a celebrarlo_.- dijo Caroline

_-Espero que sean pocas visitas así puedan hacer el viaje a Italia pronto.-_ dijo bella

_-Ojala. Pero ahora te doy diez minutos para que estés en el balcón reunida con nosotros- _

_-Si mamá-_ dijo y vio como Caroline salía de la habitación.

Se dio un baño corto y se vistió casual y en diez minutos exactos estuvo reunida con su familia, desayunaron entre risas y comentarios, Bob y Jasper lideraban las conversaciones y a bella le costaba decidir cuál de los dos era más gracioso. Caroline trataba de callarlos y de mantener a la raya a sus comentarios pero era imposible, esos dos estaban locos de remate, pero a bella la hizo sentirse a gusto, la hizo sentirse en familia. Bella pensó en eso, nuevamente tenía una familia y sintió lágrimas de felicidad acumularse en sus ojos.

Jasper fue el primero en percatarse en las lágrimas en los ojos de bella._- ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-_ preguntó de corrido.

Bob se puso de pie con mirada preocupada-No, nada malo me pasa, estas lágrimas son de alegría y es por qué no puedo creer que yo tenga algo tan lindo como cada uno de ustedes.- dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

_-Al contrario, somos nosotros los que no creemos tener alguien como tú-_ dijo Jasper mientras la tomaba en un abrazo fraternal. Fue ahí cuando bella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Jasper. Desde el día de su grado que no tenían un momento de los suyos, después ella había estado en el hospital y le había prohibido que se le acercara para que dejara de agobiarla con toda esa culpa que él se empeñaba en echarse y luego no se habían visto más salvo en contadas ocasiones.

Alzó la cabeza y vio el rostro de su confidente, su tabla de salvación, de su hermano y las lágrimas ahora si fueron de tristeza, lo que estaba pasando era la confirmación de todos los miedos que ella había tenido sobre separar los caminos. El llanto de bella fluyó como un diluvio, ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Ella estaba feliz de haber encontrado a Edward y estaba segura que era el hombre de su vida, pero Jasper era una parte irremplazable de ella, si no fuera por él ella no tuviera una familia, si Jasper no su hubiera tomado la responsabilidad de cuidarla y de sacarla del pozo en el que se encontraba. En ese entonces él era solo su vecino y aun así la había tratado como si ella fuera el ser más importante del mundo y eso a ella no se le olvidaba.

En un tiempo bella solo fue la pobrecita, la hija de nadie y solo Jasper la había ayudado, había visto la verdad detrás todos su "estoy bien", solo Jasper se había preocupado de que comiera debidamente cuando incluso la mujer que le había dado la vida decidió dejarla atrás, bella se sentía que había sido olvidada por el mundo, hasta que Jasper la miraba a los ojos y le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Mucha gente siempre criticó la relación que ellos tenían, decían que era extraña, que era cursi y enfermiza, pero es que ellos no sabían lo que era ser salvados, además ¿Por qué tenía que ser normal?, la normalidad no es algo bueno, es algo que atrapa a las personas y los amarra con lazos de costumbre y monotonía y a ella no le importaba no ser normal, así como no le importaba a Jasper.

_-Déjennos solos-_ pidió Jasper a sus padres y esposa, estos asintieron y salieron del balcón en silencio.

_-¿Qué pasa bells?-_ preguntó con voz preocupada.

-_Nos extraño-_ confesó

Jasper sonrió con nostalgia, a él le pasaba lo mismo, a pesar de que todo estaba saliendo mejor que nunca y estaba muy feliz, extrañaba a su hermana.-_yo adoro a Alice, ella es fantástica bella, me siento tan bien con ella, y con lo de Jimmy es aún mejor, tu sabes que ese niño es muy especial para mí. Pero a veces también extraño esos días en los que los tres vivíamos en el viejo apartamento en Chinatown, incluso los días en que Alice veía fashion pólice y nos decía que si no íbamos a para de criticar a Joan rivers que nos fuéramos, nos íbamos y comíamos chocolates hasta que a ti te doliera el estómago, eran tiempos geniales. Te extraño bella_- dijo

Para cuando Jasper terminó de hablar, Bella lloraba en cantidades espantosas que empezaban a ser preocupantes_.- perdón, odio ser tan llorona_- se disculpó ella entre sollozos

Jasper sonrió_.- no eres llorona, eres emocional, porque así como lloras y te ríes, también te enojas. No se te olvide bella Swan que eres una pateadora de traseros-_ dijo tratando de mejorar el humor de bella.

Bella recordó ese apodo que Jasper usaba en ella desde una vez que Jacob Black se había puesto intenso. Bella no quería ser grosera con él, después de todo él era el hijo de Billy y Billy era muy importante para ella, pero él se puso realmente pesado e intentó besarla, eso fue todo lo que ella soportó, así que lo persiguió hasta una cuadra más allá de su apartamento propinándole manotazos. Jasper en vez de defenderla se había destornillado de la risa viéndola golpear a un hombre como dos metros más grande que ella.- _¡No puedo creer que no me hayas defendido!-_ exclamó bella.

Jasper rió.- _Tenía toda la intención de hacerlo pero tú me demostraste que podías hacerlo muy bien.-_ dijo y volvió a reírse.

_-Ves, esto es lo que extraño, estar llorando como una magdalena y de repente hablamos y ya no estoy triste.- _

_-Está bien extrañar Bella, nos hace valorar más a las personas-_ dijo Jasper

Bella sonrió a su hermano mayor, como lo amaba_.- Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, nadie tiene uno mejor que yo.- _

_-Tienes toda la razón, así como nadie tiene una hermana mejor a la que yo tengo_.- dijo Jasper y se abrazaron. Estuvieron un tiempo ahí solos, compartiendo de una compañía silenciosa y reconfortante.

Bella se acordó de lo que le había dicho a Edward_.- Oye jazz, papá y yo invitamos a Edward a lo de esta tarde, prométeme que te vas a portar bien.-_ suplicó bella

Jasper suspiró sonoramente para mostrar su inconformismo pero recordó que estaba en deuda con Edward Cullen_.- Lo haré, lo prometo-_ dijo con resignación.

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento_. –Te quiero_.-

.

El resto de la mañana pasó como una ráfaga de viento. Después del desayuno, Alice y Jasper se fueron a finalizar todo lo entrega de Jimmy, Caroline se fue a dirigir todo lo del almuerzo de celebración, Bob se fue al estudio a recibir llamadas y a revisar papeleo, así que eso la dejo a ella fuera de juego cosa que no era mala, en los últimos días había recibido una atención casi extenuante y estar un tiempo sola no le caía mal.

_-Bella tienes una llamada_- le dijo sue desde la puerta de su habitación.

Bella tomó el teléfono que le tendía sue_.- ¿Aló_?-

-_Hola bella, es Edward_-

_-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-_

-_Bien ¿y tú?-_

_-Súper-_ respondió ella emocionada, la llamada de Edward era algo que no esperaba.

Edward sonrió al escuchar el tono jovial de bella_.- Me alegro. Llamaba para saber si sigue en pie la invitación que me hiciste ayer y si es así, saber si es posible que me dijeras la hora, cosa que no mencionaste ayer- _

Bella recordó que había estado tan nublada por los besos de Edward que ni siquiera se había ocupado en decirle la hora a la que tenía que llegar.- por supuesto que sigue en pie y es a la una y media, es decir en dos horas-

_-Está bien, llegaré_- dijo él

-_Te espero- dijo_ ella y colgó con una sonrisota.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y bella se sentía feliz y ansiosa, respiró profundo y bajo a saludar a Esme y Carlise que habían sido los primeros en llegar.

_-Hola señores Cullen_- saludó

Esme primero le dio una sonrisa radiante y luego un abrazo, Carlise tenía el mismo gesto de eterna paciencia pero la miro con cariño y le dio un beso en la mano.

-_Hola cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?-_ preguntó Esme

-_Muy bien, gracias_- respondió ella

_-Nos alegramos-_ añadió Carlise

Bella recordó que debía agradecerles por comprar junto a sus padres la casa de su fundación.- Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerles por el regalo de grado que me hicieron- dijo sonrojándose.

Esme sonrió, si Isabella supiera que el dinero que habían aportado para la casa no era ni la más mínima parte de lo que ellos le debían, le debían recuperar a su hijo y ni todo el dinero del mundo podía pagar eso_.-No te preocupes por eso, lo hicimos con mucho cariño.-_ dijo con emoción contenida.

Carlise asintió dándole la razón a si adorada esposa.

En ese momento llegaron Emmett y Rosalie.

_-Hola familia, llego por quien lloraban-_ saludo Emmett. Rosalie lo miro con una sonrisa de enamorada y los demás se rieron.

_-Hola, estoy seguro de que me recuerdas porque ósea ¡Soy inolvidable!- l_e dijo Emmett a bella.

A Bella le pareció que Emmett era un gran hombre, tal vez estaba un poco mal de la cabeza, pero ella tenía especialidad para lidiar con los locos.- Hola Emmett, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti.-

Emmett sonrió y se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo que casi la deja sin aire, el encargado de rescatarla fue Bob, que en cuanto vio que Bella cambiaba de color, se apresuró a hacer que Emmett la soltara.

_-Aún se está recuperando, ¿No le ves el brazo?, no seas descuidado McCarthy_- reprendió

Emmett se disculpó y sentó al lado de Rosalie.

_-¿Y Alice y Jasper?-_ pregunto Rosalie

_-Hablé con mi hijo hace unos minutos, dijo que ya les estaban entregando al niño.-_ conto Caroline con emoción. Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su nieto y se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Jimmy mientras tanto balanceaba sus piernitas en un gesto de alegría inmensa. En la oficina de adentro se encontraban sus padres firmando los últimos papeles que lo hacían oficialmente un Withlock.

Alice adentro lloraba de emoción, mientras Jasper se sentía realizado.

-_Firma aquí señor Withlock y a partir de este momento son padres_- les dijo la trabajadora social.

Alice no espero a que Jasper terminara de firmar, ella salió de la afina y abrazo a Jimmy.

_-¿Ya nos vamos?-_ pregunto con emoción

_-Sí, iremos a casa de los abuelos y conocerás a unas personas muy especiales, allá estará bella-_ dijo Alice

_-¿Ya te puedo decir mama?-_ pregunto Jimmy en un susurro avergonzado.

Alice lo miro sintiendo como se le iluminaba la vida_.- Estaría muy triste si no lo hicieras_- respondió.

Jimmy la abrazo con fuerza y derramos pequeñas lágrimas de alegría.

Se montaron al auto y tomaron rumbo hacia la mansión Withlock. Llegaron y Jimmy estaba muy nervioso, ¿y si no le gustaba a esas personas?

Alice se dio cuenta que algo pasaba_.- ¿Que pasa cielo?-_ pregunto con ternura

_-tengo miedo-_ confeso el pequeño

_-¿Miedo de que campeón?-_ pregunto Jasper

_-de que no lo guste a los abuelos y a las otras personas-_

_-Los abuelos te amaran y los demás también-_ aseguro Alice

Jimmy miro a su padre buscando confirmación de su parte, así que Jasper asintió solemnemente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, así que Jimmy se quedó totalmente convencido. Para él cualquier cosa que dijera o pensara Jasper era sagrada.

_-¡Llegamos!-_ Exclamo Alice.

Se bajaron del auto y caminaron agarrados de las manos y cuando llegaron a la puerta Jasper tomo en brazos a Jimmy y entraron a reunirse con los demás.

Caroline se paró del sofá y camino-corrió hacia Jasper con Jimmy en los brazos.

_-Hola Cielo, soy Caroline, pero me puedes decir Abuela o Abu o como quieras-_ parloteo emocionada.

Jimmy se sintió apenado, pero le gustaban los ojos de esa señora, eran los mismos que los de su padre *es porque es mi abuela* pensó con alegría. Caroline extendió sus brazos y Jimmy recibió a Jimmy en ellos.

-_Oh! Mírate, eres tan parecido a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad_- apunto ella.

Bob pensó que su mujer tenía toda la razón, el parecido era escalofriante considerando el hecho de que no compartían lazos de consanguinidad.

_-El parecido es impresiónate, estas seguro que no tuviste una aventurilla por ahí-_ exclamo Emmett. Rosalie de inmediato le dio un golpe en la nuca, Emmett hizo un gesto de dolor mientas se sobaba. _- solo decía-_ añadió.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones, y después de que Jimmy se sintiera más a gusto, pasaron a la mesa.

Edward corrió la silla para que bella se sentara, esta le sonrió y tomo asiento.

Bella había estado nerviosa de que Edward no llegara, había empezado a perder las esperanzas, hasta que le vio cruzar la puerta y caminar hacia ella. Había llegado unos poco minutos antes de que llegaran Alice y Jasper, y daba las gracias a eso porque no habría podido soportar las miradas que les daban los demás.

_-¿así que, desde cuando están saliendo tú y bella?-_ pregunto Emmett.

Fue un momento tenso en el que todos dejaron de comer y los miraron a ellos.

Todo el agradecimiento y cariño fraternal que Edward estaba sintiendo por Emmett se fueron al carajo, y regresaron las ganas de extirparle las cuerdas vocales y el aparato reproductor, no fuera a ser que el mundo sufriera la desgracia de que naciera otro como él.

_-Emmett cariño, ¿porque no me alcanzas un pedazo de postre?-_ pregunto Rosalie para interrumpir el incómodo momento.

_-pero rose, aún no hemos escuchado la respuesta-_ exclamo Emmett como un niño pequeño.

_-Emmett, el postre_- murmuro ella entre los dientes.

Emmett de inmediato cogió el mensaje, no era seguro preguntar esas cosas, era una lástima porque él se moría de curiosidad, incluso había preparado un interrogatorio como los que hacía en la corte. De repente se imaginó a Edward con un traje naranja con unas esposas y en el estrado-_ ¿de qué se le acusa?- -se le acusa de corromper a la dulce y virginal bella Swan- -¡Culpable!-_ gritaría el juez. Emmett rio de su propia ocurrencia y consiguió que todos lo miraran como si estuviera loco.

Bella tosió con nerviosismo y se atoro un poco, Edward con preocupación dio pequeños golpecitos mezclados con caricias en su espalda. Bella lo miro con ternura y agradecimiento. Todos en la mesa sonrieron complacidos ante el gesto que compartían ellos dos, todos a excepción de los tres hombres Withlock. Bob y Jasper tenían sus reservas respecto a Edward y Jimmy quien estaba celoso.

Después de eso el almuerzo termino en paz y con Emmett inusualmente callado.

_-¿cuándo viajaran a Italia?-_ pregunto Rosalie

_-Primero tenemos que sacar el pasaporte de Jimmy y poner al día todos sus papeles, así que haremos eso y mientras iremos a Biloxi para que lo conozcan mis padres y luego si iremos a Italia, eso sería justo después de la boda.-_ explico Alice contenta

_-¿y la luna de miel?-_ pregunto Esme

_-La dejaremos para después, primero haremos un viaje familiar_- aseguro Alice tomando a Jasper de la mano.

Emmett rio y miro Jasper-_Eso te pasa por ser padre, ahora no tendrás largas jornadas de sex..-_

_- ¡Emmett el niño!-_ reprendió Caroline

_-Ya está grandecito, solo denle algunos años y estará jalándole al_...- se intentaba defender.

_-Emmett cállate-_ dijo Edward. Emmett le hizo caso *solo por esta vez* pensó.

_-¡Tiene seis años!-_ exclamo Alice medio molesta.

Emmett considero que tal vez si se había pasado un poco. - bueno si, perdón. Pero quiero decir que yo a esa edad ya paseaba a las nenas en mi bicicleta con rueditas auxiliares !era la sensación!-

Nadie pudo no reírse de la ridícula intervención de Emmett y así paso el resto de la tarde. Horas después tuvieron que irse y cada uno partió con una sonrisa en el rostro y con el sentimiento de que eran una gran familia.

Cuando Edward se iba ella lo acompañó hasta el auto.-Gracias por venir- dijo Bella sonriente.

Edward la miró con todo el amor que sentía por ella.-Gracias a ti por invitarme, y también por no soltar mi mano en toda esta extraña tarde-

Bella se sonrojó. Había sido genial estar con la familia, pero hubo momentos en los que quería hablar con Edward, así como cuando se encerraban en su burbuja, pero no se podía, así que no había querido separar sus manos ni un solo momento. Bella levantó la vista y vio en los ojos de Edward algo que la dejó muda, tal vez ya era el momento de que las palabras volaran de sus labios.- Edward, yo te a..

-No lo hagas-dijo Edward presionando los labios de ella con uno de sus dedos.

Bella se sintió ridícula, se sintió sin valor y despreciada. Su gesto se descompuso, reflejando dolor y vergüenza y sintió sus ojos humedecerse.-Lo siento- dijo y se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la entrada.

Edward se sintió como el estúpido más grande del planeta tierra y sus alrededores.

-¡Bella, escúchame!- la llamó, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya había entrado a la casa.

* * *

**Perdón por dejarlas así, pero prometo que no habrá mucho drama :)**

**Espero puedan decirme que les pareció el capítulo y también estar mejor pronto para responder sus reviews.**

**Las quiero de aquí al fin del mundo jajajajaja, lo siento quede medio traumada con eso de los mayas.**

**Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo para todas ustedes.**

**Marie McHale **


	23. Capitulo 23

**Primero que todo… ¡feliz navidad atrasada!, ahora si a lo que vinimos…**

**¡Hola! Ya sé que quieren asesinarme lenta y dolorosamente por tardar una semana sin actualizar, sé que no tengo excusa, pero entre citas médicas, festejos familiares, compras navideñas y etc, el tiempo es escaso. **

**Otra cosa es que desde ayer estoy tratando de subir el capítulo pero resulta que Fanfiction no me dejaba, algunas fueron testigo de mi desesperación y pueden dar fe de que de verdad hice de todo y después de cinco horas de intento ¡Pum! Me dejo subir, ya son más de las cuator de la madrugada acá en Colombia y a pesar de que a las ocho de la mañana tengo que tomar la maleta e irme de viaje aquí estoy. **

**Para todas las que se preocuparon, ya estoy mejor y puedo ver bien ¡no han quedado secuelas! ¿Pueden creerlo? Estoy muy feliz por eso, estaba muy asustada porque me habían advertido que podía afectar los nervios oculares permanentemente y resulta que no y muero de alivio. Gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos :***

**Terewee, asi me abandones... te quiero!**

**Pd: Voy a estar ausente un poquito por mi viaje ¿ténganme paciencia, si? ¡Las quiero!**

* * *

**Chicas sin cuenta ya saben que nuestro nuevo rinconcito de respuestas fue trasladado abajo… las leo allá ¡besos!**

* * *

**La historia me pertenece y está registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

.

.

.

Edward sintió la imperiosa necesidad de golpear algo. Bella no había dejado que el hablara y eso lo ponía molesto, ¿Por qué ella dudaba tanto que él la pudiera querer?

Bella se había acostado llorando y con la misma ropa. Había sido una estúpida al creer que alguien como Edward Cullen podría enamorarse de ella, pero se había hecho ilusiones y tener el corazón roto en este momento era la consecuencia de haber cometido semejante estupidez.

Quería estar enojada con Edward pero no podía, él no tenía la culpa, que iba a decirle ¿estoy enojada contigo porque no te enamoraste de mí?, eso sonaba patético, pero ella necesitaba alejarse de él cuanto pudiera porque o sino el daño seria irreversible.

Aún faltaba ir mañana a la fundación a la tarde de té y luego el jueves a la boda de Rosalie y ahí terminaría todo con Edward Cullen, no habrían besos ni abrazos, ni palabras de afecto, todo se iría y no había otra culpable que ella.

..

Otro día empezó y Edward se levantó con un sentimiento de rabia injustificada, entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche, el comportamiento infantil de Isabella que los había puesto en una incómoda situación, que ahora él tenía que arreglar cuando no había sido él el que la había ocasionado. Quería no estar enojado con ella, pero le era imposible, si ella se hubiera quedado un minuto más y no hubiera corrido como una adolecente que ha visto demasiadas películas romance/drama, él hubiera podido continuar con lo que iba a decir y hoy fuera un mejor día y no la mierda de día que era, y eso que apenas empezaba.

_-Lauren, cancela todo lo que tenga para hoy-_ dijo Edward a su secretaria por el teléfono mientras se montaba en su auto.

_-Sí señor Cullen-_ respondió Lauren con eficiencia

_-Perfecto. Hoy no iré a la oficina y no quiero que me llame a menos que sea algo muy urgente- _

_-Está bien, hasta luego señor Cullen-_

_-Hasta luego Lauren-_ dijo y colgó.

Manejó hasta la mansión Withlock y cuando llegó fue recibido por Sue, el ama de llaves.

_-Buenas tardes-saludó_

-_Buenas tardes Señor Cullen ¿Qué desea?-_ preguntó sue con cordialidad.

_-Me gustaría ver a la señorita Swan- _

-_Iré a informarle que usted está aquí-_

Sue subió a la habitación de Bella y la encontró sentada en la alfombra con la foto de su padre en las piernas_.-Señorita Swan, tiene una visita-_ informó

A bella le pareció extraño, ella no esperaba a nadie un día como hoy. Esme, Rosalie y su madre se habían ido a terminar cosas de la boda que sería mañana, Alice y Jasper estaban con Jimmy, así que no imaginaba quien podía visitarla a esta hora de la mañana_.-¿Quién es?-_ preguntó extrañada.

_-Es el joven Cullen_- respondió sue

Bella sintió que la sangre se le iba de golpe hacia los pies.-Dile que estoy dormida, que no puede despertarme y que venga después.- ordenó aceleradamente.

Sue asintió y salió de la habitación con presurosa diligencia._- Señor Cullen, la señorita Swan está dormida y me ha sido imposible despertarla, si vuelve mas tarde estoy segura que con gusto le atenderá-_ dijo sue con tono pragmático.

A Edward le pareció creíble que bella estuviera dormida, ayer se habían acostado temprano y dado que ella no tenía responsabilidad alguna por estos días, era poco probable que estuviera despierta, pero la veracidad de lo que acababa de decirle sue se fue a la borda cuando escuchó un pequeño estruendo en el piso de arriba y una exclamación que se escuchó como solo podía sonar la voz de Isabella. La rabia que Edward sentía subió hasta los niveles insospechados_.-Parece que ya se despertó, así que voy a subir quiéralo o no-_ dijo Edward de manera violenta a la asustada ama de llaves que no se movió ni un ápice cuando vio que Edward tomaba rumbo hacia el segundo piso.

Bella se maldijo internamente ¡que rayos le pasaba!, había estado dando vueltas por la habitación, tratando de calmar la ansiedad producida por el hecho de que Edward estuviera solo una planta más debajo de ella y que hubiera venido a buscarla. En su habitual torpeza había tropezado con el escritorio y algunas de las cosa puestas allí habían caído al suelo, entre esas cosas estaba una de las muestras de la platería de mesa que Alice había olvidado hace dos días, había caído golpeando el pie derecho de bella, ella por supuesto había soltado una grito de dolor que la había delatado.

Edward entró a la habitación de Bella hecho una furia y esta se quedó pasmada ante la visión de ese imponente hombre mirándola con sus ojos como dagas_.- Vamos a hablar- _espetó con furia.

Bella tembló con un poco de miedo al escuchar la orden furibunda del hombre que amaba.-Si-

Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo como muestra de frustración_.- primero quiero saber si te vas a comportar como la adulta que eres y no como una mocosa de diez años- _

A Bella le pareció que Edward estaba siendo innecesariamente rudo y eso empezaba a molestarla.- _Lo seré, así como yo quisiera saber si dejaras de comportarte como un desgraciado_-

Edward quiso responder al comentario de Bella, pero supo que tal vez ella tenía un poco de razón_.- Bien. Primero quería recalcar que tu comportamiento de ayer en la noche fue sumamente irracional…-_

Bella nuevamente no dejo que Edward terminara de hablar y saltó en su propia defensa- _¡¿irracional?! Te iba a decir lo más importante que podría decirte jamás y tú me interrumpiste de manera despiadada y luego me dices que soy una irracional- _gritó exaltada

Edward sintió que había tenido razón en un principio y nunca debió haberse embarcado en esta situación con Bella, no porque ella no valiera la pena sino porque siempre habría una barrera invisible entre ellos que en ocasiones tomaría forma y los distanciaría, justo como en ese momento.

-_A eso es lo que me refiero, siempre estas esperando lo peor de mí aun cuando estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo. Hace un minuto estaba tratando de encaminar nuestra conversación y me has interrumpido de mal manera ¿Por qué?, porque crees que estoy juzgándote, y aunque parezca así no lo es, lo que estoy tratando de hacer es que veas que te equivocaste y que me dejes mostrarte la situación desde mi punto de vista. Yo sé que no soy una muy buena persona Bella, pero desde que hemos empezado a construir esta "relación", he sido responsable y comprometido con la promesa de nunca lastimarte, Yo más que nadie quería oír lo que ibas a decirme anoche, pero me di cuenta que aún no era el momento, no porque crea que tu no lo sientas o porque no lo sienta yo, sino porque quería que fuera especial, que fuera algo memorable, algo de lo que tu mereces. Porque ese es mi mayor temor, que un día despiertes y te des cuenta que lo que yo doy no es suficiente para lo que tú vales. Por eso ayer cuando te alejaste corriendo confirmaste que tal vez no tenga nunca la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo estoy intentando, que quiero ser alguien mejor por y para ti, porque siempre para ti seré el Edward que fue salvado por una chica y que en recompensa trato de humillarla con dinero. Resulta ahora que me enamoré de esa chica pero creo que lo mejor para ella es que la deje en paz- _

Bella se sintió la peor persona del mundo, había lastimado a Edward y se había comportado como una idiota, pero respiro hondo y se armó de carácter para no ser una cobarde y decir lo que tenía que decir_.- no estoy esperando lo peor de ti, estoy esperando lo peor de mí, temo no ser lo suficiente para que alguien como tú se fije en alguien como yo, pero se acabó, dejaremos que esto fluya sin temores y ver hasta dónde llega, porque aquella chica de la que hablas no quiere que la dejes en paz.-_

Edward no hizo ninguna expresión, solo la miró, se acercó a ella con paso decidido, le tomo el rostro y la beso. Se sentía dulce pero con una ímpetu hasta ahora desconocida para Bella, se sentían como dejando el alma en ese beso, hasta que los golpes en la puerta los hicieron separarse.

_-¡Siga!-_ gritó Bella un poco acalorada.

_-Señorita Swan, la señora Withlock ha llamado y ha dicho que por favor no olvide que a las nueve tiene la cita para que le retiren la escayola y el cabestrillo-_ informó Lisa

-_Gracias Lisa, puedes retirarte_-

_-Te acompañaré-_ dijo Edward como si nada

A Bella le pareció que era algo genial_.- ¿Y el trabajo_?- preguntó

_-Me excusé esta mañana, es la primera vez que falto en años_- confesó él

Bella sonrió, la manera en la que Edward dijo eso último, como si fuera un gran suceso, le pareció muy tierno. Miró la hora_.-¡Son las ocho y media! ¡Llegaré tarde!-_ dijo alarmada

Edward miró el reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta que Bella estaba en lo cierto.

Bella corrió a la puerta_.-¡Sue necesito ayuda!-_ gritó. Al poco tiempo Sue estuvo entrando a la habitación.

-¿Puedes esperar abajo?- le preguntó Bella. Él asintió y se dirigió hasta la estancia donde habían estado ayer, ahí espero y en unos aproximadamente quince minutos Bella estuvo parada en frente de él luciendo tan hermosa como siempre.-_Wow, eso fue rápido_- apuntó.

Bella agradecía que sue lo fuera, la había ayudado a bañarse y a cambiarse en tiempo record, había sido vergonzoso. Agradecía que hoy le quitaran todo eso.-_Sue lo es-_

Caminaron con prisa hacia el auto y las nueve y cinco minutos estuvieron enfrente del consultorio del doctor Gerandy.-_Buenos días-_

-_Buenos días doctor Gerandy, perdón por la demora-_

_-No se preocupe señorita Swan, no fue mucho. Ahora pase, vamos a mirar cómo evolucionó y procederemos a retirarle el yeso.-_ dijo el doctor

Bella tomó la mano de Edward con nerviosismo, este la miró y sonrió transmitiéndole calma.

_-Bueno Isabella, desde el día que fuiste ingresada tus contusiones ya han desaparecido, el parte psicológico de la doctora López dice que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, el fisioterapeuta también dice que todo está bien, así que yo no veo motivo por el cual no puedas cerrar esta etapa- _dijo el doctor Gerandy con profesionalismo.

Bella pensó que es tenía razón, ya no había nada ni físico ni mental de aquello que pasó, que pudiera dañarla, ella era ahora alguien fuerte, alguien respaldado por una familia, alguien amado por otro alguien espectacular.-_Esta en lo cierto-_ dijo con firmeza, y Edward la miró con orgullo.

Luego el doctor Gerandy le retiro la escayola y después de las necesarias pruebas de sensibilidad, les dijo que podían retirarse.

_-apenas son las diez, la fiesta de té es a las cuatro, así que tenemos seis horas libres, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-_dijo Edward

Bella se emocionó al oír que iba a pasar todo ese día con él, y su corazón latió más rápido.- _no lo sé, tu eres el señor "tengo todo planeado", dímelo tu_- bromeó Bella

Edward se rió al recordar que él alguna vez le había dicho a bella que odiaba no tener nada planeado. Por irónico que sonara, todo lo que hacía ahora era improvisar sobre la marcha, era lo único que podía hacer con bella, todo lo que él planeaba luego resultaban ser estupideces, así que terminaba haciendo lo que podía con lo que ella le daba.- _tengo una idea-_ dijo y guió bella hacia el auto.

_-¿A dónde iremos?-_ preguntó ella curiosa

_-Es sorpresa_- respondió él

_-está bien-_ refunfuñó Bella

Edward condujo concentrado en la vía y maquinando lo que tenía pensado hacer. Luego de unos minutos hizo la primera parada.-_espérame aquí-_

Entró al pequeño restaurante y pidió algunas cosas del menú para llevar, entre ellas postres y bebidas. Mientras se apuraban en atenderlo y tener listo su pedido, Edward decidió hacer una llamada.- _Jeff, necesito que dirijas el yate a la zona este del muelle y me esperes ahí, daremos un paseo hoy_- ordenó.

En poco tiempo su ordene estuvo lista, pago y se dirigió al auto donde bella lo esperaba.

_-¿Qué es todo eso?-_ preguntó al ver a Edward poner los paquetes en la parte trasera.

_-Ya te lo dije, es sorpresa.-_ respondió él.

Llegaron al muelle y a bella le pareció un lugar extraño para ir con Edward, pero dejo que el la guiara en silencio. Había algunas embarcaciones pequeñas y después de ella, había un yate mediano pero muy bonito, Edward caminó hacia allá, entonces bella se supo de que se trababa cuando Edward saludó al hombre que se encontraba parado al frente de la embarcación.

_-Hola Jeff, te presento a la señorita Isabella Swan, ella nos acompañará el día de hoy- _

-_Mucho gusto señorita Swan, mi nombre es Jeff Hunter, a su servicio-_

_-El gusto es mío, Isabella Swan-_ dijo ella tomando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

_-Señor Cullen, déjeme felicitarlo por su maravilloso gusto, tanto coma para escoger un día perfecto para navegar, como para escoger la perfecta compañía.- _

Edward sonrió con amabilidad, algo que sorprendió a Jeff, quien en los seis años que llevaba trabajando para Edward, nunca lo había visto sonreír.- Gracias Jeff.-

Se montaron en el yate y Edward llevó a bella al casco de la embarcación donde en una mesa él puso todo lo que había comprado._- Es algo improvisado, pero este es mi intento de cita romántica.-_ explicó algo incómodo.

A bella todo eso le parecía un poco suntuoso, pero veía en eso todo el esfuerzo que Edward había puesto para sorprenderla. Se acercó y lo beso con ternura.- _Gracias-_ susurró contra sus labios.

Edward presionó el cuerpo de bella contra el de él y se quedaron ahí en silencio, abrazados y recibiendo la brisa de una maravillosa mañana de verano.

_-Se mi novia-_ soltó Edward de repente. Bella se sintió sorprendida pero muy.

Edward se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de Bella, pero al verla ahí pasmada y en silencio, se desesperó.- _sé que mereces a alguien mejor, pero resulta que me he enamorado de ti y por más que lo intente no puedo dejar de hacerlo, todo lo que quiero es estar junto a ti, has pasado como un terremoto por la lista de mis prioridades, has destrozado todas las demás y te has quedado ahí como la única. Sería muy feliz si me dijeras que sí, pero entendería si tu respuesta fuera no.-_ terminó de decir de modo nervioso.

Bella sintió sus ojos humedecerse de felicidad, esto era muchísimo más de lo que ella había soñado, muchísimo más de lo que ella esperaba.- _No habría forma en la que mi respuesta fuera no, te amo Edward y no sé porque se te hace tan difícil de creerlo.-_

_-porque eres perfecta-_ respondió él suavemente.

Y así pasó el resto de la tarde, hablaron poco pero se dijeron mucho, las palabras sobraban cuando todo lo que necesitaban hacer era compartir una mirada, un beso o un abrazo, algo que calmara momentáneamente es sed de estar juntos.

_-Las niñas nos esperan_- dijo bella recostada sobre el pecho de Edward. Este tenía los ojos cerrados, una mano en la cintura de bella y otra detrás de la nuca.- _digamos que mañana.-_ murmuró

Bella rió ante su actitud caprichosa.- _No, anda, levántate que hemos llegado al muelle_- insistió ella.

Edward dejo un beso en los labios de bella y se estiró para despertar sus extremidades.-Vamos con esos monstricos-

Bella rió.- _No les digas así-_ reprendió

_-Nunca nada me había dado tanto miedo como esas niñas-_ dijo él, medio bromeando medio verdad.

Bella rio de nuevo_.-¡no pasan de los ocho años!-_ exclamó ella

_-¡Eso las hace aun peor!-_ replicó él.

Se montaron al auto con Bella aun haciendo comentarios acerca de la fobia de Edward por las niñas pequeñas-_Oh Edward mira ahí! Es una niña!-_ gritó bella de manera teatral y burlona.

Edward quería mosquearse, pero le era imposible, bella era su debilidad.

Bella vio una tienda infantil y pensó que sería bueno llevar algo a los niños del hogar.-_ Edward para aquí.- _

Edward se detuvo ante la petición de bella y la miró interrogante._- ¿Qué pasa?- _preguntó

-Iré a comprar algo para los niños, si quieres espera aquí- dijo ella.

Edward la vio bajarse del auto y decidió acompañarla_.- ¿Cuántos son?- _preguntó Edward

Bella hizo memoria para recordar cuantos niños eran.- _hay 35 niñas y 21 niños- _respondió ella

-No recuerdo haber visto tantos- comentó Edward

-_es porque los d están en el ala de bebés y los de ocho a diez tienen horarios de patio diferente que los d que son los que tu viste.- _explicó bella

-_¿Qué pasa con los mayores de diez_?- preguntó Edward

Bella pensó que Edward se veía lindo estando preocupado por los demás.- están en otras fundaciones. Hay muchos niños sin hogar, y el estado divide a los hogares infantiles diferentes tipos de funciones, hay para niños pequeños, hay para niños un poco mayores y los de los adolescentes, estos últimos son los hogares más difíciles de dirigir, muchos de estos jóvenes se han visto involucrados en cosas horribles y su conducta deja mucho que desear. Es por eso que me gustaría trabajar con ellos.-

A Edward le sorprendió que a pesar de que ella confesara que era muy complicado, quisiera trabajar con ellos.- _¿Por qué?- _

-_porque su actitud dice que a pesar de que son los que menos quieren ayuda, son los que más la necesitan- _respondió mientras tomaba muñecos de felpa, biberones, pelotas y otras cosas y las ponía en el carrito de compras.

Edward supo que había algo más, algo que ella no le quería decir, lo supo por el gesto indiferente y el tono vacio con el que respondió.- _no es el único motivo, ¿verdad?- _dijó con cautela

Bella agachó la cabeza, nunca había hablado mucho acerca de sus motivaciones con la fundación, todos suponían que era porque le gustaba ayudar y ya, y así era pero había algo que la motivaba también, algo que en un tiempo la lastimó profundamente y por eso quería liberarlo poniendo su empeño en devolver algo de lo que se le dio.- _yo tenía dieciséis cuando mi padre fue asesinado, mi madre me culpó y se fue a vivir a Italia, no hubo nadie que quisiera hacerse cargo de mí, nadie quiso ayudarme realmente, pensé que terminaría en un hogar sustituto o en un orfanato, tenía mucho miedo, pero afortunadamente no fue así, por eso pienso que si existiera un lugar diferente, que se pudiera llamar hogar de verdad, que fuera como una familia, los jóvenes que pasan por estas situaciones lo llevarían mejor.-_ respondió ella sintiendo un ligero nudo en la garganta.

Edward sintió una profunda admiración por bella, ella había sufrido mucho y aun así se había convertido en una persona buena, no como él que a pesar de tener al Esme, Carlise y Rosalie, había decidido pensar que estaba solo y se había portado de manera detestable._- ¿Por qué no fuiste a un orfanato?- _preguntó

Bella sonrió con nostalgia y ternura.- _Jasper- _fue lo único que dijo.

Edward entendió que ella no quería seguir hablando del tema, pero que su respuesta era todo lo que importaba. Jasper la había salvado y había estado con ella cuando más lo había necesitado. Edward sintió un poco de envidia y celos, pero estos fueron remplazados por agradecimiento y admiración.

Salieron de la tienda con una cantidad de bolsas que metieron en el maletero y en los asientos traseros.

_-No entiendo porque no me dejaste pagar- _refunfuñó bella.

-_no discutas y limítate a sonreír porque esos niños estarán felices_- replicó él

Ella intentó hacerle un gesto reprobatorio pero se le escapó una sonrisa y dio por perdida su batalla.

Llegaron a la fundación y los niños se volvieron locos con los regalos, bueno los bebés no hicieron mucho pero porque eran bebés. Luego fue el tiempo de ir con los niños del patio.

Ángela iba detrás de ellos, aun trataba de gritarle a algunos de los de ocho a diez que no habían querido seguir en la lección después de que ellos les entregaran los regalos.

_-¡Al salón!- _les gritó y los niños dieron media vuelta con rostros de decepción.

_-Déjalos Ang- _quiso intervenir bella, pero al ver la mirada de autoridad de Ángela, supo que tenía que callarse.

_-¡Edward!- _gritó amy, quien fue la primera en reparar en él. Bella había nombrado mentalmente a la niña como la líder del club de fans de Edward, y no pudo contener la risa ante la cara de espanto de Edward al ver a ocho niñas entre los tres y seis años correr hacia él. Se quedó quieto y cuando las niñas llegaron a sus pies esperando un gesto de cariño por parte de él, dio pequeñas palmaditas en sus frentes.

_-No muerden_- apuntó Ángela con tono jocoso.

Bella aprovecho para picarlo aún más. _– Pero mira nada más, si solo falta que te enseñen las braguitas con conejos y ositos arcoíris- dijo con burla_- eres todo un don juan- añadió

Edward la fulminó con la mirada y ella rió.

_-Las niñas no enseñan las braguitas Bella_- reprendió Alexa, y todas las niñas asintieron con gestos de reprobación.

Bella se atraganto. ¡Madre mía, si se había tirado encima al furibundo club de fans!- por supuesto que no, he sido una torpe, mis disculpas respetadas señoritas.- dijo bella con suavidad.

Las niñas inmediatamente pasaron de ella y pusieron toda su atención en Edward que la miró con un gesto retador, ella por su parte le saco la lengua en un gesto MUY maduro.

Bella jugó por ahí con los niños, hablo con Ángela y ayudo a servir el pastel que había hecho la cocinera para la fiesta de té que se había convertido en fiesta del jardín ante los reclamos de los niños por sentirse excluidos.

_-¿será rosada?- _preguntó susan emocionada, ante el relato de Edward sobre ya tener los planos para la casa de juegos.

-Sera del color que ustedes quieran- aseguró Edward

_-¡Rosa!- _gritaron todas - _¡No!- _gritó Alexa-_ el rosa es lo que se espera de todas las niñas, pintémosla de otro color no seamos, no seamos..umhh ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Clichés_!- dijo con convicción. Las niñas la miraron raro, pero todas las niñas voltearon a mirar a Edward en busca de la opinión que tenía acerca de lo que acababa de decir su compañera.-

A Edward le agradaba esa niña, tenía carácter y era una pequeña sabelotodo._ -Creo que Alexa tiene razón, podrían escoger otro color.- _Todas las niñas asintieron como hipnotizadas.

- _¡lila¡- _grito susan

_- ¡blanco!- _gritó amy.

Las otras empezaron a elegir bando, entre las del blanco y las del lila.

Alexa se quedó en la mitad y lo miró.- ¿_podemos pintarla lila y blanco?- _Edward asintió y las niñas se lanzaron a abrazarlo.

Luego de eso, corrieron niñas y niños juntos y Edward pudo descansar un poco de tanta atención femenina –infantil.

Fue hora de irse y las niñas estaban tan cansadas que no pusieron mucha oposición, pero si recordaron a Edward lo del tema de la casa y este interactuó con ellas de forma más natural. Bella lo vio con ternura como dejaba un beso en la frente de cada una de las niñas y estas se iban bailando de la emoción.

El camino a la mansión Withlock fue más tranquilo, estuvieron en silencio y cuando llegaron como era costumbre, Edward abrió la puerta para ella.

-_gracias por este día, ha sido maravilloso- _dijo bella

Edward miró el reloj en su muñeca, las ocho de la noche, había pasado doce horas con bella. Sonrió- _si que lo ha sido-_

Bella lo abrazó aun tratando de asimilar que ya tenían un título, que ya eran novios y que él le había dicho que la amaba.- _te amo- _dijo ella antes de que se dieran un beso largo y dulce.

_-No tanto como yo a ti mi Bella, nunca tanto- _dijo él.

* * *

**Muchas juzgaron a Edward y lo trataron de idiota, retardado, imbécil…etc. Pero resulta que no es así y él nos mostró que es un bombom de chocolate blanco, así de delicioso y así de dulce. Grrrr . ajajjajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja.**

**Este año me dio la oportunidad de crear esta historia y luego poder interactuar con ustedes, ha sido algo cool, sé que a veces estoy medio loca y fastidio, pero de verdad agradezco eso este año y como estaré de viaje y no nos leeremos para el 31, tengan un ¡Gran año nuevo! Ah! Y que conste que puse la ñ porque o sino quedaría gran ano nuevo y no creo que ninguna de ustedes tenga eso jajajajjajajajajajajajjajaja jajajajajajajajjajajajajajaj ajjajajajajajaj (perdón por eso ultimo).**

**¡Las quiero!**

* * *

**_Respuestas_**

**_Bel: lo siento por lo del 23, FF se volvió loco :(_**

**_Ryu Akai: ya tus reviews no necesitan nombre para que yo sepa que son tuyos jajajajja esos mini resúmenes solo los haces tú. Y respecto a lo de Edward, pues ya ves que es un malentendido. Gracias por siempre pasarte y dejar tu review, espero que tengan un feliz nuevo año ;)_**

**_Dani: Me alegra que te haya encantado, ya sabes que Emmett es un idiota jajajajaja. Feliz año nuevo para ti también :*_**

**_Guisell: Aww tu review es una ternura, gracias por esos buenos deseos y por tus abrazitos inspiradores. :*_**

**_Angeles MC: Juju! Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Me alegro que te haya gusado el capi. Muchas gracias por tu review. Besotes! :*_**

**_Vicki: JAJajja si, somos todas unas sobrevivientes. Quiero que sepas que me encantan tus reviews y que el del capitulo 21 me pareció muy lindo, solo que como estaba enferma no respondí nada. Y si muero de síndrome de stendahl es tu culpa. :*_**

**_Pili: me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y el capitulo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero leernos pronto. Besos! :*_**

**_Alysson: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, afortunadamente ya estoy bien. Me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo. Feliz año nuevo para ti. Besotes! :*_**

**_GRACIAS A TODAS LA LECTORAS FANTASMAS Y A LAS QUE DAN ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS ¡BESOS! :*_**


	24. Capitulo 24

**¡Hola! Sé que no esperaban saber de mí hasta un poquito más adelante, pero aquí estoy cumpliendo una promesa a alguien muy especial. **

**Antes de ayer en la noche llegué de vacaciones y pues iba a desempacar maletas y arreglar mi habitación un poco pero me enteré de que mi gran amiga terewee está de cumpleaños hoy, ella me dijo que quería que le dedicara un capitulo por sus cumpleaños, así que tuve solo dos días para hacer un capítulo entero, no voy a decir que fue fácil, es más aún tengo la mitad de mi maleta esperando por ser desempacada, pero ella lo vale.**

**Gracias tere por tu amistad, sabes que te quiero y que a pesar de la distancia significas mucho para mi, has estado en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y no voy a olvidar tus consejos de mantenerme fuerte y no dejarme vencer, luchar contra ese mal que aflige ese alguien tan importante. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, que estoy aquí al alcance de un mensaje en whatsapp, twitter, Facebook o lo que sea, nuestro favorito es whatsapp así que supongo que será por ahí. Espero que estés mejor de tu gastritis y que cumplas muchos años más y atreves de todos esos años sigamos siendo amigas. ¡Te quiero!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños terewe!**

**Pd: perdón por responder todos los reviews, mi tiempo esta escaso y mi mamá no me va a dejar estar un segundo más en el computador, perdónenme la vida…¡las quiero!**

**Pd2: en mi perfil esta mi twitter y mi facebook, asi nos podemos poner más a menudo en contacto, preguntarme cosas o sino hablar de cualquier locura que se nos ofrezca. en facebook tambien pongo la ropa que utiliza bella, mañana actualizaré el álbum.**

**¡Bienvenida a casa Bere Cullen-Swan!**

* * *

.

.  
Bella entró a su casa con una sonrisa enorme y pensando en que había acabado de vivir uno de los mejores días de su vida. Alice interrumpió sus pensamientos. _-Con que sales con Edward y yo ni me entero-_dijo con cierto tono de reproche

Bella se apenó pero solo sonrió.- No teníamos todo planeado, solo se dio-

Alice la miró con suspicacia, Bella era la peor persona ocultando cosas._-Pues no parece porque llamé a Ángela en busca de un poco de información y me contó que tú y Edward tenían programada la visita a la fundación desde hace días, que era a las cuatro y sue dijo que salieron de la casa antes de las nueve para tu cita y no regresaron más. ¿Qué ocultas Swan?-  
_

Bella se atoró con nerviosismo_.- Lo siento Alice, no hemos hablado mucho últimamente por eso no te he contado, además no ha pasado mucho sino hasta hoy y créeme que no tenía pensado verlo esta mañana, anoche pasó algo y él vino de sorpresa.-_explicó ella

Alice le sonrió con ternura, era la primera vez que veía a bella estar en cuentos de amores y enfrentar las cosas con cierta madurez_.- Me contarás todo, corrección, nos contaras. Rosalie y Kate están esperándonos en el inferno, un pub al que iremos a hacer su despedida de soltera.-  
_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_preguntó bella de inmediato

Alice rodó los ojos_.- ¿en serio creíste que íbamos a dejar pasar la oportunidad perfecta para pasar una noche de chicas con diversión? Ahora vamos a arreglarte que tenemos menos de veinte minutos para llegar -._Y eso fue lo último que Bella escuchó de Alice en los próximos minutos porque luego solo estuvo llevándola de un lado para otro, primero la jaló hasta su habitación, luego la empujó a la ducha y luego le tendió la ropa y no la dejo ni rechistar así que bella por primera vez en la vida no lo hizo, Alice puso un poco de maquillaje en el rostro de bella mientras ella se pasaba un cepillo y dejaba su pelo al natural, y en menos de quince minutos bella y Alice estuvieron partiendo hacia el lugar acordado.

Al llegar fueron dirigidas hacia la zona vip donde las esperaban Kate y Rosalie. _-¡Hola chicas!-_saludó una muy emocionada Kate.

Bella y Alice saludaron y así empezó la noche.

_-Así que te acuestas con mi hermano-_sentenció Rosalie que ya tenía una que otra copita encima.

Bella se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.-Solo llevamos unas horas siendo novios-

_-Y que, Emmett y yo no éramos ni novios cuando ya me hacía gritar las vocales-  
_

Kate soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Rosalie.

_-Es obvio que te refieres al sexo pero tengo una duda, ¿las vocales?-_dijo Alice

_- si ya sabes...Aa, Eee, Iiii, Oooo, UuuuuuUuU ¡Emmett cariño no pares!-_gritó Rosalie

_-¡Rose!-_reprendió Bella apenada cuando se dio cuenta que algunas personas se voltearon a verlas al escuchar los sonidos que emitía Rosalie.

Kate y Alice estaban que no podían de la risa y bella negaba entre apenada y sonriente. Sus amigas eran las más locas del planeta.

_-Vamos bella no seas aburrida que tarde que temprano mi hermano te hará decir las vocales-_decía Rosalie mientras se tomaba otro trago.

El resto de la noche fue muy divertida, Alice, Kate y Rosalie estaban lo más borrachas posible, es más bella estaba segura de que si se tomaban dos trago más entrarían en coma etílico.

_-Ni una copa más para ustedes_- les dijo Bella

_-No, Bellita no nos hagas esto- decía_Alice intentando hacer su puchero pero estaba tan borracha que le salía terrible.

Bella se mordió el labio para contener la risa, estaban todas desparramadas una encima del hombro de la otra.

_-vámonos ya, son las tres de la madrugada y a las seis y media tenemos que empezar con todo lo de la boda_- les dijo bella.

Habían pasado una noche genial, se habían mantenido alejadas de los chicos, las cuatro tenían novios a los cuales amaban. Bella había sido la conductora designada así que había pasado toda la noche tomando limonada, eso no le molestaba, la había pasado bien comportándose tan loca como sus amigas y sin una gota de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Se había enterado esa noche que el novio de Kate era el hombre que habían contratado para vigilar a Tyler, Kate había querido disculparse a nombre de su novio pero bella quería dejar todo atrás.

_-Dile que lo deje pasar, todo está bien-_ había dicho

Primero dejó a Kate en su casa y no fue nada fácil porque se dormía entre explicaciones, con Rosalie fue un poco más fácil ya que esta no se durmió sino que hablo como un loro todo el camino, estaba tan ansiosa por hablar de lo que fuera que cualquier cosa que le preguntaran así fuera su dirección, con Alice no hubo problema alguno porque conocía con exactitud su dirección.

_-Chao bellita, cuídate y cuéntame más acerca de tu novio.-_ y se bajó caminando borracha hasta la entrada del edificio.

_-¡Saluda a Jimmy y jazz!_ -Gritó bella desde la ventana a lo que Alice respondió con asentimiento de cabeza, eso era mucho en medio de su borrachera.

Llegó a su casa cansada pero feliz, si había pensado que todo lo que le había pasado en el día había sido genial era porque no sabía lo que le esperaba de noche, pasar tiempo con sus amigas había sido un gran regalo, tener amigos de verdad era muy importante para una persona, no importaba la distancia, la nacionalidad, el color de piel, la personalidad y demás, una prueba de ello eran ellas, Rosalie y Kate eran rubias pero eran muy diferentes, las dos estaban locas y tenían carácter pero pensaban diferentes, luego Alice que era de una personalidad muy extraña y difícil de comprender pero aun así la quería mucho, le divertía cuando se balanceaba por ahí moviendo las puntas de su pelo al ritmo de su cuerpo, y por ultimo estaba ella, había sido de niña muy excéntrica, luego había crecido y se había vuelta un poco más centrada y conservadora, pero estaba feliz de que sus amigas la aceptaran como era y que le recordaran a quien alguna vez fue.

_-Gracias Charlie por guardar lo mejor para mí todo este tiempo-_ murmuró para luego quedarse dormida.

…

_-Tía bella, tía bella ¡despiértate_!- decía Jimmy en el oído de bella con impaciencia.

Bella abrió un ojo y vio a su sobrino en pijamas arrodillado al frente de ella_.- ¿Qué pasa cielo?-_ preguntó ella con voz adormitada.

_-La Abu me ha dicho que tenía que levantarte para que no lleguemos tarde-_ explicó Jimmy

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_preguntó bella con voz ronca por el sueño

_-Mi papá me trajo para que la abuela me cuidara porque él se iría con Emmett y el otro tipo, ese Cullen.-_ dijo Jimmy refiriéndose a con Edward con cierto resentimiento.

Bella hizo un puchero de tristeza.- no me gusta que hables así-

-_A mí no me gusta que andes con Cullen_- respondió él cruzando los brazos con imposición.

Bella negó, no le gustaba que Jasper le metiera cosas en la cabeza a Jimmy, tendría una seria conversación con él_.- Pues lo lamento cielo, pero yo quiero mucho a Edward y voy a estar con él.-_ defendió ella.

Jimmy al escuchar eso se puso furioso, no le gustaba compartir a bella con nadie y menos con ese señor.- _¡no quiero! ¡Déjalo ya!-_ gritó.

A bella esa actitud le molestó. Por mucho tiempo ella había pospuesto sus cosas anteponiendo los deseos de los demás, pero no esta vez, no ahora cuando por fin sentía que había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.- _Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque Edward es mi novio y no voy a dejarlo solo porque tu o cualquiera lo diga, así que me respetas y no me alzas la voz porque yo soy tu tía y soy mayor que tú.-_ le reprendió bella.

Jimmy se sintió herido y traicionado, no quiso estar más allí con bella.- _¡Ya no te quiero!_- gritó y salió corriendo.

Bella se sintió un poco mal, pero pensó que había hecho lo correcto, no podía seguir dejando que los deseos de los demás se antepusieran a los de ella, tenía que madurar y superar los obstáculos que ella misma se había puesto.

_-Hija ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Jimmy esta tan molesto?-_ dijo Caroline mientras entraba en su habitación.

Bella resopló con molestia. Qué manera de empezar el día.- _Jimmy tiene que aprender que por mucho que se le quiera debe respetar a los demás, él no puede ordenarme cosas a gritos mamá_- le contó bella molesta.

A Caroline le pareció algo raro que bella hablara con esa determinación, pero le hacía sentirse orgullosa de que su hija estuviera reforzando su carácter.- _¿Qué ha pasado?- _preguntó

Bella pensó que Caroline merecía saberlo, al fin de cuentas ella era como su madre.-_Él me exigió que dejara de verme con Edward y se enojó porque le dije que no, Edward es mi novio y no voy a dejarlo porque alguien me lo ordene-_

Caroline se sorprendió un poco ante lo que contó bella, pero se alegraba mucho por ella.-_ me alegro mucho por ustedes, hacen una muy linda pareja y me alegro también que no estés dispuesta a dejarlo solo por lo que digan los demás.- _

_-Gracias mamá- _dijo bella.

_-De nada mi cielo, ahora ve a bañarte y a cambiarte para ir a la casa Cullen para que te arregles con la novia y las otras damas_- dijo Caroline.

Y así fue, en la siguiente hora bella y Caroline se encontraban en la mansión Cullen donde estaban Esme, Alice, Kate y Rosalie, las últimas tres estaban con las horas más grandes del mundo.

_-¡Hola!-_ gritó bella apropósito

Esme le sonrió con complicidad y las otras tres le dirigieron miradas asesinas.

_-Bella si no quieres morir hoy no abras la boca una vez más.-_bramó Rosalie

Bella se rió y se puso la mano en la boca para no emitir sonido alguno.

Miró hacia el fondo de la habitación y vio a Esme y a su madre hablando entre susurros, luego Esme levantó la vista y caminó hacia a bella con rapidez y la envolvió en un abrazo.- _Gracias Bella-_ susurró emocionada.

Bella se sintió un poco apenada pero se sentía inmensamente feliz.-_Usted no tiene nada que agradecerme señora Cullen- _

-_Ya te he dicho que me digas Esme, y si tengo mucho que agradecerte aunque no lo quieras reconocer.-_ dijo Esme

Bella le sonrió y dio el asunto por zanjado, sabiendo que no iban a llegar a ningún lugar. Estar con Edward no era ningún sacrificio sino una bendición así que nadie debía agradecerle por eso, de cuando acá se le agradece a las personas por estar junto a la persona que ama, amar era un milagro no un sacrificio.

Recibió el vestido que le tendía Alice y se fue a cambiar. El vestido era hermoso y era un alivio no tener el brazo con escayola y cabestrillo porque o si no hubiera arruinado la belleza del vestido y Rosalie le hubiera puesto flores que llamarían demasiado la atención, todo lo que quería era caminar por ese pasillo detrás de Rosalie sin que nadie reparara en ella.

Salió y se sentó en una de las sillas que tenían dispuestas para que las estilistas que habían contratado trabajaran en ella, mientras una peinó su cabello otra maquilló suavemente su rostro y otra le pintaba las uñas. Entendía porque sus amigas pasaban tanto tiempo en salones y spas, era genial sentirse tan atendido.

En la silla de al lado estaba Alice recibiendo las mismas atenciones que ella.- _¿has visto a mi hijo esta mañana?-_ preguntó Alice cuando la estilista terminó de maquillarla.

Bella no supo que decir, aun le preocupaba un poco haber lastimado a Jimmy.-_Si, fue el encargado de despertarme_- respondió bella como si nada.

_-Él es un sol ¿no es así?_- dijo Alice con amor infinito.

Bella se sintió un poco mal y cuando iba a seguir con la conversación entró Rosalie.- _¿Cómo me veo?-_ preguntó sonriente.

Bella la miró y se sintió muy feliz de ver a Rosalie hermosa e irradiando alegría_.- te ves bellísima_- aseguró.´

Rosalie la miró con agradecimiento y Bella vio como se le humedecían un poco los ojos.

_-¡No vayas a llorar!-_ gritó Kate.-_Si lloras te dañaras el maquillaje, traerás mala suerte, Emmett no se casará contigo y tendré que hacerlo yo para no dejar a ese bombón soltero-_ añadió Kate con humor.

Las demás se empezaron a reír_.- Es verdad, además ni muerta dejaría que alguien que no sea yo se case con Emmett._- dijo Rosalie recuperándose un poco y mirando a Kate con cariño.

Ellas dos no habían tenido el mejor comienzo a causa de la bocata de Kate, pero al Rosalie necesitar una tercera dama de honor Alice llevó a Kate a una cafetería a que se reuniera con Rosalie, allí se conocieron bien y se dieron cuenta que la verdad era que se agradaban y así empezó su amistad, aun cuando Kate siempre hacia bromas acerca de robarse al novio.

_-Ahora que están todas listas podemos irnos_- dijo Esme que entró detrás de Rosalie con los ojos un poco rojos y seguramente recomponiéndose de haber llorado.-_Es la novia más hermosa.-_ añadió cuando miró a Rosalie.

Salieron con sus ramos en la mano y se montaron en la limosina blanca que las llevaría hacia la iglesia. Llegaron y las damas de honor bajaron primero, Carlise se acercó y las saludó a todas y luego caminó hacia Rosalie.

-_si no fuera porque está casado con una buena mujer me pasaría a ese hombre por entre las piernas.-_ dijo Kate

_-¡Kate! ¡Tiene más de cuarenta!-_ replicó Alice

_-¿y qué? Con experiencia me gustan_- se defendió

Bella se rió, Kate estaba de atar.- _Ojala te escuchara garret- _

-_hay que aburrida eres bella, es solo por dejar volar la imaginación, a garret lo amo pero que este a dieta no significa que no pueda tentarme viendo el menú.-_ se defendió

Bella y Alice se rieron y miraron a Kate de forma "reprobatoria".

_-Bueno chicas me divierto mucho hablando con ustedes, pero iré a saludar a mi futuro esposo al que no veo desde ayer y tengo que interrogar para saber si se pasó de listo anoche en la despedida de soltero de emmett.-_ dijo Alice y se fue en busca de Jasper.

En ese momento a Kate le sonó el teléfono y se fue a contestar la llamada retirándose de bella, y ella se quedó ahí parada pensando en que si su torpeza salía a relucir en medio de la marcha nupcial arruinaría la perfecta boda de Rosalie. Sus manos le sudaron así que empezó a borrarse arrugas invisibles del vestido.

A la distancia Edward vió a bella parada en una esquina pasándose las manos por el vestido con aire ausente y viéndose más hermosa que nuca, si eso era posible. Caminó hacia ella y cuando estuvo cerca pasó sus manos por su cintura y susurró en el oído.- _Hola hermosa-_

Bella de inmediato se tensó y sintió la sangre subírsele al rostro, se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de esa fantástica voz_.-Hola-_ le dijo

Edward sonrió el ver su sonrojo.- _¿en qué pensabas?-_ preguntó

_-en que mi torpeza salga a relucir y arruine la boda de Rosalie. –_ confesó bella un poco avergonzada

Edward sonrió.- _¿se te olvida que iras tomada de mi hombro?, no te dejaré caer-_

_-Es cierto, gracias-_ dijo ella y se estiró para dejar un suave beso en los labios. Cuando ella iba a separar sus labios, él la tomo de la cintura e inició un beso nuevo, más duradero y más cargado de emociones.-_Eres perfectas-_ dijo Edward contra los labios de Bella. Y así estaban hasta que escucharon un fuerte carraspeo que los hizo separarse de inmediato.

Jasper estaba parado frente a ellos luciendo un poco molesto. Bella se sonrojó violentamente, no era lindo que Jasper la viera así, más porque él decía a odiar a Edward y era todo muy incómodo.

_-Hola jazz-_ saludó

Jasper la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él y la abrazó de manera protectora.-_Hola bells_- dijo y le dejó un beso en la frente.

Edward solo se quedó ahí mirando el ataque de celos de Withlock con cierto humor, ayer en la despedida de soltero de Emmett habían hablado y él había prometido no dañara de bella, así como Jasper había prometido no ser muy hostil y no hacer nada para afectar la relación de Edward y bella, pero Edward sabía que los celos de hermano eran algo inevitable, a él le había pasado lo mismo con Emmett al principio y era peor porque Emmett carecía de vergüenza.

_-creo que ya es hora, tenemos que ir a la puerta de la iglesia.-_ dijo Jasper y empezó a caminar con el claro mensaje de que lo siguieran. Bella se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano a Edward, este la tomó y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada. Rosalie estaba a un lado y Alice, Jasper, Kate y garret ya estaban en sus lugares.

_-¿No se supone que entramos después de la novia?-_ preguntó bella

_-No, se supone que entramos primero, ustedes dos son los primeros-_ dijo Alice a bella

Bella sintió pánico escénico terrible_.-No puedo Alice_- murmuró nerviosa

Edward acarició su mano_.- estaré a tu lado y no te dejare caer ¿recuerdas?-_ le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Bella asintió y respiro profundo, se puso de primera al lado de Edward, detrás de ellos iban Alice y Jasper y Kate y garret y Jimmy que llevaba las argollas.

La marcha nupcial empezó y bella recibió la orden de empezar a caminar, Edward le ofreció su brazo y caminaron hacia el altar donde estaba Emmett esperando ansioso a recibir a Rosalie.

En el pasillo a Edward se preguntó cómo se sentiría estar en el lugar de Emmett esperando por bella, pero desterró ese pensamiento.

El resto de la boda paso con normalidad, fue una boda preciosa en la que Emmett y Rosalie demostraron cuanto se amaban.

Estuvieron en la fiesta y bailó con Edward mirándose con amor, dándose suaves besos y caricias hasta que fue la hora de los novios de irse y fueron a despedirse lanzándoles granos de arroz.

Edward miró a bella divertirse como una niña tirándole grandes cantidades de arroz a Emmett con fuerza y sin este poderse defender supo que ella era todo lo que estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo.

* * *

**¡¿Qué les pareció?! A mi me gusto, pienso que algun día Edward me va a matar, aunque me enoje con nimmy por lo que hizo, esta bien que bella se despierte y deje de ser tan boba ¡bien hecho bella!**

**Déjenme saber que les parececió, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Las quiero de aquí a júpiter que hace algunos días se acercó a la luna tanto como como yo quisiera estar cerca de ustedes, no se puede pero igual las quiero! **


	25. Capitulo 25

**Hola, sé que deben estar odiándome por últimamente no estar cumpliendo mi promesa de subir cada cuatro o tres días, y lamento decirles esto pero no será así nunca más, en estos momentos tengo algo más importante que escribir y no me perdonaría que por concentrarme tanto en esto eso se viera afectado, espero que puedan entenderme pero lo que si les prometo es que todas las semanas habrá un capitulo nuevo, eso se los aseguro. Por otro lado quiero agradecerles por el apoyo, esta semana superamos los setecientos reviews y casi lloro de emoción, porque la verdad es que cuando empecé esta historia nunca pensé que pasaría los cien o máximo doscientos reviews, no lo hago por esos, lo hago porque escribir esto me lleva a un lugar donde yo controlo lo que pasa, donde yo sé que va haber un final feliz y eso es cool, aun así que la historia reciba este apoyo me impulsa más a continuar y no a dejar esto tirado a pesar de los imprevistos que puedan ocurrir, por eso les juro que no las voy a dejar botadas con esto. Mil y mil gracias, de verdad que les tengo mucho cariño a todas ustedes. Y perdón por siempre escribir mucho por aquí arriba, sé que a muchas puede molestarle.**

**Pd: ya saben que tengo twitter y Facebook y que en mi perfil están los links :)**

* * *

**Chicas sin cuenta ya saben que nuestro nuevo rinconcito de respuestas fue trasladado abajo… las leo allá ¡besos!**

* * *

**La historia me pertenece y está registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. La gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

.

.

.

La siguiente semana había pasado como un rayo por delante de los ojos de bella. Alice la había arrastrado por toda la cuidad a ultimar los detalles de su boda, a veces Kate las acompañaba y era ahí cuando era divertido, Kate estaba loca pero su alegría era demasiado contagiosa.

_-...Y entonces le dije, "Te atreves a tocarme de nuevo y juro que cortare el único motivo por el que te haces llamar hombre, lo pondré de una cadena y me lo colgaré en el cuello"-_ dijo Kate y Alice y bella rieron.

Kate llevaba cerca de una hora contando acerca de su ex novio Finn, lo había conocido en un supermercado tratando de robar unas cervezas, pero el tipo tenía la misma capacidad de pensar que las latas que quería sacar de la tienda. según Kate él tenía un firme trasero y ella no se podía resistir a los firmes traseros, además Kate era la típica chica rubia que se sentía atraída por chicos malos, así que ella había empezado a coquetear y a juguetear con un Loli pop para llamar la atención del cajero y así Finn pudiera robar sus cervezas. Apenas él lo hizo Kate salió del supermercado dejando atrás un muy confundido y excitado cajero, cuando encontró a finn, este ya se estaba subiendo en su destartalado Ford de los ochenta, ella le había pedido una cerveza como comisión por su ayuda en el robo de estas, pero el tipo era lo suficientemente idiota como para negársela, así que Kate lo había amenazado con delatar su robo y dar las placas de su auto para que así pudiera ser rastreado como ladrón de tiendas. Finn se había prácticamente cagado del susto mientras ella hacia sus amenazas con voz decidida, así que le había dado la cerveza. Kate realmente no quería una cerveza, lo único que ella quería era que él le diera algo para que ella en "agradecimiento" le diera su número de teléfono, a la semana recibió una llamada y así fue como empezó un romance con Finn el degenerado como ella lo llamaba ahora.

_-¿Cómo fue que te metiste con él?-_ preguntó Alice asombrada de todo lo Kate contaba acerca de su ex novio.

Kate rió con ganas.-_Era MUY bueno en otros aspecto, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-_ dijo moviendo sus cejas.

-_Eres una cerda sexosa-_ sentenció Alice. Bella rió y le dio toda la razón.

_-No te creas la santa Alice que recuerdo que antes de que salieras con Jasper disfrutabas bastante de lo bueno que puede brindar la población masculina_.- replicó Kate

Alice sonrió levemente avergonzada.- _El amor me cambió, ahora soy madre y pronto seré la señora Withlock.-_ dijo con tono presuntuoso y lleno de dicha.

Kate sonrió e hizo a Bella un gesto de burla para Alice, así que ella no pudo evitar reír, Alice se dio la vuelta y las miró mal.- Bella voy a ponerme celosa si sigues entendiéndote tanto con Kate.-

Bella le sonrió a Alice y le sacó la lengua_.-Lo siento, es que ella es más cool y no se va a casar con mi ex novio, que resulta siendo mi mejor amigo, que al fin y al cabo es mi hermano.-_ bromeó Bella

_-¡Así se habla Bella_!- gritó Kate levantando sus brazos.

Y Alice solo movió su cabeza en negación con diversión. Últimamente sentía que ya no era la misma de antes, pero no era un sentimiento malo, sentía como si hubiera madurado mucho en un corto lapso de tiempo. Ahora tenía un hijo, y prácticamente lo único que faltaba para ser la señora Withlock era el matrimonio, porque desde que se había mudado con Jasper su vida de joven universitaria adicta a las compras había cambiado a joven casi casada que trabajaba para una casa de modas neoyorquina y que adopto a un niño, Wao eso era mucho, pero estaba feliz y orgullosa.-_Dejen de tontear y suban al auto-_ ordenó a Bella y Kate que se reían de algún comentario de Kate.

Subieron al auto y Alice empezó a hablar_.- Así serán las cosas, Jasper, Jimmy y yo viajaremos mañana a biloxi para que mis padres conozcan a su nuevo nieto, solo estaremos dos o tres días y en ese tiempo ustedes dos se encargaran de hacerse las pruebas de vestuario y tu bella te ocuparas que Edward se la haga._- sentenció Alice

Bella se sorprendió_.- ¿Qué? ¿Edward será padrino_?-

_-Y para que te sorprendas más fue Jasper quien dijo que podía ser él, yo no había dicho nada porque ellos tienen una relación tensa, pero él me lo dijo después de la boda de Rosalie y yo quedé en shock_.- contó Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

Bella se quedó totalmente asombrada_.-¿fue jazz?-_

_-Seep-_ confirmó Alice con humor.

_-¿oye y no se supone que serían Rosalie y Emmett los padrinos?-_ preguntó Kate

Alice hizo un gesto de negación.-_Por supuesto que no, nosotros apreciamos a Rosalie y a Emmett, pero bella y Jasper son muy unidos y se adoran y ella es mi amiga y la quiero así que si alguien tiene que ser la madrina, esa es Bella, y para que ella esté a gusto Edward va a ser el padrino. ¿No es muy tierno?-_

_-Mucho-_ acordó Kate

Bella se sonrojó y cambió de tema_.- ¿Qué día llegan Rosalie y Emmett de su luna de miel?-_ preguntó.

_-Ellos llegan dos días antes de la boda, por ahora la están pasando de lo máximo en las islas griegas_.-respondió Alice. Kate y bella asintieron en señal de que habían escuchado la respuesta, pero el resto del trayecto hacia la casa Withlock fue inusualmente silencioso considerando que iban Kate y Alice en un mismo auto. Bella miró hacia el frente y vio a Alice concentrada en la carretera pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, entonces bella entendió que su amiga había madurado y que se sentía cómoda con ello, y eso la alegraba.

_-Llegamos Bella_- dijo Alice cuando estuvo enfrente de la imponente entrada de la casa de Bella.

_-Gracias por traerme Al-_ dijo Bella con una sonrisa

_-De nada Bells, gracias a ustedes por ayudarme con esto de la boda.-_ respondió Alice

Kate seguía sentada en silencio esperando a que bella se despidiera de Alice.- ¿Bella te molesta si me quedo acá y hablamos un rato?- preguntó en una actitud no muy típica de ella, pero bella asintió con una sonrisa.

-_Entonces se quedan mis dos pasajeras aquí.-_ dijo Alice

Kate sonrió_-Así es, gracias por traernos_.- dijo y se bajó detrás de Bella.

Antes de entrar ambas se despidieron de Alice agitando sus manos y entraron cuando vieron que el auto de su amiga se alejaba.

-_Espero no te moleste de verdad, sé que no has tenido mucho tiempo esta semana-_ se disculpó Kate apenada.

Bella había estado con lo de la preparación de la boda de Alice, también había tratado de hablar con Jimmy pero él todavía se reusaba a verla. Jasper al principio se había enojado con ella, pero luego había entendido y le había dado toda la razón. También había estado viéndose con William peizer, el hombre que Edward había contactado para que la ayudara con la restauración de la casa. Era un buen hombre, de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, luego de que Bella lo conociera se enteró que no era amigo de Edward sino de Esme, ella se había interesado con lo de la fundación y le había hablado a su amigo, así que mientras él se encargaba de la restauración, Esme se encargaría de la remodelación. Bella se había sentido apenada por tanta ayuda, pero luego a Esme se le había ocurrido que la constructora Cullen como la State Street corporation de los Withlock podían trabajar juntas en un proyecto comunitario sin precedentes, así que bella como directora del departamento social y comunitario de la state Street había hablado con Jasper quien ahora era el presidente de la compañía, y este había aceptado un poco a regañadientes al principio pero muy positivo después. Esme había hablado con Edward a quien le había encantado la idea y habría hablado inmediatamente con el jefe del departamento comunitario de la constructora para que empezara a prepararse para su nueva labor, así que Edward se lo presentaría mañana a Bella y así empezaría a trabajar de la mano. Bella estaba muy feliz, aunque extrañaba a Edward, él había estado muy ocupado los últimos días al igual que Bella, así que se habían visto un par de veces y sus llamadas habían sido cortas. Bella esperaba que eso pasara pronto.

_-No te preocupes Kate, que así yo estuviera libre no podría ver a Edward, él tiene muchos problemas con el proyecto que está construyendo, y si a eso le sumamos que está muy comprometido con una construcción para las niñas del hogar, pues eso nos da que no tiene ni un attosegundo libre*- _dijo un poco desanimada.

_-¿Vamos a tu habitación?- _preguntó Kate. Bella la miró y asintió, así que se dirigieron hacia allá.

_-Suéltalo Kate-_ dijo Bella mientras se quitaba los zapatos y veía a Kate sentada en la alfombra en silencio.

_-Terminé con garret-_ dijo de repente.

A Bella le pareció muy extraño porque ella sabía lo mucho que amaba Kate a garret y como miraba este a Kate el día de la boda de Rosalie, parecía indicar que él sentía lo mismo_.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-_ preguntó con claro asombro.

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta pero lo dejo pasar.- É_l no me acepta como yo soy y no estoy dispuesta a estar con alguien que no lo hace, no volveré a lo mismo de antes. Al principio el parecía apreciar que yo no tuviera el filtro que tienen las demás personas sobre lo que sale de su boca sobre lo que sienten y lo que piensan, él me hizo creer que aceptaba todo de mí así como yo acepto todo de él, pero entonces ahora me dice que desearía que yo me comportara de una manera y de otra y yo no puedo con eso. No puedo permitir que los comentarios de alguien rijan me personalidad, no otra vez- _respondió ella con dolor

Bella se sintió mal de ver a la siempre alegre Kate tan triste, hace menos de una hora ella estaba saltando de alegría contando la historia de su ex novio pero ahora veía que era ese halo de inconformidad que la había acompañado toda la tarde a pesar de sus intentos de contagiar alegría.- _¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Volver a qué?- _preguntó intrigada.

_-Volver a de donde vine, de un lugar en el que no podía ser yo, de un lugar donde nunca me vieron como en realidad era.-_ respondió con cierta amargura.

Las palabras de Kate le hicieron entender a Bella que se refería a su familia.- _¿es tu familia? ¿Te llevas mal con ellos?-_

Kate negó con la cabeza._- si es mi familia, pero no me llevo mal con ellos, simplemente ellos nunca permitieron que yo fuera yo. Mi padre trabajaba para una compañía de petróleo Alaska, que es de dónde vengo, y mi madre es ama de casa. Somos tres hermanos, dos mujeres y un hombre, yo soy la menor de los tres. Cuando yo estaba pequeña no me llevaba con mis hermanos y siempre oí decir que yo era la oveja negra de la familia, pero yo sabía que no era verdad, yo sabía que simplemente yo estaba hecha de una madera diferente y que nadie más que yo podía verlo. Mis padres eran amorosos y considerados pero en ese entonces ellos esperaban de mí algo que no podía darles, ellos veían en mí alguien con mucho intelecto, alguien brillante y con un carácter explosivo capaz de lograr cualquier cosa._

_Yo siempre he tenido esta locura pero antes era más retraída y me costaba socializar al principio pero una vez entraba en confianza no había nadie que me parara, pero en mi casa no podía ser así, mi padre esperaba que yo fuera una gran médica o abogada, alguna gran profesión, pero yo no quería eso bella, yo quería ser como las chicas normales, yo quería ser como mi hermana Carmen, que a mi parecer y al del resto de la gente era torpe como una roca, pero era feliz, a ella si se le permitía hablar con chicos, a ella si se le permitía salir de casa y además ella tenía un físico que yo no. Para ese entonces yo era una pre adolecente obesa con mucho cerebro y poca belleza, que se pasaba los días comprando revistas de moda con el dinero que me daba mi papá para comprar revistas médicas o de leyes, mi mamá no me prestaba mucha atención, cosa que ahora agradezco porque de no ser así nunca hubiera podido desarrollar mi pasión por la moda libremente. Ella en muchos aspectos hacia lo que mi papá ordenara, ella también tenía pasión por el arte, pero se vio estancada en un matrimonio con tres hijos de edades cercanas que absorbían todo su tiempo. Ella era una madre excepcional, solo que mucha de su atención era atraída por mi hermano quien era la luz de sus ojos, siempre sacaba buenas notas, era el hijo perfecto, de Carmen no esperaban mucho pero la adoraban por su forma de ser, y luego estaba yo, nuevamente la oveja negra de la familia. Después de un tiempo empecé a cansarme de tanta presión, querían que fuera buena en todo y yo no podía con eso así que simplemente deje de esforzarme por ser buena en algo, mis notas que antes era medianamente buenas empezaron a arrastrarse por el suelo, Las burlas sobre mi aspecto que hacían en el colegio y hasta mis propios hermanos empezaron a afectarme y deje de ser yo para empezar a ser lo que los demás querían que fuera. Deje de comer y en menos de tres meses pase de pesar 74 kilos a pesar 50. Mi mamá estaba feliz, ella quería que yo fuera perfecta así que no noto que algo estuviera mal conmigo, ella solo vio lo que quiso ver, y mi padre solo estaba preocupado por mis notas, así que entre en un peligroso espiral de tendencias autodestructivas, poca comida, poco sueño y mucho estudio. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que mi condición fuera notoria para los demás, así que ahora no me molestaban por gorda sino por ser extremadamente delgada, en mi familia me decían que comiera así que lo hacía, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que luego lo vomitaba._

_Pasaban días en los que quería morirme, quería escapar de ese pozo en el que me encontraba atorada. Yo quería dejar de sufrir de esa enfermedad, había días en los que no podía levantarme de la cama porque simplemente no podía hacerlo, hasta que un día me tome un frasco de pastillas para el dolor. Afortunadamente mi hermana entró a mi cuarto a pedirme prestado un brillo labial y me vio tirada casi sin vida en la alfombra. Los días después de ese casi no los recuerdo, son una mancha de sucesos borrosos que me obligué a desterrar de mi memoria._

_Empecé rehabilitación y estuve internada en una clínica para trastornos alimenticios algún tiempo, así que perdí un año escolar. Cuando estuve de regreso ya no era la misma; había salido con el firme propósito de dejarme caer nunca más, y así lo hice, le dije a mis padres que no quería estudiar ninguna de esas carreras que ellos me imponían, les dije que yo quería estudiar modas y convertirme en una gran diseñadora, y empecé a comportarme como quería, como yo siempre supe que era, el camino no fue fácil y tuve algunas recaídas, pero cuando a los dieciocho años deje Alaska, deje todo atrás y me juré no regresar nunca al dolor y siempre aceptarme como yo era, y es por eso que me conoces así, descarriada y habladora, amante de los ricos un poco rudos, burlona, imprudente y apasionada, porque eso es lo que soy, soy la Kate que superó toda esa mierda de inseguridades y está aquí sentada contándotelas hoy sin lágrimas en los ojos.- _terminó de contar con una seriedad y una convicción raramente vista en ella.

Para cuando Kate terminó de hablar Bella se encontraba estupefacta, ella nunca imagino que Kate hubiera vivido algo así, siempre se veía tan segura y tan sonriente que nadie podría imaginarlo, pero no sintió lastima por ella, sintió admiración y vio en Kate un ejemplo a seguir, alguien que había dejado atrás todos sus temores e inseguridades y hoy era una mujer feliz y segura de sí misma que no estaba dispuesta a que nadie pasara por encima de ella y a no cambiar por nada ni por nadie.- _Te admiro Kate, no todas las personas enfrentan sus temores de la manera en que tú lo haces, y si Garrett no es capaz de ver eso entonces es que no te merece.-_ dijo Bella con seguridad.

Kate sonrió, no se había equivocado cuando había decidido que fuera bella a quien le contara sus problemas, era alguien excepcional y veía muchas virtudes en Bella que le hacían confiar en ella.- _Gracias Bells, eres de lo mejor-_ dijo Kate recuperando su sonrisa.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo.- _Ahora quiero a la vieja Kate de vuelta o sino tendremos que buscar a ese tal Garrett y patearle el trasero.-_

Kate soltó una carcajada.- _No me des ideas Bella, luego terminaremos en prisión.-_

_-¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar algo?-_ preguntó Bella y Kate asintió emocionada.

Llevaban cerca de una hora en el restaurante y ya habían terminado de comer su pizza y hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

_-Edward parece muy enamorado.-_ dijo Kate de repente.

Bella se sonrojó.- _eso parece-_ dijo avergonzada

_-Bella, debes estar segura de eso. No conocía Edward antes, pero he escuchado que era algo así como el bastardo sin alma más grande del universo, incluso Rosalie que es su hermana lo dijo, y ahora si alguien hace esa descripción de Edward, no me lo creo, él ha cambiado mucho gracias a ti, por ti.-_ Aseguró Kate.

Bella sintió una calidez en el pecho, pero de repente se apagó al darse cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba estar con Edward.- _Tengo un poco de miedo.-_ reconoció Bella.

_-¿Miedo de que? ¿De que él te amé?-_ preguntó Kate intrigada.

Bella negó_.- No, de que él me ame no, tengo miedo de lo mucho que lo amo yo, temo no ser lo suficiente para él. Edward es un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra y yo solo soy una chica del común.-_

Kate miró a Bella con reproche_.- No pienses eso Isabella, no te subestimes ni subestimes a Edward. Si él está enamorado de ti, es porque vio en ti algo no ha visto en nadie, porque tú le das felicidad y porque lo amas aun con sus defectos y porque él te ama con los tuyos.-_

Bella se sintió avergonzada y tonta por pensar esa cosa, Kate tenía razón_.-Tienes toda la razón, Gracias Kate.-_

Kate le sonrió con cariño.-_No tienes nada que agradecerme, para eso estamos las amigas.-_

Después de eso Bella llevó a Kate a su casa y luego tomó rumbo hacia la suya. Cuando llegó se sorprendió gratamente al ver el auto de Edward parqueado al frente de su casa. Se bajó del auto y se apresuró a entrar a la casa para encontrar a Edward, y ahí estaba él, sentado en el sofá esperando por ella. Todo lo que ella había pensado en él esta semana y la reciente conversación con Kate hicieron que en un acto irreflexivo ella saltara a los brazos de Edward y lo abrazara con todo el amor del mundo._- Te extrañé.- _susurró ella en el oído de él.

Edward tuvo el sentimiento de calma que había querido tener toda la semana, y que los últimos acontecimientos no le habían permitido. En verdad no había estado tan ocupado como para no ver a Bella, pero no podía exponerla. La policía había encontrado pistas que indicaban que el plan de asesinarlo seguía en pie, así que volvía tener a los guarda espaldas todo el tiempo y era una situación incómoda a la que no quería someter a Bella_.-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto- _le dijo antes de besarla.

Bella sintió el ataque de la estampida de mariposas que Edward había hecho nacer en su estómago. Había algo en ese beso que no estaba en los anteriores, había un poco de miedo y desesperación, pero había un amor cargado de locura que nunca había sentido. Sus lenguas entraron en acción y ella sintió la necesidad de morder ligeramente el labio inferior de Edward, así que lo hizo, a lo que él reacciono con un gruñido de placer para luego intensificar el beso, así que el momento empezó a cambiar de color, paso de ser un rosa pastel, para luego ser un fucsia y luego un rojo intenso para terminar siendo del mismo color de la pasión misma.

_-Lo siento Bella, no está bien, no así- _se separó Edward apenado de la manera en la que había atacado los labios de ella.

Bella solo lo abrazó.-_Yo lo quise tanto como tú, así que no te culpes de nada que pase entre nosotros, si no hubiera deseado ese beso tú lo sabrías y no había llegado hasta ese punto.- _Bella se encontraba fascinada, era la primera vez que Edward perdía los estribos estando con ella, él siempre era correcto, pero de vez en cuanto ella deseaba saber que despertaba en él.

El hecho de que su vida estuviera amenazada no le hubiera importado mucho algunos meses antes, pero ahora todo tenía sentido gracias a Bella y no estaba dispuesto a no luchar por su seguridad, por la seguridad de ambos.-_Te adoro-_ dijo él y ella hizo más fuerte su abrazo.

_-¿Mañana nos encontraremos para que me presentes con el de comunidad de la constructora?-_ preguntó Bella.

Edward había olvidado que tenía que presentar a Bella con Benjamín para el trabajo de la fundación, pero dada las circunstancias era muy peligroso que él saliera a encontrarse con él, era mejor que ella fuera a la constructora, así nadie sospecharía que ella estaba relacionada con él.- _Creo que es mejor que llegues a la constructora y allí te presento con Benjamín.-_

Bella pensó que tal vez era porque estaba muy ocupado, así que entendió su petición.- _está bien, estaré allí antes de las nueve.- _

Edward sonrió.-_Perfecto, mañana no respiraré hasta antes de las nueve- _

_-¿Intenta ser gracioso señor Cullen?-_ preguntó ella con humor

_-¿Qué? Yo pensé que era el ogro, eso de bromear no es lo mío.-_ respondió él falsa inocencia.

-_Bueno eso es lo que usted cree, pero la verdad es que no asustas nada, pareces más bien un gatito enojado.-_ dijo con burla

Edward negó con diversión_.- Te arrepentirás de decir eso-_ dijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Bella le había dicho una vez que tenía cero tolerancias a las cosquillas, así que esta era su manera de castigarla.

_-¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Edward no puedo más!-_ gritaba Bella entre risas

Fue mala idea. Los gritos alertaron a Bob que se encontraba arriba en el estudio y de inmediato bajó las escaleras corriendo para ayudar a su hija. Bella había logrado escapar y corría cuando chocó con Bob que entraba a la sala_-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija Cullen?!-_ gritó encolerizado.

Edward de inmediato se puso serio y bella conectó todo lo que había pasado y de inmediato se apresuró a explicarle a Bob lo que sucedía_.- No es lo que piensas_- dijo ella poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

_-¿Qué no es lo que pienso? ¿Gritas por qué si?-_ exclamó este enojado

_-Solo le hice cosquillas-_ dijo Edward con molestia.

Bob buscó el rostro de Bella y esta asintió fastidiada con la situación. Bob miró el gesto de Bella y supo que la había cagado, pero él saldría digno de esta situación.-_Igual ya es tarde, Cullen largo y Bella a tu habitación-_ ordenó con furia.

Edward era demasiado orgulloso como para replicar así que tomó su chaqueta y su maletín y se paró.- _Hasta luego señor Withlock_- dijo y asintió- _hasta luego Bella-_ dijo y le sonrió.

Caminó a la salida y Bella lo siguió.

_-¿no me oíste Isabella_?- preguntó Bob

Edward se dio la vuelta y le tranquilizó con la mirada.- _Ve Bella-_ le dijo y se fue.

Pero Bella estaba demasiada molesta con Bob, ella entendía que se hubiera preocupado pero no que hubiera echado a Edward como a un perro y la hubiera mandado a su habitación enfrente de su novio como si ella fuera una niña.- _¿Por qué hiciste eso?- _preguntó molesta. La antigua Bella se hubiera quedado cayada sin replicar, pero ella no era la misma, ella era la que siempre debió ser, en eso se sintió identificada con Kate.

_-Porque se me dio la gana-._ Respondió Bob

_-¡Eso no es una razón!-_ gritó ella molesta

_-¡Para mi si, ahora a tu habitación!-_ gritó él de vuelta

Caroline entro a la sala.- _¿Qué está pasando aquí?- _preguntó

_-Bella está molesta porque le dije a su noviecito que se fuera_- respondió Bob irónico.

Bella sintió la furia hervir por todo su cuerpo.- _¡No tenías el derecho_!- gritó

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-_ preguntó Caroline a Bob intrigada

_-¡Porque me hizo cosquillas! ¡No es como si fuera un crimen!- _respondió bella antes de que Bob siquiera abriera la boca.

_-¡Lo hice porque se me dio la gana! ¡Porque esta es mi casa y ya vives en ella, será bajo mis reglas_!- se defendió él de manera ruda.

A bella la respuesta de Bob le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ella siempre lo había querido y respetado mucho. Ella podía recordar todas las navidades y fiestas especiales e incluso cumpleaños en los que ellos la habían tratado como si fuera una igual a Jasper, como si fuera su hija, y ella lo sentía un poco así, pero ahora que él le sacaba en cara el hecho de estar viviendo en su casa, le dolió mucho y se dio cuenta que tal vez ella no pertenecía ahí, que tal vez todo eso de tener una familia había sido una ilusión.- Lamento las molestias.- dijo ella con tono frio, se dio la vuelta y subió a la habitación, pero no para lo que ellos imaginaron. Llegó ahí y busco la maleta que estaba debajo de la cama y empacó sus cosas cuidando que no fuera nada que ellos hubieran comprado y bajo como una exhalación las escaleras, ya no había rastro de Caroline ni de Bob, así que dio una última mirada al lugar que había empezado a llamar hogar, al que había sentido como un hogar.-_Adiós-_ murmuró y se fue.

Pensó en tomar su auto pero eso no era congruente con lo de no tomar nada que ellos le hubieran dado.*aunque el auto me lo dio Jasper* pensó, pero aun así no lo hizo. Corrió por las adoquinadas calles de Beacon Hill, viendo toda la belleza del sector se dio cuenta que había estado ciega., se había dejado cegar por toda la belleza que la había estado rodeando, olvidándosele así que no era ese su lugar.

Ralentizo el paso y camino por algunas calles que no conocía en busca de un taxi o algún lugar donde poder hacer una parada, cosa que consideraba improbable considerando que ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y que el sector en el que se encontraba no era del tipo de barrios en los que encuentras lugares 24 horas ni residencias.

Beacon Hill era considerado el barrio residencial más fino de la ciudad y muchas personas lo conocían simplemente como "Hill" (La Colina). En ese lugar el contraste se daba con la presencia de boutiques que ofrecían las mejores prendas de la temporada y los restaurantes contemporáneos que todavía funcionaban a pesar que databan de los siglos XVIII y XIX. Un barrio en el que la historia y la modernidad se unían perfectamente. Esa característica se aprecia claramente en las calles. Estas son en su mayoría adoquinadas o de ladrillos, en las casas, los jardines internos están repletos de macetas con flores y las ventanas son de color púrpura. Estos aspectos le otorgaban a Beacon Hill el estilo victoriano que lo caracterizaba, pero de noche se podía decir que era un lugar tétrico, y Bella empezaba a asustarse y sentirse perdida. Cuando estaba pensando seriamente en tragarse su orgullo y llamar a Jasper, vio un taxi doblar la esquina_.-¡Hey Taxi!- _gritó, el taxi paró y ella no esperó a que llegara hasta donde estaba ella sino que se corrió hasta él.

_-Buenas noches señorita, ¿hacia dónde la llevo?- _saludó el taxista.

En ese momento Bella se dio cuenta que no tenía hacia dónde ir. Jasper estaba relacionado MUY directamente con Bob y Caroline como para acudir a él, lo que incluía a Alice también, Rosalie no estaba, Edward probablemente ya estuviera durmiendo y nunca iría hacia allá, sería demasiado vergonzoso, así que eso le dejo a Kate, la llamaría primero para saber si podía quedarse en su apartamento._-Al centro de la cuidad, en un momento le digo con exactitud el lugar.- _respondió ella.

Llamó a Kate, pero inmediatamente se iba a buzón, lo intentó algunas veces más pero pasó lo mismo. Era oficial, no tenía a donde ir_.- Señor, lléveme por favor a un hotel u hostal, lo que sea.-_ le dijo al taxista, este sonrió con amabilidad y asintió en silencio.

En ese momento a Bella no le importaba si la llevaban al maldito Four seasons o a un motel barato, todo lo que quería era llegar a un lugar donde pudiera dormir. Afortunadamente para ella el taxista la llevó a un buen lugar ubicado en el sector italiano de las cuidad_-Muchas gracias_ -dijo bella y pagó al taxista un poco más de lo que era.

El taxista, un señor ya entrado en años y con dulce expresión le sonrió._-De nada bella señorita, espero que se sienta mejor-._

Bella se bajó del taxi y le esbozó su mejor intento de sonrisa.-_yo espero lo mismo_- dijo más para ella que para el taxista y entró al lugar.

Era una especie de posada con ambiente cálido y casi familiar, era como si aquel hombre hubiera sabido lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

_-buonanotte señorita, mi nombre es francescca en que puedo ayudarla-_ saludó una recepcionista con fuerte acento italiano.

_-Buenas noches, me gustaría saber si hay una habitación disponible-_ respondió Bella

_-__corso, ¿Cómo la desea?-_ respondió francescca.

La manera de hablar de aquella mujer la hizo pensar en renné, si tan solo ella hubiera sido una buena madre, que hubiera superado cualquier cosa para estar con su hija en vez de abandonarla, Bella no estaría en la situación en la que se encontraba.- _Algo sencillo.-_ respondió Bella

_-Está bien, su nombre por favor.- _

_-Isabella Swan.-_ respondió ella

-_Oh, ¿algún pariente Italia del mio cuore?-_ preguntó la sonriente recepcionista.

Bella no quería darle importancia a renné otorgándole el título de madre, pero quería salir pronto de la recepción y poder estar sola.- _Si, mi madre_- respondió.

-_Entonces es usted casi una de nosotros, esperamos le guste el lugar-_ dijo francescca

_-Sí, gracias-_ respondió Bella con cansancio.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estará con nosotros?-_ preguntó la recepcionista.

Bella pensó en eso, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en esta situación. Se dijo que solo se tomaría dos días para pensar que haría.-Dos días- respondió

Francescca asintió.-_Bien, son ciento sesenta dólares, tome las llaves de su habitación, nuestro botones le ayudará con la maleta.-_ dijo y de repente gritó en italiano- _Giannmarco, vedi qui, muoversi rápidamente-_

De inmediato un joven entró a la recepción y tomó sus maletas.- _signorina buonanotte, déjeme la guio a su habitación._-. El joven subió las escaleras, caminó y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta en la mitad del pasillo, abrió la puerta y dejo cerca de la cama la maleta y se dirigió a la salida.-_ fare sogni tranquilli, belli-_ dijo y cerró la puerta. Los conocimientos que bella tenia de italiano no eran extensos, pero si suficientes para saber que el botones le había deseado buenas noches y la había llamado hermosa.

Bella no se detuvo en nada en especial, simplemente se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo, apagó la luz y se metió debajo de las sabanas, en ese momento se sintió muy triste y sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero se acordó de una canción de fergie que solía escuchar mucho… Ahora tenía que ser una chica grande y las chicas grandes no lloraban, así que simplemente se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Pobrecita Bella, no me gusta lo que hizo Bob, pero bueno es un ser humano (aunque sea de mentiritas) y los seres humanos nos equivocamos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que hayan notado que es MUCHO más largo de lo que son mis capítulos usualmente (Ves terewee).**

**Las quiero de aquí a venus (que es el objeto más brillante de nuestro cielo, después del sol y la luna), Ida y vuelta con los pies cortados, en zancos y haciendo malabares con cuchillos y fuego. :3**

**Marie McHale**

R_**espuestas**_

_**Dani: La pase bien, gracias por preguntar, y tu? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por tu review :)**_

_**Isa28: Jajaja ahí vemos que Bella también puede ser malota, pobre Emmett recibiendo tantos impactos de arroz, tal vez algunos le entraron por el oído y le llegaron al cerebro y lo empeore jajaja Ok no. Gracias por tu review :)**_

_**Guisell: Gracias por tus abrazitos inspiradores y por tu review; espero leernos pronto, besos! :***_

_**Caresme: Un placer, gracias a ti por el review, un beso! :***_

_**Kariana18: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review. Saludos :)**_

_**Angeles Mc: Gracias por el review. Tienes razón con lo de Bella, ella no volverá ser tan débil. Espero leernos, como siempre, gracias por el apoyo :)**_

_**Lulu: El amor los despertó :3 gracias por el review. saludos**_

_**Joselina: Gracias por tureview, espero leernos pronto. Saludos :)**_

_**Sara Swan: Me alegra que te guste la historia, es bueno saber que hay más allá de las chicas que comentan :) gracias por tu review y espero leernos pronto y que te siga gustando.**_


	26. Capitulo 26

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente con mi reporte de la semana, aunque ya es domingo y prácticamente se va a acabar pero aun así no falte a mi promesa y aquí estoy, espero que les guste el capítulo. No tiene mucho drama, es más bien un capitulo tranquilo en el que se resuelven muchos problemas. **

**Diría un montón de locuras por aquí, pero es de madrugada y ya estoy cansadita así que iré a dormir, perdón a las chicas a las que no le respondí su review, entenderán que a veces no se puede :(**

**El capítulo vuelve a estar largo y eso es porque las quiero (y por ti terewee) 3**

**PD: en mi perfil está el link de mi Facebook y twitter por si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo y hablar de cualquier locura que se les ocurra.**

* * *

**Sara Swan, Caresme, Kariana18, Angeles Mc, ISA28 y pili gracias por sus reviews chicas, que pena no poderles contestar pero sepan que los lei y agradezco que se pasen por aquí a leer esta historia.**

* * *

**La historia me pertenece y esta registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

.

.

.

El rayo de luz que entró por la ventana hizo saber a bella que ya había amanecido, así que levantó de la cama y por un momento se sintió perdida hasta que recuperó su sentido de la ubicación. Recordó todos los hechos de la noche anterior y pensando con la cabeza fría, se dio cuenta que se había vuelto a comportar de manera irreflexiva.

_-¡¿Cuándo carajos crecerás Isabella?!-_ se gritó frustrada.

Era cierto que Bob se había extra limitado y que había sido muy hiriente, pero ella sabía por qué lo hacía, pero había estado muy enojada como para pensar en eso.

Miró la hora y vio que eran las siete y media, si contaba con suerte a esta hora aun no hubieran notado su ausencia y tendría tiempo de comunicarse para que no se preocuparan.

Buscó se celular y vio que tenía llamadas perdidas de su madre y maldijo en su interior. Marcó el número de su madre y esperó a que le contestara.

_-Isabella dime dónde estás.- _

_-Mamá estoy bien, pase la noche en un hotel-_ respondió Bella

_-Bella, entiendo que estuvieras molesta con Bob pero no debiste irte sin decir nada, afortunadamente acabamos de darnos cuenta, porque de otra forma ya hubiéramos avisado a todo el mundo buscando por ti.-_ reprendió Caroline

Bella se alivió al escuchar que no hubieran alertado a nadie, no quería armar más drama del que había hecho.- _lo siento-_ se disculpó.

_-cariño, ¿volverás a casa?-_ preguntó Caroline con cierto temor.

Bella se sintió terriblemente mal, pero en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Ciertamente quería a los Withlock y sentía que tenía un hogar con ellos, pero el evento de la noche anterior le había hecho darse cuenta de que ella no encajaba en un cien por ciento ahí, que ella estaba hecha de un material más liviano y que estar rodeada de tanta opulencia podría cegarla, y eso era algo que no quería, sin contar que iba ser muy difícil mantener la relación con Edward si seguía en esa casa, y ella amaba demasiado a Edward como para poner en riesgo su relación_.- tengo una reunión en la constructora Cullen y saliendo de ahí paso por la casa, ¿está bien?-_

Caroline no quedó totalmente complacida con esa respuesta, pero supo que era todo lo que iba a tener.- _está bien cielo, te esperamos-_ dijo y colgó.

Bella escuchó la decepción en la voz de su madre, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Se fue al baño y puso a llenar la tina mientras ella alistaba la ropa que se pondría para la reunión con Edward.

Se terminó de alistar y salió del hotel siendo las ocho y quince minutos, había dicho que llegaría antes de las nueve y así seria.

Esperó a que pasara un taxi y maldijo internamente el hecho de no haber traído su auto.

Llegó a la constructora Cullen y recorrió el camino que ya había recorrido una vez, casi le parecía mentira como habían cambiado las cosas desde ese entonces, y ese pensamiento logró sacarle una sonrisa. La última vez que había estado allí había sido para confrontar a Edward, y ahora todo lo que deseaba era darle un beso a ese idiota que amaba.

-_Buenos días, tengo una cita con Edward_- dijo Bella a la rubia secretaria, a quien recordaba por haber sido una pedante con ella la vez pesada.

_-¿y usted es?- _le preguntó Lauren con arrogancia.

_-¡Bells!- _escuchó la voz de Edward

Bella camino-corrió hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.- _Hola amor_- saludó

Edward la miró con adoración_.- Hola a ti también. Entra, ya te estábamos esperando_- dijo él

Bella había salido temprano del hotel, pero había tardado aproximadamente diez minutos en tomar un taxi y el tráfico de una gran ciudad como era Boston no ayudaba demasiado_.- espero no llegar muy tarde- _se disculpó ella

_-No lo haces_- dijo Edward mientras la guiaba dentro de la oficina.

Entraron y sentado en una silla de espalda a ellos estaba un hombre.

-_Bella, te presento a Benjamín, él es el director de responsabilidad social de la constructora_- dijo Edward.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y bella se encontró siendo gratamente sorprendida por el destino. Ahí estaba benjamín, el benjamín que había sido su compañero de juegos en sus veranos de infancia y que había estado tan desolado como ella en el funeral de su abuela Marie.

A Benjamín no le fue difícil reconocer el rostro de Isabella, había crecido demasiado, la última vez que la había visto ella tenía unos catorce años y ahora era toda una adulta_.- ¿Bella?-_ preguntó el en su asombro.

Ella se entusiasmó que él la recordara_.-Benji, no lo puedo creer_- dijo

_-Es definitivo que yo tampoco-_ dijo el caminado hacia ella y dándole un abrazo.

_-Tanto tiempo sin verte-_ dijo emocionada.

_-lo mismo puedo decir- _dijo él rompiendo el abrazo

_-¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Viven en la ciudad?- _preguntó ella recordando a Amun y Kebi, los padres de Benjamín, quienes había sido como tíos de ella. Kebi la cuidaba cuando se caía y siempre parecía tener el remedio perfecto para aliviar sus dolores, y Amun siempre los entretenía contándoles fantásticas historias a ella y benjamín cuando el clima estaba muy frio y no podían salir a jugar.

_-No, ellos siguen viviendo en Seattle_- respondió él.

Edward estaba dándoles su momento, pero la verdad era que no entendía nada y sentía que ya era el tiempo de preguntar_.- ¿de dónde se conocen?- _

_-De la infancia, benjamín y sus padres Vivian con mi abuela y yo siempre pasaba los veranos con ella, la verdad es que siempre me dijeron que benji era familia así que él es algo así como mi primo.- _explicó bella emocionada.

-_que pequeño es el mundo, pero es perfecto ya que van a trabajar juntos_- comentó Edward

_- después de todo escogimos la misma profesión- _le dijo Benjamín

Bella sonrió.-_tal como nos dijo la abuela- _

_-tal como nos lo dijo ella- _acordó Benjamín

Edward entendió que el amor que bella profesaba por la gente venía desde la cuna, probablemente ella había sido criada para ser lo que era hoy.-_ veo que entonces no va a haber problemas para que este proyecto no funcione a las mil maravillas- _

_-Así es-_ acordó benjamín_- es por eso que tengo que irme para preparar las cifras que debemos presentarles a la junta directiva.-_ añadió.

_- está bien, pero tenemos que hablar pronto_- dijo bella

_-No te preocupes, ya tengo tu número así que tenemos que reunirnos para el proyecto y para hablar de cualquier locura que se lo ocurra a la señorita Swan-_ dijo Benjamín

_-Hasta luego Benjamín-_ dijo Edward

_-Hasta luego señor Cullen, nos vemos mañana en la reunión-_ dijo este y salió de la oficina.

_-¿estás muy feliz de haberlo encontrado?-_ preguntó Edward a Bella

_-SI, Benjamín y sus padres son maravillosas personas y como te dije antes, siempre me dijeron que eran familia y así es como los veo.-_ respondió ella

_-¿Cómo así? ¿Por qué ellos vivían con tu abuela?-_ preguntó él curioso

-_Los padres de Benjamín llegaron de inmigrantes a los estados unidos, dormían en las calles y nadie quería darles trabajo, así que un día mi abuela los encontró y los llevó a vivir a su casa, Amun, el padre de benjamín se encargó de la casa de la abuela, arreglaba el jardín, la vieja camioneta de la abuela y muchas cosas más y kebi, la madre de benjamín cocinaba y limpiaba, era todo muy bueno para mi abuela que no le gustaba estar sola y ya que mi padre estaba en la policía el casi nunca la podía ver, luego amun consiguió trabajo y él empezó a hacerse cargo de la casa. Yo iba a pasar todos los veranos con mi abuela porque mi madre decía que yo la estresaba en vacaciones así que me enviaban a Seattle y así conocí a benjamín, él era unos años mayor que yo pero era muy dulce y se preocupaba mucho porque no me pasara nada, aunque escaláramos árboles, montáramos bicicleta o corriéramos por el bosque, él siempre estaba tomando mi mano para que no me cayera. Él es como esos primos que a pesar de que no ves frecuentemente le guardas mucho cariño- _respondió bella

_-Suenan buenas personas, al igual que tu abuela- _

_-Lo son y mi abuela Marie era un ángel-_

Edward sonrió.- _Tu le heredaste eso-_

Bella se sonrojó y se acercó para sentarse en la piernas de Edward.- _no soy un ángel_- le susurró

_-eso no es lo que yo veo-_ dijo él antes de besarla. Él reclamó los labios de ella con pasión y ella no puso objeción alguna y el beso siguió, esparciendo una llama a fuego lento por todo su cuerpo y manteniéndola más tiempo en lugares insospechados.- _es necesario que paremos ahora amor-_ dijo Edward con voz distorsionada.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo, si seguían con eso los iba a llevar a un punto de no retorno y no estaban en el lugar ni en el tiempo adecuado. Apenas llevaban unas pocas semanas juntos y bella creía que necesitaban más confianza física para poder llegar más lejos íntimamente hablando, y esa confianza solo se las daría el tiempo. Aun así sus hormonas eran traicioneras y la hacían volverse loca con solo un roce de Edward.

_-Te dejo trabajar, así que me voy- _dijo bella

_-voy a pensarte todo el resto del maldito día- _dijo él

Bella sonrió y se acercó a él para besarse de nuevo_.- No más de lo que yo pueda pensar en ti- _dijo contra los labios de él.

Edward pensó en lo afortunado que era por tenerla, porque ella deseara estar con él tanto como él con ella_.- Eres mi vida ahora_- dijo con convicción.

_-y tú eres todo lo que yo necesito para vivir.- _respondió ella siendo sobre pasada por las emociones.

Se despidieron un suave roce de labios y ella tomó rumbo hacia la mansión Withlock, donde la esperaba ansiosamente Caroline.

Llegó a la casa y recordó que tenía unas llaves en su bolso, aunque pensó que lo más apropiado seria tocar ya que ella se había auto echado de la casa.

_-Buenos días señorita Bella- _saludó lisa

_-Hola lisa, ¿puedes decirle a mamá que ya llegué?-_

-_Claro-_ dijo esta con su siempre característica sonrisa.

Bella entró y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que lisa le avisara a su madre que ella ya estaba allí.

Lisa llegó al jardín trasero y ahí estaba Caroline leyendo una revista y tomando té_.-Señora Withlock, la señorita Bella está esperándola abajo- _informó

Caroline se puso de pie de inmediato_.- gracias lisa_- dijo y se dirigió hacia la sala.

Cuando Caroline entró en el salón vio ahí a bella sentada esperando por ella, y se alivió tremendamente de que estuviera bien_.- Hija mía, ¿Cómo estás_?-

_-Hola madre, estoy bien- _respondió bella

_-Bella yo lamento todo lo que pasó anoche, Bob estuvo muy mal pero no debiste irte así, pudo haberte pasado algo y si esta mañana no hubieras llamado a tiempo, nosotros hubiéramos puesto esta ciudad patas arriba buscándote_- reprendió nuevamente Caroline a pesar de que ya lo había hecho por teléfono.

Bella le dio toda la razón, huir de los problemas nunca era la salida_.- lo sé y lo siento, no debí comportarme así- se _disculpó bella.

-_Tu padre está molesto, esta mañana salió a una reunión en la empresa, no sin antes decir que tu actitud lo había decepcionado_.- contó Caroline.

Bella sintió una ligera opresión el pecho, era cierto que ella se había equivocado al salir corriendo, pero Bob también se había comportado mal, así que ella no veía que fuera justo que ella fuera la única culpable de esta situación. Pensó en Charlie, en su verdadero padre, en el hombre que la había amado lo suficiente como para perder su vida protegiéndola a ella, pero Bob no era él, seguramente si le tenía cariño pero ella no podía pedirle que la amara con la misma devoción con la que lo había hecho su padre, ella no podía pedirle que perdonara sus errores de la misma manera que lo hacía Charlie, así como ella nunca podría amar a Bob de la misma forma en que lo hacía con su difunto padre. No era que no lo quisiera y que él no tuviera cierta influencia paternal en ella, pero no era lo mismo, al contrario de lo que pasaba con René, ella si sabía lo que era tener un padre, y tal vez por eso no era lo mismo con Bob que con Caroline. -_lo entiendo, yo no puedo pedirle a Bob que tolere mis defectos y que me acepte con todos ellos, no es su obligación, así como no lo es responder por mi como si yo fuera su hija.- _dijo con dolor

Caroline supo de inmediato que debió esperar a que bella y Bob hablaran antes de ella decir cualquier cosa.- _Bells no lo tomes así, Bob te ama y quiere lo mejor para ti, es solo que él es terco y un poco quisquilloso pero él te quiere de verdad.-_

_-Lo sé y se lo agradezco, yo también los quiero a ustedes pero me di cuenta que tal vez yo no pertenezca por completo aquí.-_ explicó

_-Bella no hagas esto cielo, perdona a tu padre. Él es muy orgulloso y no va a reconocer que se equivocó pero él lo sabe y quiere tenerte en casa, lo que dijo solo lo dijo porque estaba molesto.-_ se apresuró a decir Caroline.

Bella bajó la cabeza con tristeza, ella ya había tomado su decisión, dejaría la mansión Withlock_.-lo siento mamá- _se disculpó en un murmullo

Entonces Caroline lo entendió, había perdido a Isabella nuevamente.- _¿Qué harás ahora?- _preguntó resignada.

Bella pensó en ello. No había planeado nada en especial, pero había pensado en que podía reparar el apartamento en Chinatown y venderlo. El apartamento había estado sellado desde el incidente con Tyler, la policía había estado recopilando todas las pruebas posibles para mantener a Tyler recluido todo el tiempo que fuera posible, y luego de eso ella no había querido volver allá nunca más, aunque creía que era un poco necesario pues ahora tenía que analizar los daños, repararlos y recoger lo poco que quedara, cosas de su padre en su mayoría. Con la venta del apartamento se ayudaría un poco para poder comprar un mejor lugar que la ayudara a sentirse más segura, seguiría trabajando en la empresa si así Bob lo decidía y en septiembre empezaría su post grado, estaría un poco ocupada pero valdría la pena, el proyecto que estaba empezando era algo que se le había metido en el corazón, así como su sueño de continuar sus estudios era algo a lo que no iba a renunciar y ahora con la beca todo sería más fácil.-_tengo pensado vender el apartamento y he ahorrado bastante, así que puedo permitirme un lugar mejor y pues solo sería ponerme en la búsqueda de uno mientras se vende el de Chinatown- _

-_Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites ahora que has decidido mudarte definitivamente-_ dijo Caroline con cierta tristeza.

Bella asintió. Aunque no pretendía quedarse ahí, no por lo menos hasta que hablara con Bob._- Lo sé y muchas gracias por todo, has sido una madre en todo el sentido de la palabra para mí, aunque no lo creas yo siempre te he tenido presente, no solo desde ahora sino desde aquel día en que te conocí y me miraste con tanto cariño, con más cariño que con el que me miró la mujer que me dio la vida, con más cariño que con el que me miraron personas que antes de que me quedara sola decían sentir aprecio por mí. Ustedes han estado ahí desde ese momento y eso es algo que yo aprecio mucho.-_

_-No agradezcas nada cariño, lo hemos hecho con todo el amor del mundo.-_dijo Caroline al borde del llanto.

Bella se acercó y la abrazó.- _no me voy por lo que paso, tarde o temprano me hubiera dado cuenta de eso, esto solo ha acelerado el proceso un poco.-_

Caroline lloró en silencio y se abrazó a bella con fuerza_.- pero llevas tan poco tiempo con nosotros, deberías quedarte otro poquito más-_ dijo entre lágrimas y con voz rota.

Bella se sintió terriblemente mal de que su decisión lastimara de esta manera a la mujer que más amaba.- _lo siento mami, yo no quiero verte así, me quedaré si eso te hace feliz-_ dijo con resignación.

Caroline le dio una sonrisa triste. Así no tenían que ser las cosas, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que decir. _-No Bells, no hagas eso por mí. Hace años me paso lo mismo con Jasper, cuando el decidió que tenía que salir a enfrentarse al mundo por sí solo, yo me sentí inmensamente triste y no podía entender por qué y le supliqué que se quedara pero él me dijo que no porque en el fondo de su corazón él sabía que era lo mejor, y luego te encontró y te trajo a nuestras vidas, siempre hemos estado pendientes de ti aun en la distancia protectora que nos impuso Jasper, aun cuando de vez en cuando te rapte una que otra vez. Es por eso que no puedo obligarte a quedarte solo por complacerme, quédate si eso es lo que realmente quieres pero si por el contrario crees que lo mejor es salir de la casa y enfrentarte sola a lo que venga, estoy contigo y cuentas con mi apoyo tal como lo hice con Jasper, así lo hago contigo, porque aunque no lo creas te amo de la misma manera, porque el que hayas llegado a nosotros de manera diferente y tal vez un poco tardía no hace que te amé menos. Siempre tuve el deseo de tener una hija y ese deseo se cumplió cuando te conocí y vi que eras la encarnación de todo lo que quería en una, estoy orgullosa de todo lo que eres aun cuando yo haya hecho mucho en eso.-_

Bella negó con la cabeza antes las últimas palabras de Caroline.-_Has hecho más de lo que crees. Mi crianza fue algo rara, mi padre me quería mucho y me enseño muchas cosas, pero su trabajo no le permitía estar mucho tiempo conmigo y él amaba su profesión lo suficiente para no descuidarla, así que le confió mi cuidado a René que bueno ella es simplemente René, no se le puede exigir mucho. Luego vino Jasper que estaba tan perdido como yo pero tenía unos grandiosos padres y gracias a eso él cuido de mí, de una manera un poco celosa pero fue bueno, y cada vez que pasamos tiempo con ustedes yo me sentía como en familia, aprendí muchas cosas y en este tiempo que viví acá con ustedes todo ha ido bien, he aprendido cosas de la vida que no había hecho antes y también he crecido y madurado más de lo que se pudiera creer, aun cuando mi actitud de anoche no hable muy bien de eso.-_

Caroline esta vez sonrió con orgullo.- _es bueno saber eso, es bueno saber lo mucho que he influido en ti-_

_-incluso ahora me visto bonito_- añadió bella con humor

Caroline rió._-Te amo e hija y tu padre también, pienso que debería buscarlo y hablar con él. Bob es muy orgulloso y sufrirá mucho si te vas estando así con él.- _añadió en tono conciliador.

Bella asintió. Se despidió de su madre y se fue rumbo al gran edificio que era state corporation.

Esta vez había sido más inteligente y había tomado el auto, Caroline le había asegurado que o había problema y que Jasper se enojaría si supiera que estaba dejando su regalo abandonado, así que ella no lo había pensado dos veces.

El trayecto no fue muy largo y afortunadamente el tráfico había disminuido bastante desde temprano en la mañana cuando iba para la constructora Cullen. Llegó por la puerta privada y el vigilante la dejo pasar hacia el parqueadero privado. Se dirigió hacia el último piso donde se encontraban las oficinas de Jasper y Bob y la sala de juntas. Bob se había "retirado" dejándole el cargo de presidente a Jasper, pero este había acordado con Bob que este asistiría a reuniones importantes y que le echaría una mano en los días atareados o en los que tuviera que ausentarse, y como Jasper había tenido que irse a biloxi, Bob había venido a remplazarlo.

_-Buenos días Rachel-_ saludó bella a la fiel asistente de Jasper.

-_Buenos días señorita bella, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?-_ respondió esta

_-¿podrías decirme si mi padre podría atenderme?- _

Ante la pregunta de bella Rachel abrió los ojos confundida. Bella sonrió con vergüenza, era obvio que Rachel no estaba al tanto de sus enredos familiares, incluso ella se sentía perdida de vez en cuando_.- Bob, el señor Withlock-_ aclaró bella con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Rachel asintió con entendimiento y de inmediato tomo en interno y se comunicó con Bob.- señor Withlock, la señorita Swan desea verlo- informó con tono profesional. Esperó la respuesta al otro lado de la línea.- _sí señor, de inmediato-_ dijo y colgó.

Rachel levantó la vista y la miró con disculpa_.- Lamento no haberla dejado pasar de inmediato, puede seguir.- _

Las palabras de Rachel le hicieron entender que Bob le había recriminado el hecho de no haberla hecho pasar de inmediato y se sintió un poco mal, primero con Rachel y segundo porque en su momento de rabia ella había pensado mal del hombre que la había acogido como si ella fuera su hija.

Cuando bella entró a la lujosa oficina vio a Bob revisando unos documentos, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que lo hacía para pretender que no la estaba esperando. Bella sonrió al ver lo testarudo que era, pero dos podían jugar a ese juego.-_ lamento si interrumpo tu trabajo, puedo irme si lo deseas.-_ dijo e hizo como que daba la vuelta para irse.

_-¡No!, digo no, puedo posponer esto unos minutos-._ Dijo Bob tratando de que su voz sonara lo más plana posible.

Bella sonrió un poco y se dio la vuelta_.- bien, porque prometo no robarte mucho tiempo. Solo vine a disculparme por haber salido corriendo como una adolecente, fue algo inmaduro de mi parte, reconozco mi error_.- habló ahora seria.

Bob miró a bella ahí parada, ofreciéndole sus disculpas como si hubiera cometido un crimen y eso lo hizo sentirse como una basura porque él era el causante de esa situación._- Yo soy quien debe disculparse, no debí echar a Cullen como a un perro, ni ordenarte como si tuvieras cinco años. Me preocupé cuando pensé que estabas siendo lastimada y luego que vi en la situación ridícula en la que estaba traté de salir digno y resulte cagándola más que todo el ganado del bello estado de Texas.-_ se disculpó seriamente.

Bella trató de no reírse pero eso de las vacas había sido gracioso así que soltó una pequeña carcajada.-Acepto tus disculpas. Estás loco ese es el punto pero así te quiero-

Bob sonrió con ternura_.- yo más mi princesa, tu sabes que yo más-_ dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Bella lo abrazó y él la estrechó con cariño contra su pecho, luego rompió el abrazo y tosió ligeramente. Fue ahí cuando bella se dio cuenta de que Bob se había puesto sentimental así que decidió molestarlo un poco.

_-¿Por qué tose vaquero?-_ preguntó con su terriblemente asqueroso falso acento del sur.

Bob la miró con lo que pretendía ser una mirada amenazadora pero no pudo contener su risa ante la mala imitación del acento sureño que hacia bella.

_-porque se me atoró la palabra con la que iba describir esa porquería de acento suyo, bella dama-_ respondió él haciendo sonar más su acento.

Bella rió con ganas. Ella sabía que su acento apestaba, siempre jugaban con eso en casa y Jasper y Bob siempre eran los campeones. Jasper era bueno en eso, sus constates viajes a Texas en la infancia y adolescencia lo había hecho a aprender las costumbres del sur, Bob era un ranchero del alma, había nacido y crecido en Texas así que era obvio que ganara, Alice era de Misisipi que también es el sur, su acento no era tan marcado pero aun así lo sacaba a relucir en los juego y Caroline era de Boston pero los había oído hablar a ellos toda la vida, sin contar que ella también estaba en todos los viajes a Texas, lo que dejaba a bella en una gran desventaja .- _apesto, lo sé-_ reconoció.

Bob le sonrió.- bueno ahora que todo está aclarado quiero que recojas tu maleta y no se te ocurra nuevamente la tontería de huir de casa.- ordenó.

La sonrisa de bella se congeló de inmediato, ahora venía la parte difícil.- acerca de eso quería decirte…-

-dime que no tiene que ver con Cullen.- interrumpió Bob de repente

Bella negó.- no, no tiene nada que ver con Edward-

Bob asintió.- entonces prosigue, aunque sospecho que esto no me va a gustar-

Bella respiró profundamente.-me mudaré de la casa, planeo vender el apartamento en Chinatown y comprar algo en un mejor lugar.-

Bob negó tristemente.- es por mi culpa- se lamentó

-No, no lo es. Quiero un poco de mi espacio y no es que en casa no lo tenga, sino que a veces se siente raro y además no quiero presionar el trato cordial entre tú y Edward y que se torne complicado y yo realmente quiero estar con él.- explicó bella.

Bob analizó las palabras de bella, ella tenía cierta razón pero él no quería dejarla ir y tampoco quería que lo que había pasado la noche anterior la apresuraran a tomar una decisión que debía tomarse con más calma.-_está bien, pero quiero que hagamos un trato-_

_-está bien.-_ accedió bella

-_quiero que estés en la casa y te tomes tu tiempo para pensar bien lo que quieres hacer, no tomes estas decisiones a la carrera. Por otro lado puedes recibir a Cullen, solo que no esté hasta muy tarde y que no recibas su visita en tu habitación y yo seré el más amable de todos.- _propuso Bob

A Bella le parecía un buen trato, le gustaba eso de pensar bien las cosas, siempre que ella hacia algo porque si resultaba siendo un total desastre.-_ acepto, me parece el mejor acuerdo del mundo-_

Después de eso habló un poco más con Bob para luego despedirse. Fue al hotel buscó sus cosas y dejo todo en su casa, allí Sue le informó que su madre se había ido de compras con Esme así que eso la dejaba a ella fuera de juego. Pensó en ir a la fundación, pero a esta hora los niños estarían en clase y ella sería una interrupción, así que decidió pasarse por el hospital.

Estuvo en el hospital unas horas, siempre que iba allí se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo, ella tenía familia y tenía salud mientras a esos niños se les escapaba la vida en cada respiro que daban y aun así cada vez que ella le decía algo le respondían con una sonrisa. Que irónica era la vida, mientras habían personas enfrentándose cara a cara con la muerte habían otras mal gastando su vida, eso la hacía enojarse a veces porque ella veía la bondad en el rostro de eso niños mientras personas malas estaban por ahí gozando de salud y de libertad para causar más dolor del que ya había en este mundo, pero entonces pensaba que ella no era nadie para cuestionar a Dios y a sus divinos propósitos, así era la vida y todo pasaba por una razón pero estaba en las manos de las personas ayudar a los que sufrían y no olvidar que a pesar de los problemas siempre hay un motivo para ser feliz y que no hay que tener un motivo para ayudar a los demás.

Luego de ese inspirador resto de mañana, fue hora de ir almorzar y bella lo hizo sola y al contrario de ayer se sintió a gusto con esa soledad. Fue a su casa y pasó el resto del día sin hacer nada en especial. En la noche durmió en su cama y volvió a sentirse en su hogar.

El resto de semana obedeció a Alice y quedó con Edward para ir a tomarse las medidas, estuvieron un tiempo en el almacén junto con Kate y luego Edward tuvo que irse, no sin antes decirle que la vería en la tarde en la fundación para darle una sorpresa, y así fue, apenas Edward salió del trabajo avisó a bella para que tomara rumbo hacia la fundación y en menos de quince minutos ella estuvo saludando a Ángela.

-Hola ang, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien mi querida bella, me encantaría llevarte al patio pero tenemos que esperar primero a tu bombom- dijo Ángela

Bella quería saber que era lo que Edward quería mostrarle así que estaba ansiosa por que él llegara y después de unos minutos lo vio aparecer por la entrada.

-Hola amor- le dijo él cuando llegó donde ella, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se separó de ella para saludar a Ángela.

-Hey Edward- saludó Ángela

-Hola Ang.- respondió Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

A Bella le pareció que había cierta confianza entre los dos así que sospecho levemente de que se trataba la sorpresa, y no estuvo equivocada cuando estuvo frente a la enorme casa de juegos que ocupaba el club de fans infantil de Edward.- oh amor es precioso, es muy lindo que hicieras esto por ellas- dijo Bella emocionada lanzándose en su brazos.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza.- se lo merecen, son geniales.- dijo él

Luego de eso se le permitió a bella entrar a la casa de juegos, la puerta era pequeña pero si se agachaba entraba con facilidad, para Edward no fue lo mismo ya que prácticamente tuvo que agacharse para hacerlo. – Debí pensar en eso- apuntó mientras se limpiaba las rodillas de sus pantalones. Y bella rió.

Hubo un momento incomodo en el que bella pensó que iba a ser perseguida y brutalmente golpeada por el club de fans infantil de Edward y fue cuando en un trance de locura a ella se le ocurrió besar a Edward enfrente de sus admiradoras.

-Uno no besa así a los niños bella- reprendió una enojada Alexa

-No, eso no se hace- apoyó susan

Bella pasó saliva y pensó como la cobarde que era en correr, pero bueno eran niñas así que no lo hizo.

-Uum, lo que pasa niñas es que Edward y yo somos novios, pero solo puedes tener novio cuando eres mayor y con tu novio te besas- explicó bella tratando de calmar los ánimos.

_-¡Eso no se vale!-_ gritó amy

-_Edward firmó un papel donde dice que es nuestro-_ afirmó Alexa

Bella se volteó asombrada_-¡¿Qué?!-_ le preguntó a Edward

Este levantó las manos en forma de disculpa.-_son niñas y el papel está escrito con crayón rosa-_ se defendió.

Bella aun así lo miró con reproche, así que Edward saltó a defender a su novia.-_ a ver niñas, lo que pasa es que yo conocí a bella antes y ella fue la que me trajo aquí para que yo las conociera así que ese documento excluye a bella, lo lamento linduras-_ se disculpó Edward con sus fans.

Por bizarro que sonara, bella estaba un poco celosa, no solo porque esas niñas tuvieran un documento donde dijera que Edward les pertenecía sino porque ella solía ser la favorita del lugar y ahora todas las niñas querían más a Edward.- _yo también lo lamento-_ dijo bella falsamente *_eres una perra sin alma bella Swan*,_ se dijo mentalmente.

Casi pudo ver a las niñas al borde de las lágrimas pero Edward les hizo la sonrisa mágica y no lo hicieron, aun así ella aprovechaba cada tanto para picarlas un poco y abrazaba Edward o enterraba su cara en el cuello de él o acariciaba suavemente sus brazos, eran cosas que Edward notaba como gestos inocentes de cariño pero que las niñas veían como una amenaza y ella disfrutaba levemente ver sus celos a flote.

Había anochecido así que debían llevar los niños adentros, bella se concentró en ayudar con los niños que eran los únicos que la querían ahora y Edward ayudaba con las niñas _*acabamos de empezar y ya tengo mini rivales*_ pensó bella con humor. Luego de eso ayudaron a Ángela y a las demás a acostar a los chicos. El club de fans de Edward exigía que este les diera un beso de buenas noches para poder dormir, mientras que bella tuvo que contar un cuento a los niños, así que cuando terminaron ya era más tarde de lo que pensaban.

_-Eh! Bella, la próxima vez que vengas esconderé los biberones de vidrió, lápices y demás objetos con los que pueda atacarte las seguidoras de tu novio, esta tarde por poco y te ganas una paliza-_ bromeó Ángela. Edward se carcajeó y ella lo miró feo_.- lo siento amor-_ se disculpó él.

Se despidieron de Ángela y los niños y se dirigieron a la salida, iban agarrados de la mano pero antes de que salieran Edward se dio la vuelta bruscamente._-necesito que me hagas un favor_- dijo seriamente

A bella le pareció extraño pero asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada.

-_quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que yo me vaya, espera unos minutos y luego si puedes salir e irte. Necesito que hagas eso amor, por favor_- suplicó Edward

_-lo haré, pero necesito que me digas que pasa-_ dijo ella

Edward negó.-_no me pidas eso, solo haz lo que te digo_-

Bella sintió la molestia tomar su cuerpo.- _no puedes decirme que haga lo que me digas y no darme un motivo, ¿pretendes tenerme en la ignorancia otra vez? ¿Recuerdas lo que paso con Tyler?, es mejor que me lo digas Edward- _replicó ella.

Edward supo que ella tenía razón. La última vez que había tratado de proteger a bella a ciegas casi había terminado perdiéndola_.- Volvieron a amenazarme, la policía descubrió que hay alguien que quiere asesinarme. La policía dice que son las mismas personas de aquella vez, ya que los dos hombres que me dispararon aquella noche estuvieron rondando la constructora nuevamente.- _contó Edward tratando de parecer tranquilo.

El cerebro de bella solo escucho la parte del asesinato, ahí dejos de funcionar y lo único que vino a su mente fueron imágenes de Edward tendido en el piso sangrando, con los ojos abiertos pero sin mirar a ningún punto en especial, tal como la primera vez que ella lo había visto y empezaron a salir lagrimas silenciosas de sus ojos. Esas imágenes se mezclaron con pesadillas que ella había tenido después de ese evento y con la de Charlie perdiendo la vida en la camilla que lo recogió, un _*te amo princesa* _saliendo de sus labios y con eso su vida también. Su mayor temor había vuelto para torturarla, la persona que más amaba estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada.-_no, Edward, dime que no, por favor- _empezó a balbucear histéricamente.

Ángela vio la escena desde el pasillo pero no se atrevió a acercarse, solo se quedó ahí en caso de que necesitaran ayuda.

-_Bella, amor escúchame. Nada va a pasar, te lo juro, todo va a estar bien, solo necesito que por ahora te calmes y me escuches._- decía Edward mientras trataba de calmar a bella que parecía estar en shock.-_amor, escúchame. Isabella por favor_- suplicó nuevamente y bella empezó a tratar de calmarse y a respirar profundo.

_-no quiero que te hagan daño_- dijo en tono lastimero.

Edward tomó sus manos y las besó.- _no me lo harán, lo prometo, pero necesito que tu te protejas, necesito que esas personas no te vean nunca con migo es por eso que debo irme primero, porque ellos se irán detrás de mí pero si tu sales antes ellos pueden relacionarte conmigo y puedo ponerte en peligro y es algo que no puedo permitir-_ explicó Edward.

Bella entendió lo que él le decía así que soltó sus manos y lo dejó ir, no sin antes darle un beso cargado de emoción.- _cuídate mucho mi amor_- le suplicó.

-_Lo haré_- dijo Edward y salió de la fundación. Luego bella vio su auto partir y detrás dos camionetas más, cuando las vio se asustó pero luego recordó la vez que él fue a disculparse por haberla tratado mal en el baile y recordó que eran las mismas camionetas que lo escoltaban ese día, así que se quedó más tranquila.

Ella se quedó ahí esperando con Edward le había dicho y después de un rato decidió que ya era tiempo, caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir escuchó la voz de Ángela_.- lo que sea que pase se va a solucionar, ustedes se lo merecen-_

Bella dio la vuelta y le sonrió con agradecimiento para luego salir y montarse apresuradamente en su auto.

Manejó teniendo la mente y el corazón en otro lugar, más específicamente con Edward. Quería que todo eso pasara pronto, que atraparan a esas personas y volver a tener la tranquilidad de que Edward estaba seguro. Llegó a su casa y se disculpó por no cenar, no tenía hambre, la conversación con Edward la había dejado sin apetito. Apenas estuvo en su habitación se fue al baño y empezó su ritual nocturno y salió directamente a llamar a Edward.

_-empezabas a preocuparme_- fue lo primero que dijo él

_-lo siento, estaba tomando una ducha antes de acostarme-_ explicó ella

-_bueno, ahora que sé que estas bien debo dejar que duermas_- dijo Edward

Bella quería hablar con él, pero había sido un día agotador y sentía que se le cerraban los ojos.-_está bien. edward te amo demasiado no puedo decir con palabras lo raro que es sentir de esta manera en tan poco tiempo pero así es-_ confesó ella

Edward sonrió al otro lado del teléfono.-no tienes que explicarlo porque yo lo siento igual, eres demasiado importante para mi Isabella. Te amo y que tengas dulces sueños- dijo con voz suave.

_-dulces sueños a ti también-_ dijo y colgó.

Se quedó dormida pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, pero en cierta manera todo había servido para acercarla a Edward, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Notaron que el capítulo estuvo muy largo?**

**Pues no quise poner mucho drama en eso de la escapada ya que bueno, lo necesitaremos para más adelante con todo esto de la amenaza de Edward o bueno tal vez no, de todas maneras déjenme saber lo que opinan, de manera respetuosa claro esta :)**

**Las re quiero de aquí al monte olimpo (que es la montaña más grande del sistema solar, está ubicada en marte y mide 23 km, tres veces mayor que el monte Everest), ida y vuelta, en tacones, con zancos y haciendo malabares con fuego y cuchillos :3**

**Marie McHale**


	27. Capitulo 27

**Hola, sé que llevo casi dos semanas ausente y quiero disculparme por eso, ya entré a la universidad y he estado terriblemente atareada y sin cero de inspiración, sé que no se justifica y es por eso que les ofrezco la más sincera de mis disculpas. Alcancé a hablar con una que otra y tuve la oportunidad de explicarles y de disculparme por eso, gracias por ser tan pacientes y por no querer matarme esta vez. Las quiero.**

**Bueno quiero contarles que ya no nos faltan muchos capítulos máximo cuatro y pues estoy triste porque se acaba pero feliz de haber tenido esta oportunidad de conocerlas a ustedes y de brindarles un poquitico de la locura que hay en mi cabeza. Gracias, gracias, gracias. **

**Gracias Terewee por tu apoyo y ayudarme con la inspiración ¡te quiero!**

**Gracias Karen por todo y por ayudarme a idear el final de la historia ¡ya casi! Besos :***

**Pd: perdón si no respondo todos los reviews, son las dos de la madrugada aquí en Colombia y juro que me voy a caer desmayada sobre el teclado :'(**

* * *

******La historia me pertenece y esta registrada a mi nombre protegiendo mis derechos de autor y cualquier violación a ellos podrá ser penalizada, por lo tanto no doy autorización de que sea traducida, adaptada o republicada sin mi previo consentimiento. la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

El gran día había llegado, la boda de Alice y Jasper hoy sería un hecho y bella estaba supremamente feliz por eso, aunque también estaba supremamente cansada. Desde que Alice había llegado de Biloxi no había hecho más que llevarla de un lado para otro casi al punto de enloquecerla. Lo único que había podido salvar a bella de las garras de Alice, había sido el hecho de que Rosalie había llegado de su luna de miel hace dos días y había convencido a Alice de que todo estaba perfecto, y así los ataques de histeria de Alice se habían reducido a la milagrosa cantidad de uno por día, en estos momentos tenía el de hoy y era el peor porque era el último que podría tener.

-_Alice te he dicho que todo está malditamente bien._- gritó Cinthya

Alice respiró por un momento y trató de calmarse. Bella había tratado de relegar su puesto de dama de honor a la hermana de Alice pero Cinthya había declinado diciendo que no podría porque su recién nacido bebé la ocupaba todo el tiempo, Bella sabía que no era del todo cierto y también estaba tratando de escapar de la histérica novia que lloraba desconsolada enfrente a ellas.

_-Si no deja de llorar no podré hacer mi trabajo y será una novia horrible_.-dijo molesta la maquilladora que llevaba más de media hora tratando de maquillar a Alice.

_-¿seré una novia horrible?-_ preguntó Alice para luego romper a llorar nuevamente.

Bella fulminó con la mirada a la maquilladora por su obvia falta de tacto y se apresuró a calmar a Alice.- _Ali, cielo mírame-_ ordenó

Alice levantó la vista hacia una exasperada bella que puso su mejor rostro de calma para persuadir a Alice.- _Mira, lo que ella quiere decir es que si no paras de llorar Jasper va a pensar que te sientes presionada a casarte y se sentirá mal y eso sería horrible-_ dijo Bella

Alice analizó las palabras de bella y agradeció el hecho de tenerla ahí.-_ ¿será? _-Preguntó nerviosa.

_-Él te ama Alice, te verá hermosa como sea que estés-_ aseguró Alice.

Alice supo con seguridad que era así, Jasper no solo le había dicho que la amaba en múltiples ocasiones, sino que se había encargado de demostrárselo en cada uno de sus actos.-_Es cierto, gracias Bella y perdón por toda esta escena-_

Bella sonrió aliviada.- _no tienes por qué disculparte, nosotras entendemos_.- dijo bella. La maquilladora hizo un mohín y Cynthia miró al suelo mientras rodaba los ojos.

La maquilladora empezó su trabajo y mientras Alice se dejaba arreglar ella decidió salir en busca del novio.

Llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba Jasper y cuando entró lo vio paseando como un tigre enjaulado y del otro lado de la habitación vio a Edward sentado en un sillón casi sonriente.

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_ preguntó bella

Edward fue el que respondió_.-El novio tiene miedo a que lo dejen plantado, y tiene razón. Si yo fuera Alice me largaría al más recóndito lugar del mundo antes de casarme con un tipo tan jodido de la cabeza- _dijo con cierta burla.

Bella lo censuró con la mirada aunque pudo ver que solo lo hacía por molestar a Jasper, esa era la manera de bromear que tenía Edward.

_-Gracias a Dios Alice no eres tú, porque o sino seria yo el que estuviera huyendo. Es más aun no sé cómo bella te aguanta, el día que muera la beatificarán_.- dijo Jasper con tono mordaz-_ casi puedo imaginarlo, "santa Bella de los despreciados tu que socorres a todo aquel que el resto del mundo odia"-_ añadió teatralmente.

Edward le dirigió a Jasper una mirada de lo que pretendía ser odio, pero bella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era más que simpatía.

Bella tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar con determinación._-Suficiente ustedes dos. Jasper escúchame, Alice no te va a dejar ella te ama con su vida, es más hace unos minutos no hacía sino llorar del miedo…-_

_-¡Quien no!-_ interrumpió Edward.

Bella volvió a mirarlo duramente y se volteó para seguir hablando a Jasper_.- Miedo de que no te quieras casar con ella. Los dos están en las mismas y haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua.-_

Jasper se sintió aliviado y abrazó a bella fuertemente.- es por eso que te adoro- susurró a su oído.

_-y yo más-_ respondió ella_.- pero ahora ya es hora de que te compongas y estes marcha para que esperes a Alice en el altar, te va hacer esperar quince minutos en lo que ella llama el "fashonably late"-_ añadió Bella

Jasper sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su futura esposa_.- ella es única, ¿verdad?-_

_-Sí que lo es, únicamente ciega-_ comentó Edward

_-Maldita sea la hora en la que puse a este de padrino-_ murmuró Jasper

Edward escuchó y quedó gratamente sorprendido_.- Así que tú me escogiste. Es verdad, necesitas tenerme en tu vida._- se burló Edward

Jasper tenía que fingir que le molestaba pero la verdad es que el "humor" de Cullen era el que lo había mantenido cuerdo toda la mañana_.-Oh claro que sí, no puedo ser feliz sin el agrio y detestable Cullen, es más si no fuera por el hecho de que soy totalmente heterosexual y que estoy enamorado de Alice, me enamoraría de ti lindo Eddie_.- replicó Jasper con burla.

Edward soltó una carcajada_.-Es casi un halago, aunque es un poco incómodo eso de que te enamorarías de mi así que para aclarar las dudas quiero preguntarte algo, ¿estás seguro de eso de que eres heterosexual? Es que la pinta no te ayuda_-

Jasper entrecerró sus ojos e ingenió una respuesta para Edward_.- Si estoy seguro, Si me crees pregúntale a bella, ella puede dar fe de eso.-_

A Edward ya no le pareció gracioso y antes de que eso se pusiera feo Bella decidió intervenir.- _Jasper cállate, deja de comportarte como un inmaduro además sabes bien que no tengo como comprobarlo.-_

Edward tuvo que contener el impulso de arrodillarse y agradecer o algo así_.- Ves Withlock, no le serviste como hombre, tal vez Alice te abandone ya que mi novia si fue inteligente y te botó.-_

Jasper estaba dispuesto a lanzar el disparo pero Bella volvió a intervenir, esta vez ya molesta_.- ¡se callan ya! No me metan en sus enredos, es muy feo que tomen ese tema como forma de enfrentamiento, sobre todo porque hablan de mí como si estuviera presente y de una manera no precisamente caballerosa. Estoy decepcionada de los dos.-_ dijo y salió.

Ella no estaba enojada, el tema era un poco incómodo si pero lo único que quería es que ellos dejaran de comportarse como adolecentes, aunque siendo sincera ella disfrutaba verlos compartir cierta complicidad.

_-Es tu culpa- _dijo Edward

Jasper se volteó con furia.- ¡¿_mía?!-_

_-¡Tú la metiste en eso, fue muy eso de que ella diera fe de tu hombría!- _reclamó Edward

Jasper pensó que Cullen tenía razón_.- es verdad, lo siento- _

Edward negó.-_Es con ella con quien debes disculparte más que conmigo, es más yo también tengo que disculparme.- _

Jasper suspiró con un poco de frustración_.- ¿Qué son las bodas sin algo de drama?-_

Edward le sonrió antes de que Jasper saliera a buscar su lugar en el altar.- _suerte- _

Jasper sonrió de vuelta_.-Gracias, pero no te hagas el imbécil que espero que estés detrás de mí y me patees el trasero si me bloqueo y no puedo decir si.- _dijo y salió.

Edward acomodó un poco su ropa y salió de la habitación también.

La boda empezó como se esperaba, eventualmente Alice tuvo su "fashonably late" que hizo sudar a Jasper en demasía. La boda se realizó en una casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad y habían elegido la parte trasera de la casa para hacer la ceremonia allí, había flores por todas partes y la brisa fresca del verano en Boston hacía del momento algo más especial.

Alice no cabía de dicha y Jasper no estaba muy lejos de eso, en realidad los dos se habían amado desde el día en que se conocieron y no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Jasper había estado aterrorizado, él no quería lastimar a bella pero sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho cada vez que Alice le sonreía, le hablaba o simplemente lo miraba, había estado tan asustado que incluso había googleado "Amor a primera vista" y había encontrado un artículo que hablaba acerca de un estudio científico que habían realizado arrojaba veraces pruebas de que una persona podía enamorarse en 8.2 segundos, se sintió aliviado de que hasta la ciencia lo comprendiera pero se sintió una mierda por bella, gracias a Dios las cosas habían tomado el cauce correcto y ahí estaba él, casándose con el amor de su vida y bella siendo la madrina y estando enamorada de alguien a quien a él empezaba a agradarle, en realidad Cullen siempre le había agradado, ellos habían sido compañeros de juegos en la infancia así que suponía que se había creado un lazo a partir de ahí.

Era por eso que había decidido que fuera su padrino porque a pesar que había pasado los últimos años repudiándose, los dos sabían de lo que estaban hechos y se conocían demasiado bien e incluso se tenían respeto y admiración.

Jasper sabía que Edward había pasado por mucha mierda en su vida y en realidad estaba impresionado por como había creado todo a su alrededor, su empresa era un ejemplo de economía sostenible y trabajaba en proyectos de inversión social y tal vez no era el jefe más amable y cercano, pero era justo, Jenks lo había dicho más de una vez y Jasper estaba seguro de eso, Jenks no era de esos tipos que echaban flores solo porque si, era de carácter más bien serio y hablaba solo lo estrictamente necesario.

Cullen era alguien bueno que las circunstancias lo habían hecho endurecerse, sus padres no solo habían muerto de una manera trágica sino que también habían muerto dejando el apellido por los suelos y Edward había trabajado desde entonces para limpiarlo, era algo que no todo el mundo hacía.

Después del sermón del cura fue el momento de los votos, fue un momento muy emotivo y Alice lloró mientras se sonaba la nariz de una manera algo estruendosa, a Jasper le falló la voz al principio del discurso pero aun así nadie dudo que fueran los votos más bonitos que se hubieran oído en mucho tiempo, luego fue el momento del "Si quiero" y todos rompieron en aplauso mientras el padre decía el ya conocido "puede besar a la novia", fue un día muy especial y había un aura de amor y felicidad en el ambiente, era casi una sensación embriagadora que se apoderaba de todo aquel en el lugar, incluso bella llegó a preguntarse si alguien había alterado los ingredientes de los pasabolas que repartían los entusiastas meseros de un lado para otro. Entonces Bella vio a Alice y a Jasper con las frentes unidas bailando al ritmo de la lenta melodía y supo que nadie había alterado nada sino que eran ellos los que irradiaban esas emociones y contagiaban a todo el que los veía, Bella siempre supo que Jasper era diferente, él tenía esa extraña capacidad para influir en las personas de una manera rara, era como si su estado de ánimo controlara el de los demás, era diferente y Alice no se quedaba atrás, ella tenía una capacidad de persuasión y una intuición muy agudas con la que parecía como saber llegar a las personas, era dos raros que se amaban.

Jimmy pareció olvidar que estaba molesto con Bella y le habló emocionado.-_Gracias tía Bella por encontrarme unos papás tan buenos- _

Bella sonrió con ternura y se inclinó un poco para hablar con él_.- No fue todo merito mío, tu eres un niño adorable y los dejaste enamorados.-_

Jimmy se sonrojó y luego miró a bella a los ojos con una seriedad que la sorprendió_.- Tía Bella debo disculparme contigo, yo no debí gritarte ni decir lo que dije, lo siento.-_ dijo realmente arrepentido y Bella se conmovió.

_-Te disculpo amor, sabes que tía Bella te quiere mucho.-_ dijo con voz conmovida y abrió sus brazos para que Jimmy saltara en ellos.

Luego de la "reconciliación" con Jimmy, Bella fue arrastrada a la pista de Baile para hacer el baile oficial de Novios y Padrinos, se sintió muy incómoda al bailar porque ella era mala para eso, es más ella era tan mala que decir que era mala era un halago. Pero sus parejos habían sido Edward y luego Jasper y había estado bien, ambos había cuidado con especial dedicación que ella no hiciera el ridículo, incluso se vio decente. Luego las demás parejas se fueron incluyendo al baile y vio a Caroline y Bob, Rosalie y Emmett, Esme y Carlise, a los reconciliados Garrett y Kate y a otras parejas desenvolviéndose con gracia en la "pista" de baile.

Ella se encontraba bailando con Edward cuando escucharon la estruendosa y reconocible voz de Emmett. -_¡Eddie no acapares a la madrina!- _reclamó y sin esperar que alguno dijera algo, la tomó de la mano y empezó a bailar con ella.

Edward hizo un mohín y se fue viendo la graciosa comparación entre el cuerpo de Emmett y el de bella. Tendría que preguntarle a Emmett si alguna vez había consumido esteroides o si seguía con ellos, ser tan grande no era normal.

Edward caminó sin rumbo alguno y saludando amablemente a algunos de los invitados pero se iba pronto al ver la sorpresa y precaución de estos. ¿Antes no había sido tan déspota o sí?

_-¡Hola!-_ escuchó Edward y se volteó para encontrarse a Jimmy mirándolo con cierta cosa que él no podía descifrar.

_-Hey-_ saludó Edward un poco prevenido.

_-¿Quiere jugar conmigo?-_preguntó Jimmy expectante.

Edward se petrificó, lo de él no eran los niños y menos si el niño en cuestión había mostrado su abierto rechazo hacia él, pero ahora le estaba invitando a jugar y se sentiría como un bastardo si le decía que no.- _¿Está bien, a que quieres jugar?-_

Jimmy sonrió_.-Quiero aprender a tirar las piedras al lago y que hagan sapitos-_ respondió Jimmy emocionado.

Edward recordó que el solía hacer eso con Jasper cuando pasaban los veranos en esta casa de campo. Pensó con nostalgia en aquellos tiempos, sus padres aún estaban vivos y en verano era el único tiempo que pasaban con ellos.

La casa la habían diseñado y construido sus padres en asociación con los Withlock y Esme y Carlise, así que cada uno de ellos tenía una habitación ahí pero aun así Jasper, Rosalie y él siempre dormían en la habitación múltiple porque eran demasiado cobardes para dormir solos y luego simplemente por costumbre, Jasper y él solían ser malos con Rosalie y contar historias de miedo que al fin y al cabo terminaban asustándolos a ellos también pero que nunca iban a reconocer.- _Claro- _respondió Edward y se acercaron al lago.

Él fue el primero en lanzar la piedra y en enseñarle a Jimmy como se hacía.

_-tienes que lanzarla de esta manera porque o sino la piedra romperá la tensión superficial del agua y se hundirá.-_ explicó

Jimmy no entendió que era eso de la "tensión súper del agua" pero capto lo que tenía que hacer. Al principio fue difícil pues todas las piedras se hundían pero Edward seguía alentándolo hasta que al fin una piedra reboto e hizo dos tres saltos. Jimmy rio emocionado_.- ahora sé porque le dicen sapitos, parece que la piedra_ _saltara-_

Edward sonrió ante la emoción del niño y se dejó llevar por esa emoción de jugar como niño_.- estoy un poco oxidado- excuso_ Edward cuando en uno de los rebotes la piedra Jimmy hizo más.

Jimmy lo miró con divertida acusación pero siguió jugando sin decir nada hasta que preguntó_.-¿Qué es eso de la tensión superficticia?- _

Edward se rascó la nuca, explicarle cosas a un niño era de las tareas más difíciles que pudieran existir, él lo había comprobado las últimas semanas en las que había frecuentado la fundación.-_ En realidad es Tensión superficial. Es un intercambio de fuerzas moleculares, es decir que se da porque las fuerzas que afectan a cada molécula son diferentes en el interior del líquido y en la superficie.- _explicó pero al ver la cara de absoluta confusión de Jimmy empezó a buscar una manera un poco más sencilla de explicarle a un niño de seis años física de secundaria.-_ digamos que el lago está divido en dos y arriba hay una pelotitas invisibles que tienen más energía que las pelotitas de abajo, entonces el líquido, en este caso el agua del lago lo que hace es minimizar el número de pelotitas energéticas de la superficie para así disminuir su energía total. Entonces como se quitaron muchas de las pelotitas que estaban arriba el agua toma la forma más suave posible y elimina toda cosa que sea curva de su superficie y es por eso que en reposo vemos el agua totalmente plana ya que se disminuyó su energía, es por eso que debemos escoger una piedra que sea medianamente plana y arrojarla de cierta manera porque o sino las perturbaciones tendrían mayor efecto y romperían la tensión del agua.- _Miró expectante a Jimmy en busca de una señal que dijera que había entendido.

_-Ya entendí. Wao es interesante-_ dijo Jimmy con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Edward sonrió aliviado y le hizo señas a Jimmy para que lo siguiera de regreso a la fiesta y Jimmy a si lo hizo, a Edward le asaltó una duda y él no era de los que se quedaba con ellas.- ¿Por qué de repente hoy te agrado?- preguntó extrañado

Jimmy lo miró.- mi papá me contó que antes ustedes eran amigos cuando eran niños y que un día en invierno habían venido con los abuelos y con los señores Cullen y que ellos no los habían dejado venir a jugar al lago porque estaba congelado pero aun así ustedes vinieron a escondidas y empezaron a resbalarse por el hielo pero había una parte en el centro del lago que no se había puesto tan dura y cuando empezaron a jugar ahí se rompió y ustedes cayeron al agua, papá dijo que estaba helada y que él no sabía nadar muy bien además usted le quedaba más fácil salir del agua pero usted decidió sacarlo primero a él aunque usted aun fuera un niño y pudiera morir, usted decidió sacar primero a mi papá, él dijo que usted era un buen hombre y que estaba bien que se quisiera con tía bella.- contó Jimmy.

Edward recordó la historia de la que Jimmy le hablaba. Había sido aproximadamente hace veinte años, sus padres se habían ido a pasar el invierno a las islas Malvinas y los habían dejado al cuidado de sus siempre fieles y dedicados tíos Esme y Carlise, habían venido a pasarlo con los Withlock en la casa de campo y ellos estaban felices, cada vez que se encontraban en la escuela Edward y Jasper hablaban de ir a ver el lago congelado. Cuando llegaron a la casa de campo aun el lago no se había congelado del todo así que ellos esperaron con impaciencia a que pasara, tiraban piedras para probar que tan resistente era el hielo y se marchaban decepcionados al ver que aun crujía con amenaza a romperse, pero al fin el día llegó y ellos rogaron a sus padres en el caso de Edward tíos que los dejaran ir a correr el hielo pero no los dejaron, ellos estaban tristes pero para su "suerte" Rosalie enfermó, Carlise la revisó y dijo que era un resfriado leve y que pasaría en menos de dos días y que solo estaría ese en cama, aun así Rosalie era muy consentida y hacia que Esme y la señora Withlock estuvieran constantemente al cuidado de ella y dándole mimos. Carlise y Bob jugaban interminables contiendas de ajedrez que dejaban a Edward y Jasper con toda la libertad que necesitaban para ir a jugar a la pista de hielo que se había convertido el lago.

Caminaron entusiastas hacia el lago y abrigados desde la cabeza hasta los pies y cuando llegaron no podían estar contentos, los dos días que no habían podido venir habían servido para que el lago se congelara más. Tuvieron unas horas muy divertidas, se resbalaban en hielo y chocaban entre ellos como si estuvieran en un parque de diversiones. Todo fue felicidad hasta que a Jasper se le ocurrió ir más allá del comienzo del lago, Edward no quería ir porque le daba un poco de miedo pero Jasper lo reto y él lo siguió dudoso pero a la vez expectante, estuvieron jugando por unos minutos más pero esa parte no estaba tan congelada como la orilla que era donde estaban jugando antes y cedió ante el peso de los dos. Jasper estaba más lejos y al no saber nadar con fluidez las posibilidades de salir vivo del lago eran muy pocas. En ese entonces Jasper tenía siete años y Edward diez y él si sabía nadar bien, Edward sabía que era peligroso si trataba de llegar hasta Jasper porque podía ahogarse él también pero él no iba a permitir que su compañero de juegos, que su amigo de la infancia muriera ahogado así que como pudo salió y tomo aire y nado hasta la parte donde estaba Jasper que no podía salir a tomar aire porque ya había llegado a la parte que estaba cubierta por hielo. Edward tomó a Jasper que casi perdía el conocimiento y lo arrastró hasta poder sacarlo del hielo y luego con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba poder salirse él. Escuchó el grito preocupado de Carlise y se dejó caer al lado de Jasper que en su semi inconciencia aun luchaba para conseguir aire.

Estuvieron castigadas el resto de las vacaciones pero no fue tan malo porque ellos no querían salir más, no después de lo que había pasado así que inventaron grandes actividades dentro de la casa que era bastante grande y ya con Rosalie recuperada.- Casi había olvidado eso- comentó Edward

-¿_Por qué salvó a mi papá aun sabiendo que usted podía morir?-_ preguntó Jimmy

Edward lo pensó.- _porque era mi amigo, yo lo quería y pasaba mucho tiempo con él y nunca quieres que las personas que te importan mueran o les pase algo malo y si puedes hacer algo por impedirlo debes hacerlo sin pensar mucho en lo que pase después_.-

Jimmy sonrió, le agradaba mucho él.- _Gracias por salvar a mi papá-_ dijo Jimmy

Edward no supo que decir así que simplemente le sonrió al niño y se encogió de hombros.

_-¡llevo horas buscándolos!-_ exclamó Bella cuando los vio acercarse a la fiesta.

Jimmy corrió hacia ella.-_Tía Bella, Edward me ha enseñado a hacer sapitos en el agua y me explicó por qué pasa y ya se lo que es la tensión superficial.-_ contó Jimmy emocionado.

Bella miró a Edward con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa y él volvió a simplemente a alzar los hombros. Bella volvió su atención a Jimmy.-_Me alegro mucho que hayas aprendido. ¿Sabías que es uno de los juegos más antiguos de la historia?, homero escribió sobre ello. Él fue un escritor de la antigua Grecia que vivió en el siglo VII antes de cristo desde ese entonces se jugaba epostracismo que es a lo que tu llamas "sapito" .-_

Jimmy escuchó atento.- _yo prefiero decirle sapito-_ dijo.- _aunque me gusta saber todas esas cosas ¡se jugar el juego viejo de homero!-_ añadió emocionado y corrió en busca de sus padres.

Bella caminó hacia Edward.- me gusta que te lleves bien con Jimmy, los quiero mucho a los dos- dijo sonriente y se acercó para besar a Edward de una manera que pretendía ser dulce pero se tornó un poco violenta.

Últimamente cada vez que se besaba saltaba fuego entre los dos y bella no sabría cuánto tiempo más ella pudiera controlarlo, casi podía estar segura que era cuestión de tiempo a que se dejaran quemar por el fuego abrazador que suscitaba la pasión que había entre los dos.

_-Te adoro-_ susurró él con devoción

Bella no quería responder, un "yo también" le parecía algo muy escueto pero era necesario que le dijera algo y que su corazón soltara con palabras todo lo que no paraba de hacer con gestos.-_ yo dejaría todo solo por estar contigo-_

Edward negó aun con la frente unida a la de ella.-no quiero que dejes nada por mí-

_-lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo siempre.-_

Después de tener su momento Edward y bella volvieron a la fiesta y todo pasó como se esperaba así que los novios abandonaron para irse a pasar su noche de bodas en el hotel cinco estrellas de donde luego partirían a pasar dos semanas en Italia. Al principio se había dicho que sería un mes pero luego de pensarlo bien ellos decidieron ir solos a Italia para tener su privacidad y luego vendrían e irían con Jimmy a Disney landia.

La fiesta se acabó y todo el mundo empezó a marcharse entre sonrisas y abrazos y bella estuvo más que aliviada. La fiesta había sido maravillosa pero ya estaba cansada, había bailado más de lo que ella creía que iba a hacer, bailó con Edward, Jasper, Bob, Carlise, ellos fueron parejos decentes pero realmente fueron insoportables Emmett y Garrett, el primero no hacia si no hacerla quedar en ridículo y menear el trasero de una manera rara para llamar la atención, y Garrett solo se disculpaba por lo que había pasado con Tyler y ella quería tomar algo e introducirlo garganta adentro para que enserio se callara. Pero en general todo había estado bien, las fotos, la torta y demás.

Bella buscó a Edward entre la gente para despedirse de él.- _Amor ya me voy.-_ le dijo

Edward se dio la vuelta y la sostuvo con ternura contra su pecho._- ve, espero que descanses porque sé que haber sido madrina de Alice no fue trabajo fácil.-_

Bella asintió y se empinó un poco para darle un suave beso en los labios para luego cortarlo._- me llamarás cuando llegues a tu apartamento, ¿está bien?-_

Edward asintió.-_todo va a estar bella, deja de preocuparte.-_

Desde que Edward le había dicho a bella lo de la amenaza, ella no había hecho más que preocuparse y Edward no había hecho más que decirle que todo estaría bien_.- lo se.-_ dijo ella tratando de convencerse.

Bob hizo una seña a bella y ella supo que era tiempo de irse y que sus padre debían estar tan cansados como ella_.- ¡me llamarás!-_ ordenó bella mientras se alejaba de él.- te amo- añadió.

El trayecto a la mansión Withlock fue largo y ella dormitaba en la parte trasera al lado de Sue quien por supuesto no se había perdido la boda de su "niño Jasper".

Por fin llegaron a casa y cuando entraron los recibió una alarmada lisa.-¡ Señora Withlock! Hay una mujer allá adentro, le he dicho que no puede pasar pero no me ha hecho caso, lleva acá mucho tiempo y dice que es la madre de la señorita Bella.- Bella sintió que la sangre le huía del rostro.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó su madre.

-En la sala.- respondió lisa

Bella se encaminó hacia allá.- yo haré esto sola- le dijo a Caroline y a Bob que la miraban preocupados.

Bob negó de inmediato.- iremos contigo- afirmó

-Hacerlo yo, esto debió pasar hace mucho tiempo y debo enfrentarlo sola- respondió ella con un coraje que no sabía de donde le salía.

Bella caminó hacia la sala sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y reuniendo todo lo que había pensado decirle a René si alguna vez la volvía a ver. Llegó a la sala y vio a una mujer que no era la que ella recordaba, en efecto era René, la mujer que le había dado la vida pero ya no era la misma. Ella recordaba a une René diferente, más alegre, más viva y más des complicada y ahora todo lo que bella podía ver era a una mujer elegante con aspecto arrogante y altanero y ningún rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.- Hola.- saludó Bella

La mujer se volteó y reparó en bella de los pies a la cabeza y a bella le pareció ver un gesto despectivo en su rostro.- Hola Isabella- respondió ella con voz de acero

Bella no estaba para tonterías, ella quería saber que quería René de ella y luego si era posible se marchara.- ¿Qué quiere?-

René arrugó la nariz ante la pregunta tosca de Bella_.- Al parecer vivir rodeada de lujos no te ha quitado lo insolente.-_

Bella no dijo nada acerca del comentario de René así que esta prosiguió a hablar.

_-Solo quería saber si eras miserable pero veo que no es así, veo que no te duele haber asesinado a tu padre_- bramó con furia.

Bella sintió el dolor correr por su cuerpo pero ella no se rompería, no delante de René.- _Bueno, ya vio que no es así y ahora puede marcharse.-_

-Lo mataste Isabella y no te arrepientes- dijo con dolor

Bella casi sintió pesar de ella.-_yo no lo mate, yo pase mucho tiempo creyendo que era mi culpa pero no fue así, Charlie y Billy tenían más opciones esa noche pero ellos eligieron no yo y luego ese ladrón disparó a papá, solo ese hombre tuvo la culpa, solo ese hombre que fue capaz de matarlo a él. Yo no decidí esa noche, yo fui una pieza más del destino y usted nunca pudo aceptarlo, usted solo quiso una excusa para irse y recuperar la libertad que siempre dijo haber perdido y demostró que era una desmerecedora del amor que papá sintió por usted.- _

René empezó a llorar y con furia miró a bella y se acercó para abofetearla. Bella recibió el impacto del golpe pero ella no demostró dolor, esa mujer no lo merecía, ella no le guardaba rencor pero tampoco quería tenerla cerca, no era una buena persona, decía amar a Charlie pero lo que deseaba era que ella estuviera en la miseria, que ella estuviera sufriendo y su padre nunca habría deseado eso a nadie y mucho menos a su hija, René nunca lo mereció y en el fondo ella siempre lo supo. Charlie siempre trabajando y ella siempre exigiendo más, siempre esperando que se hicieran las cosas como ella ordenaba y nunca aceptando sus errores.- _Váyase René y si alguna vez quiso a papá tanto como dijo hacerlo, no lo use como excusa para su infelicidad porque él no puede ser eso para nadie, él fue un ángel y ahora solo está donde pertenece, ya déjelo en paz y hágalo mismo conmigo que todo este tiempo lo hizo bien.-_

René cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloraba descontrolada. Bella quería consolarla pero no sabía cómo y solo se quedó ahí viéndola llorar. René levantó la vista y la poso en bella.- _quería que estuvieras sufriendo para poder perdonarte, quería que sufrieras tanto como yo, que me rogaras arrastrándote por mi perdón y así poder escupir en tu cara todo lo que causo tu desobediencia, pero no es así y te odio, te odio y te envidió y probablemente así ha sido siempre_.-

El tono descoloco de René asustó a bella y la hizo sentirse muy mal. Ella sabía que René y ella nunca habían sido unidas pero no esperaba que confesara haberla odiado desde siempre.- _¿entonces para que quería perdonarme? ¿Para qué quería que le rogara?-_ preguntó con dolor.

René se puso de pie y empezó a recomponerse y volvió a obtener ese gesto arrogante.- para dejar de sentir lo que siento, lo que tu causaste- respondió.

Bella entendió todo.- _usted no necesita que yo le ruegue por su perdón, ni tampoco verme en la miseria, usted necesita perdonarse usted. Necesita reconocer lo que ha hecho mal y vivir con eso y sus consecuencias, solo deje el pasado donde pertenece y no vuelva a buscarme.- _dijo bella con tono suave a pesar de todo.

René la miró sin emoción alguna y salió de la sala y antes de irse se volteó.-_no volveré a buscarte, olvida que tienes una madre-_

_-La tengo, se llama Caroline Withlock_- dijo bella y tomó rumbo a buscar a la única madre que había conocido mientras René dejaba la casa.

Bella subió y encontró a Caroline esperándola en su habitación, corrió hacia ella y dejo escapar lágrimas de pesar y de olvido porque ella dejaría todo atrás, ella lo haría. En medio del llanto y las palabras de apoyo de su madre ella se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Hey, hey, you, you ¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? Díganme por favor que amaron a Edward y a Jasper tanto como yo. Edward es un lindo y Jasper ya se bajó de su posición de macho celoso y reconoció que Edward es bueno. Ah! Y Jimmy awwww muerome, también fue un lindo y perdón si me extendí un poco con lo de la física, es que soy una geek y me encanta : 3 **

**Espero sus reviews, pórtense lindas ¿si? **

**Las quiero de aquí a Neptuno donde la velocidad del viento en la atmosfera puede alcanzar los 2.000 km/h, la mayor de todo el sistema solar. Ida y vuelta, con los pies ajados, en tacones y haciendo malabares. ¡Besotes! :***

_**Gracias**_

_**LauCullen24, Alejandra1987, **__**Dani, **__**Cely peralta, Satorichiva, isa kathe, zujeyane, Gaby muse, Isa28, Caresme , .swan, namy33, Guest (LOQUIBELL), terewee, hildiux, .5, diana, mican, lulu, Quimera77, Andie-CullenSmythe, flexer, Pazcollen, AngelesMc, Narraly, roceta111 Y sasha denali por sus reviews y gracias a todas las chicas que me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos. **_


	28. Capitulo 28

**Hola chicas, quiero explicarles porqué me he demorado tanto en actualizar. Resulta que esta humilde servidora ha estado súper atareada con trabajaos de la universidad, como muchas saben estudio derecho y pues es una carrera que exige mucho. por otro lado he tenido algunos problemas personales y pues tal vez a muchas no les interese pero alguien muy muy cercano a mi intentó suicidarse, la verdad es que eso de encontrar a una persona que quieres tendida en el piso y a punto de morir no es una imagen fácil de superar, esto paso hace como tres semanas y para mí ha sido difícil de asimilar, no puedo entenderlo y me lleno de ira y de dolor y creo que me ha afectado más de lo que soy capaz de aceptar, he tratado de seguir como si nada pero creo que sigue estando ese miedo ahí y creo que eso influyó mucho para que perdiera mis ganas de escribir. Perdón por aburrirlas y por contarles esto, la verdad creo que les merecía esta explicación porque cuando yo empecé esta historia me comprometí con todas ustedes a cumplirles con la actualización y les he fallado, lo siento y espero que puedan entenderme.**

**Ya falta poco, solo un capítulo más y el epilogo para el fin. Gracias por todo pero sobre todo gracias a Terewee, mi geme querida. gracias Stephanie hernandez, cely p de o y quimera77 por en este tiempo de ausencia brindarme su apoyo.**

**Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Kareenh. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, por aguantar que te contara mis cosas y por no dejarme rendirme y estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, estoy segura que no es fácil aguantarme en depresión. Te adoro y espero que este capi te guste ;)**

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el matrimonio de Alice y Jasper y todo parecía estar bien, bella había superado la visita de René y no había vuelto a saber de ella y tampoco quería hacerlo. En las últimas semanas la vida había brillado para ella de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho; Las dos semanas que ella cuidó a Jimmy sirvieron para que él y Edward se hicieran más cercanos, lo habían llevado a la fundación a visitar a sus amigos y la había pasado genial. El club de fans de Edward parecía estarla aceptando un poco más y ahora permitían que ella se les acercara, la verdad es que había dejado de estar "celosa" de las niñas y ahora podía entenderlas y guardarles gran cariño, ella veía lo mucho que significaba para Edward tenerlas, él había empezado a visitar el hogar con más frecuencia y todo el mundo parecía rendirse ante él con respeto y admiración. Edward había cambiado demasiado, ya no era el hombre que ella conoció una vez, ahora era alguien vivo de verdad y ella estaba orgullosa de eso.

_-Te odio_- le había dicho cuándo se le había acercado por detrás.

Edward se había dado la vuelta con sorpresa dibujada en el rostro_- ¿puedo saber por qué?-_

_Por hacerme amarte de esta manera-_ había respondido ella y luego se habían besado.

Eso había sido hace aproximadamente una semana. En esos momentos se encontraban en el yate de Edward y habían pasado ahí el fin de semana pero ya era hora de volver a la realidad así que el yate se dirigía de nuevo hacia el puerto. La noche anterior bella había sucumbido ante la tentación que representaba estar con Edward y habían tenido una maravillosa experiencia, Edward había sido muy comprensivo y cuidadoso y ella había estado mareada del deseo y sorprendida al experimentar tan agradables sensaciones, todo había sido felicidad ese fin de semana y ella no quería que se acabara.

-_Espero que lo que sea que estés pensando sean cosas buenas-_ dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a bella por la espalda.

Ella sonrió, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con deseo.-_Puedes apostarlo-_ dijo y lo besó.

El beso siguió su cauce hasta desembocar en la pasión, Edward metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Bella y la llevó hasta el seno de ella a lo que bella respondió con un fuerte gemido y empezó a mover sus caderas de manera sinuosa. _-Para Bella, démosle un descanso a tu cuerpo.-_Dijo Edward tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire en busca de un poco de auto control.

Bella hizo un puchero de inconformismo pero supo que Edward tenía la razón. Aun podía sentir un poco de molestia en su entre pierna, ella sabía que eso era normal y por un instante deseo que Edward no fuera tan considerado y prosiguiera con su labor pero sabía que así era mejor así que simplemente le dio un corto beso y se concentró en el sol que se perdía en el cielo dando paso a un hermoso atardecer.

_-Es un atardecer hermoso, no tanto como tu pero sí que lo es-_ dijo Edward en su oído.

Ella sonrió con ternura y sintió su pecho inundarse de felicidad, nunca pensó que tantas cosas buenas algún día le pasarían a ella y allí estaba, con el hombre de su vida, graduada, con una familia hermosa y estable y con más amigo de los que alguna vez imagino tener, lo único que no permitía que hubiera felicidad completa era el hecho de que Edward siguiera teniendo problemas de seguridad y aunque la policía y Edward se esforzaban en decirle que todo iba a estar bien, ella no dejaba de morir de nervios cada vez que Edward tomaba su camino, aunque llevara guardaespaldas ella no dejaba de preocuparse.

_-Quiero que todo sea perfecto-_ dijo ella.

_-¿Ya no lo es_?- preguntó Edward.

Bella negó_.-Aun no estas totalmente a salvo_-

Edward le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-_Lo estaré-_

Bella lo abrazó fuertemente y aspiró el aroma de su pecho y así estuvieron hasta que el yate llegó al puerto. Edward fue el primero en irse, él seguía diciendo que si él se marchaba primero nadie vería a bella, así que después de una cariñosa despedida se bajó del yate y ya lo esperaban los guardaespaldas que caminaron junto a él hacia los autos.

Después de que Edward se fue llegó un chofer a buscarla y la llevó directo a la mansión Withlock y lo que restó del día fue solo cenar y dormir.

Con el lunes llegaron todos las responsabilidades que habían olvidado el fin de semana y mientras bella trabajaba en la creación de su fundación, Edward al otro lado de la cuidad revisaba en su oficina una cantidad de planos y proyecciones que se estaban analizando para que fueran los próximos proyectos de la constructora Cullen a lo largo del país y estaba muy concentrado en ello cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido del interno.

-_Diga-_ contestó

_-Señor Cullen, unos señores de la policía quieren verlo.-_Informó Lauren.

_-Dígales que pasen-_ Ordenó Edward.

Los policías entraron a la oficina de Edward con expresión calma, esto dio a Edward un indicio de que las cosas iban bien.

-_Señor Cullen, Buenos días lamentamos interrumpir su trabajo pero es que traemos noticias.-_ Dijo Paul

Edward miró al oficial Uley en busca de una explicación a lo que acababa de decir su compañero.

_-Atrapamos a los hombres que le hicieron el atentado-_

_-¿Cuándo?-_ preguntó Edward

-_Fue esta mañana luego de que usted saliera. Intentaron entrar por la fuerza a su casa, fueron detenidos en posesión de un artefacto explosivo con el que pretendían estallar su apartamento.-_ explicó Sam

_-Estallarlo con usted adentro-_ Añadió Paul y Sam de inmediato lo miró reprobatoria mente por su falta de tacto.

Edward se encontraba agradecido por la nueva noticia, aunque no completamente_.- ¿Ya dijeron quien les da órdenes?-_ preguntó.

Sam Uley negó_.- No señor Cullen, estamos esperando a que eso pase y de inmediato pondremos tras las rejas a esa persona.-_

Edward asintió.-_Ojala sea pronto-_

_-Lo será, mientras tanto necesitamos que nos colabore con el ajusticiamiento de los otros dos. A pesar de que estamos seguros de que son los hombres que le dispararon, necesitamos que nos acompañe y los reconozca para inmediatamente instaure demanda en presencia de los autores del delito y los trasladen a la cárcel distrital.-_

Edward acompaño a los policías e hizo todo lo que fue necesario, pero en cierto modo le afectaba un poco. Hace algún tiempo la idea de su muerte no le habría impactado tanto pero ahora sí, porqué ahora tenía a bella ya ahora todo estaba bien, ella lo había sanado.

Salió de la estación de policía al medio día y pensó en buscar a Bella, pero desistió cuando pensó en que la persona detrás de eso todavía estaba libre y él no quería arriesgar a bella, así que tomo rumbo a su oficina y ahí se quedó.

Era hora del almuerzo y el edificio estaba casi vacío, a excepción de los guardias de planta que se encontraban por ahí y por supuesto él.

Se encontraba recostado en su silla y con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse de manera brusca, de inmediato abrió sus ojos y fijó la mirada en quien había entrado, era Henry Clark uno de los socios de la empresa. A Edward le pareció raro que él estuviera ahí así que esperó a que hablara.

_-Buenas tardes Cullen, me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar, pero lo que vengo a hacer no ocupa mucho tiempo-_ dijo y sacó el arma.

En ese momento para Edward encajó todo. Clark nunca había estado de acuerdo con las decisiones que Edward tomaba en la constructora y siendo él la tercera persona después de Rosalie con más acciones en la empresa seria quien quedara a cargo si algo le pasara a él ya que Rose siempre había mostrado su desdén por dirigir la constructora. Eso había motivado lo suficientemente a Henry para querer matarlo.

_-Cálmate Clark-_ Ordeno Edward.

_-A mí no me des ordenes, ¡en este momento yo soy el que manda!-_ gritó.

Edward arriesgándose a lo que tenía en mente caminó hacia Henry y este sorprendido de aun con un arma apuntándole a la frente Edward Cullen se diera el lujo de caminar como si fuera el puto amo grito.- ¡_que te quedes quieto Cullen!-_

Edward escuchó el nerviosismo de Henry, no lo asesinaría. El tipo era muy cobarde como para hacerlo, además no era muy brillante. Edward podría persuadirlo fácilmente_.- ¿Qué quieres?-_ dijo Edward

Henry se sorprendió pero creyó que era una gran oportunidad.-Tus acciones de la empresa- respondió.

_Edward sonrió internamente, pudo como iban a pasar las cosas.- _No- dijo serio

_-me preguntaste que quería, quiero tus acciones_- replicó Henry.

-_Esas acciones representan todo por lo que he luchado en la vida_- dijo Edward siguiendo el guión que cuidadosamente había trazado en su cabeza.

Henry sonrió con malicia, Edward había dicho lo que él quería oír, incluso casi parecía como si estuviera suplicando.- m_e las darás o dispararé directo a lo cerebro_- amenazó.

Edward hizo su mayor intentó por parecer asustado y resignado._- Lo haré, ahora mismo redactaré un documento firmado donde te ceda las acciones- _dijo y Clark sonrió de manera exagerada. Casi sentía lastima por él, era solo un estúpido al que nada le había sido negado y quería conseguirlo lo que no podía por las malas.

Edward caminó hasta su escritorio pero no sin antes mirar a Henry como pidiéndole permiso, era bueno que creyera que lo tenía en sus manos, eso haría todo más fácil.

Una vez estuvo en el escritorio pulso el botón de alarma sin que Henry se diera cuenta y sacó un papel y un esfero para hacer el "contrato" y dar tiempo a que seguridad entrara y se llevaran a Clark. Efectivamente así fue, los guardias fueron tan sigilosos que ni siquiera el los sintió y segundos después Henry estaba contra el piso y con las manos en la espalda y maldiciendo a Edward a todo pulmón.

Edward estuvo una vez más bajo el interrogatorio de los hechos por parte de Sam Uley, otra visita a la estación y una demanda más. Este día se apuntaba para ser uno de los peores de la vida de Edward, aunque se habría librado del peligro y eso le daba toda la libertad para estar con bella como antes.

-_Muchas gracias por su colaboración señor Cullen-_ dijo Sam Uley

-_Gracias a ustedes por su labor, agente Uley_- respondió él amablemente.

Sam Uley negó con modestia.- solo hacemos nuestro trabajo- dijo

-Aun así gracias y si no le molesta y ya que hemos terminado todo lo que había por hacer, me retiro.- dijo Edward

_-Por supuesto señor Cullen – _

Edward se despidió apresuradamente y prácticamente corrió a su auto, necesitaba ver a bella pronto. Miró el reloj en el tablero de su auto y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las tres y media de la tarde, aunque para él hubiera pasado lo que parecía una eternidad.

Aparcó su auto al frente de la casa que sería la fundación de bella. En ese preciso momento ella también salía de la casa con una expresión intensa de agonía pero en cuanto vio a Edward, corrió hacia él.

-_Edward, me tenías tan preocupada, benjamín llamó preguntándome sobre tu estado, dijo que cuando había regresado del almuerzo había escuchado algo sobre un socio tuyo con un arma en tu oficina y luego la policía y… y…y-_ decía bella en medio de sollozos.

_-estoy bien amor, todo paso-_ la consolaba Edward dándole besos en la frente mientras la sostenía fuerte contra su pecho.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y vio un cumulo de emociones en ellos y sintió la necesidad de fundirse en él, de volverse uno solo, de fundir sus almas.- _Te amo, tanto que ya no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti.- _le dijo y lo beso profundamente.

Cuando les faltó la respiración se separaron jadeantes.-_Tu no puedes imaginar una vida sin mí pero yo sin ti no tengo vida, no la tenía antes y gracias a ti la tengo ahora y mientras estés junto a mí la tendré siempre.- _dijo Edward acunando el rostro de bella en sus manos.

Bella volvió a abrazarlo con amor y así estuvieron un tiempo como ya era su costumbre, hasta que los celulares de ambos empezaron a sonar. Bella recibió llamadas de Benjamín, Jasper, sus padres, Kate y Ángela, todos ellos preocupados por el estado de Edward, este por su parte estuvo una hora tratando de hacer que Esme, Carlise, Rosalie y Emmett entendieran que él se encontraba bien y luego de eso apagó su teléfono.

Al parecer había aparecido en las noticias algo sobre un nuevo atentado contra Edward Cullen y todos querían saber si Edward estaba bien. Había algo que los había conmovido a ambos en sobre manera y fue el saber que las niñas de la fundación estaban supremamente preocupadas por el estado de salud de Edward. Cuando Ángela recibió la noticia y le comentó a Lisbeth, una de las empleadas del orfanato no se dio cuenta de que afuera estaba Alexa esperando por un libro nuevo que habían prometido regalarle, la niña al escuchar que Edward estaba en peligro corrió a contarle a sus amigas, Amy, Susan y Annie y desde ahí no habían parado de llorar así que Bella y Edward habían decidido ir a visitarlas.

Cuando llegaron a la fundación fueron recibidos por Claire, quien les dijo que esperaran a Ángela un momento mientras esta atendía una llamada.

-_Bella, Edward ¿Cómo están?, en especial tu Edward- saludó_ Ángela una vez estuvo con ellos.

_-Bien gracias-_ respondió Edward

-_Ang, nos preguntábamos si sería mucha molestia si pudiéramos visitar a Amy, Annie, Susan y Alexa-_ dijo Bella

Ángela sonrió con amabilidad_.- por supuesto que no, aunque ahora están en clase por lo que no las pueden demorar mucho.- _

-_Sí, muchas gracias-_ respondió Edward.

_-ok, voy por ellas-_ dijo Ángela y fue en busca de las niñas.

En el momento que Ángela les dijo a las cuatro niñas quien las visitaba, salieron corriendo con dirección a la sala.

-_¡Edwaaard_!- gritaron una vez lo vieron y saltaron hacia él.

_-Hola princesas mías-_ dijo Edward una vez las tuvo montada en sus piernas.

-_Teníamos miedo_- dijo Alexa en un puchero.

-_Lo sé pero ya no tienen por qué estarlo, todo está bien ahora_- respondió él.

Para la sorpresa de Bella las niñas también la abrazaron a ella y estuvieron un rato hablando.

Annie que era la más pequeña se había acurrucado en su regazo y al Edward sonreírle por la acción, Amy, Susan y Alexa no habían querido quedarse sin sus respectivas sonrisas así que la habían tomado a ella como blanco de sus mimos y luego simplemente se habían acostumbrado y se encontraban cómodas de su compañía.

_-¿Bella, tú y Edward van a casarse como en los cuentos_?- preguntó Susan

Bella se atoró y tosió levemente. No sabía que responder así que simplemente se sonrojó. Por supuesto que ella quería casarse con Edward pero consideraba que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que estaban en una relación, ella lo había "conocido" cuando le habían disparado en Chinatown y ya era agosto 23, tan solo habían pasado cuatro meses y a ella le parecía una eternidad.

-_Claro que lo haremos_- respondió Edward

Ella lo miró a los ojos y él sonrió, fue una promesa silenciosa y fue todo lo que a ella le bastó.

Las niñas gritaron emocionadas_.- ¿Y tendrán muchos hijos que querrán mucho?-_ preguntó Annie con cierto pesar.

_-Por supuesto que si Annie, ellos los tendrán pero no serán niños como nosotras, serán niños con familia y no abandonados.-_ respondió Alexa con tristeza.

El humor de las niñas cambió drásticamente y se despidieron_.- Ángela dijo que debíamos volver pronto.-_ dijo Amy y salió corriendo, las demás niñas hicieron lo mismo.

Edward y bella se quedaron ahí con una tristeza enorme.-Me siento tan impotente, no lo imaginas- dijo bella.

_-Lo imagino, créeme-_ replicó Edward.

Ellos caminaron en silencio hasta la salida los dos pensando en la misma cosa pero sin tener el valor suficiente para decírselo el uno al otro.

Llegaron a donde estaban sus autos y se acercaron para despedirse_.-no quiero separarme de ti-_ dijo Bella.

_-Entonces no lo hagas.-_ la retó Edward

Bella sintió esa corriente de energía rebelde diciéndole que ella no dormiría esa noche en la casa de sus padres_.- No lo haré-_ respondió con una sonrisa seductora y caminó hacia su auto._- ¿Que no piensas mostrarme tu apartamento Cullen?-_ le retó.

Edward no respondió simplemente le dio una mirada a bella de la cabeza a los pies y corrió a montarse en su auto sabiendo que bella lo seguiría.

Edward indicó a bella donde parquear su auto y luego subieron al pent-house. Cuando abrieron la puerta no pudieron hacer otra cosa que empezar a besarse y despojarse de la molesta ropa que les impedía ser uno corpóreamente, llegaron como pudieron a la habitación de Edward y ahí el fuego empezó a arder más alto, Bella creía estar desprendiéndose de su cuerpo porque era la primera vez que se sentía así. Obviamente no era la primera vez que hacia el amor, eso había sido el sábado pero Edward se había contenido mucho para no lastimarse y ella no tenía idea alguna acerca de lo que se hacía pero ahora tenía una leve idea de cómo era y se sentía muy bien. Edward se sentía en el cielo, él había tenido sexo mil veces pero estaba seguro de no haber hecho nunca el amor, en un modo raro y medio cursi también era la primera vez de él en algo.

_-Te idolatro_- le dijo a bella con voz casi ahogada y siguió besándola y haciéndole el amor.

Bella ni siquiera se sentía capaz de articular una palabra, es mas de no ser por el hecho de que se encontraba gimiendo como loca, estaría segura de que había perdido su voz pero no ahí estaba, ella podía oír sus gemidos mezclándose con los roncos sonido de placer que emitía Edward. Ella empezó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo salvaje y el empezó a dar estocadas más fuertes para al fin terminar los dos subidos en una cima de placer y aventarse desde ahí.

Bella se abrazó a Edward y este hundió su nariz en el cabello de ell_a.- Si no pudiera olerte y sentirte así tan cerca juraría que no eras real-_

Bella le sonrió y le acarició con ternura.- soy tan real como nosotros- respondió

Edward estuvo más que feliz con esa respuesta pero el dolor de su estómago causado por el hambre empezó a atacarlo.-_ ¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo de comer?, tengo muchísima hambre-_

_-¿Y si te cocino algo rápido?, sería mejor ¿no_?- preguntó ella.

A Edward le parecía una idea tentadora ya que moría de hambre y aunque el exigiera que no se demorara, su domicilio no estaría ahí sino hasta después de mínimo unos veinte minutos.- No lo sé, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?-

_-por supuesto tontico-_ respondió ella y se paró de la cama, se puso la camisa de Edward y empezó a buscar sus panties que por algún motivo no parecían estar por ningún lado_.- Edward no puedo encontrar…-_

-¿esto?- preguntó el con humor levantando la tanga de bella.

_-Sí, eso-_ dijo y se la arrebató de las manos.

Bella llegó a la cocina y empezó a buscar ingredientes para hacer algo rápido que comer, encontró lo suficiente para hacer omelette, los terminó y los sirvió con jugo de naranja que había en la nevera.

_-Amor esto está delicioso-_ dijo Edward apenas probó bocado.

Ella sonrió y le lanzó un beso y siguieron comiendo.

Edward se comió alrededor de tres platos de omelette y ella se la pasó molestándolo._- Te pondrás como una pelota de playa-_

_-No cariño, me ejercito- _se defendió él.- _Mas bien ve a llamar a tus padres, no vaya a ser que se preocupen-_

Bella se dijo que Edward tenía razón así que lo dejo recogiendo la cocina y se fue a llamar a su madre, el teléfono timbró pero no contesto eso alegro un poco a bella pues era mejor dejar un mensaje de voz. -_Hola mamá, es bella solo te llamaba para decirte que voy a quedarme uum, me quedaré con Edward, te aviso para que no se preocupen, no vemos mañana. Besos- _dijo y presionó la tecla colgar rápidamente.

-¿ya?- preguntó Edward cuando entró a la habitación.

-_Sí, le deje un mensaje a mamá porque no contestó- _contestó ella

Edward la abrazó.- _¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-_ preguntó

Bella se encogió de hombros_.- no lo sé pero no te vistas, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar -_

Edward rió.-_ ¿Qué ha pasado con la inocente señorita Swan?- _

Bella se sonrojó_.- Tu eres el único culpable, bueno también es que mis amigas son Alice, rose y Kate ¿Qué se puede esperar de mí?-_

Edward asintió totalmente de acuerdo_.- esas tres andan mal de la cabeza y para ser honesto, le tengo un poco de miedo a Kate- _

Bella rió_.- Es genial, de verdad la admiro-_

_-¿Por qué?-_ preguntó él

Bella recordó todo lo que Kate le había contado sobre su infancia y adolescencia_.- Kate ha vivido muchas cosas de las que no todas las personas se levantarían y aun así es una mujer resuelta, valiente y feliz –_

Edward asimiló lo que decía bella y esa admiración que ella sentía hacia Kate era justificada, es más valido admirar a alguien que tiene la capacidad de levantarse y seguir que el que no sabe lo que es el suelo.-_Ahora escuchándote creo que he llegado a la conclusión tardía de que no es más fuerte el que nunca se cae sino el que se cae y levanta- _

_-nunca es tarde para aprender algo, tal vez ya lo sabias solo que te negabas a aceptarlo, tenías miedo a caer y eso es normal-_ dijo ella

Edward sonrió, era un suertudo de mierda y se había sacado a la mejor mujer del mundo.- _¿siempre sabes que decir?-_

Bella hizo un gesto de leve frustración._-No, ojala supiera porque o si no sabría cómo decirle a mamá y a Bob que ya encontré un apartamento y que realmente siento que debo mudarme- _

_-¿Por qué simplemente no se los dices?- _preguntó él

_-Porque los lastimará, ellos creerán que hicieron algo malo y no es así es solo que creo que debo tener un poco más de espacio, creo que es porque estuve tanto tiempo viviendo de una manera casi independiente, que ahora me cuesta rendir cuentas ante alguien pero aun así Caroline y Bob son adorables y realmente los amo.- _explicó ella

_-pues diles eso mismo que me acabas de decir a mí, ellos entenderán además es algo que ellos tenían anunciado algún tiempo atrás-_ dijo Edward

Bella asintió dándole la razón y se acercó para darle un beso que pretendía ser inocente pero unos segundos después de inocente no tuvo nada y terminaron haciendo el amor nuevamente.

Bella suspiró de placer.-_nunca podré cansarme de esto-_

Edward sonrió.- _eso espero-_

Bella escuchó como la respiración de Edward iba cambiando hasta tomar un ritmo más lento pero aun sentía como movía los dedos que tenía en su espalda_.- ¿Edward?-_

_-¿sí?-_ preguntó el

_-¿No crees que es muy triste lo que dijeron las nenas hoy en el orfanato?_- preguntó conmovida.

Edward pensó en aquellos cuatro angelitos, de alguna manera él había aprendido a quererlas demasiado y le dolía su dolor_.-Demasiado, quisiera poder hacer algo-_

A bella solo se le ocurría la descabellada idea de adoptarlas pero es que eran cuatro y ella no cumplía con todos los requisitos para adoptar, a menos de que… *¡No!* se gritó mentalmente, no quería pensar en algo tan serio, no tan pronto.- Yo igual, me duele no poder hacer nada y me siento egoísta porque tampoco quiero que se las lleven y no volverlas a ver más.-

_.-¡No se las pueden llevar!, ellas son importantes-_ exclamó Edward con temor, con temor de perder a aquellas niñas que lo habían atrapado.

Bella entendió el miedo de Edward pero si ellas eran adoptadas ellos ya no tendrían posibilidad de verlas más.- _Es lo que pasa Edward, una vez adoptan a un niño ya luego no se puede seguir viéndolo, a la gran mayoría de padres adoptivos les disgusta- _le explicó Bella

Edward no quería decirlo pero en ese momento sentía que era la única solución.- Adoptémoslas- soltó Edward abruptamente.

Bella no sabía que decir, ella quería, calor que quería pero es que era demasiado en muy poco tiempo y no creía estar preparada, aun así no podía negarle a Edward el hecho de tener a sus princesas con él.- _¿estás seguro?_- preguntó ella.

Edward lo pensó, si lo estaba.-_ lo estoy. Tal vez no lo entiendas pero es que esas niñas hicieron algo en mí, me enseñaron que en mi hay de esa bondad mágica que solo crees encontrar en los niños y me enseñaron a valor hasta las cosas más pequeñas, ellas al igual que tu han iluminado mi vida, no de la misma manera obviamente porque tú eres mi vida, pero me importan demasiado.-_

Bella se conmovió demasiado, entendió que Edward estaba tratando de aferrarse a todo lo que le había dado un motivo para sonreír y que las niñas lo habían enamorado, pero es que era un paso demasiado grande, no sabía que hacer.- lo pensaré- respondió.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa de comprensión y cerró los ojos para luego dormirse.

* * *

**Bueno, ya está este ha sido el capítulo 28, espero que les haya gustado y que me hayan perdonado por haberlas abandonado tanto :(**

**¿Qué piensan sobre la posible adopción de las cuatro mini fans?, déjenme saberlo.**

**Las quiero de aquí a marte ida, vuelta, en tacones y haciendo malabares con cuchillos prendidos en fuego. **

**Gracias, gracias, gracias **

**Marie McHale**


	29. Capitulo 29

**Hola, parece que estoy de vuelta y voy a extenderme un ratico hablando por aquí así que a la que no le gusten mis monólogos está a tiempo para pasar directo al capítulo :)**

**1. No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecer a las que se acordaron de mis cumpleaños y me dejaron sus mensajes. Muchas, muchisisisisismas gracias.**

**2. Perdón por la tardanza, nada que pueda decir me excusará lo suficiente, así que nada más me disculparé.**

**3. muchas gracias por los reviews de apoyo en el capítulo pasado, me ayudaron mucho.**

**4. dentro de semana y media saldré a vacaciones y seré toda suya, subiré el epílogo y empezaré un nuevo fic que había empezado a escribir hace un tiempo (Ves Princes Lynx).**

**5. Este es el capítulo final, gracias por todo el apoyo, significó mucho para mí y les tomé mucho aprecio. Este fic me ha trajo grandes amigas con las que comenzamos hablándonos por el interno y luego empezamos a crear lazos de amistad y estoy orgullosa de eso. Las quiero mucho.**

**6. Gracias por ser pacientes y a todas aquellas que me dejaron mensajes recordándome que les debía un capitulo y que entendieron mi demora, muchas, muchas gracias. **

**Gracias, gracias por todo.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado para mi amiga y apoyo Kareenh. Gracias por estar ahí cada vez que dejo de ser fuerte, te quiero y sé que los cambios que vienen serán buenos. Éxitos en tu viaje.**

* * *

.

Una vez Edward se había quedado dormido ella no había podido parar de pensar en todo lo que significaba de la noche a la mañana tener cuatro niñas a su responsabilidad.

Bella odiaba tener que dejar solo a Edward en eso, pero es que ella simplemente no podía tomar un paso tan grande. Ella aun luchaba por sanar y dejar todo lo malo atrás y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, ahora llevaba una vida fantástica pero sentía que tenía la obligación de disfrutarla un poco más, era lo que Charlie le hubiera aconsejado y lo que ella quería hacer.

Dentro de pocos días empezaría su postgrado y sería muy irresponsable en decir si a la adopción de las niñas y luego no poder dedicarles el tiempo que necesitaban y merecían. La decisión estaba tomada, ella no podría aceptarle esa propuesta a Edward.

Con un gesto de pesar acarició el rostro del hombre que amaba y sintió miedo de que él no entendiera su posición pero era algo a lo que se tenía que enfrentar, ella era una mujer adulta y responsable de sus decisiones. Se dijo que debía dormirse y ya no darle más vueltas al asunto porque entre más lo hacía más doloroso era. Mañana hablaría con Edward y ya.

Edward despertó inusualmente relajado y supo muy bien por qué al percatarse de la delicada pierna que se enredada con la de él. -Eres perfecta- le dijo a una muy dormida bella. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo a tomar una ducha pues lastimosamente tenía que ir al trabajo. Salió del baño y pidió desayuno ya que él no era un buen cocinero.

Bella se levantó y se dio cuenta que Edward ya no estaba en cama. Se puso la bata de baño de Edward que estaba encima de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina que era donde escuchaba sonidos. ¿Estaba Edward cocinando?

Edward alzó la vista y sonrió a Bella que lo miraba divertida.  
_-¿Estas tratando de engañarme pasando esa comida de caja a platos?-_ preguntó ella con humor.

Edward rio.- _sabes que nadie en el planeta podría creer que yo cociné algo, tu más que nadie sabes que no es lo mío, solo trataba de hacerlo más presentable- _se explicó él

Bella se acercó y le dio su beso de los buenos días y se sentaron a desayunar. Ahí bella le comentó a Edward sobre su decisión de no adoptar las niñas y él la entendió perfectamente.  
-Sé que es demasiado amor y tú tienes proyectos por cumplir, que habías planeado antes de todo esto- la consoló Edward.  
_-¿Que harás?- _le preguntó ella aun afligida. _-Algo haré- _respondió él.

Luego de eso desayunaron el silencio hasta que Edward tuvo que irse_. –hasta luego bells, ¿Te parece si nos vemos esta tarde?-__  
_

Bella le sonrió.- _Casi me ofende la pregunta-_ respondió y paró para darle un beso de despedida y luego él se fue.

Bella poco después salió del apartamento y se fue a su casa a cambiarse. El día paso bastante tranquilo, pero fue de gran importancia. Habló con Caroline y Bob acerca de su decisión de irse de la casa y ellos la entendieron, aun así Caroline lloró y Bob se vio cabizbajo, Bella se sintió mal pero supo que hacia lo correcto.

Edward llamó a Esme y le avisó que después de las cuatro pasaría por la casa para hablar con Esme y Carlise, ella emocionada le aseguró que era totalmente bienvenido y que estaba muy feliz de que los visitara.

Se recostó en su confortable silla y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, él no solía hacer nada sin tenerlo todo bien claro, pero en ese momento lo único que tenía seguro era que esas niñas, sus niñas, no podían pasar más tiempo en ese orfanato, eso las estaba lastimando, pero eso sería hasta dentro de poco.

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la casa de sus padres y apenas entró a la casa fue recibido por los brazos de su madre rodeándolo. -_Edward, amor que te trae por aquí-_

_-vengo a hablar con ustedes- _dijo.

_-Por supuesto hijo- _dijo Carlise dándole una suave palmada en la espalda.  
Pasaron a la sala y después de que Esme sirviera una merienda para los tres, se sentaron a hablar.

_-Yo necesito que ustedes me hagan un favor- _soltó Edward.

Esme se extrañó un poco pero aun así supo que cualquier cosa que él le pidiera ella lo haría. -Por supuesto amor, ¿de qué se trata?-

_-Necesito que sean tutores sin patria potestad de cuatro niñas_- soltó de inmediato

Esme y Carlise se miraron sorprendidos para luego mirar a Edward.- _¿querrías explicarnos esto un poco mejor?__  
_

_-Cuando empecé a verme con bella, al primer lugar que fuimos fue a una fundación. Es un orfanato en el que ella hacia sus prácticas universitarias, ahí conocí a unas niñas, son perfectas y representan mucho para mí y ellas en estos momentos se sientes abandonas y el hecho de estar en ese lugar las afecta mucho, es por eso que pensé junto con bella en adoptarlas pero ella no está preparada y a decir verdad yo tampoco, aun así los dos nos morimos de ganas por que ellas sean nuestras, es ahí donde necesito ustedes. He estado averiguando y realizando llamadas y puedo solicitar que las niñas puedan vivir con tutores sin patria potestad, mientras nosotros hacemos todos los trámites y nos damos un poco de tiempo. Realmente me agradaría que ustedes fueran estos tutores, yo sé de primera mano lo que es ser cuidado por ustedes y no me cabe duda que es lo que las niñas merecen recibir. Aun así yo espero no demorar demasiado en el proceso de adopción y que ellas puedan pasar a ser mías en el momento en que esté todo arreglado.-_ explicó Edward

Esme lo miro con orgullo_.- Claro que lo haremos Edward, nos hará muy felices tener niñas corriendo por la casa- _dijo ella emocionada.

Carlise asintió con una sonrisa de calma y Edward se los agradeció con el corazón_.-gracias por esto, no saben lo que significa para mí.-_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer hijo, estamos encantados_- dijo Carlise  
Edward habló acerca de las niñas y de todo en general con sus padres y un rato después se marchó, pues había quedado en verse con bella y también necesitaba hablar con ella.

Manejó camino a la casa Withlock, donde había acordado ir a ver a bella. Estaba particular mente ansioso por lo que tenía que decirle.

_-Hey- _dijo suavemente Bella a Edward cuando lo tuvo al frente.

Él pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella y la acercó a él.- _¿Qué tal tu día?-_ le preguntó.

Ella se recostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos_.- Algo raro. Hablé con mamá y Bob, les dije acerca de irme de la casa y ellos entendieron pero pude ver que los hace tristes_.-

_-Es normal cielo, ellos quieren tenerte con ellos toda la vida, pero saben que es algo natural que debas irte.-_ la consoló Edward.

Ella se sintió mejor al oír esas palabras de la voz cálida de Edward_.- Lo sé, supongo que esto hace parte del proceso, igual se me pasará, así que cuéntame que tal tu día.-_Edward sonrió con nerviosismo.- _Muy bueno, resulta que hay algo que debo contarte-_

Bella lo miró con curiosidad_-¿sobre qué?-_ preguntó

_-Hoy hablé con mis padres acerca de las nenas, les pedí que las cuidaran mientras resuelvo todo para poderlas adoptar. Yo sé que no estas lista y yo tampoco los estoy, pero yo no necesito mucho tiempo para prepararme para adoptar a las niñas, por el contrario tu tal vez si y yo lo entiendo perfectamente, es por eso que llegué a la decisión de adoptarlas como padre soltero-_ dijo Edward con voz calmada.

Algo hizo sentir a bella molesta, ella no sabía con exactitud que era. Tal vez el hecho de que Edward hubiera hecho eso sin siquiera comentarle o que él estuviera dispuesto a conformar una familia, nuevamente se sentía excluida y eso no le gustaba. Así que no dijo nada, se quedó mirando hacia ningún punto y no dijo nada.

_-¿Te molesta?-_ le preguntó Edward incrédulo.

Bella no quería responder porque realmente se estaba sintiendo mal con todo esto, tal vez estaba pensando mucho en ella y no en nadie más, no en Edward, no en Annie, Susan, Amy y Alexa.

_-¡Sí! Pero no sé por qué, esto es demasiado Edward y me siento como presionada, yo sé que no es tu intención Edward pero así me siento, no sé si quiero adoptarlas pero si tú lo haces solo, no sé qué pensar y seria todo muy diferente.-_ repicó ella alzando la voz

De repente Edward estaba enojado, él no entendía a bella, ella era la que siempre le decía que debía preocuparse por los demás y ahora se estaba portando de esa manera_.-No te entiendo y perdóname que lo diga de esta manera, pero en este momento no me pareces más que una hipócrita_.- dijo y se levantó molesto, dejando a Bella sentada en el sofá, sorprendida y dolida.

El adoraba a bella con todo su corazón pero ella tenía que ver con claridad. Si ella no quería adoptar a las niñas él lo entendería, pero que entonces aceptara el hecho de que él sí y si ella si quería adoptarlas, él necesitaba que aclarara su mente y no se comportara como una berrinchuda.

Tomó rumbo a su casa y apenas llegó a su apartamento se sintió diferente, la compañía de bella la noche anterior estaba marcada en ese apartamento y no quería pensar en ella en ese momento, así que se fue directo a la habitación de huéspedes, que era el único lugar donde ella no había estado y una vez estuvo en la cama se quedó profundamente dormido.

Bella se levantó temprano y a pesar de haber dormido ocho horas se sentía cansada. Había pasado una pésima noche pues no había podido parar de pensar en Edward y en todo lo que él le había dicho. Se sentía como una estúpida y seguramente lo era, ella sabía lo que esas niñas significaban para Edward y ella solo se había puesto a pensar en ella.  
Estaba asustada de crear **un** futuro al lado de Edward pero también estaba asustada de que él lo creara sin ella.

Rodó por la cama y se arropo como protegiéndose de todo a lo que tendría que enfrentarse cuando se levantara de la cama, las miradas de tristeza de sus padres, las reparaciones en la fundación ya estaban por terminar y esos últimos días eran de total estrés, no parar de pensar en Edward y la inminente cercanía con su fecha de entrada al posgrado. Todo eso estaba encima de ella, presionándola, dejándola sin aire.

_-papá ayúdame a hacer lo mejor, no lo que más me convenga ni lo que yo quiera sino lo mejor_- suplicó

Una vez estuvo lista, tomo su bolso y sus llaves y salió con prisa sin chocarse con nadie, prendió el auto y se fue directo a su fundación, aun no estaba lista pero lo estaría pronto y ella ya empezaba a tener grandes expectativas.

Apenas llego, el jefe de obra empezó a pedirle consentimientos para modificar cosas y explicándole porque, pero sinceramente ella no podía entenderle así que simplemente le dijo que confiaba en su discernimiento, que lo dejaba a cargo y se fue.

Condujo por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno, hasta que se detuvo en Public garden a disfrutar de la naturaleza y a observar las pocas personas que habían corriendo o charlando o simplemente disfrutando de la belleza del lugar.

Se sentó en una banca y cerró los ojos y dejo que su mente volara, que la llevara a tiempos mejores, que la llevara a los brazos de su padre. Estuvo así por un rato hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, se dio la vuelta y era una mujer de unos aproximados cuarenta años, el rostro de la mujer se le hacía extrañamente familiar pero Bella no podía recordar con exactitud dónde había visto antes a la mujer.

_-Hola angelito-_ le dijo la mujer con ternura.

Bella no se sintió asustada sino todo lo contrario, una extraña paz recorrió su agitado interior- _Hola-_ saludó con reticencia.

_-¿No me recuerdas verdad?-_ preguntó la mujer con suavidad y luego esbozó una sonrisa indulgente.

- _No señora, disculpe- _

-_No te disculpes, para mí es imposible olvidarme de ti pero para ti es más fácil, yo solo era un rostro suplicante pero para mí ese día fuiste esperanza y salvación_-

En ese momento bella se trasladó tres años atrás a la salida de una cafetería en nueva york, una mujer en suplicantes lamentos trataba de pedir ayuda a cualquiera que se tomara el tiempo de escucharla, bella lo hizo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que conmoverse _– tengo dos hijos pequeños y hemos quedado en la ruina, no tenemos con que comer y tengo que oírlos quejarse del dolor que les produce el hambre, por favor ayúdeme, no lo haga por mí, piense en mis inocentes hijos, por favor ayúdeme.- _rogaba la mujer. Bella reparó nuevamente en ella y pudo ver que si era la misma, pero estaba mucho mejor, toda esa desolación, desesperación y tristeza habían desaparecido de ella y ahora la rodeaba un aura de cálida calma, algo bueno, algo que hacía que bella se sintiera segura.-_Ya la recuerdo, usted es la mujer de la cafetería en nueva york – _

La mujer asintió sonriente.- _Si, soy yo-_

Bella sintió curiosidad.-¿_Cómo…- _no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta porque la mujer empezó a hablar.

_- Ese día fui en busca de mis hijos y los alimenté con lo que me habías dado, pero yo sabía que eso solo los calmaría por un momento, que dentro de unas horas más ellos tendrían hambre y yo ya había tocado cada puerta en la ciudad de nueva york, tratando de encontrar un trabajo honrado que me permitiera poder alimentar a mis hijos así que en vez de gastar los veinte dólares que me habías obsequiado en más comida, compre un boleto__ en el __Fung Wah Bus, un servicio que te lleva de nueva york a Boston. Se toma el bus debajo del puente de manhattan, son cuatro horas de viaje y solo me cobraron trece dólares ya que no debía pagar por los niños. Con los siete dólares restantes compré algo de comida para que los niños pudieran aguantar el viaje, así que cuando llegamos a Boston lo hicimos como estábamos en nueva york… sin absolutamente nada, nada material por supuesto porque nuestra esperanza estaba renovada. _

_Ese mismo día conseguí trabajo en un restaurante modesto y mientras dejé a los niños aguardando por mí afuera del restaurante, los vigilaba por la ventana y cada vez que me veían lo hacían con orgullo, ellos sabían que yo estaba luchando por ellos. Con el pago de ese día de trabajo pagué una habitación en un motel barato y pasamos nuestra primera noche en Boston bajo techo. _

_Al día siguiente volví a trabajar, esta vez deje a los niños en la habitación al cuidado de una de las jóvenes encargadas del aseo, ella les dejaba comida que podía conseguir de la cocina y vigilaba que estuvieran bien y así fue por una semana hasta que matriculé a los niños en un jardín infantil a unas pocas cuadras del restaurante y todo poco a poco empezó a mejorar, conseguí un mejor trabajo en una fábrica de costura donde la paga y las condiciones de trabajo eran mejor y allí estoy desde entonces, ya mis hijos y yo tenemos un hogar y ellos asisten a la escuela. La vida mejoró para nosotros y fue por el simple hecho de que tú ese día te acercaste a ayudar a la mujer desesperada que nadie quería oír. Muchas gracias- _

Las palabras de la mujer conmovieron a Bella y agarró sus manos con cariño- _No tiene nada que agradecerme, usted es un ejemplo de vida_- le respondió Bella emocionada.

La mujer la miró con gratitud.- _Por supuesto que tengo mucho que agradecerte, es por eso que quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en algo_-. Bella hizo un gesto de confusión y la mujer de inmediato le aclaró.- _te ves un poco triste, algo te pasa_-

Bella bajo la cabeza, dio un profundo suspiro y relato a la mujer todo lo que le pasaba, la mujer la escuchó paciente, sin hacer muchas preguntas y frunciendo el ceño con entendimiento de vez en cuando.

-¿_por qué crees que no debes adoptar a la niñas? _– preguntó

-_Por qué se todo lo que viene es mucho, porque sé que será muy difícil mantenerme concentrada en tantas cosas y además cumplir un rol de madre y sé también que en el fondo tengo miedo de ser una mala madre, tengo miedo de ser como mi "madre".-_ contestó bella con sinceridad

La mujer pasó sus manos por el pelo de bella, acariciándola en un acto de cariño y comprensión.- _¿quieres que te diga algo que me ha enseñado la vida?-_

_-¿Qué es?- _preguntó Bella

_-Que no todo aquello que parece más fácil es lo correcto y los caminos con esfuerzos siempre tienden a llevar mayor recompensa. Cuando atravesé esa situación, yo siempre pensaba que si yo estuviera sola todo sería más fácil, que no tendría que velar por nadie que no fuera yo misma y eso haría de mi tarea algo más fácil, pero ahora que han pasado los años me he dado cuenta que la mayor recompensa a todo esfuerzo es un abrazo y un beso de esa o esas criaturita que amas como a nadie en este mundo, porque en la vida te pueden quitar lo que sea, menos el amor de un hijo porque en algún punto ellos siempre verán lo que haces por hacerlos felices, por hacerlos mejores. Así que si tu sinceramente quieres tomar a esas niñas como tuyas hazlo, no dejes que el miedo te reprima de hacer cosas que tú quieres hacer, se valiente y enfréntalo._-

Bella instintivamente abrazó a la mujer.- _Muchas gracias_- le dijo de manera sentida

-_De nada angelito- _le respondió ella

_-Por cierto, mi nombre es Isabella, puedes decirme Bella_-

_-Mi nombre es Esther- _

Bella miró el reloj de pulsera, eran las diez y cuarenta y cinco, dentro de un par de horas Edward tendría la hora del almuerzo y ella necesitaba verlo_.-Debo decírselo a Edward_-

Esther asintió.- _Fue un placer hablar contigo Bella-_

Bella sintió algo en el pecho_- ¿podemos hablar otro día?-_ preguntó

-_Por supuesto, ¿tienes lápiz y papel?-_

Bella tomo un papel de su bolso, sacó un esfero y anotó su número y su dirección y se lo tendió a Esther. Ella por su parte dictó el número a Bella y ella lo anotó en su teléfono.

-_Hasta pronto Esther-_ dijo cuándo le dio un beso en la mejilla

_-Hasta pronto Bella-_

Bella corrió hasta su auto y fue directo a la fundación. Llegó a la oficina de Ángela y tocó con un poco de impaciencia pero con suavidad. Ángela abrió la puerta y la recibió con un abrazo cariñoso.- _Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estás?-_

_-Muy bien Ang, ¿y tú?- _

_-Ángela quiero pedirte un favor enorme, yo sé que es muy difícil pero realmente lo necesito- _

Ángela se extrañó.- _¿Qué favor es?-_

-_Necesito sacar a Annie, Amy, Alexa y Susan. Es solo por un par de horas, por favor_- suplicó Bella

Ángela suspiró negando.- _Bells es muy difícil, puedo meterme en líos por eso-_

_-Eso lo sé, pero debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, por favor- insistió Bella_

Ángela lo pensó y tuvo una idea_.-Llamaré a Cielo, ella podría autorizarme a que saques a las niñas por un par de horas- _

Bella conocía a Cielo Martínez, era la directora de protección infantil en todo Massachusetts y con solo una llamada ella podría autorizar que Bella se llevara a las niñas por un par de horas.

Ángela habló con Cielo y le contó que era Bella quien deseaba sacar a las niñas y ella no puso oposición y autorizó la salida de las niñas del orfanato. Bella daba pequeños saltos de alegría para cuando Ángela colgó_.- Puedes llevártelas Bells, pero luego me contarás de que va todo esto aunque puedo imaginármelo-_

Bella sonrió y asintió. Ángela llamó Lisbeth y le pidió que fuera en busca de las cuatro pequeñas y mientras esta lo hacía, Ángela interrogaba a Bella.

_-¿Estás segura?-_

Bella pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Esther_.- Nadie lo está totalmente, es un paso muy grande y tengo mis miedos pero sé que valdrá la pena y es lo que quiero_.-

Ángela sonrió.- _Me alegro por ellas y por ustedes dos-_

Bella la miró con gratitud.- _Gracias Ang-_

_-¡Bellaaaa!-_ escuchó el grito infantil

Bella se paró de la silla y corrió hacia las pequeñas.- _Hola princesas, ¿Cómo están?- _

_-Bien_- respondieron al unísono

_-¿es verdad que vamos a Salir?- _preguntó Susan entusiasmada

Bella asintió_.- lo haremos-_

Las niñas chillaron de emoción_.- ¿veremos a Edward?- _preguntó Alexa

-_Eso también_- confirmó y escuchó una nueva ronda de chillidos de felicidad.

-_Bells, ya sabes que lo máximo que puedes demorarlas son tres horas, a partir de ahí empiezas a tener problemas_- recordó Ángela

Bella asintió y se despidió de ella.

Las niñas siguieron a Bella emocionadas y se montaron al auto en silencio y sonrientes. Bella les puso el cinturón de seguridad, se subió al auto y tomo rumbo hacia las oficinas de la constructora Cullen.

El camino pasó respondiendo preguntas de las niñas y bella reía ante cada una de sus ocurrencias.- _Bueno señoritas, llegamos- _anunció y las niñas aplaudieron felices y bella rio.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Edward, pasaron ante la atenta y extrañada mirada de Lauren.

Bella le sonrió_.-Hola Lauren, ¿se encuentra Edward?- _

_-Si señorita Swan, puede pasar- _respondió amablemente, lo que era un poco raro.

_-Vamos- _les dijo a las niñas y ellas la siguieron. Entró a la oficina de Edward y él levantó la vista y la quedó mirando fijamente hasta que se percató de las niñas y se puso de pie.

_-¡Hola!- _gritó contento

Las niñas corrieron y lo abrazaron.- _Bella nos trajo a verte- _contó Annie

-_Eso veo_- respondió Edward y buscó a Bella con la mirada, él se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba y le sonrió con amor.

_-Iremos a almorzar-_ informó Bella y Edward asintió. Cada uno tomo a una niña de la mano y salieron de la oficina.

La hora del almuerzo estuvo cargada de risas y cariño. Annie insistió en que Bella le diera la comida y así ella lo hizo. De vez en cuando Edward tomaba las manos de Edward por encima de la mesa y la miraba con agradecimiento.

Estaban en el postre cuando de repente Alexa preguntó- _¿podrían adoptarnos_?-

Las demás niñas se quedaron en silencio y los miraron con pucheros, Annie se abrazó a Bella y ella sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.- _Lo haremos.-_ Respondió Edward.

Las niñas se emocionaron y los abrazaron.

-_y no lo haremos solo porque lo hayan pedido, sino porque de verdad queríamos, porque de verdad las amamos, ustedes significan mucho para nosotros, están muy pequeñas y tal vez no lo puedan entender pero lo harán y en ese momento también estaremos con ustedes, estaremos toda la vida.-_ añadió Bella tratando en vano de no llorar de emoción.

Luego del restaurante, caminaron a un parque cercano y jugaron con las niñas hasta que fue tiempo de volver. Las llevaron al hogar y aunque se despidieron un poco tristes por no poder quedarse con ellos desde ese mismo día, se quedaron un poco tranquilas al Bella asegurarles que las vendrían a visitar hasta que pudieran llevarlas a casa.

Edward caminó de la mano con Bella.- _Te adoro-_ dijo de repente.

Ella la abrazó.- _no más que yo a_ ti-

Estuvieron unos minutos más afuera de la fundación, dándose besos y hablando acerca de la nueva emoción que los embargaba.

_-¿Te veré hoy en mi apartamento?-_preguntó Edward

_-Ahí estaré cuando llegues-._ Se despidieron con un beso y cada uno tomó su camino.

Lo que restó de día Bella no hizo otra cosa sino emocionarse con todo lo que venía, llamó a la mujer que le vendería el apartamento y se excusó con ella al no poder tomarlo, la mujer entendió perfectamente y le deseó suerte.

Edward por su parte llamó a Esme y le comentó que ya no sería necesario que cuidaran a las niñas, ellos lo harían. Esme saltó de alegría y les deseó lo mejor.

Bella estuvo toda la tarde en el apartamento de Edward. Recogió un poco de desorden y fisgoneó cualquier cosa que estuviera por ahí para matar el aburrimiento, cuando ya fue hora, se fue a preparar la cena, Edward no tardaría en llegar.

Estaba apagando las ollas cuando su teléfono sonó, era Edward y ella contestó de inmediato.

_-Aló-_

_-Bells tienes que venir de inmediato_- dijo con voz angustiada

_-¿A dónde?-_

_-Al callejón en Chinatown, ven pronto- _

Bella no lo pensó dos veces y tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue hacia allá. Cuando llegó vio a Edward recostado en su auto y bastante tranquilo. Ella se extrañó y caminó hacia el con cautela y antes de que ella llegara a donde él, Edward sacó una rosa blanca, ella la tomó y lo miró con duda.

_-cómo puedes ver, no ha pasado nada y solo buscaba un motivo para que vinieras aquí, el mismo lugar en el que me salvaste- _

Bella sonrió con emoción.- _Fue lo mejor que he hecho en la vida, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí-_

_-También debes reconocer que mi regalo del cheque ayudó- replicó él_

Bella rio- ¡_Obvio no!-_

_-Por supuesto, tú fuiste a buscarme, yo te vi y algo raro pasó-_

Bella lo pensó y supo que aunque sonara feo, ese cheque había hecho lo suyo, no de la manera que la gente pensaría sino de otra muy diferente_.- tienes razón, aunque en realidad tu cheque no hubiera hecho mucho si yo lo hubiera aceptado o simplemente lo hubiera roto.-_

Edward rio.- _ya basta bells, trato de sentir que hice algo-_

_-Hiciste mucho, tú me salvaste de Tyler y luego tus visitas al hospital se hicieron todo lo que yo esperaba en el día_- confesó

-_Ya te traía loca-_ dijo el con suficiencia

Ella le dio un golpe en el pecho_.- presumido-_

Edward sonrió y la tomó con un brazo por la cintura, con el otro sacó la pequeña caja que tenía en su bolsillo y se arrodilló.-_Lo soy y espero que no te moleste mucho porque quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo y si aceptas tendrás que aguantarme por el resto de tus días.-_

Bella empezó a hiperventilar y a derramar lágrimas de alegría_.- por supuesto presumido, lo acepto y te prometo amarte hasta el final de mis días-_

Edward le puso el anillo y se puso de pie.- _pues que mal porque yo planeaba amarte hasta mucho después de eso.-_ dijo y la besó.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Pueden decírmelo?**

**Dentro de poco más de una semana estaré subiendo el epilogo y esto habrá terminado definitivamente. **

**Terewee no te desaparezcas, te extraño mucho :(**

**Las quiero de aquí a la luna, en tacones, con vidrios en los pies y siendo perseguida por los vulturis. :***

**Marie McHale**


	30. Epílogo

**Hola, sé que siempre empiezo diciendo un montón de bobadas por aquí pero no la haré esta vez *el público aplaude emocionado*.**

**Este es oficialmente el final de Mira en tu corazón y realmente me esforcé para que fuera bueno, lo cambié varias veces, me estresé y lloré un poquito jajajjaja lo sé, soy muy boba pero es que a veces uno se aferra a las cosas y una historia escrita por uno es como un hijo o por lo menos para mí es algo así. Sé que no es perfecta, que tiene errores pero la amo y estoy orgullosa de ella y les agradezco a ustedes por haber estado aquí leyéndome todo el tiempo aun cuando puedo llegar a ser MUY molesta y aunque este capítulo está dedicado a todas, debo darle un agradecimiento especial a Kareehn porque incluso antes de que la historia estuviera cerca al final ella ya estaba aclarando mi mente para que lo fuera y la idea del hijo propio de Edward y Bella le pertenece a ella. También agradezco a Stephanie Hernández por aguantarme en mi estrés y quitarme tantas dudas sobre lo que escribo.**

**Las quiero y espero no decepcionarlas :***

* * *

-Hola- susurró ella cuando se sentó en el suelo, justo al frente de la tumba de su padre.

Tomó un suspiro nostálgico y prosiguió su monólogo.

-Sé qué hace tiempo no venía a verte y me disculpo por eso, sabes que no me gusta mucho este lugar, además no necesito venir aquí para recordarte, tu estas siempre presente en mí y es por eso que he venido, porque de alguna manera siento que aquí estoy más cerca de ti, que estas escuchando aunque sé que siempre lo haces, pero esta vez es especial, quiero contarte algo que me tiene muy feliz. Estoy embarazada, puedes ¿creerlo? Me había venido sintiendo mal y hace una semana me desmayé en la fundación y Esther se puso como loca y no me dejó tranquila hasta que fuera al médico, fui y me mandó algunos exámenes y me los entregaron ayer.

El médico dice que estoy en mi sexta semana de embarazo y que estoy muy bien, aun así debo ir con la ginecóloga para que ella analice mejor mi embarazo. Nunca pensé en mí siendo mamá y luego pasó lo de las niñas y entonces me di cuenta que era la felicidad más grande, siempre les hablo de ti y te admiran demasiado, Alexa escribió sobre ti en un trabajo para la escuela que hablaba sobre los héroes reales, ella dijo que tu habías sido un héroe y que ella te amaba así no te conociera.

Quiera que las conocieras, son tan perfectas. Susan tiene trece años y es muy alta, tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos color café. Está en el mismo curso que Alexa y Amy porque solo es mayor por unos cuantos meses. A veces tiene problemas con el temperamento y es algo así como la "rebelde" de la casa pero en realidad tiene un gran corazón solo que no le gusta mostrarlo mucho. Edward le enseño a tocar el piano y lo hace muy bien y nos ha dicho que se quiere dedicar a la música y eso nos alegra, la hemos matriculado en un programa musical que inicia en otoño y está muy emocionada.

Alexa al igual que Amy tiene doce años. Tiene el cabello y los ojos negros, la piel trigueña.  
Es una sabelotodo, le gusta mucho leer e ir a la biblioteca, dice que le encanta el olor de los libros viejos y sabe hablar español a la perfección, supongo que lo lleva en las venas y por eso es más fácil para ella aprenderlo.

Me preocupé un poco cuando puso tanto empeño en aprender a hablar español, pensé que era alguna muestra de interés por comunicarse con su familia biológica, ellos estuvieron tratando de contactarla pero ella no quiso saber nada de ellos, dijo que estaba bien así, que no quería nada más en su vida y que a veces la ignorancia era felicidad.

A veces me siento a leer con ella, me mira con esos ojos negros y veo en ellos tanta felicidad que me siento orgullosa de ser su madre, de ser la madre de todas ellas.

Luego está Amy, su piel es morena, su pelo es negro y sus ojos color avellana, está un poco loca pero es una niña maravillosa, le gusta ir al colegio más que todo por verse con sus amigos, aunque no le va mal solo que las matemáticas le cuestan un poco. Es muy alegre, siempre está haciendo comentarios graciosos y adora bailar.

La más pequeña es Annie, tiene nueve años y es preciosa. Tiene la piel tan blanca como la mía, los ojos azules, el pelo marrón y es bastante bajita incluso para las niñas de su edad. Ella es el corazón y la dulzura del hogar, no le gustan las discusiones, ama el color blanco, hace los pucheros más hermosos y aun duerme con su oso de peluche.

Al principio fue duro criarlas, estaba haciendo el post grado, dirigiendo la fundación y criando cuatro niñas que no superaban los siete años, pero Esther había tenido razón, ahora las veo ser ellas y ser tan maravillosas y cuando me abrazan y me dicen cuanto me aman, siento que la recompensa supera con creces el sacrificio.

A veces me pongo celosa cuando abrazan mucho a Edward pero sé que ellas nos quieren por igual solo que ellas relacionan a Edward con el cambio de sus vidas y las entiendo porque a mí me pasa igual.

No sé cómo vayan reaccionar a la noticia del embarazo pero espero que se pongan muy felices.

Ahora debo irme, ellas ya están en casa y Edward llegará dentro de poco, hoy planeo decirle lo del embarazo. Deséame suerte papá. Te amo- dijo y se paró del suelo y corrió con excitación hacia su auto.

"Hablar" con su padre la había llenado de esperanza e ilusión que habían remplazado al nerviosismo que sentía.

Llegó a su casa y fue recibida por los brazos ansiosos de Annie.- Hola mami- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Bella la alzaba para darle un beso.

-Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?-

-Muy bien pero ya te extrañaba- dijo con ternura.

A Bella se le calentó el corazón.- Y yo a ustedes mi cielo. ¿Me acompañas a cambiarme?- dijo tomando la mano de su hija.

La pequeña asintió y caminó a su lado hasta la habitación.

Mientras Bella se cambiaba por ropa más cómoda y se lavaba la cara, Annie saltaba en la cama cantando lo que parecía ser Imagine de John Lennon. Bella la miró con una sonrisa y Annie dejó de saltar cuando al parecer recordó algo.

-¿Que pasa cielo?- preguntó

-Susi está triste- Contó con pesar.

Bella se preocupó. -¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Vi sus ojos rojos cuando subió al auto y luego cuando llegamos a casa corrió a su habitación y Amy y Alexa están con ella y no me dejan estar ahí porque dicen que soy muy pequeña. También Jimmy ha estado llamando preguntando por Susi y ella me ha dicho que diga que no está.- Explicó Annie con tono agobiado.

Bella se preguntó que le pasaba a su hija y fue a buscarla siendo seguida por Annie.

Cuando entró a la habitación vio a Susi acostada boca abajo y a Alexa y Amy sentadas una en cada lado de la cama.

-Hola ma- saludaron a coro

-Hola mis amores- respondió ella con cariño.- ¿Qué pasa con Susi?- preguntó esperando que fuera la aludida respondiera pero no lo hizo.

-No lo sabemos, no ha querido hablarnos y hemos estado aquí por horas- respondió Amy quejándose.

Alexa la miró reprobatoriamente y volvió su vista a Susi con gesto compasivo.

-Niñas lleven a Annie al patio a columpiarse, ¿quieren?-

Amy y Alexa asintieron y se pararon de la cama y la abrazaron antes de salir de la habitación.

Bella caminó hacia Susan y ocupó el lugar que hace segundos ocupaba Alexa.- ¿A mí no me dirás lo que pasa?- preguntó mientras se inclinaba para dejar un beso en la cabeza de su hija.

Susan se quedó en silencio y no dijo nada, pero pensó que tal vez su madre pudiera decirle algo que la hiciera sentirse mejor. -Jimmy sabe que me gusta- soltó de repente contra la almohada.

Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Susan sentó en la cama analizando la expresión su madre.- Lo siento- se disculpó como si hubiera hecho algo terrible malo mientras dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Bella se dijo que su sorpresa había sido mal interpretada por Susi.- No nena, no llores, no has hecho nada malo, más bien cuéntame cómo pasó todo.-

Susi asintió y empezó a contar.- Jimmy siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, desde el orfanato y yo nunca lo había visto así hasta desde hace unos meses, todo lo que él hace me parece genial, todo lo que dice lo adoro y no sé porque me comporto como una tonta cuando él me presta atención y suelo decir tantas bobadas que cuando Alexa está presente a ella le dan ganas de golpearme.

La cosa es que me siento muy mal por sentirme diferente respecto a él porque se supone que somos "familia" pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo aunque lo intente y de verdad lo intenté, estuve ignorándolo por más de una semana así que él me reclamó y yo le decía que no era nada pero entre más le decía eso más molesto se ponía y me presionaba y sabes como soy que digo las cosas sin pensar así que solo lo solté y de repente él estaba diciendo cosas acerca de que no era correcto y que yo estaba mal así que lo golpeé y salí corriendo de allí. Fue tan humillante mami, no lo imaginas, Jimmy me miró como si yo fuera una extraterrestre.- Sollozó Susan.

Bella la abrazó y acarició su pelo con cariño. Ella no era una experta en relaciones amorosas pero realmente necesitaba decirle algo a su hija - Es normal que te sientas así cariño, Shhh no llores. Te contaré algo.-

Susan sorbió su nariz escandalosa mente y puso atención a Bella como diciéndole que continuara, así que Bella lo hizo.- Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad me "enamoré" de Jasper.-

Susan soltó un gritico de sorpresa.- ¿De tío jazz? ¡Mamá es tu hermano!-

Bella soltó una risita.- Lo sé, pero en ese entonces era mi vecino recién mudado. Él tenía dieciocho o diecinueve años y yo trece y a mí me parecía fantástico, tenía una moto y un aire de chico rebelde y siempre que salía o entraba de su apartamento, dejaba un rastro de perfume detrás de él. A veces yo salía al pasillo una vez él no pudiera verme solo para olerlo.- Bella rió y Susan también.-La terraza de mi apartamento quedaba muy cerca de la él y siempre me observaba mirándolo como una tonta y así estuve por casi tres años, hasta que un día el me habló, en ese momento me sentí tan feliz que no podía dejar de mirarlo y luego todo pasó, murió tu abuelo y de repente por algún extraño motivo él fue todo lo que tenía en el mundo.-

-¿Fueron novios?- preguntó Susan curiosa

Bella asintió. Susan soltó otro gritico de sorpresa.- ¿Se besaron?- preguntó con más curiosidad.

Bella se sonrojó.-Mucho- respondió.

Susan se rió.- No puedo creerlo, así que no está tan mal que a mí me "guste" Jimmy-

Bella lo pensó, no estaba mal, es más si ella lo pensaba bien, la relación de Jimmy y Susan siempre había sido de amigos y no de primos como lo era con Alexa, Amy o Annie.

-Porqué terminaron tú y tío jazz-

- Tu tía Alice se mudó a mi apartamento como compañera de piso y ellos se quedaron prendados el uno del otro y eso nos hizo darnos cuenta de que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y que habíamos confundido nuestros sentimientos. Yo no era su Alice y él no era mi Edward.- contestó Bella

-Pero pasó mucho tiempo para que tú encontraras a tu Edward- dijo Susan.

-Aja, tres años-

-¿Y todo eso que quiere decir?-

Bella rió, que enredo.- Eso quiere decir que en cosas del corazón nunca sabes lo que va a pasar. Cuando yo conocí a Jazz pensé que él era el amor de mi vida y luego me di cuenta que no y cuando conocí a Edward, no se algo pasó en mí que me gritó que era mi Edward aun cuando no supiera nada de él, me trasnochaba pensando en él y luego cuando lo conocí me parecía irritante y luego adorable y luego terminamos sabiendo que él era el amor de mi vida y yo era el de la de él.-

-¿Sabes ma? No creo que Jimmy sea mi Edward- dijo Susan de repente

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Susan sonrió con calma.-Porque él siempre ha estado ahí y yo nunca lo había mirado y solo fue hasta que empecé a tener problemas, a discutir contigo y a pensar en eso de porqué los que me hicieron no me quisieron y él estuvo ahí diciéndome que solo era la pubertad y haciéndome reír y pensé "Wow me gusta estar con él" pero realmente ni siquiera me imagino dándome un beso con él, es como que confundí la gratitud y el inmenso cariño que le tengo, ya sabes que él siempre ha sido mi amigo pero si lo pienso bien, realmente no tengo ningún interés romántico en él. Que tonta fui, él nunca querrá hablarme de nuevo.-

Bella negó.-Jimmy te adora y ha estado llamándote, tú le dirás eso mismo que me has dicho a mí y él entenderá y ustedes seguirán siendo amigos.-

Susan asintió esperanzada y abrazó a su mamá.-Eres la mejor del mundo, perdón por a veces ser tan dura. Te amo mamá, te amo, te amo- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Bella estaba emocionada y la sostuvo contra ella.- No tengo nada que perdonarte y yo te amo más mi cielo- dijo suavemente contra los cabellos de Susan.

En ese momento entraron Annie, Alexa y Amy. - ¡Abrazo a mami! - gritó Annie y las tres corrieron hacia ella y se abrazaron.

-Las adoro- murmuró Bella.

Minutos después escucharon la inconfundible voz de Edward desde la planta de abajo.- ¿Dónde están la reina y las princesas de esta casa?-. Y ellas salieron a recibirlo.

Las niñas corrieron y Bella caminó detrás de ellas y vio como estas saltaban a abrazar a Edward, él las recibía gustoso y les daba un beso a cada una, luego levantó la vista y vio a Bella mirándolo con adoración y él le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, caminó hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.-Hola mi amor- susurró él.

Bella le dio un corto beso en los labios y se acurrucó contra él.-Hola- murmuró

- ¡Pizza!- gritó Alexa cuando vio las cajas en la mesa del recibidor.

Y Edward sonrió.- Por cierto, traje pizza-

Bella sintió su estómago celebrar y supo que al bebé también le gustaba. -Gracias, te mereces otro beso- dijo y volvió a dejar un beso sobre los labios de su esposo.

Él la miró con pasión.- ¿Solo un beso? Creo que merezco mucho más-

Ella rió.- Tal vez, depende de cómo esté la pizza-

-Vamos a comer esa pizza ahora- dijo y la llevó de la mano a la mesa donde ya las niñas se encontraban sirviendo la pizza.

Comieron con tranquilidad y entre risas. Edward y Bella estaban orgullosos de la familia que habían formado, hace seis años habían formado una familia y lo habían hecho con algunas duda y un poco de temor, también con muy poco conocimiento porque sus historias familiares no habían sido del todo buenas en un comienzo pero la familia que ahora conformaban era un éxito, si tenían sus discusiones de vez en cuando pero era normal que pasara y siempre las solucionaban de la mejor manera. Bella los miró a todos y agradeció a la vida por ellos.

-Olvidé decirlo- dijo de repente Amy.- tía Alice llamó y dijo que mañana vendrán todos desde la mañana, que llamaría después para ponerse de acuerdo.-

-Por favor que no venga tía Rosalie- rogó Alexa y Annie rió.

Bella las miró con reprobación.- Niñas, ¿qué es eso?-

Alexa hizo un gesto de disculpa.- No malinterpretes má, queremos a tía Rose y a tío Emmett lo que nos molestan son sus demoniacos hijos.- explicó.

Edward intentó disimular una risa con tos pero realmente no funcionó.

- ¡Ves! Hasta papá lo entiende y son sus sobrinos.- exclamó Susan.

Emmett y Rosalie habían tenido problemas a la hora de procrear, así que Rosalie se había sometido a un efectivo tratamiento de fecundación, por medio del cual había quedado embarazada de trillizos. Habían estado todos muy felices por ellos pero ahora sinceramente no muchos lo estaban, incluyéndose ella en ocasiones, incluso había pensado en más de una ocasión que la persona que inventó aquel refrán que decía "ten cuidado con lo que deseas" había vivido una situación similar a la de Rosalie. Se sentía mal por eso pero es que eran los niños más terribles de Boston y sus alrededores, pero eran familia y no podían simplemente excluirlos solo porque sí.

- Su tía Rose y su tío Emmett vendrán y traerán a Thom, Greg y Andrew así que ustedes serán buenas con ellos- sentenció Bella

-Nosotras somos buenas con ellos, ellos son unos diablos con todo el mundo, son el motivo por el cual papá y yo no hemos podido tocar piano en más de una semana.- refutó Susi

Edward hizo un gesto de dolor al recordar su piano. Sus tres desastrosos sobrinos habían encontrado la manera de no solo dañar las cuerdas internas del piano sino también torcer dos teclas y arrancar una de su lugar.- No vendrán- ladró Edward.

- ¡Aleluya!- gritó Amy

-Amén hermana- soltó Alexa

-¡Edward! Ves lo que ocasionas. Ellos son familia, no podemos simplemente reunirlos todos y dejarlos por fuera, Rosalie te adora y se sentiría devastada si le hicieras tal desplante.- reprendió Bella.

Edward suspiró a modo de derrota y asintió dándole la razón a Bella.- Su madre tiene razón, ellos son familia y por lo tanto estarán aquí mañana y serán bien recibidos.-

Las niñas hicieron gestos de inconformismo pero sabían que ya no había nada que hacer.- Son los hijos de satán- añadió Alexa antes de meterse un pedazo enorme de pizza a la boca. Ellos rieron porque sabían que eso no estaba tan lejos de la verdad y así terminaron su cena.

Fiel a su palabra, Alice llamó poco antes de que todos se fueran a acostar.- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien Ali ¿y tú?-

-Ya sabes, bien como siempre. Imagino que sabes para que llamo-

-Así es, Amy me dijo. Me parece una buena idea-

-Bien, entonces todos llevaremos algo. Dile a Ed que ponga las mesas de manera horizontal y juntas de manera que quede una sola a lo largo.-

-Ok, le diré. ¿A qué horas vendrán?-

-A eso de las nueve estaremos allí. Jazz, los niños y yo llegaremos un poco antes para ayudarlos a acomodar todo, ¿vale?-

- Claro Ali, muchas gracias y nos vemos mañana. Dale un beso a Jazz, Isabella y Jimmy de mi parte-

-Lo haré. Besos para todo allá también-

Bella rió.-Muchos besos entonces-

-Demasiados, no sé cómo tú y Rosalie pueden con tanto. Es cierto que las tuyas son cuatro y rose tiene trillizos pero valen por seis, que digo seis ¡Por nueve!- dijo Alice y rió de manera escandalosa.

Bella la siguió en su risa.- Ayer me llamó llorando, estaba desesperada porque la habían llamado por séptima vez en el mes del colegio de los niños, dijo que parece que los expulsarán.- comentó Bella

-Pobre Rose, ese es el karma que está pagando por haberse casado con alguien tan destornillado como Emmett.-

-Cierto. Emmett es un amor pero está loco y tiene esa misma mirada endemoniada de los trillizos-

Alice volvió a reír.- Me compadezco de Rose. Esperemos que no hagan demasiado mañana-

-Esperemos por ello. Hasta mañana Ali-

-Nos vemos, Bells- dijo y colgó.

Bella dejó el teléfono en su lugar y dio la vuelta para encontrar a su delicioso esposo saliendo del baño con tan solo un toalla alrededor del su cintura.

-¿le gusta lo que ve, señora Cullen?- le preguntó Edward con su característica sonrisa torcida.

-Bastante, aunque esa toalla empobrece un poco la visión- respondió ella

Edward rió.-Sus deseos son órdenes- dijo y la toalla desapareció del lugar que anterior mente ocupaba. Él caminó hacia ella y se volvieron uno solo, como cada vez y como estaban seguros que sería siempre.

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Bella acurrucada contra él y eso le robó un sonrisa.-Te adoro- murmuró contra ella y la sintió despertar para luego abrir los ojos y centrar en él esos orbes marrones que lo habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que los había visto y la abrazó fuerte contra él.

-Y yo a ti- respondió ella con amor y acariciando su espalda- Pero debemos levantarnos ya, dentro de poco llegaran a Alice y Jasper y más tarde llegarán los demás- recordó Bella

Él asintió y ambos se pararon y vistieron para empezar a preparar todo para el día en familia. Bella se estaba poniendo la camisa cuando sintió un repentino mareo y su estómago dio bruscos movimientos.

Edward que estaba a su lado se dio cuenta y la sostuvo antes de que fuera a desmayarse.- Bells, ¿Qué tienes? Bells háblame- le decía alarmado

Bella tomó un profundo respiro para hablar pero las arcadas se apoderaron de ella. Apartó a Edward como pudo y corrió hacia el baño donde expulsó todo el contenido de su estómago arrodillada frente al inodoro mientras Edward acariciaba su espalda con ternura y preocupación.

En el momento en el que estuvo segura de que no vomitaría más le pidió a Edward un vaso con agua y él salió presuroso a buscarlo. Bella se cepilló lo dientes meticulosamente, asegurándose de retirar todos los posibles restos y el sabor del vomito en su boca. Edward llegó con el agua y segundos después ella terminó de cepillarse.

Edward la guió hasta la cama y le tendió el vaso y no la soltó en ningún momento. Observó la palidez de su esposa y sintió miedo.- Llamaré a papá, le diré que si puede venir a revisarte- informó poniéndose de pie.

Bella le tomó una mano.- No es necesario amor, ya fui al médico-

Edward frunció el ceño.- ¿Has estado sintiéndote mal?- preguntó

-No tanto como eso, fue solo un pequeño desmayo-

-¿Un desmayo? ¿Cómo es que mi esposa se desmaya, va al médico y yo ni me entero?- exclamó exaltado

-Es porque estoy embarazada, iba a decírtelo anoche pero nos entretuvimos en ciertas cosas- dijo ella sonriente recordando en su "entretención" de la noche anterior.

Edward se quedó paralizado y en su rostro se reflejó una alegría inmensa.- ¿Es cierto?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Bella asintió y él de inmediato la abrazó mientas besaba sus cabellos y decía emocionado.- Te adoro. Gracias por todo, por hacerme tan feliz, no solo hoy ni ahora ni sino todos y cada uno de los segundos desde que estás en mi vida. Gracias por crear esta familia a mi lado aun cuando conocías todos mis defectos, aun cuando teníamos tantas dudas, no sobre nuestro amor sino sobre lo que podía pasar. Gracias por estar a mi lado y hacerme olvidar todo lo malo. Gracias por aliviar mi dolor-

Bella derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, de la más pura felicidad. Ella no era muy buena con las palabras y en este momento le faltaban especialmente, así que simplemente le tomó el rostro entre las mano y lo besó con todo el amor y la emoción que sentía, quería que él supiera que ella también lo adoraba y que estaba igual de agradecida que él y cuando terminaron el beso ella simplemente preguntó- ¿Necesito decir que es lo mismo para mí?-

Edward negó.-Creo que ya lo sé- dijo sonriente

Escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.-Sigan- dijo Edward y efectivamente entraron sus cuatro hijas y fueron directo a meterse a la cama con ellos.

-Buenos días princesas- dijo Bella y fue recompensada por cuatro pares de abrazos.

-¿Hoy vendrán todos?- preguntó Annie

-No lo creo- respondió Edward

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella

-Porque necesitas descansar, no creo que estés en condiciones- explicó Edward

-¿Mamá estás enferma?- preguntó Alexa preocupada mientras le ponía una mano en la frente.

Bella miró a Edward y el asintió dándole a entender que le diría a las niñas.- No, lo que pasa es que su mamá está embarazada y necesita descansar mientras el bebé crece- explicó él

-¡Tendremos un hermanito!- exclamó Amy emocionada y las demás la siguieron en su emoción.

-¿podré jugar con él?- preguntó Annie

-Por supuesto- contestó Bella

-Yo le enseñaré a leer- dijo Alexa

- Yo a bailar- dijo Amy

- Yo le enseñaré a que no sea un nerd como Alexa- se burló Susan

- Y yo me esforzaré porque no saque todas las materias por debajo del promedio como Susan- replicó Alexa.

-Niñas, suficiente, no vayan a discutir ahora- intervino Edward.- Por cierto, Susan necesito que mejores tus notas o serás castigada- añadió.

Susan miró a Alexa con enojo pero esta no le prestó mucha atención porque ya estaba concentrada en otra cosa.-Yo creo que está bien que todos vengan, además aprovechamos para darles la noticia, podemos pedir cosas a domicilio así mamá no tiene que hacer nada, mientras papá acomoda las mesas como siempre y recogemos todo lo que se pueda romper ya que vienen los trillizos.- dijo

-Me parece un buen plan- dijo Edward- voy a ir a sacar las mesas del garaje y a acomodarlas, mientras ustedes se encargan de adentro y piden lo que quieran. ¿Les parece?-

-Por supuesto que nos parece- dijo Susan emocionada

-¿Qué estamos esperando para empezar?- preguntó Amy y todas salieron detrás de ella hablando al tiempo de lo que querían pedir.

Bella sonreía.- ¿Así que me van a relegar a quedarme aquí como una buena para nada?- le dijo a su esposo en un tono de voz que pretendía ser enojado pero estaba tan feliz que no le funcionó.

Edward sonrió igualmente y le acarició suavemente el rostro.-Por supuesto, tienes que descansar un rato más y luego te vengo a llamar cuando sea hora de alistarse, ¿sí?-. Bella asintió y él depositó un beso en sus labios para luego salir de la habitación.

Bella descansó aproximadamente una hora más y luego fue despertada por Edward que ya se encontraba bañado y cambiado. Ella le dio un abrazo y se dirigió presurosa al baño pues no tardaba en llegar Alice.

Se cambió y aplicó un poco de maquillaje y justo cuando iba bajando las escaleras llegaron Alice y Jasper con los niños.

-¡Isabella!- gritó Annie una vez vio a la pequeña entrar caminando de la mano de su padre.

Isabella era la adorable hija de Alice y Jasper. Tenía cuatro años y era hermosa, se parecía mucho a Caroline. Su pelo era castaño y por supuesto que había heredado el color de ojos de los Withlock y su personalidad tenía mucho de los Withlock también y agradecía que fuera así porque no quería saber cómo sería un infante con la personalidad de Alice, ya tenían demasiado en la familia con los trillizos "hijos de satán".

La pequeña Bella corrió a los brazos de su prima que deshizo en mimos con ella.

Edward saludó a Alice y Jasper mientras Bella saludaba a Jimmy que se veía un poco incómodo y ella sabía por qué. Esperaba que Susan arreglara el asunto pronto.

-Hola Bells- dijo Jasper mientras la tomaba en un gran abrazo.

-Hola tonto- respondió ella una vez él la soltó.

-¡Tía Bella!- Gritó Isabella emocionada llamando la atención de su tía para que la tomara en sus brazos.

-Hola muñeca, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien- respondió con su dulce voz y una sonrisa

Después de saludar a Bella, Isabella fue llevada a ser consentida por sus primas quienes la adoraban.

Bella estuvo ayudando a Alice a colocar todas las cosas en la mesa, a poner platos, vasos y cubiertos.

Una vez cada tres meses todos se reunían en alguna de las casas para olvidarse de los trabajos, de los problemas cotidianos, de la rutina para pasar un tiempo en familia y un día excepcional donde no había horarios ni para comer. La idea se le había ocurrido a Kate pero ella llevaba un año viviendo en Londres y desde entonces Alice había sido la encargada oficial de planear todos los "Diverti-Sábados".

Bella realmente extrañaba a Kate ya que últimos años se habían hecho realmente cercanas y por algún extraño motivo ella le tenía más confianza a Kate que a Alice y a Rosalie, eso no decía que quisiera menos a Rosalie y Alice, solo que se entendía mejor con kate. Estaba loca, eso era verdad pero también era paciente, sensata y nunca juzgaba la situación, de repente sintió la necesidad de tenerla cerca, era su mejor amiga y quería decirle que iba a tener un hijo y que ella dijera cosas como "cuando estés como una vaca, no vayas a sufrir, solo piensa en cuanto disfrutaste haciéndolo" o algo así, es decir, era Kate cualquier cosa podría salir de su boca.

Pasadas las nueve todos empezaron a llegar y cuando estuvieron todos pasaron a ubicarse en la parte trasera de la casa. Alice y Emmett lideraban la conversación mientras los demás eran solo divertidos oyentes. Los niños corrían por el lugar en un juego que solo ellos podían entender y por primera vez los trillizos se estaban "comportando", por supuesto que gritaban y corrían más que los demás pero al menos no habían hecho ningún daño, bueno habían arrojado un piedra a la cabeza de Jasper pero no había pasado a ser un asunto con sangre así que Rosalie apenada se había disculpaba mientras Emmett se destornillaba de la risa en su puesto. Después de eso no se había presentado nada más, luego Rosalie había confesado que había amenazado a sus hijos con amarrarlos a un árbol y sin comida un día entero si no se comportaban bien, por lo menos ya sabía que solo los métodos drásticos funcionarían con ellos. Bella había dado la noticia del embarazo y todos se habían puesto muy felices. Caroline y Esme se habían emocionado hasta las lágrimas y los habían felicitado entre balbuceos de felicidad.

Edward había sacado pecho orgulloso mientras recibía las felicitaciones de sus familiares y Bella solo lo había mirado enternecida y lo había dejado seguir contando lo emocionado que se había sentido en la mañana al enterarse.

-Fue un espléndido día- dijo Edward abrazando a su esposa por la espalda.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que todos se habían ido y Bella se encontraba en la terraza observando la noche y su luna, la misma luna que la había iluminado la noche que cambió su vida para siempre.

-En realidad lo fue- dijo Bella al darse la vuelta y abrazarse contra el pecho del hombre que amaba.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- preguntó ella de repente

El trató de recordarlo pero antes de él decir algo Bella lo interrumpió.-Es doce de Mayo-

Edward instintivamente se llevó la mano a la parte superior izquierda de su pecho, ahí donde hace años había entrado una bala que los maleantes en su prisa habían creído dar en su corazón. Esa noche la bala no había entrado en su corazón pero si había ayudado a que Bella lo hiciera. Pensó en que aun sin el amarla, sin saber quién era, había sido ella lo único que había pensado al estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. También pensó en el hombre que había sido él en ese entonces y se sintió levemente avergonzado. En ese punto de su vida él había creído estar en la cima pero no solo había sido un idiota prepotente y arrogante sino que además había estado más equivocado que nadie, ahora él sabía que era la cima. La cima era tener la seguridad de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, de que amaba y era amado, era tener la seguridad de que podía perder todo lo material pero nadie podía quitarle a sus hijas y el amor que sentían por él, nadie podía quitarle a Bella y lo mucho que ella lo amaba, pero sobretodo nadie podía llevarse lo que él sentía por ellas. Tampoco podrían quitarle sus buenos recuerdos de días como ese o de todas las veces en que se había sentido en el cielo y en la más absoluta felicidad, él siempre tendría eso.

-¿Qué pasa si alguna vez vuelvo a ser esa persona detestable, dejarías de amarme entonces?- preguntó

Ella negó suavemente.- No lo haría, me quedaría a tu lado y te diría la única cosa que tienes que hacer para ser el verdadero tu-

Edward la miró con duda.- ¿Qué tendría que hacer?-

Bella se acercó más a él mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pero esos no eran los mismos ojos agónicos que había visto aquella noche en el callejón, esto eran puros y en ellos podía ver la alegría que habitaba en el corazón de su portador y era porque esa vez ella lo estaba mirando a los ojos del alma, eso que él se había encargado de cegar por tanto tiempo.- Simple, mira en tu corazón, ahí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas, ahí está todo lo que de verdad importa.-

Edward miró al cielo y luego a la mujer que amaba, la madre de sus hijos y la que estaba seguro que sería su compañera hasta el final. - tal vez simplemente tenga que mirarte a ti, al fin y al cabo tú tienes mi corazón.- y después de decir eso la besó y no hubo beso más sincero que ese.

* * *

**Después de esta historia y de todo lo que quise reflejar en ella, creo que lo más importante y el único consejo que les puedo dar es que no importan las circunstancias, las dificultades o cuan débil o cansadas se sientan, nunca dejen de luchar, no se rindan porque la vida sigue y solo lleva con ella a quienes logran seguirla en su incomprensible ritmo para luego premiarlos por su valentía y por haber dado la batalla. Rendirse no sirve para nada, lo único que queda de rendirse es la incertidumbre de no saber qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras hecho, solo queda el arrepentimiento que tarde o temprano llega. Así que vivan y vivan bien porque vivir no es solo ese "YOLO" que es el responsable de tantos embarazos adolescentes, comas etílicos, fiestas de desenfreno y cosas que al final no son tan cool. Vivir es ver la verdadera importancia de la familia, los amigos, las buenas acciones y los buenos momentos. Así que vivan chicas, pero vivan bien, vivan la vida que se les dio y cuiden sus acciones que siempre son las que definen a una persona. Besos y espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia.**

**¿Me dicen que les pareció?**

**Las quiero de aquí a la tienda de mi barrio porque ya estoy cansada de salir del planeta tierra. :)**

**Marie McHale**


End file.
